Holden and LJ
by DodgerHolden
Summary: Rory and Jess never saw each other again after their final meeting at Truncheon Books in season six. What happens when Jess' daughter Holden starts Chilton and is immediately paired up with Rory's son LJ for an English project? -Lit, JavaJunkie and LitJnr
1. Prologue

**A/N- Another story I know, I figured it was about time and this idea has been annoying me for a while now so I decided to put it out there **

**By the way it won't be as long as The Ripple Effect, hopefully. Should only be 10 or so chapters **

**What happens when Jess' daughter Holden starts Chilton and is immediately paired up with Rory's son LJ for an English project? As Holden and LJ become closer, how long will it take for their parents to figure out who their child is becoming close friends with? It will be Literati **

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy the prologue **

* * *

Rory Gilmore turned down Logan's proposal at her graduation, but found out she was pregnant a month later. Logan decided he didn't want anything to do with Rory or their baby, so he left for California. Leaving Rory to raise the baby in Stars Hollow with her mother and Luke. But Logan didn't completely leave Rory by herself. He sent her monthly child support payments, which he exceedingly overpaid through the guilt he felt.

Nine months later Rory and Logan's son was born, though Logan wasn't there. Rory named him Lucas Jess Gilmore-Danes, however he was known as LJ to all his friends. Only Rory called him Lucas. Many people mistook the name LJ to stand for Logan Junior, not many knew that he was named after his step father and his step father's nephew. And even less people knew he was named after two of the most influential people in Rory's life, LJ didn't even know. Of course LJ knew about Luke, but he had no idea who Jess was and it was a don't ask, don't tell kind of thing.

He had Rory's brown hair, but Logan's hazel eyes. He absolutely loved school, but sometimes had a problem applying himself. He was like Rory in every way but one, he hated coffee he absolutely detested the black liquid. He took a book everywhere with him and he also carried a flask around with him lately. He was told he got his alcoholism off his father, the guy he had only seen three times before, that was probably why he drank.

He was known as a playboy at Chilton, but he wasn't a man whore. He had only slept with three girls, but then again he was only 16. He loved to flirt and annoy girls, but this was all at school. At home back in Stars Hollow he was the town prince, never did a thing wrong. LJ was like two people, but he rarely let the two sides cross over, if he did he probably would be a well rounded guy.

* * *

Jess Mariano was pissed off after Rory kissed him at Truncheon Books open house and left with no word. He went back to his girlfriend of six months and forgot the whole thing. A few months later Jess' girlfriend Kylie got pregnant and they decided to get married.

Nine months later Jess was working on his next book and had turned his phone off. When he eventually turned his phone back on he immediately rushed down to the hospital. When he got there Kylie was lying in bed with a baby girl in her arms. He held his daughter and was told her name was Jessica (Jessie) Holden Mariano. Kylie was pissed off that Jess wasn't there for the birth so she named their daughter after him because she knew he would hate it, but she wasn't counting on her own daughter hating the name. Kylie called her Jessie, whilst Jess and her friends called her Holden.

Holden had her mothers light brown hair, but Jess' chocolaty brown eyes. She was smart and extremely well read. She attended public school in Philadelphia because Jess didn't want Holden to be around rich snobs. She took after her father more than her mother and they were constantly joined at the hip, they did everything together. They had weekly father/daughter writing sessions, Holden loved to write and even got Jess to publish her first book. Though looking back she knew it wasn't that good and he only published it because he loved her.

Holden was a good student at school. She had good grades and a good rapport with all of her teachers. Life was good for Holden until she turned 14 and her mother got cancer and died a few months later. Holden and Jess were upset, but they managed to get through the next year and half before Jess decided that they were moving to Hartford. Holden wanted the change as well and celebrated her 16th birthday at her new home in Hartford. She was to start school at Chilton in September.

* * *

Rory knew Jess had a child, but she didn't know any of the circumstances all she knew was that is was a girl. Jess on the other hand knew that Rory had a child with Logan, that he was named Lucas and that Logan played little role in his life. Jess still talks to Luke, but whenever they get together it's always in Hartford and neither talked about Rory or her son and vice versa.

* * *

**A/N- So, that is just the prologue. Chapter one will be Holden's first day at Chilton and it will probably be in Holden's POV and then LJ's POV and so on**

**By the way, I know I totally ripped off someone else's story who used the name Holden for Rory and Jess' daughter, but I liked the name so I stole it  
**

**There is a picture of what I believe Holden and LJ to look like on my profile page, under Holden and LJ links, figured I'd mention it here so you knew what they looked like before you started reading the story  
**

**Anyway review**


	2. Holden's First Day At Chilton

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed the prologue- **abigfan, Curley-Q, Jeremy Shane, Kitty 15, manito- **I really appreciate it **

**Disclaimer- Belongs to ASP and the CW**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Jess pulls up to Chilton and stops the car.

"You don't have to go, you know," Jess says to his daughter Holden. "I could always home school you, what do you say?"

"I like school, dad," Holden replies. "That and you work from home."

"So?" Jess questions. "I'll teach you important life skills that you won't learn at school."

"Sure," Holden replies unconvinced. "Go home and write. Your publisher's going to kill you if you miss the deadline again. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Holden gets out of the car and heads towards the school.

"Act Slutty," Jess yells from the car.

"What?" Holden asks confused as she heads back over to the car.

"They have a tendency to call new girls at this school Mary," Jess explains. "So, act Slutty."

"How do you even know this?" Holden asks her father. "Was it in the brochure?"

"No," Jess replies. "I have my sources."

"Okay," Holden replies skeptically. "I'm going to go now, bye."

"Have a good day," Jess says. "I love you."

"I love you too dad," Holden replies. "Now leave me alone."

"But, I don't want to go home and write," Jess says as he pouts.

"Then change you profession," Holden replies. "And stop pouting."

"Okay," Jess relents. "But when you get home I expect to hear all about how your first day went."

"Sure," Holden replies. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," Jess replies as he pulls the car away from the curb and takes off.

Holden turns around and faces Chilton.

"Here I go," Holden mumbles to herself as she walks through the Chilton gates.

After wandering around for a while Holden finally finds the headmasters office.

"I'm here to see Headmaster Duggrey," Holden says to the assistant.

"It's DuGrey," The assistant replies bitterly.

"Oh my bad," Holden replies. "Can I go in?"

The assistant gets up from her desk and opens up the door.

"Sorry, Mr. DuGrey," The assistant apologizes. "I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"It's alright," DuGrey replies. "And I told you to call me Tristan."

"Sorry," The assistant replies. "I have a new student here to see you."

"Ah, of course, thank you," Tristan says to the assistant. "I'll be with you in a minute," Tristan says to Holden.

"Okay," Holden replies she stands awkwardly by the door.

"Now LJ," Tristan says to the other student. "You know your mom and I are good friends, but that doesn't mean I will be cutting you any slack. What you did this morning was unacceptable. The first day of school hasn't even started yet."

"Sorry sir," LJ replies cheekily.

"I can't stay mad at you," Tristan replies as he ruffles LJ's hair. "Now get out of my office. I don't want to see you back in here again for at least a week."

"Sure Tristan," LJ replies as he heads to the door. "Hey," LJ says smoothly to Holden.

"LJ," Tristan warns. "Leave her alone."

"I'm leaving," LJ says as he walks out of the door.

"Have a seat," Tristan says as he motions towards a chair and Holden sits down. "I'd stay away from that one if I was you."

"Thanks for the heads up," Holden replies.

"So, you are?" Tristan asks Holden.

"Jessica Holden Mariano," Holden recites her full name.

"Ah," Tristan says as he searches through a stack of papers. "It says here that you are registered as Holden Mariano, is that correct?"

"I'm guessing so," Holden reply confused.

"It says here that your father registered you under the name Holden," Tristan says. "You don't want me to change it back to Jessica."

"No," Holden replies quickly. "No one calls me Jessica, no one."

"Okay, I'll consider myself pre warned." Tristan says. "So, as it says Holden on your record that's what all your teachers will call you. That also means that you don't have to reveal your real name to anyone if you don't want to."

"Great," Holden says happily.

Back at school in Philly Holden hated telling everyone to call her Holden, she always had some loser who persisted in calling her Jessica, but this year it was going to be different.

"Okay," Tristan begins. "Here's your timetable, a bunch of papers you probably don't need and here's the school song."

"School song?" Holden questions. "Why would a school need a song?"

"Beats me," Tristan answers. "Anyway you're set to go. If you need anything feel free to stop by my office anytime."

"Thanks," Holden replies as she makes her way out of his office.

* * *

"Room 304," Holden mumbles to herself. "English Lit with Max Medina."

She wasn't having that bad of a day so far. Granted she had no friends yet, but all the teachers had been nice so far.

Holden finally found the room and the class was already in session.

"Sorry," Holden apologizes to Max Medina.

"That's alright," Max replies. "First days can be rough."

Holden walks to one of the two seats left open at the back and sits down.

"Seeing as you interrupted our discussion anyway," Max begins. "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?"

"Okay," Holden answers as she stands up. "My name's Holden, after Holden Caulfield."

The whole group looked at her confused.

"It the narrator/main character in The Catcher in the Rye," Holden explains. "As in J.D. Salinger," Still she receives more blank looks. "Jeez," Holden exclaims. "What do they teach you at this school?"

Max lets out a little laugh.

"Please continue Holden," Max prompts her.

"Okay, so I moved to Hartford from Philadelphia, you know it's in Pennsylvania," Holden adds, this group didn't seem that smart. "My dad is an author…"

"Really?" Max asks excitedly. "What's his name?"

"He uses the penname Dodger Holden," Holden explains. "He didn't want to publish under his own name, so he used one that he said '_only one person in the whole world would know who he was_'."

"And does that person know?" A girl in front of Holden asks.

"I don't know," Holden replies. "My dad seems to think they know, he always says to me there is no way they wouldn't know. So I think they do, but then again I have no idea who it is."

"That's cool," The same girl says. "You could meet this person and not even know it."

"Yeah," Holden adds. "Anyway my mom died two years ago, so it's just my dad and me. Oh and sometimes his uncle Luke."

"Lu…" Max starts, but is interrupted.

"Medina what have I told you," LJ says. "No one calls me that."

Holden sits back down.

"LJ you're late," Max says.

"Sorry," LJ replies. "You know how DuGrey can be."

"Just take a seat," Max says annoyed.

LJ walks to the back of the class and stands in front of Holden's desk.

"Excuse me," LJ says sweetly. "But you're in my seat."

"It's a free country," Holden replies. "And maybe if you wanted this seat you would have actually turned up on time."

"But everyone knows that's my seat," LJ says annoyed.

"I'm. Not. Moving." Holden says slowly. "Jeez is everyone in this school retarded."

"No," LJ replies. "Just you…"

"Now if the next words out of your mouth are Mary," Holden warns.

"What will you do Mary?" LJ teases.

Holden turns to her left and sees a guy laughing, probably LJ's friend. Without a second to spare Holden grabs the boy by the collar and kisses him.

"Ooohhh," The class cheer.

"Settle down," Max says trying to regain control of the class. "LJ take a seat please."

"By the way," Holden says facing LJ. "My name's Holden and that's what you will refer to me as from now on."

"Ooh, LJ got told," The guy Holden kissed says.

"Shut up," LJ retorts.

"Now," Max begins. "We are starting our first topic today and it just so happens to be Romeo and Juliet. Pairs are as follows…. Holden and LJ."

"What?" They both exclaim.

"Looks like you two are partners," Max says with a laugh. "Maybe she'll straighten you out LJ."

"Sure, whatever" LJ scoffs.

* * *

Holden was sitting at lunch, still no friends, but there were a few potential friends.

"Hey," LJ says as he joins Holden at her table.

"What do you want?" Holden asks annoyed.

"I figured we could work on our project together tonight," LJ says as he grabs lunch out of his backpack.

"What can't afford to buy lunch?" Holden asks LJ.

"No," LJ replies. "My grandpa makes my lunches. They're better then anything you could get here."

"Ok," Holden gives in.

"So, tonight?" LJ asks again.

"I guess," Holden replies. "You can come over to my house."

"Good," LJ replies. "I don't live in Hartford."

"We can go to your house tomorrow, then," Holden suggests.

"How about not," LJ replies. "I don't exactly live in a sane town."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Holden replies.

"Well, I'll guess you'll see for yourself tomorrow, then," LJ says. "I'll meet you out the front of school at the end of the day."

"Okay," Holden replies.

"Oh, I have to go," LJ says as he puts his lunch back in his bag and gets up from the table. "Hey Courtney, wait up," LJ says as he chases after her.

"Just when he seems slightly normal," Holden mumbles. "He goes off and chases some girl."

* * *

Holden is waiting out the front of the school when LJ finally decides to show up.

"Holden," LJ says with a mouthful of sandwich as he joins her on the bench.

"You're still eating lunch?" Holden asks LJ.

"Yeah well," LJ begins. "Courtney kept me busy for the better half of lunch."

"I so did not need to know that," Holden replies disgusted.

"Sorry," LJ replies. "So are we waiting for your mom?"

"You can if you want, but you might be waiting for a while," Holden replies. "My mother passed away two years ago."

"Oh," LJ replies. "I didn't know."

"Well you would have known if you came to class on time," Holden jokes.

"Hey, I'll ruin my rep if I'm on time," LJ replies. "So, who are we waiting for then?"

"My dad," Holden replies. "But he might not show."

"Why?" LJ asks genuinely interested.

"He's an author," Holden explains. "Which means if he starts writing there is nothing that will stop him."

"I see," LJ replies. "So, do we wait?"

"Nah," Holden replies. "We catch the bus."

"The bus?" LJ questions as one pulls up and they get on.

"Wait," Holden starts. "Is the bus beneath you? Maybe you have a Porsche that we can take instead."

"How about we find a seat," LJ suggests. "And for your information I don't have a Porsche."

"Really?" Holden questions.

"Yeah," LJ begins. "I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What?" Holden asks.

"I'm a scholarship kid," LJ confesses.

"Really?" Holden asks confused. "But you're like the king of Chilton."

"Well, that's what happens when you have family names like I do," LJ explains. "That and my great grandparents made sure that no one at Chilton knew I was on a scholarship."

"I bet DuGrey knows," Holden replies. "What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"He's my godfather," LJ replies. "He helped my mom through the pregnancy when my… my father split."

"Oh," Holden says understanding. "So, you two are close then?"

"Yeah, pretty close," LJ replies. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did," Holden says smartly.

"Very funny," LJ replies. "Why did you kiss Johnny?"

"Who?" Holden asks confused.

"That guy in English Lit," LJ clarifies.

"Oh," Holden says remembering. "I was told that I didn't want anyone calling me Mary under any circumstances."

"Okay," LJ replies confused. "So, you kissed him for fun."

"Pretty much," Holden replies.

"Why don't you kiss me for fun?" LJ asks Holden.

"Oh, look we're here," Holden says as she gets off the bus.

"Nice house," LJ says. "It looks like my great grandmothers."

"Thanks," Holden replies as they make there way inside. "Dad!" Holden yells out. "Dad!"

"I see you don't have a maid?" LJ observes out loud.

"Why waste money on something we can do ourselves," Holden replies. "Dad!"

"What?" Jess yells back.

"Get your butt down here we have company?" Holden yells back.

"It's not Mark is it?" Jess yells back.

"No!" Holden yells back. "We'll be in the lounge."

"Who's Mark?" LJ asks Holden as they make their way into the lounge.

"Dad's publisher," Holden explains as they sit down on the couch. "He missed a couple of deadlines."

"Heads up," Jess shouts as a rubber puck comes flying at Holden's head and she catches it mid air.

"Nice reflexes," LJ says impressed.

"Dad," Holden replies. "We have company."

"Hey," Jess says to LJ as he comes into the living room decked out with skates and a hockey stick. "Why'd you bring a stray home with you?" Jess asks his daughter. "I thought we could play some hockey when you got home."

"Sorry, homework," Holden replies.

"Ah," Jess says in realization. "You have to study a robot."

"LJ meet my dad," Holden introduces. "Dad meet LJ."

"Such an unusual name for a robot," Jess jokes.

"Dad," Holden warns.

"It's okay," LJ speaks up. "It's actually LJ 275."

"Ah," Jess replies. "Now that's more like it."

"Dad," Holden starts. "Maybe you should make us some snacks."

"I'm not a maid," Jess muses.

"Yes, you are," Holden replies. "You turned down the offer of a maid and are therefore you became our maid."

"Fine," Jess relents. "I'll go make snacks, then can we play hockey after?" Jess asks hopefully.

"How much have you written today?" Holden asks her dad.

"Half a chapter," Jess replies.

"Finish off that chapter," Holden suggests. "And then when LJ leaves we can play some hockey."

"Yes!" Jess chants as he goes into the kitchen.

"Is he always like this?" LJ asks Holden.

"Only since my mom died," Holden explains. "He realized life was short, so now he tries to live it to the fullest, which for him means fun and no work."

"So, you have to keep him in line?" LJ asks. "That must be tough."

"Not really," Holden replies. "He loves to joke, but at the end of the day he knows what has to be done. We tend to keep each other in line."

"Ernie!" Jess yells from the kitchen. "Ernie dear, what does LJ want on his sandwich?"

"PB and J," LJ yells back. "Ernie?" He questions Holden.

"It's what my dad was going to call me if I was a boy," Holden explains. "And seeing as I'm a girl, he just randomly calls me Ernie when he feels like it."

"So, Ernie?" LJ questions again. "That's unusual."

"It's after Ernest Hemmin…" Holden starts but is interrupted.

"Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Jess says as he sets down the plate. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," LJ says as he grabs one to be polite and takes a bite.

"Does your friend know that he doesn't have to eat it if he doesn't want to?" Jess asks Holden.

"He's a scholarship kid," Holden returns. "He probably doesn't get fed that much at home."

"Hey," LJ interjects. "I do too get fed at home and by the way this is a very good sandwich my man. Second best I've ever had."

"Second best?" Holden questions. "Let me guess you grandpa."

"That's the one," LJ replies taking another bite.

"_My man_," Jess muses. "These robots nowadays are up with all cool kids words."

"Dad," Holden warns. "Drop the robot gimmick."

"Okay," Jess relents. "So, are you two actually going to do any work?"

"Probably not, you're distracting us," Holden answers. "How about we think up some ideas ourselves and discuss them tomorrow at your house," Holden suggests to LJ.

"Fine by me," LJ agrees. "Hey are you going to eat that sandwich?" LJ asks Holden.

"No, knock yourself out," Holden replies looking at him weirdly.

"What?" LJ questions. "I have a big appetite, it runs in my family."

"Sure," Holden replies. "You got a way to get home?"

"Yep," LJ replies. "My great grandparents live a block or so over. I'll go steal there Porsche."

"Good luck with that," Holden replies.

"Don't worry, they won't miss it," LJ says picking up his bag. "I'll show myself out. I'll see you tomorrow Holden."

"So, who was that?" Jess asks Holden when LJ left.

"LJ," Holden answers. "We got paired up in English for a project."

"What on?" Jess asks.

"Romeo and Juliet," Holden answers. "We have to do some talk on how it would be written in today's society or something. I wasn't paying attention."

"That's my girl," Jess replies and then looks at Holden hopefully.

"Fine," Holden relents. "One game of hockey and then you have to write the rest of the chapter."

"Deal," Jess says as he jumps off the couch.

* * *

**A/N- Tell me what you thought Review**


	3. Tour Of Stars Hollow

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Absoloutly-Alexandra, angelscovegirl, Bea, Curley-Q, Honeyboou, I-luv-jess-mariano, Jeremy Shane, Literati44, lukkygrl08, rocknflorida4lif, RoNaNdEdWaRdAnDjEsSLOVER, starletelena, SoManyObsessions, Twilight Vampire Angel- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

LJ pulled up to the diner and got out of his Great Grandfather's green Porsche.

"LJ," Rory starts slightly annoyed. "Where have you been?"

"Hartford," LJ replies calmly. "I had to work on a school project."

"Really?" Rory questions her son skeptically.

"You know Chilton," LJ replies. "First day of school they give out all the assignments to weed out all the weak new kids."

"And did any crack?" Rory asks.

"No," LJ replies. "Quite the opposite actually."

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"New girl," LJ replies. "Mary…"

"Mary," Rory says interrupting LJ. "How many times have I told you not to call any girl by that name?"

"If you'd let me finish," LJ says playfully. "She is not a Mary and to prove it she kissed Johnny in front of the whole English lit class."

"Wow!" Rory exclaims. "And what did Max think of that?"

"He didn't care," LJ replies. "I think he has a soft spot for her already."

"What's her name?" Rory asks excitedly. "I think I like this girl already."

"Holden," LJ replies.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"Her name is Holden," LJ says slowly and Rory hits him in the arm.

"Holden?" Rory questions. "That's unusual."

"Yeah," LJ replies. "According to Johnny she's named after Holden Caulfield."

"Impressive," Rory answers. "What's her last name?"

"No idea," LJ replies as he grabs a doughnut from the container on the counter.

"You don't know her last name?" Rory asks her son in disbelief. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"Well, I accidentally missed her life history," LJ replies. "And Max wasn't too happy about that."

"Speaking of accidentally," Rory says to her son. "Did you accidentally glue some of the new students lockers shut?"

"How'd you…" LJ starts but then realizes. "Ah, Tristan."

"Yes, Tristan," Rory replies. "I told him to keep an eye on you."

"Well…" LJ starts but is interrupted by Lorelai.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai practically screams as she comes into the diner. "Where is he?"

"What's going on out here?" Luke asks as he emerges from the kitchen.

"Where's who?" Rory asks her mother confused.

"My father," Lorelai whispers. "His favorite Porsche is parked around the corner."

"Ah," Rory says in realization. "LJ," She says as she turns and faces her son. "Does Richard know that you took his Porsche again?"

"Well," LJ replies. "It was getting late and I didn't want to disturb them."

"Thank god!" Lorelai says as she takes a seat next to Rory. "I can't deal with my father right now."

"What were you doing in Hartford that late anyway?" Luke asks LJ.

"English Lit," LJ replies. "Max partnered me up with the new girl."

"Oooh, new girl," Lorelai says. "Will LJ finally settle down?"

"We're friends," LJ replies. "Well, kind of friends we only met today."

"Who is she?" Lorelai asks excitedly.

"A girl," LJ replies. "Why don't you ask her tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Rory and Lorelai question.

"Yeah," LJ replies. "She's coming over to work on our assignment."

"What assignment?" Rory asks excitedly at the mention of school work.

"Romeo and Juliet," LJ answers.

"So, you're Romeo," Lorelai says to LJ. "And new girl's Juliet."

"No," LJ replies. "My name's LJ, remember."

"We can look beyond that," Lorelai says.

"I'm going home," LJ replies. "You two can stay here and draw up my wedding plans in peace."

"Coffee to go?" Rory asks her son.

"Never," LJ replies, he hated the black liquid. "It will be the death of you, both of you" LJ adds as he makes his way out of the diner.

"I love that kid," Luke says happily to Lorelai and Rory.

* * *

"Hey Caroline," LJ says as Caroline passes him in the hallway.

"What?" Caroline says waiting for LJ to catch up.

"I was just wondering…" LJ starts, but stops suddenly as they walk outside. He notices Holden sitting in the quad eating lunch by herself. "…if you could help me on a calc test during lunch?" LJ quickly lies.

"Calc," Caroline replies. "You know I'm not good with the math."

"Or the verbal," LJ retorts quietly.

"I heard that," Caroline returns. "Whatever," Caroline huffs as she storms off.

LJ makes his way over to Holden and sits down across from her.

"This seat taken?" LJ asks Holden.

"It is now," Holden replies closing her textbook.

"So, still no friends?" LJ asks Holden curiously.

"No, there's one," Holden answers.

"Ummm," LJ says looking around. "I'm not sitting on her am I?"

"No," Holden replies firmly. "Her name's Laura, she went to get a drink."

"Laura Anderson?" LJ questions Holden and she nods her head. "Nice girl," LJ replies sincerely.

"Why are you only nice to me?" Holden ask LJ.

"Excuse me?" LJ says as he looks at her genuinely confused.

"Well, with Caroline just then," Holden explains. "You practically told her she was stupid."

"You heard that?" LJ muses. "Well, if I didn't tell her then who would?"

"You could have let her down lightly," Holden suggests.

"Caroline's not the one to take subtle hints," LJ replies. "You have to be blunt with girls like her."

"And girls like me?" Holden questions LJ curious to what he would say.

"Girls like you just get it," LJ explains. "You have smarts and beauty. You also have a sense of humor and live life to the fullest."

"Wow!" Holden replies sarcastically. "Thought about a career in psychology?"

"No," LJ replies quickly and defiantly. "I've spent my whole life surrounded by crazy people, no need to make a career out of it."

"Yeah," Holden replies. "But your definition of crazy is likely to differ from someone else's."

"Tonight," LJ says. "We'll take a tour of my town before we study and I guarantee you that my definition and your definition will be the same."

"Ok," Holden replies. "I'll look forward to it."

"Here," Laura says as she hands Holden a diet coke and sits down. "That line was bloody long. I thought I was in line at the deli."

"Diet," LJ muses towards Holden's choice of drink.

"What?" Holden retorts. "I have problems when I consume excess amounts of sugar."

"Okay," LJ replies mischievously. "Wait until tonight when you'll meet my mother and grandmother."

"Oh, my," Holden says dramatically. "Not only am I meeting the parents, but the grandparents."

"Settle down," LJ replies. "You're making a scene."

"Hey LJ," Laura says dreamily.

"Laura," LJ responds. "Well, I'll meet you out the front after school," LJ says to Holden.

"Sure," Holden replies as LJ gets up and walks away.

"Oh my god!" LJ hears Laura shriek. "LJ is so hot."

"I guess," Holden replies. "I never noticed."

"How could you not," Laura says heading off into dream land.

* * *

"So, you really did steal your great grandfathers Porsche?" Holden asks LJ as she turns and faces him.

"I told you I would," LJ replies as he makes the turnoff.

"We're leaving the highway," Holden says turning around in her seat.

"Yeah," LJ replies. "We're here," LJ says as he stops the car across from the diner and gets out.

"Small town," Holden says as she joins LJ.

"Extremely small," LJ replies. "So, how about that tour?"

"Lead the way," Holden replies and LJ leads her towards Miss Patty's studio.

"Patrice," LJ says as he walks up the steps. "How are you today?"

"Fine LJ," Miss Patty answers. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Holden," LJ introduces.

"Hi," Holden says shyly.

"Hello dear," Miss Patty replies. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," LJ replies. "She's my friend. We are friends right?" LJ asks Holden.

"Fine by me," Holden replies.

"Well, we must be going," LJ says to Miss Patty. "I'm giving her a tour of the town."

"Okay if you must," Miss Patty replies. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Holden replies and they turn to leave when Miss Patty pinches LJ.

"Ah Patrice," LJ says as he turns around quickly. "What would your new husband say if he caught you?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Miss Patty replies. "But just in case maybe we should keep this little incident to ourselves."

"Okay," LJ says as they once again turn to leave. "See crazy," LJ says to Holden once they are out of ear shot.

"I'm still not convinced," Holden replies.

"Okay," LJ replies as they head down the street. "Oh, I know," LJ says as he grabs Holden's hand and pulls her down the street.

They stop outside of Bootsy's newsstand and listen in on the argument going on.

"Come on," Jackson says to Bootsy. "It will increase your profits."

"For the last time Jackson," Bootsy retorts. "No!"

"But look at this grapefruit," Jackson says admiring it. "The coloring, the shape and the smell. Come on you've got to smell this," Jackson says as he offers the fruit to Bootsy.

"Hmmm," Bootsy contemplates it as he takes the grapefruit off Jackson. "Whoops!" Bootsy says as he throws it into the middle of the street. "And for the last time," Bootsy says warningly. "I'm not selling fruit from my newsstand."

"But it's like peanut butter and jelly," Jackson argues. "They go together. Get a newspaper, plus an orange to go."

"Please leave," Bootsy replies. "Or I'm going to have to get physical."

"Okay," Jackson says as he runs into the street and picks up the smashed grapefruit and cradles it like a baby. "Don't you remember that I was once Town Selectman?"

"Yeah," Bootsy replies. "Was."

Jackson lets out a groan and leaves the scene with his grapefruit.

"Crazy yet?" LJ asks Holden.

"No," Holden replies. "They're just passionate about their work."

"Okay," LJ relents. "Where to next then?"

"Well, they mentioned that he was the last Town Selectman," Holden explains. "So, who is the new one?"

"I'm glad you asked," LJ replies. "And because you asked you cannot blame me for any trauma you will most definitely suffer."

"Okay," Holden replies slightly nervous.

LJ led Holden back around to the town square where they were setting up for the end of summer festival, which had to be delayed because of the heat.

"There," LJ says to Holden as he points to a guy. "Our Town Selectman, Kirk Gleason."

"What's he doing?" Holden ask LJ confused.

"You see that cat in the tree?" LJ asks Holden and she nods her head. "And that other cat in that other tree?"

"Yeah," Holden answers confused.

"See twenty years ago Kirk got a cat," LJ explains. "And he called it Cat Kirk."

"No way," Holden replies shocked.

"Oh he did," LJ says and then continues. "Anyway Cat Kirk was violent and wouldn't let Kirk near him, so Kirk thought that it would be a good idea for Cat Kirk to have kittens."

"Please don't tell me that he named them all Cat Kirk?" Holden asks LJ.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part," LJ continues. "Out of Cat Kirk's litter not one of them liked him, so he continued breeding each year and turns out that Kirk's against cruelty."

"Of course he is," Holden replies.

"So, the whole town became overrun by cats," LJ continues. "Taylor our old Selectman decided that it was hunting season. They sent Kirk out of town and when he came back they told him that they had all ran away."

"They killed the cats?" Holden asks slightly disappointed.

"No," LJ replies. "They took them to the pound."

"Which in a way is also killing them," Holden adds.

"I guess," LJ replies and then continues. "They also told Kirk that CatKirk got fixed up, but turns out that Taylor didn't want to pay for it, so once again Cat Kirk had kittens."

"Oh my god!" Holden says shocked.

"Anyway they convinced Kirk to get Cat Kirk fixed up," LJ explains. "They told him that if he had anymore that they would all desert him again and he agreed."

"So…" Holden prompts motioning towards the trees.

"So, that is Cat Kirk's last litter," LJ explains. "Turns out that they don't like Kirk either, so they hide up in the trees. Then Kirk spends his day trying to get them down."

"Okay," Holden relents. "I agree with you, this town is definitely crazy. I am so glad I don't live here."

"Yeah," LJ replies as he leads Holden to the diner. "I sometimes wish I didn't live here. This place is too small for me, I've always imagined myself living someplace like New York."

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "I grew up in Philly and it was great. You could always escape from it all and it looks like you would need to escape from here a lot."

"Yeah," LJ replies. "There is an old bridge I retreat to. No one goes there, but me and my mom. She told me one day that it was a very special place to her and someone else she holds dear."

"That's cool," Holden replies. "Do you know who it is?"

"I have a fair idea," LJ says. "I'm pretty sure it was her old boyfriend, back when she was 17."

"I wonder who it is," Holden replies.

"I think I get my middle name from him," LJ explains.

"What's your middle name?" Holden ask intrigued.

"It's J…" LJ begins but is interrupted by a beeping sound.

"Move it, move it!" Taylor yells from behind them beeping his gopher's horn. "Move it."

LJ and Holden immediately jump out of his way.

"Who was that?" Holden asks LJ.

"Taylor," LJ replies. "The old Town Selectman."

"Bloody hoodlums!" Taylor yells. "We let one in now the whole town's overruled by them."

"What happened to him?" Holden asks intrigued.

"He got old and the town dethroned him," LJ explains. "Ever since he got that gopher he's gone mad with power, he thinks he's above everyone else. Not that he didn't think that before, but he's taken it to a whole new level."

"Wow!" Holden says as they walk into the diner.

"Lucas," Rory shrieks as she hugs LJ. "You're here. Tell my mother that I am not going on a blind date."

"I don't know mom," LJ replies as he pulls out of the hug. "It might be good for you."

"Traitor," Rory says. "Oh hi," Rory says once she sees Holden. "You must be Holden," Rory says as she reaches out her hand.

"That's me," Holden says as she takes Rory outstretched hand. She is surprised that LJ's mom actually knows her name.

"I love your name," Rory says. "After Holden Caulfield right?"

"Right," Holden replies impressed.

"I love that book," Rory says. "It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too," Holden replies excitedly.

"Who named you?" Rory asks curiously.

"My mother unfortunately," Holden replies.

"You don't like Holden?" Rory asks confused.

"Holden's my middle name," Holden replies. "My first name is in spite of my dad and we both hate it."

"Really what is it?" Lorelai asks finally joining in on the conversation, Holden looks at her weirdly. "Sorry, I'm LJ's grandmother."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Holden replies. "And as to my first name, since my mom died my dad and I vowed never to speak or divulge my real name to anyone."

"Sorry about your mom," Rory says sadly.

"Its fine," Holden replies. "My parents were kind of going through a hard time when she got sick. But my dad stuck around and was at her bedside when she passed away."

"That's sweet," Lorelai replies.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "My dad's always been like that."

"Really?" LJ asks confused.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "Why?"

"It's just when I met him he seemed carefree," LJ explains. "And I guess a little distant."

"Yeah," Holden replies. "He changed after my mom died, but he has always been hard to get to know. Unless he loves you or he knows you love him he doesn't see a reason in trying."

"Sounds like someone I used to know," Lorelai muses.

"Mom," Rory says as she glares at her. "I told you not to mention him."

"Sorry," Lorelai replies sarcastically.

"He calls her Ernie," LJ tells the group trying to relieve the tension.

"Ernie?" Rory questions. "That's cute."

"It's my nickname," Holden replies. "He's called me Ernie ever since I can remember."

"Why Ernie?" Lorelai asks confused.

"Because…" Holden begins but is interrupted by Luke.

"Hey everyone," Luke says as he emerges from the kitchen.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai says as they all turn around. "Have you met…"

"Holden?" Luke questions as he looks at the young girl.

"Good guess," Lorelai replies. "Wait?"

"Luke?" Holden asks shocked.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	4. Luke and Holden's Secret

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Absoloutly-Alexandra, angelscovegirl, bluedancer, Curley-Q, diva3337333, Frankie, honeyboou, J.V. Gillian, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, Literati44, lucifer0901, manito, NotOurJimmy, Rory&Jess Fanatic, RoryJessfan7, SoManyObsessions, starletelena- **I really appreciate them **

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"_Hey Luke," Lorelai says as they all turn around. "Have you met…"_

"_Holden?" Luke questions._

"_Good guess," Lorelai says. "Wait?"_

"_Luke," Holden says shocked._

"Wow!" Rory replies. "This is weird."

"Yeah," LJ agrees.

"Holden," Luke repeats. "Ummm, we should talk outside."

"Okay," Holden replies confused as she walks outside.

"Stay in here," Luke says warningly to Lorelai, Rory and LJ as he follows Holden out.

"What's going on Uncle Luke?" Holden asks confused. "I didn't know you lived here."

"What are you doing here?" Luke asks concerned.

"I have an English assignment," Holden explains. "LJ's my partner."

"Oh," Luke says in realization.

"How do you know LJ?" Holden asks still confused.

"Ummm…" Luke say contemplating whether to tell the truth or not. "He's Lorelai's grandson," Luke replies half lying.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "Well I kind of already figured that out."

"I'm…" Luke starts, but stops. "I'm Lorelai's husband."

"Wow!" Holden says trying to let it all sink in. "Small world, huh?"

"Yeah," Luke agrees. "So, how long are you and LJ going to be working on this project?"

"I don't know," Holden replies. "A couple of weeks, it depends on when we finish."

"Ummm…" Luke says nervously. "I have to ask you a huge favor."

"What?" I ask Luke concerned.

"You can't tell Jess anything about this," Luke says warningly.

"What?" Holden asks confused. "Why?"

"Your dad's doing good now, right?" Luke asks Holden.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "But I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"What has your dad told you about living with me?" Luke asks.

"Not much," Holden replies. "Just the basics."

"Well," Luke explains. "He left and didn't tell anyone. The people he left behind had to pick up the pieces and move on. Most things eventually got back to normal, but not everything."

"Okay," Holden says trying to take it all in. "But that doesn't sound like dad, I'm sure he wouldn't just leave."

"Well, he did," Luke replies sadly. "And it was hard, but your father has grown up a lot since then. I know he would never do half the things he did back then."

"Okay," Holden replies. "So, I don't tell him…" Holden prompts Luke.

"Don't tell him that you saw me or that you were in this town," Luke explains. "Even though he's changed I can't risk him showing up and ruining the life's of the people I love, again."

"Okay," Holden replies. "So, I guess this goes both ways."

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"I don't tell LJ or his family about my dad," Holden clarifies.

"You can talk about him," Luke says. "Just don't mention his name."

"So, what do we say to them," Holden says motioning towards the Gilmore family in the diner, who just happened to be watching them. "They know we know each other."

"Ummm…" Luke says trying to think of an explanation. "I don't know, how about you come up with it."

"Okay," I reply as we walk back into the diner.

"So?" The three Gilmore's say impatiently. "How do you know each other?"

"Luke was my sponsor," Holden explains.

"Sponsor?" They all question.

"Drugs?" Rory asks and Holden shakes her head.

"Alcohol?" LJ asks and Holden once again shakes her head.

"Sex?" Lorelai asks.

"What?" Luke exclaims.

"People can have addictions to sex, Luke," Lorelai explains.

"Maybe the word mentor would have been better to use," Holden says trying to smooth things over. "When my mom died I was on the edge and one day I ran into Luke, he was my savior. He took me under his wing, as my dad started to slip. He helped me get through it and helped me help my dad to get through it."

It wasn't a lie. Luke had helped Holden through the death of her mother, whilst her father buried himself in his work. But it withheld one vital detail, they knew each other well before then, but this tragedy had brought them closer.

"Wow!" Rory says shocked.

"Yeah," LJ adds. "I didn't know you knew my grandpa."

"Well, it not something you go around shouting from the rooftop," Holden explains. "And I didn't know when you referred to Grandpa Luke that you were referring to Uncle Luke here."

"Uncle Luke," Rory muses, only Jess called him that.

"It's what he asked me to call him," Holden lies.

"When was this?" Lorelai asks trying to figure it out.

"Two years ago," Luke explains.

"When I thought I was losing you," Lorelai remembers. "Why didn't you just tell me that you were helping a young girl with the death of her mother, I would've understood."

"It wasn't that simple," Luke explains.

"Ummm," Rory says realizing an imminent fight. "Holden how about we go back to our house, then you and LJ can work on that assignment of yours."

"Sure," Holden replies. "I'll see you later Uncle Luke."

"Sure kiddo," Luke says as he hugs Holden. "Good job with the cover up," He whispers in her ear.

"Thanks," Holden replies and walks out the door.

"So, you know Luke?" LJ says again. "I don't think he ever mentioned you."

"LJ," Rory says warningly. "Be nice."

"Oh, don't worry," Holden replies. "Uncle Luke didn't tell me about you either."

"What?" LJ says in disbelief. "That must be a mistake."

Rory lets out a small laugh.

"What?" Holden asks confused.

"It's just there was only one other person that called Luke, Uncle Luke," Rory says dreamily. "And they did it to annoy him."

Holden knew she was talking about her dad. Liz's kids never called Luke that. So, she decided to try and milk some information out of Rory. Holden had little detail about her dad before he moved to Philly.

"His nephew?" Holden questions Rory.

"Yeah, you know him?" Rory asks surprised.

"A little," Holden replies. "Luke didn't discuss much about his personal life, but he did mention his nephew on occasion."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "He meant a lot to Luke. Even though they never showed much affection for each other, they meant the world to each other, until he left."

"Left?" Holden asks confused.

"In the middle of the night," Rory says sadly. "He didn't even tell anyone, not even his girlfriend of the time."

"Oh," Holden says sadly. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Rory replies. "It's in the past now."

"Why have I never heard of this nephew before?" LJ asks confused.

"Because after he left," Rory explains. "No one mentioned him again."

"But shouldn't I have been told," LJ whines. "I'm family."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "But you're not like related, related to him."

"Did you ever see him again?" Holden asks Rory prying.

"Yes," Rory replies. "A couple of times, but we've had no contact in 16 years."

"Now," LJ says interrupting his mother. "I know this is nothing like your house, you could probably fit our house in your living room…"

"It's great," Holden replies as they make there way into the Twickham house. "And don't dis my house."

"Why?" Rory asks confused. "Where does she live?"

"A couple of blocks over from the grandparents," LJ explains.

"Ah," Rory says in realization.

"Hey," Holden defends. "We didn't choose the house. My dad said he didn't care where we lived, so he got the real estate agent to pick for us. But I'll have you know we put that house to good use."

"Yeah," LJ says sarcastically. "You play hockey around the piles of clothes strewn everywhere."

"So?" Holden defends. "Indoor hockey is fun."

"There's rollerblade scuff marks all over the floor," LJ argues. "You're never going to be able to sell that house again."

"We don't want to," Holden replies. "It has the best library in it this side of… the universe."

"Really?" Rory says interested. "Please explain."

"Oh, no," LJ groans at the first sound of book talk. "Whilst you two discuss that, I'm going to get some snacks."

"Come sit," Rory says as she leads Holden to the couch. "Tell me about this library."

"One of the finest collections," Holden explains. "Wall to wall and floor to roof lined with books. My dad actually had to make two rooms into one to store all his books in."

"Sounds like heaven," Rory says dreamily.

"My dad's read every single one," Holden explains. "He writes down his thoughts in them and when I was old enough to read he taught me the art of margin writing."

Rory was thinking of Jess the whole time, but she dismissed the idea quickly. Jess lived in Philadelphia or New York, not Hartford.

"And what is the art of margin writing?" Rory asks Holden intrigued.

"You write what you think/believe," Holden explains. "It doesn't have to be thought provoking or make sense. It just has to mean something to you."

"Hey?" Rory says excitedly. "You want to see our library."

"Sure," Holden replies excitedly as she follows Rory out of the room.

They walk into a medium size room and the first thing Holden notices is it looks the same as her dad's only scaled down a lot.

"It's probably not much compared to yours," Rory explains. "But it has the most important titles and that's what counts."

"So, true," Holden says as she begins skimming the books. "Huh?" Holden muses.

"What?" Rory asks intrigued.

"Oh, nothing," Holden replies. "It's just I found your Dodger Holden section."

By now there was no doubt in Holden's mind that Rory was the girl her father was talking about. The only person in the whole world who would know who the real Dodger Holden was.

"You know Dodger Holden?" Rory asks shocked.

"Who doesn't," Holden replies. "The Times call him the new Dickens, Austen, Hemmingway and Bronte put together."

"So, do you like his books?" Rory asks Holden.

"Sure," Holden replies. "What about you?" Holden asks Rory trying to gage her reaction.

"As you said," Rory begins. "The new Dickens, Austen, Hemmingway and Bronte."

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Holden replies. "I met him once you know."

"Really?" Rory asks confused. "No one knows his real name."

"My dad's his publisher," Holden explains. "He set it up for me."

"What he say?" Rory asks excitedly. "What's he like?"

"He was great," Holden explains. "He did make time for a 15 year old girl who shouldn't be reading his books according to him."

Rory wondered if Holden knew that the author she met was Luke's nephew, probably not.

"Really?" Rory asks intrigued. "Who I'd kill to get a chance to spend time with a great mind like that."

"Yeah," Holden replies. "I was lucky. He said that I could visit him whenever I wanted."

"I can't believe he's so friendly and down to earth," Rory says. "Most of his work is dark."

"Yeah, he had a tough beginning, but he said it all changed once his mother sent him away," Holden explains. "I see you have every copy, first editions too."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "They're going to be worth a lot of money one day."

"You're going to sell them," Holden asks confused as she looks along another shelf.

"No," Rory replies. "I could never part with them, they're too good."

"Huh?" Holden says as she pulls out her dad's first book The Subsect. "Jess Mariano, I've never heard of him."

"He's good," Rory replies. "He would have been in the same league as Dodger if he had written more than one book."

"I wonder why he stopped." Holden questions.

"Maybe he didn't," Rory supplies.

Holden took out the thin book and opened up to the dedication.

"_To the one person who told me I could do better and never gave up on me,_" Holden reads from the book. "That's sweet."

"The book's autobiographical," Rory explains.

"Sounds cool," Holden says as she places the book back on the shelf.

"You can borrow it if you want?" Rory says to Holden.

"No thanks," Holden replies. "I'm sure if it's as good as you say it is then my dad will already have it."

"Food's ready," LJ calls from the living room.

"What took so long?" Holden asks as they make their way back into the living room.

"Had to go to the market," LJ explains. "We rarely keep food in the house."

Holden sits down on the couch and notices all the junk food in front of her.

"Who's eating all that?" Holden asks confused.

"We are?" Rory says simply.

"Need I remind you LJ," Holden says in mock anger. "That I have a problem with sugar."

"A problem with sugar?" Rory asks confused.

"Yeah," LJ speaks up. "Apparently Holden does some crazy things when she's hopped up on sugar."

"No way," Rory says excitedly. "Dig in then, I'm going to call mom she needs to see this."

"Hey," Holden defends.

"Tell her to grab some movies," LJ says. "Oh and some food from Luke's."

"Okay," Rory replies as she walks out of the room.

"When are we actually going to work on this assignment?" Holden asks LJ.

"Well, I'm guessing you've already read Romeo and Juliet," LJ explains. "And I've already read it, so we can skip that whole part and have fun."

"Okay," Holden relents. "Wait, you've read Shakespeare? You don't seem like the guy who'd pick up a copy of Romeo and Juliet."

"Hey," LJ defends. "I've read William Shakespeare.

"You have?" Holden counter reacts.

"Yeah," LJ replies. "It's just like reading Jane Austen, well not really, but…"

"Wait," Holden says surprised. "You've read Jane Austin?"

"Leave me alone," LJ says as he put a cushion over his face. "You're destroying my bad boy reputation."

"You mean your Chilton reputation," Holden clarifies.

"What?" LJ asks as he takes the cushion away from his face.

"You act different when you're at Chilton," Holden explains. "Like you're two different people."

"Yeah, well," LJ says trying to be evasive. "As I told you before, I come from two powerful society families and it's how they expect me to act, so that's how I act."

"How do they expect you to act?" Holden ask confused.

"Rich drunken playboy, like my father," LJ said this with spite. "And then they expect me to take over my father's business who I've only met three times before."

"Society sucks," Holden replies. "I'm glad I grew up in Philly away from high society and I hate to say this but my dad was actually right."

"About what?" LJ asks confused.

"That society people are not to be mixed with," Holden explains. "All they do is screw up the life's of others."

"Hear, hear," LJ rejoices. "Now it's time to load you up on sugar."

"Fine," Holden relents. "But I'm not being held responsible for my actions."

"Duly noted," LJ replies.

* * *

"Keep quiet," LJ whispers.

"What!" Holden yells. "You be quiet!"

"You're acting irrational," LJ says as he tries to lead Holden to the front door.

"I told you not to give me sugar!" Holden says loudly. "But you didn't listen!"

"I will from now on," LJ says as he manages to get her up the front steps and rings the door bell.

"Holden?" Jess says concerned as he answers the door. "Is she alright?"

"She's not drunk," LJ defends quickly.

"Sugar?" Jess questions LJ.

"Yeah," LJ replies. "She warned us over and over again, but we didn't listen."

"Help me get her inside," Jess says as he puts his arm around Holden.

"Daddy!" Holden screams. "I'm home!"

"I can see that sweetheart," Jess replies. "How much sugar did she eat?" Jess asks LJ concerned.

"Ummm," LJ replies. "I don't know, a lot."

"Oh, well," Jess says as he lays his daughter down on the couch and covers her in a blanket. "She'll be fine in the morning. Go to sleep, Ernie."

"Yes, daddy," Holden replies as she closes her eyes.

"Want some coffee?" Jess offers LJ as they walk towards the kitchen.

"No," LJ replies quickly and Jess looks pointedly at him. "I hate the stuff, soda's fine though."

"Here," Jess says as he hand LJ a drink.

"Thanks," LJ replies. "So, she has a problem with sugar?"

"Yeah," Jess answers. "The doctors don't know why, but it seems to have the same affect as alcohol does on the average person."

"So, she'll be fine?" LJ asks concerned.

"Yeah, she'll have a hangover tomorrow, but other than that she should be fine," Jess explains. "But if she doesn't go to school tomorrow, which she most likely won't, feel free to come over after and work on your assignment, she should be fine by then."

"Okay," LJ replies. "Sorry about getting her sugar… ah drunk."

"Its fine," Jess replies. "She knows what happens when she consumes too much sugar."

"What happens when she drinks, then?" LJ asks confused. "Does she get hung-over?"

"Surprisingly, no," Jess answers. "She has a kind of resilience to it."

"Weird," LJ replies.

"Well, that's Ernie for you," Jess explains. "Definitely not the norm."

"Well, I better get going," LJ replies. "I promised my mom that I'd clean up after our movie night."

"Okay," Jess replies as he leads LJ to the door. "Drive safe."

"Sure thing," LJ replies.

Jess walks over to his daughter and sits down next to her.

"Ernie baby, you know how you get when you eat sugar," Jess says as he puts a strand of hair behind her ear. "And combining that with watching movies, your brain must be in overdrive."

"I'm sorry daddy," Holden mumbles.

"It's okay," Jess replies as he kisses his daughter on the forehead. "Now get some sleep, you're gonna feel like crap in the morning."

"Okay," Holden mumbles. "LJ was a gentleman, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Jess replies. "Very gentlemanly, now go to sleep."

"Promise make me breakfast in morning," Holden says incoherently.

"I promise Ernie," Jess says as he kisses his daughter on the forehead again. "Sweet dreams."

As Jess went to bed he couldn't shake the feeling that a sugar coma combined with a movie night seemed all too familiar to him.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	5. Trials of Dodger Holden

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, CaitlynGrace, Curley-Q, diva3337333, honeyboou, I-luv-jess-mariano, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Jeremy Shane, kobrakai-kate, kylielink, SoManyObsessions, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Characters property of ASP and the CW, well apart for Holden and LJ**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Holden woke up the next day and felt the side affects from her high sugar intake. She looked around and noticed breakfast sitting on the coffee table. Well, if you could call it that. It was skittles and pink iced doughnuts. She grabbed a doughnut and started eating it. She noticed a note sitting underneath the doughnut.

_Hey Ernie, I knew you'd grab a doughnut first. Anyway, I was up at four so I figured I'd get you some breakfast. Remember sugar's the only thing to get rid of your headache. Anyway I've had an idea for the chapter, so I'll see you when I see you. Love Daddy._

"How thoughtful," Holden mumbles. "Stale doughnuts, still taste good though."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Holden yells.

"Hey," LJ says as he comes into the living room. "How are you doing?"

"Aside from the head splitting headache," Holden replies. "Fine."

"You're eating sugar?" LJ asks confused.

"The only way to cure a hangover," Holden replies and LJ looks at her weirdly. "It's not my fault I'm this way," Holden defends.

"Okay, okay," LJ replies. "So, I actually brought you some real food if you are interested."

LJ places the bags on the table.

"Great," Holden says as she grabs a bag. "My dad was supposed to cook me breakfast this morning."

"Where is he?" LJ asks.

"Apparently he got an idea at four this morning," Holden replies. "He hasn't been down since."

"That must be hard," LJ says. "To have your dad just disappear every now and then."

"It was when I was little," Holden replies. "I couldn't understand why he wouldn't play with me, but now I understand. He's the one paying the bills and if he doesn't get the chapter to his publisher we don't get fed."

"Tough," LJ replies. "So, is this publisher like some mean old guy?"

"Hardly," Holden replies. "He's his own publisher, but his friends Matt and Chris always look over his work."

"So, he doesn't pay himself if he's late?" LJ asks confused.

"Let me explain it," Holden says. "My dad owns a third of a publishing house/art gallery/book store/bar."

"Bar?" LJ questions.

"Well, of course the bar isn't at the publishing house," Holden replies. "Anyway he worked there for 17 years until we moved. But he still owns a third of it and it's the publishing house that publishes his books, which means that if he's late there is two very pissed off guys."

"Okay," LJ replies trying to wrap his head around it all. "So, he owns a third of a bar? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess," Holden replies. "It's called the Cedar Bar Redux's Devoid of Original Ideas Poser Bar."

"Really?" LJ questions as he laughs "Why?"

"Matt and Chris couldn't agree on a name," Holden explains. "So, they combined them."

"That's weird," LJ replies. "So, what do people say? Do they say _'How about we go down to the Cedar Bar Redux's Devoid of Original Ideas Poser Bar and get a drink?_"

"No," Holden replies. "They call it the CBRDOIPB, obviously."

"No way," LJ replies. "That's just more confusing."

"She's lying," Jess says appearing out of nowhere and grabbing some fries. "We tend to call it Truncheon, though that does get a little confusing, while others like to call it Cedars."

"Confusing?" LJ questions.

"The publishing house is called Truncheon Books," Holden explains.

"So, two Truncheons," LJ muses. "And what part of the bar name is yours?" LJ asks Jess.

"The laugh at the end," Jess replies.

"What?" LJ asks confused.

"The _'What the hell kind of name's that'_," Jess explains.

"Still confused," LJ replies.

"When I told you what it's called," Holden explains. "You laughed and asked really?"

"So?" LJ replies.

"That's my contribution," Jess explains grabbing more fries. "I told them it was a bad idea, but do they listen to me, no."

"I like the name Cedars," LJ says. "Sounds like a classy joint."

"I'll take you there one day," Jess replies. "You won't be saying that then."

"It's classy," Holden defends. "Well, it's one on the classier bars in Philly."

"So there's Matt and Chris?" LJ questions. "Which one are you? Wait you must be the third guy."

"Yeah, that's me," Jess replies. "I'm the sane one, Jess Mariano."

"Huh?" LJ replies.

"What?" Holden asks confused.

"That's my middle name," LJ explains.

"What Mariano," Jess jokes.

"No," LJ replies. "It's Jess and no one ever told me why. I don't even know of anyone in my family with that name."

"Popular name," Holden suggests knowing the real reason behind it.

"Wait you were named after your dad," LJ says putting the pieces together. "So, your name's Jessica."

"Great," Holden mumbles. "Now you know, feel free to tell the whole school."

"Why would I do that?" LJ asks Holden. "I like your name, well your middle name at least. Anyway it would be weird hearing everyone calling you Jessica, Holden's original."

"Just like LJ," Holden replies.

"I'm getting some salt and pepper dip for those fries," Jess says as he walks to the kitchen.

"LJ's not special," LJ replies. "It stands for Lucas Jess."

"As in your grandpa Luke?" Holden asks.

"Yeah that's the one," LJ replies. "Only my mom calls me Lucas."

"I see," Holden replies. "At least you have a normal name."

"Yeah," LJ replies. "But in society that's not what LJ stands for."

"What?" Holden asks confused.

"According to society my name's Logan junior," LJ explains. "That's why I stopped going to their events because everyone kept calling me Logan."

"And Logan is?" Holden prompts having a fair idea.

"My dad," LJ says bitterly. "I hate it when people call me Logan."

"Logan," Jess says as he comes back in with the dip. "I hate that name."

"You don't even know a Logan," Holden replies.

"I used to," Jess replies. "He was a blonde dick from Yale."

"Sounds about right," LJ replies. "I hate that guy."

"You know him?" Jess asks LJ.

"Barely," LJ replies. "Worst three days of my life."

"I know what you mean," Jess replies. "You should be thankful that you didn't have to meet him more than that."

"How many times did you encounter him?" LJ asks curiously.

"Just the once," Jess replies. "That was more than enough. He tries to pick a fight with me in front of his girlfriend of the time."

"Yeah," LJ replies. "Always had his way with the ladies."

"So, true," Jess replies remembering how Rory had once been one of the many to that guy.

LJ looks at his watch.

"Shit," LJ mumbles. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Holden replies. "We welcome swearing with open arms in this house."

"Well, I have to go to school," LJ says disappointedly. "You're staying home I guess."

"Yeah," Holden replies using her fake sickness voice. "I'm still recovering from yesterday. My head's killing me."

"Sure thing," LJ says. "I'll bring your homework back after school and then we better get started on our assignment."

"Yes, sir," Holden replies whilst saluting.

"I'll be back," LJ says. "Unfortunately."

"You love us," Holden yells to LJ as he walks out the door.

"So, how does he know Logan?" Jess asks as he sits down on the couch.

"It's his father," Holden says wondering if her dad would make the connection.

"Poor kid," Jess says as he grabs some more fries. "Where'd the food come from?"

"LJ brought it," Holden answers.

"Tastes good," Jess replies. "Feels like I'm 17 again."

"You and being 17 again," Holden jokes.

"Best year of my life," Jess replies. "And your birth was a close second."

"You still rate that year above me?" Holden says in mock disappointment as she hits her father lightly on the chest. "Must've been a good year."

"The best," Jess replies.

"So, what was her name?" Holden asks trying to get her dad to admit it.

"Oh look at the time," Jess says looking at his watch. "I better get back to work."

"Why won't you just tell me?" Holden asks a little upset.

"It's in the past Ernie and that's where it should stay," Jess explains. "I could tell you all about it, but it wouldn't change anything. Everything would be the same, except I'd have to try and get past it all again."

"But maybe you can find the girl," Holden suggests. "Maybe this time it will be different."

"We gave each other more chances then we deserved," Jess explains. "It didn't work out then and I can't see how 16 years is going to change that."

"Okay," Holden says accepting defeat. She knew she had to get them together anyway. Forget what Luke said, she just wanted her dad to be happy again.

* * *

"Holden!" LJ yells out after receiving no answer at the door. "Holden!"

"Kitchen," Holden yells back.

"You're eating ice cream?" LJ asks bewildered as he joins Holden at the counter.

"Sure," Holden replies. "I've got to get my sugar count back up."

"Sugar count? Never mind," LJ replies. "Here's your homework."

"Gee thanks," Holden replies sarcastically. "You want some ice cream?"

"Sure," LJ replies. "Do you have cones?"

"What is it with people and cones?" Holden replies. "That cupboard there, you can make it yourself though because I don't do cones."

"Dirty," LJ replies whilst smiling. "But it's better in cones," LJ defends as he grabs the cones and ice cream.

"Its harder work for cones," Holden argues. "Plus you can always put way more into a bowl and there's always the option to mix it all up so that it becomes creamy and soft…"

"Why don't you go out on a date with your ice cream, then," LJ replies. "You two seem so happy together."

"Well, I would," Holden replies. "But unfortunately he's already promised himself to the cones."

"What?" LJ asks confused.

"You heard me," Holden replies.

"You hate cones, though," LJ says.

"Yeah, but my dad loves them," Holden explains.

"What do I love," Jess says as he comes into the room. "If its garden gnomes again, I told you I accidentally picked up that gnome. I don't have some weird fetish for them, it was an accident."

"You're not on trial," Holden replies as she lets out a laugh.

"I stand by my previous statement," Jess says seriously.

"So, you have a thing for garden gnomes," LJ says trying not to laugh.

"I do not," Jess replies. "It was an accident and I stuffed it in a closet."

"So, he could come out and tell you that he's gay?" Holden questions.

"No," Jess defends.

"You kept him," LJ replies.

"How do you know it was a him?" Jess asks LJ nervously. "Don't answer that. Ah, ice cream," Jess says cooling down and trying to change the subject.

"In cones," LJ replies,

"In bowls," Holden adds.

Jess grabs a cone and starts piling it on.

"Freak," Jess says to LJ as he motions to Holden.

"Hey," Holden replies. "I'm the sane one here."

"Sure," LJ replies. "Tell that to your bowl, I'm sure he'll listen to you."

"This is unfair," Holden replies. "I'm outnumbered. We need another person here who likes ice cream in bowls."

"Well, I don't know of anyone," Jess replies. "What about you LJ?"

"No one in my family," LJ replies. "Guess you're all alone."

"Great," Holden says sarcastically.

"Talking of family," LJ says. "That reminds me. Max… Ah Mr. Medina called an emergency parent/student meeting thing."

"Parent/student meeting thing?" Holden questions. "Could you be any more specific?"

"Hey," LJ defends. "I can't help that I was late again. I think it's concerning the assignment."

"When is it?" Holden ask LJ. "Or did you miss that as well."

"It's tomorrow night," LJ say proudly. "You coming Jess?"

"I guess," Jess replies. "Don't want the Chilton parents thinking that we're somehow below them."

"No," LJ replies firmly. "You definitely don't want that."

"Well, I'll be there," Jess says.

"Good," Holden replies. "Because I don't want to be there by myself."

"You'll have me and my mom," LJ says.

"What about your grandma?" Holden asks. "They seem close."

"No," LJ replies. "She ummm… used to date Mr. Medina."

"No way," Holden says shocked.

"Max Medina?" Jess asks. "English lit teacher."

"That's the one," LJ says. "Why?"

"I just could've sworn that my Uncle mentioned him once," Jess explains. "Maybe I'm mistaken."

"Maybe," Holden replies.

"So, that food this morning," Jess says to LJ. "It was good, kind of set off some old memories."

"My grandpa made it," LJ explains. "He felt sorry for how we left Holden, so he told me to bring it over this morning."

"So, you're a delivery boy?" Jess asks remembering the time he delivered food to Rory.

"I offered," LJ explains. "That and I was the only one coming to Hartford. That reminds me my mother and grandma told me to say sorry for making you eat so much sugar filled food," LJ apologizes earnestly to Holden. "They didn't know that sugar could have that affect on someone."

"It's alright," Holden replies. "I know what happens when I have it. They consumed twice as much as me though, are they alright?"

"They'll be fine," LJ replies. "They've consumed more, plus they do it every Saturday."

"Every Saturday?" Jess questions knowingly. "Family tradition?"

"Yeah," LJ replies. "Been in the family for years now."

"Remind me not to come over on Saturday's," Holden replies.

"You guys actually going to work on your project?" Jess asks Holden and LJ.

"Yeah," Holden says.

"No," LJ replies.

"What?" Holden asks confused.

"Haven't you been listening," LJ says to Holden. "There is a meeting tomorrow about the assignment."

"So?" Holden questions.

"Well, he might call it off or change it," LJ suggests. "I'm not working on something I don't have to."

"And what happens if he says its due in tomorrow?" Holden asks.

"Then we'll get an extension because you were sick today," LJ replies.

"Fine," Holden relents.

"Now can I ask you a favor?" LJ asks Jess.

"Go ahead," Jess answers.

"I was wondering if I could see your library," LJ explains. "Holden was talking about it yesterday and I really wanted to see it."

"Really?" Holden asks unconvinced.

"Okay," LJ confesses. "It's for my mom. She told me to take some photos for her. I think she wants to marry this library and she hasn't even seen it yet. Oh she's not weird or anything if you're thinking that."

"I wasn't thinking that," Jess defends.

"Really?" Holden asks. "Because I've met her and even I think she's weird."

"How about we go and see the library," Jess suggests.

"Lead the way," LJ says as they follow Jess.

Jess opens the door.

"Wow!" LJ says. "This is amazing and I don't even like books that much."

"Says the guy whose read Austin and Shakespeare," Holden says.

"Maybe he only likes girly books," Jess suggests.

"Hey," LJ defends as he grabs out his camera. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Jess says as the teens go inside and he stands by the door.

"Nice Hemmingway section," LJ muses.

"You like him?" Jess asks LJ.

"Don't know," LJ replies. "We don't have Hemmingway in our library. Well at least I don't think we do."

"He's overrated anyway," Holden says.

LJ takes a couple of pictures.

"Holden says you knocked down a wall," LJ says to Jess. "I didn't think that she actually meant that you did it yourself. Is that even structurally sound?" LJ asks looking at the debris sticking out of the sides of the walls.

"I've had some experience in knocking down walls before," Jess defends.

"Ever thought of cleaning up the edges?" LJ asks. "You can see the insulation."

"It gives it character," Jess explains.

"Dodger Holden," LJ says catching sight of the books. "All first editions."

"Yeah," Holden replies. "These just aren't first editions they are the first copies off the printer, well except one."

"Which one?" LJ asks intrigued.

"_Trials of Dodger Holden_," Jess replies knowing that he sent the first copy to someone that he wanted to read it, even if now his collection wasn't exactly complete. Deep down he believed that one day it would be complete again.

"I hear it's hard to get his first editions," LJ says. "Apparently he only prints a few hundreds and that's it."

"Yeah," Holden replies. "But they're that good that they get reprinted."

"My mom would kill to have all first printed first editions," LJ says still admiring the books and takes a picture of them. "She only has one and coincidently it's _Trials of Dodger Holden_."

"What a coincidence," Jess replies, he knew it was Rory, how could it not be. He sent her that book and there is only one first print. Well at least he thought it was her, but he didn't want to get his hopes up, so he dismissed it for now.

"Oh," Holden says excitedly. "Don't show your mom the photos until I'm there tomorrow…. Please."

"Sure," LJ replies. "I think she might have a heart attack. I'll need all the help I can get."

"It's going to be so funny," Holden muses.

"Yeah," Jess agrees. He wondered if either of the kids knew that their parents used to go out, probably not, how would they?

"Jess," LJ says snapping Jess out of his thoughts.

"What?" Jess asks as he looks up and sees a camera pointed at him. He quickly puts his hand in front of the camera to hide his face. He didn't want Rory to know who he was.

"Nice," LJ replies. "I got a great one of your hair sticking out the top of your head."

"Ah," Jess replies. "That's my best side."

"Well, I'm going," LJ says. "I've got all I need."

"So, you were just using me for my books," Jess says in mock disappointment. "I thought that we had a connection."

"Dad," Holden warns.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Holden," LJ says. "And you Jess at the parent thing."

"Sure," Jess replies.

"Don't show your mom the pictures," Holden warns. "Bye."

"I won't," LJ replies. "Till tomorrow."

"So, do you want to hear about when I was 17?" Jess asks his daughter.

"No, that's alright," Holden replies trying to hold back a laugh.

"Fine," Jess says playing along. "I won't tell you."

"I'm sorry," Holden apologizes. "I want to hear it."

"Okay," Jess relents as they sit down on the library couch facing each other. "So, Liz sent my off to live with my uncle…"

Holden was so happy that her dad was finally opening up to her. Maybe there was a chance for him and LJ's mom yet.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	6. Parent Teacher Student Thing

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Curley-Q, diva3337333, honeyboou, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, J.V. Gillian, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, Literati44, lukkygrl08, MielAngelEyes, SoManyObsessions, spamisthename, starletelena, StephanieElizabeth, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"You ready to go?" LJ asks Holden after school.

"Yeah, just let me call my dad," Holden replies as she takes her phone out.

"Ernie?" Jess questions.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "I'm going over to LJ's to work on our assignment."

"Didn't I already know this?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "I'm just reminding you about the meeting tonight with Max Medina."

"Ah, yeah," Jess says distractedly. "I remember it now."

"Well, you better," Holden replies. "Because I'm going to be at LJ's, so his mom is going to take me. I'll meet you there at seven, right?"

"Right," Jess replies still distracted. "I'll be there at seven sharp."

"Don't forget," Holden replies. "Bye."

"See you at seven, mom," Jess says sarcastically.

"Ah," Holden lets out a frustrated growl.

"What's wrong?" LJ asks Holden.

"Sometimes it's like talking to a two year old," Holden explains frustrated. "It goes in one ear and out the other."

"He'll be there," LJ comforts Holden. "And if he's not you have me and my mom."

"Sure," Holden replies. "So, are we taking the bus?"

"No," LJ replies. "Lorelai's picking us up. She had to visit her parents in Hartford."

"Cool," Holden replies excitedly. "Lorelai's like the sister I never had."

"There she is," LJ says happily as Lorelai pulls her jeep up.

"Holden calls shotgun!" Lorelai yells through the open window.

"I do?" Holden questions.

"Great," LJ mumbles as he gets in the back. "Being related to you gets me nothing."

"Don't sulk LJ," Lorelai says as Holden gets in the car. "Hey Holden."

"Lorelai," Holden replies.

"So, how was school?" Lorelai asks as they head towards Stars Hollow.

"Fine," Holden and LJ reply.

"Okay," Lorelai says. "You're both chatty today."

"Its school," LJ replies.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Lorelai says thinking back. "So, how's my favorite sugar junkie?" Lorelai asks Holden.

"Hey," Holden protests. "You ate more then me, yet I'm the junkie."

'Well, you are the one that can't hold your sugar, honey," Lorelai replies.

"Oh, Lorelai did I tell you what the cure for a sugar hangover is?" LJ asks Lorelai.

"No," Lorelai replies excitedly. "What is it?"

"Sugar," Holden deadpans.

"Hey," LJ protests. "That was my punch line."

"How is that a punch line?" Holden asks confused.

"Oh, not this again," Lorelai groans.

"What?" Both teens ask confused.

"Rory and I had this same conversation many moons ago," Lorelai explains. "And it didn't end pretty, well for Rory at least."

"What happened?" Holden asks intrigued.

"I got Rory to agree that _'How about that schnitzel!' _was a punch line," Lorelai says triumphantly.

"How's that a punch line?" LJ asks confused.

"Not this again," Lorelai groans. "I don't want to explain it to the next generation."

"It's the principal," Holden supplies.

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "Listen to her LJ. She's the smart one."

"But it's not a punch line," LJ protests.

"Stubborn like your mother," Lorelai replies as she pulls up to the diner. "Well, look at that we're here.

Everyone gets out of the car and walks into the diner. Lorelai immediately hugs Rory.

"What's wrong?" Rory asks concerned. "What did LJ do to you?"

"It's the great punch line debacle of 2003 all over again," Lorelai explains.

"Ah, the schnitzel," Rory says in realization. "I thought that you learnt not to bring that up ever again, no one's going to agree with you."

"Holden does," Lorelai defends.

"No, I don't" Holden explains. "I agreed with the principal of your statement and not the fact that _'How about that schnitzel!' _is an actual punch line."

"Luke," Lorelai whines.

"What?" Luke asks as he comes out of the kitchen.

"It's the schnitzel again," Rory tells Luke.

"Geez," Luke replies. "Well, you can all deal with it, don't involve me," He says as he makes his way quickly back into the kitchen.

"I've got to get back to the inn," Lorelai says. "I'll see you guys later, have fun with Max."

"Yeah, laugh it up," Rory says to Lorelai.

"We're heading to the house," LJ says to Rory as he makes his way out of the diner with Holden.

"Oooh," Rory says excitedly as she chases Holden and LJ down the street. "Did Holden bring the photos with her?"

"Photos?" Holden questions confused.

"LJ told me that you had the library photos," Rory explains.

"Ah," Holden replies. "Well, now LJ has them."

"Here," LJ says as he hands Rory the photos.

"Oh my god," Rory say excitedly as she looks at the photos. "I want to live in this library."

Rory flips through the pictures in awe.

"Oooh," Rory says practically drooling. "Nice Dodger Holden collection."

"All first prints too," LJ tells his mother.

"But how?" Rory asks confused.

"My dad's his publisher, remember," Holden explains. "My dad would always try and swipe the first copy. He got all but one too."

"_Trials of Dodger Holden,_" Rory responds.

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "LJ told me that you had it."

"How'd you even know about Dodger Holden?" Rory asks her son.

"Hey," LJ protests. "I occasionally read... when you're at work."

"What do you do anyway?" Holden asks Rory.

"I'm the editor of the Stars Hollow Gazette and I'm a columnist for The New York Times," Rory explains. "The Times lets me work from home, which is great."

"Wow!" Holden says shocked. "An editor and a columnist."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "It can be hard work, but I enjoy it."

Rory flips through the rest of the photos, but pauses when she sees a man with his hand in front of his face.

"Who's this?" Rory asks showing Holden the picture.

"My dad," Holden replies. "LJ tried to catch him off guard, but he's always too quick when it comes to photos."

There was something familiar about the photo that struck a cord with Rory. She had several pictures like this one at home, from when she had tried to take a picture of Jess without him knowing. But somehow he always knew it was like a sixth sense.

"Is his hair always like that?" Rory asks Holden intrigued.

"How?" Holden asks confused.

"Sticking up all over the place," Rory clarifies.

"Yeah," Holden replies.

"Does he use gel?" Rory asks Holden.

"No," Holden replies. "He used to when he was younger, but now his hair just sticks out regardless of what he tries to do with it."

"Geez mom," LJ says. "You sure do have a thing for his hair."

"I was just wondering," Rory defends. "It reminds me of someone I used to know. They always wore their hair like that."

"Anyone I know?" LJ asks his mom.

"No," Rory replies. "This was before you were born."

"Is it that Jess guy?" LJ asks his mom fed up.

"What?" Rory asks in disbelief, LJ had never brought up the subject of Jess before, he knew not to.

"You know," LJ continues. "The one I'm named after. The one whose picture you use as a bookmark."

"Okay, okay," Rory gives in. "That's the one I was talking about."

Just then Holden's phone goes off.

"What?" She asks the caller bitterly.

"Ernie," Jess says. "I'm bored."

"Then write your next chapter," Holden retorts.

"But you're my inspiration, my muse," Jess explains. "I need you to write Ernie."

"I'm sorry," Holden replies. "I've got to go. How about you ring someone else?"

"I don't know anyone else," Jess retorts sadly.

"Well, there's Matt and Chris," Holden says. "Then there's you uncle or how about your mom or step dad or sister or brother."

"I don't like my family though," Jess whines.

"How about you give that girl a call," Holden suggests. "The one we were talking about last night."

This hit Rory, hard. If Holden was talking about her dad and if Jess was her dad, then did Jess like someone, a girl?

"Oh yeah," Jess retorts. "I'll just call her out of the blue after 16 years. I don't even know where she lives."

"Okay," Holden relents. "Call no one then, just get back to work."

"Okay Ernie," Jess gives in. "And before you say anything I haven't forgotten about tonight."

"Well, that's a start," Holden replies.

"Bye Ernie," Jess yells through the phone.

"Yeah, bye," Holden says slightly embarrassed as she hangs up the phone. "Sorry about that, my dad's a little clingy since my mom died."

"That's understandable," Rory replies. "It's good that you two are so close."

"Yeah, Ernie," LJ replies sarcastically.

"Hey, no one calls me that," Holden retorts.

"Your dad did just then," LJ defends. "Like four times."

"So," Holden argues. "He's allowed to."

"What's the story behind the nickname Ernie?" Rory asks Holden. "I never did get to hear it."

"Well, when my mom was pregnant they had picked out specific names of what I was going to be called if I was a boy or a girl," Holden explains. "If I turned out to be a girl I was going to be called Holden Kylie, after my mom."

"Wait isn't your middle name Holden?" Rory asks confused.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "Remember when I told you the other day that my dad missed the birth."

"Oh yeah," Rory says remembering. "She named you after your father."

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "A name I'll never speak again."

"You told me though," LJ says.

"Yeah, but I trust you," Holden replies.

"That and you know I like you middle name better," LJ adds.

"That too," Holden agrees.

"Don't I get to know?" Rory says as she pouts. "Come on LJ baby, let mommy in on the secret."

"Anyway," Holden continues ignoring Rory's attempts. "If I was a boy I was to be named Ernest Lucas the third."

"The third?" Rory questions. "So, your dad's name is Ernest as well?"

"No," Holden replies. "He just thought it sounded cooler if it had the third attached, but come to think of it I would've been the third in my family to have the name Lucas."

"Oh," Rory replies. "You know I'm Lorelai Gilmore the third and if LJ was a girl I probably would've named him Lorelai."

"Wouldn't that have been confusing?" Holden asks already confused.

"No," Rory replies. "I would have called him Emily."

"Emily?" I question. "How do you get that out of Lorelai?"

"You don't," Rory explains. "It was going to be his middle name, after his great grandmother."

"Can we please stop talking about me as if I'm a girl," LJ pleads.

"Wait," Holden says in realization. "Are you sure that LJ doesn't stand for Lorelai."

"Oh man," LJ replies. "Well after walking around the town a dozen times and passing our house two and a half times, I'm going home."

"Come on Lucas," Rory pleads. "We were just playing around."

"Yeah, Lorelai," Holden adds laughing. "Stop being such a girl."

* * *

Holden, LJ and Rory were sitting down in the classroom listening to Max talk. Max had asked Holden where her dad was three times already and Holden had came to the conclusion that this meeting was only arranged so that Max could meet the famous Dodger Holden.

"So, the assignment is mandatory," Max repeats for the fifth time. "As was this meeting, it's disappointing that not all the parents showed up," Max says looking at Holden.

"He'll be here," Holden defends. "He promised."

"Maybe he's not coming," LJ says quietly to me. "It's been an hour."

"He'll be here," Holden says surly. "He won't let me down."

"Are you sure?" Rory asks concerned. "Maybe you should call him because I don't think that Max is going to let us out until he meets him."

"Rory," Max says warningly.

"Sorry, Mr. Medina," Rory replies like she was still his student.

"You'll get detention," LJ mocks his mother.

"So, I heard he was engaged to Lorelai," Holden says to Rory. "Is it weird seeing him after that?"

"Not really," Rory replies. "Anyway, I could always date him and then leave him at the alter, like mom did. Keep the Gilmore/Medina tradition alive."

"Ewww, mom," LJ says disgusted. "He's my teacher."

"Well, he was nearly my step dad," Rory says regretting what she implied immediately after she said it. "How do you think I feel?"

"Anyway wouldn't you have to date his son for the tradition to continue?" Holden asks Rory.

"Do you always have to be politically correct?" LJ asks Holden annoyed.

"Settle down Lucas," Rory replies. "She's just smarter than the rest of us."

"Says the columnist for The New York Times," Holden jokes. "Maybe there's hope for me yet."

"What's your dad do anyway?" Rory asks Holden.

"He's a writer," Holden explains. "And a damn good one at that."

"Yeah," LJ agrees. "They live in Richard and Emily's neighbor hood, only there house is at least twice the size."

"It's not that big," Holden defends.

"Not that big?" LJ questions. "Then how big was your house in Philly?"

"I don't know," Holden replies. "Which one?"

"Which one?" LJ says surprised.

"Philly?" Rory questions. "You used to live in Philly?"

"Yeah," Holden replies. "We had two houses there. One was a small townhouse, about the size of your house and the other was just outside Philly, near an Amish settlement, it was on about 40 acres, I think. Wait, maybe it was 80, I don't know."

"80 acres," LJ says in disbelief.

"Well, approximately," Holden clarifies. "You'd have to ask my dad exactly how big it is."

"What did your dad do in Philly?" Rory ask Holden trying to digest that Holden lived in the same city as Jess did, no Jess her father, this was too weird and confusing.

"Worked at a publishing house called Truncheon," Holden answers.

"Truncheon?" Rory questions still not quite believing it, everything was falling into place.

"Ummm," LJ says as he clears his throat.

"What?" Holden asks him.

They look at the room and notice that everyone is staring at them.

"How long have they been staring for?" Holden asks LJ.

"No idea," LJ replies.

"Well, seeing as we've got everyone's attention back," Max says. "Then I'll dismiss this meeting, I've already wasted enough time waiting for the other parents to show up. You can all go home now."

"Thank god," LJ rejoices as he stands up. "That was hell."

"So, Holden do you want us to take you home?" Rory asks trying to keep her voice steady. Jess was at her home, Jess was her father.

"I guess," Holden replies disappointed. "I don't know why he didn't make it."

"Ernie, I'm so sorry," Jess says as he comes down the hallway and hugs Holden tightly, his back to Rory and LJ. "I didn't forget I swear, I was working."

"Really?" Holden asks skeptically as she pulls out of the hug.

"Yeah, guess what?" Jess says excitedly.

"What?" Holden says getting excited too.

"I finished the book," Jess says proudly.

"No way," Holden says shocked. "You still had around five chapters to go."

"Yeah," Jess replies. "But I got a wave of inspiration and finished it. I just emailed it to Matt and Chris."

"I'm so proud of you," Holden says as she hugs her dad again.

"Hmm, hmm," LJ says as he clears his throat.

"Sorry," Holden mumbles as she pulls out of the hug. "This is my dad…"

"Jess," Rory says as he turns around, she knew it was him everything connected.

"Rory?" Jess says in disbelief, he knew that Rory was LJ's mother but in the haste of finishing his book he had totally forgotten about it.

"Wait you two know each other?" LJ asks confused, he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Ignorance is bliss, except probably not in LJ's case.

"Excuse me," Max says tapping Jess on the shoulder. "Mr. Mariano?"

"Yeah," Jess says as he turns to face Max.

"I'm a big fan of your works…" Max starts.

"Hang on," Jess interrupts him as he turns back around to face Rory, but there is no Rory. Jess thinks maybe he dreamt that she was here, no he can't have. "Where's Rory?" Jess asks his daughter confused.

"She ran," Holden says sadly. "As soon as you turned your back, she ran."

"But Gilmore's don't run," Jess replies blankly.

"Mr. Mariano," Max interrupts and Jess turns back around. "As I was saying…"

It went in one ear and out the other. Jess wasn't paying attention, how could he. He met up with Rory again, the love of his life and she ran from him, like she always did.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	7. Jess' Two Girls

**Thanks for all your reviews- **CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, iluvnat1995, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, J.V. Gillian, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, lukkygrl08, MielAngelEyes, Noosha, Rory&Jess Fanatic, SoManyObsessions, starletelena, StephanieElizabeth, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- I do not own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Jess had now been listening to Max rave about his books for two and a half hours. Holden fell asleep in his arms an hour ago, but this didn't deter Max's endless questioning about his books.

"I should go," Jess says to Max. It must've been the fiftieth time Jess had said this phrase tonight, he just hoped that Max would listen this time. "Holden really needs to get to bed. I don't want her to feel sore in the morning," Jess adds hopefully.

"Of course," Max replies as he stands up.

Thank god, Jess thought as he too stood up quickly. He didn't want to give Max another opportunity to ask more questions. He kept Holden in his arms the whole time, moving gently as to not disturb her.

"I'll see you," Jess says as he makes his way quickly to the exit.

"Nice talking to you Dodger Hol…" Max begins but Jess quickly interrupts him.

"Please, call me Jess," Jess pleads. "That's just a penname it doesn't mean anything," He lies.

Jess just absolutely hated when someone called him Dodger, it was her nickname for him. She was the only person who he desired to hear the name from, not some crazed English teacher who thought Jess was god's gift to the world or something.

"Okay, Jess," Max says as he lets out a little laugh. "I'll see you at the next parent teacher night."

"Sure," Jess replies as he lets out a sigh. He was already planning on being busy when the next one of these things rolled around. "Until then," Jess said smoothly as he disappeared from the classroom. Jess practically ran from the school determined to finally get away, it was already nearly midnight.

Holden never even stirred as Jess put her gently in his BMW and drove quickly home. All he wanted to do was get Holden to bed and drift off into a pleasant dream.

The drive was quick and Jess picked up Holden again, she still didn't stir. He locked the car and made his way to the front door. He stopped in shock. He was so shocked that he was surprised that he didn't drop Holden the minute he saw her. He hadn't thought about her. He forgot that they had reunited. He forgot that she ran away from him. All he remembers was Max grilling him with relentless questioning. But it was all coming back to him.

There she sat, the love of his life. She was awkwardly sitting up next to the front door fast asleep. He had no idea how long she had been there and guessed it had been a while as there was five empty coffee cups next to her. She looked cold, but peaceful. Jess wanted to stay there forever and just watch her sleep, but he knew that he had to get his two girls inside before they all froze to death.

Jess opened the door quietly and took the stairs two at a time, he still didn't wake Holden. He quickly pulled back her sheets and laid her down gently. He took off her shoes and tucked her in. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and whispered goodnight. The next thing he knew was that he was back outside, staring once again at her sleeping form.

Jess bent down slowly and picked her up gently, like she was a delicate flower. As soon as he stood up Rory subconsciously wrapped her arms tightly around Jess' neck. He stiffened a little at the old memories resurfacing, but quickly relaxed in her grasp. He walked inside carefully and locked the door behind him.

He got to the top of the stairs and stopped. He was debating whether to put Rory in his room or to put her in one of the many guest rooms. He also thought of the library, it would be like waking up in heaven for her, but he quickly dismissed the idea as he didn't want her freaking out and destroying his most prized collection. Plus there was no bed in the library.

So, it was down to two options. His room would give her a familiarity when she woke up, she would smell his scent and hopefully not freak out. It also meant that Jess could sit and watch her all night. The other option allowed Rory to wake up in a foreign room. A room where she could remember the events of last night as they slowly came back to her and decide if she really wanted to be here or if it was just a rash decision from last nights events.

Jess didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want to freak her out either. Either way it looked like she was going to run away again. Jess finally decided to put her in the guest bedroom right next to his room. He would know when she woke up, but he would also be able to get a good night's sleep after his earlier interrogation.

Jess walked down the hall and opened the door. He carried her in gently and laid her down on the bed. He tried to stand up, but she wouldn't release her hold from around his neck. Jess tried to remove her arms gently, but she wouldn't let go.

"Rory," Jess says soothingly, trying not to wake her.

"Jess," Rory whispers back, but didn't stir.

"You're going to have to let go," Jess tells her.

"Will you be here in the morning?" She asks him hopefully.

"Yes," Jess replies his voice faltering slightly at her hopefulness. She sounded like a child who wanted her mother's reassurance.

"But you're never there when I wake up," Rory whines. "I dream of you, it's so real, but when I wake up you're not there and I realize that it was a dream."

Jess sighs. She seems the same, young and innocent. He wanted nothing more than to protect her once again.

"I'll be here in the morning," Jess tells her. "I promise."

"You never keep your promises," Rory says disappointed.

"I'll keep this one," Jess says soothingly. "Just go to sleep and you'll see."

"Okay," Rory replies as she finally releases her grip on Jess and fall asleep.

Jess sighed again. Of course he would keep his promise, it was his house and he had nowhere else to go. He looked at her sleeping form and pulled the blankets over her. He decided not to take off her shoes as he didn't want her to freak out and yell at him for touching her whilst she slept.

He walked down stairs to get a drink and clear his mind. Why was she here he thought. She ran away from me, yet here she was at my house. She waited for god knows how long out in the cold just waiting for me to come home. She obviously didn't revaluate her decision to come here, unless she fell asleep before she had a chance. Jess was sure that when she woke up and figured out where she was that she would immediately freak out and run home.

He got a drink of water and sighed, life was getting complicated again. The phone brought him out of his thoughts. He grudgingly went over and answered it. Who would be calling at this hour it was already past one.

"Hello," Jess mumbled tiredly into the phone.

"Hey," Lorelai's frantic voice came across the phone. "Is Rory there? LJ said something about that Rory knew Holden's dad somehow, well you obviously because your Holden's dad, unless your not, are you? Of course you are. Anyway after she dropped LJ off at home she stopped at Luke's refueled and then drove off, back towards Hartford."

Jess gathered from her rant that Lorelai didn't know who he was yet. It wasn't a surprise. Rory had left straight away without a word and LJ seemed to have no idea what was going on.

"She's here," Jess replies. "She's safe," He adds for her comfort.

"Where have you been?" She demands me. "I've being trying this number for ages."

"I was stuck at the school," Jess replies. "I came home and found Rory sitting on my doorstep… asleep."

"Is she okay," Lorelai asks alarmed.

"She's fine," Jess replies. "She was a little cold, but she asleep now."

"Thanks for taking care of her," Lorelai says relieved.

"It's no problem," I reply my tiredness resurfacing again.

"Who are you anyway?" Lorelai asks confused. "Form what Holden told me you seem like a decent guy, yet I can't seem to remember who you are. I can't remember anyone in Rory's life that was this caring and loving towards their own daughter as well as mine."

Jess was surprised that Lorelai thought he was decent guy and not just some scumbag that hurt her daughter so many years ago. It was a nice change and he didn't want to ruin it just yet. He always secretly wanted Lorelai's acceptance because he knew how much she meant to Rory, but he never really was one to connect with someone that her knew wouldn't be in his life for long.

"Just an old friend," Jess replies, hoping she didn't question it. He even fakes a yawn to try and get her to hang up.

"Tired?" Lorelai asks Jess.

"Yeah, long day," Jess replies. "I'll send Rory back in the morning."

"Whenever," Lorelai replies. "It's her life now, I was just wondering where she was. I just had to know that she was okay."

"I understand," Jess says. "Night."

"Bye," Lorelai replies and Jess hangs up the phone.

He finishes off his water and decides just to head straight to bed, he would figure all this out in the morning. Once he knew if Rory would run or not, he would know where to go from there.

* * *

Jess woke up and noticed it was time to get Holden up. He woke her up and headed downstairs to start on breakfast. He noticed the discarded phone on the bench and last night suddenly came back to him. Was she even still here he thought as he made up the pancake mix. He hadn't heard her leave, but then again she was always quiet and fairly graceful with her movements.

He decided to disregard the thoughts. If she was still here then that was good. If she had left in the middle of the night then he would have to deal with that, he wasn't going to chase her this time. He had done most of the chasing in the relationship, whilst Rory always did the running. So it was up to her if she ran again.

Life was good for Jess without her, he would quickly fall back into his old routine, yet deep down he knew that his life could be perfect with her in it. Heck Holden and LJ already got along great and that would be a major factor in her decision, so thankfully there was nothing to worry about in that field.

Holden came down the stairs and apparently had no memory of last night. Well she was fast asleep, but you never do know what you can pick up subconsciously. Jess didn't think she even knew Rory stopped by let alone was possibly asleep upstairs.

"Hey Ernie," Jess greets his daughter happily. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," She replies as she sits down at the counter. "What time did Medina let you out?" Holden asks tiredly.

"Close to midnight," Jess says. "But you went to sleep around ten thirty."

Jess heard a creak on the stairs and knew it had to be Rory. They didn't have any strange animals in their house, so it had to be her. He quickly glanced at Holden, but she didn't seem to notice the noise. Jess didn't look towards the stairs in fear that if he caught her gaze that she would immediately run, so he focused solely on his daughter.

"I'm sorry," Holden replies apologetically. "If I knew that Medina had set up that meeting just so that he could meet you and talk to you, then I wouldn't have even forced you to come"

"You didn't force me," Jess replies slightly amused. "It was a parents meeting and I am your parent."

"Sure," Holden replies. "Have the DNA results come back yet?"

"No," Jess replies as he plays along with his daughter and quickly forgetting Rory's presence on the stairs. "It's not like on CSI where you get the results five minutes later, we have to wait a couple of weeks," Jess tells his daughter seriously.

"How do you know that they don't wait two weeks on CSI?" Holden challenges her father. "It's only an hour show I'm sure they just edit it out."

"Standard episode of CSI," Jess says formally. "Normal CSI by the way, so we're talking Las Vegas here."

Holden nods her head. "Continue," She tells her father genuinely interested in where he was taking this.

"Camera opens on a dark scene, it's night time," Jess says dramatically.

"Because every murder in Las Vegas happens to be in the dark," Holden agrees.

"Grissom and his crew walk in their flashlights searching the room, yet never on the floor," Jess explains thinking it through as he says it, an amused expression on his face. "They never cast their flashlights down to see if they are walking through any evidence that is on the floor, yet they always seem to find the most crucial evidence on the floor."

"They must have ESP," Holden suggests. "Or night vision. Maybe the evidence glows in the dark."

"Ah," Jess says interrupting his daughter. "The evidence only glows when they use the UV light, you know that. Anyway," Jess says his voice becoming dramatic again. "Grissom, team leader, Obi Wan, finds the crucial DNA evidence before any of the others, once again stealing their thunder. He then mysteriously appears in the lab, which I must agree is better then Horatio Cane saying some kind of cliché/pun and then putting his glasses on slowly for an effect."

"They probably had that in mind for the first CSI," Holden suggests. "But they didn't realize that the sun don't shine in Las Vegas, which means that sunglasses would be pretty useless."

"So, Grissom is in the lab talking to a rather attractive lab assistant, as dorky Greg had recently become apart of the team, god only knows why," Jess says amused.

"Even Greg seemed to get more attractive once he joined the team," Holden says. "He became less dorky and I'm guessing it had noting to do with the lab coat he used to wear."

"Anyway, the attractive lab assistant grabs the evidence off of Grissom and processes it quickly," Jess continues. "Then one of the other CSI's would come in and say _'Have you got anything yet Grissom?' _ Probably Warrick or Catherine, and to which he is about to reply when the computer stops searching and the face of a criminal appears instantly on the screen."

"And there you go," Holden says. "You were right," She relents. "It takes two seconds on CSI."

"But then again," Jess replies. "On NCIS you always get those scenes where Gibbs goes down to the lab expecting answers and Abby always tells him that it's still searching and he'll have to wait until it's finished. He hands over her caffeine fix and tells her to call him when she has news. And then when it does eventually bring back a result Gibbs isn't waiting impatiently in the lab for the results, but is actually doing something productive on the case."

"Well, they're definitely classier in Navy investigations obviously," Holden defends.

"Plus they hardly ever work in the dead of night either," I argue.

"So, true," Holden says and then looks at the clock. "I'm going to be late," Holden says frantically.

"Here," I say as I chuck here the keys. "Take my BMW it's still in the drive from last night."

Last night Jess suddenly remembered Rory's presence on the stairs, well if she was still there. He got so absorbed in his discussion with Holden he probably wouldn't have even noticed if she fell down the stairs. But then again it was Rory, so he probably would have felt her pain somehow.

"You don't mind," Holden asks her dad.

"No," Jess replies. "I don't need it, plus I have others."

"Oh right," Holden remembers.

Her father only used the one car, so she often forgot about the three other cars sitting in the garage gathering dust.

"Here," Jess says as he hands his daughter five pancakes in a plastic bag. "Make sure you eat before class," Jess says fatherly. "It's the best way to start the day."

"I think the choc chips cancel it out," Holden replies as she gets up and grabs her bag. "I'll see you tonight. Don't get in any trouble."

"I'll try," Jess replies sarcastically. "Have a good day."

And then she was gone. Jess stared at the door for a couple of minutes and then finished off the rest of the pancakes and put them in the fridge for later. He wasn't hungry, he was anxious to see if Rory was still here or not. He didn't remember a car in the driveway when he came home, but he did remember a strange car parked across the street. It was probably hers.

He was so absorbed in thought that he didn't notice Rory approach him.

"Hey," Rory says and Jess immediately snaps out of it.

"Hey," Jess replies trying to keep the conversation light.

"Are you going to eat those pancakes?" Rory asks Jess nervously.

"No," Jess replies as he grabs them out of the fridge and places them on the table.

He silently goes around the kitchen distracting himself by getting Rory a plate and some maple syrup. Rory immediately grabs a pancake off the plate.

"Are they cold?" Jess asks her concerned.

"No," She replies as she takes a bite. "They're warm and taste good."

She lets a moan of pleasure escape her lips. Jess tries not to let his mind wander where it shouldn't, so he quickly busied himself again by starting up the coffee machine. Making sure to make the coffee strong, just the way she likes it.

There was a silence between them, it wasn't uncomfortable, but then again it wasn't comfortable either. Jess finished off the coffee and handed it to her. She immediately took a sip and once again moaned in pleasure. It was starting to get too much for Jess.

"So good," Rory says dreamily.

Jess was going crazy. He never expected to see her again. Well he did, but he figured that it would be in passing and not with her moaning in pleasure in his kitchen. He took in her appearance and noticed that she had straightened out her clothes and brushed her hair. It was then that Jess realized that he was in sweats and a shirt. He was immediately glad that it wasn't summer as he preferred to wear just his boxers and no shirt.

"I'm going to get changed," Jess says to Rory breaking her from her daze and she met Jess' eyes. "Will you still be here when I get back?" Jess asks Rory hopefully, but made sure that he didn't come across too heavy.

Rory seemed to think about Jess' question a fair bit before she answered.

"I'll be here," She replies confidently.

That was enough to convince Jess and he quickly went upstairs to shower.

Rory stayed downstairs. She looked around the kitchen freely now that Jess wasn't in the room anymore. She noticed that the kitchen was a regularly used room in this house. Jess' house she thought as she kept eating.

She remembered arriving here last night, wanting to see him. She couldn't believe that he lived here of all places and she re read her sons directions for the hundredth time. She knew she must have the right place. She knocked before she could change her mind, yet there was no answer. She wondered where he was, the meeting had let out over an hour ago.

She decided to find a coffee shop and brought five coffees. She immediately went back to the house to wait. She drank the coffee gradually, as she wanted to be alert when Jess came home. Though after an hour and a half she had finished all the coffees and was debating whether or not just to go home. She decided against it, knowing that she wouldn't have the courage to come back. So she got comfortable, well as comfortable as she could get against the cold marble, but not long later she fell asleep.

She woke up in a strange room. She wondered where she was. She was glad that she was fully dressed, that meant nothing bad had happened to her. She got up from the bed slowly and tried the door to her left, it was a bathroom. She went inside carefully and noticed that it was an adjoining bathroom. She made her way over to the other room and the scent had immediately hit her. She knew the smell well, she would never forget it. She wanted to drown in the smell. It was a smell she never thought she would smell again.

She headed back into the bathroom before she became delirious from the smell, well more delirious then she already was. She was already thinking back to the past, all the good memories that the scent held. She closed the door to block out the smell fully and then smoothed out her clothing. She used Jess' hairbrush, well she guessed it was his, and brushed her hair flat.

She opened the cupboards carefully, as to convince herself that she wasn't snooping, which she wasn't.

She was looking for a toothbrush and noticed that Jess had several unopened ones on the shelf along with several tubes of toothpaste. Now any normal girl would think that Jess had this many toothbrushes because he had many girls over, but Rory knew better. She knew Jess too well to know that they weren't for the girls he had over, but were merely there for him as he never liked to go shopping.

Rory had a sudden pang when she thought back to all the girls Jess had over. She thought back to her conversations with Holden and never remembered her mentioning that her dad had a girlfriend. But then again Jess would probably keep that life separate from his daughter, like she had with her son.

She walked back into the room she slept in and tried to occupy herself. It failed miserably and it didn't help that she could smell the pancakes cooking downstairs. She carefully went downstairs making sure that she didn't make any noise. She stepped on a certain step and it let out a low creek, she looked towards the kitchen and saw Jess tense for a second, but he never looked up. She let out a breath and sat down on the steps.

She could see Jess clearly, but Holden's back was towards her. She could hear their conversation clearly and she didn't feel bad for eavesdropping, as they were only discussing the rules of DNA in relation to CSI. She followed the conversation and noted how well it flowed between the two. Jess seemed to forget her presence as she no longer felt him trying to avoid her gaze.

She marveled at the father and daughter so wrapped up in their little debate that the world was dead to them. They had moved on to NCIS, but it still flowed. Rory was enjoying listening to their ridiculous, yet intelligent conversation. She was being thoroughly entertained and neither Jess nor Holden knew or cared.

She was broken out of her thoughts though when Holden realized she was late for school. She watched Jess as he never panicked at his daughter's franticness, but just handed over the keys to his car. She couldn't help but smile when Jess gave her the pancakes and told her to eat them. It reminded her of Luke in so many ways.

Then she was gone, out the door. Rory watched Jess again. He didn't seem to remember that she was there as he cooked the pancakes. As he placed them in the fridge Rory heard her stomach growl and she decided now was a good as time as ever to confront Jess, plus she would hopefully get a free meal out of it.

She approached Jess cautiously and was thankful that he was being polite. She noticed how much he had matured, changed form his rebellious teenage years. He kept the conversation light and never demanded anything from her, like it was a normal occurrence that she was in his house. The pancakes tasted wonderful, better than Luke's, she never thought that would be possible.

She looked up and noticed that he was making coffee. She noticed that he nearly dumped the whole bag in and she smiled knowing that he remembered that she liked it strong. When he handed her the cup she refrained from drinking it all in one gulp, once again it was better than Luke's. But she knew this wasn't possible and put it down to the company she shared it with.

She heard him talk and looked up at him immediately. She listened closely as he talked. He seemed nervous when he asked if she'd be here when he got back. She had to think about it. She knew it would be easy to lie to him and then as soon as he disappeared upstairs she would make a quick exit, but she decided against it. Everything was going so well and she didn't want to lose Jess again. Even if they only became friends and nothing more, she would rather have him and Holden in her life then not at all. So, she told him she'd be there waiting for him.

So there she was glancing around Jess' house wondering why he lived here of all places. Even though it was bigger than her grandparents, it felt completely different. There was no formal furniture and there were a few candid pictures on the wall. Rory got up carefully and wandered into the adjoining living room.

She looked around. It was messy, yet clean in its own way. She looked at the pictures on the wall and noticed that they were all of Jess and Holden. There was none of Holden's mother. Rory remembered that she had only died two years before and was surprised not to find a picture of her anywhere. She immediately wondered if they had no pictures of Holden's mom at all or if they simply didn't have any of them on show.

Rory walked back to the kitchen to wait for Jess.

Jess came down the stairs minutes later with his hair still wet. He wanted to get Rory back for her pleasure moans during breakfast. He knew that she couldn't resist his wet hair, plastered flat against his forehead as opposed to sticking out everywhere, and water droplets running down his face. He casually walked over to her pretending that nothing was out of the normal.

"You want to see the library?" Jess asks Rory hopefully.

Rory was still stunned from seeing Jess walk into the kitchen with wet hair. She noticed that he looked the same as the day when he helped her fix Dwight's sprinklers. It was weird how time had not changed him physically at all, but had changed him drastically in every other way. She had registered his question, but was still trying to find her voice.

"Sure," She said excitedly as she found her voice. She was suddenly very excited to she the library up close, she knew the pictures didn't do it justice. "Your hair's wet," Rory says innocently.

"Yeah," Jess replies amused.

"You could've dried it," Rory suggests.

"Could've," Jess replies. "But then I would've had to clean the brush before I used it," Jess says looking at Rory waiting for a reply, which never came. "You used my hairbrush?" Jess adds amused, not angry.

Rory blushes, Jess thought he had died and gone to heaven. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would be able to make Rory Gilmore blush again. But here she was, real as life, in his kitchen, red cheeks, trying to hide her face from him.

"Let's go and see the library," Jess says to Rory deciding not to bring up her red cheeks and she was thankful for that.

"Lead the way," Rory replies as she gets up from the counter and follows him through the maze of rooms.

* * *

**A/N- Review **


	8. The Infamous Library

**Thanks for all your reviews- **bluedancer, CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, Frankie, iluvnat1995, Jane, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, remoob1513, Rory&Jess Fanatic, SoManyObsessions, starletelena, toastloaf93, Twilight Angel Vampire, With a K- **I really appreciate them **

**Disclaimer- Do not own, property of ASP and the CW**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Wow," Rory says as she enters the library. "This place is great."

"Yeah," Jess agrees as he follows her in and sits down on the arm of the couch.

Jess watched Rory glide around the room, carefully skimming her eyes across all the titles. Her face always changing, from excitement to curiosity and even confusion.

"I love this room," Rory says trying to take it all in.

"I was going to put you in this room last night," Jess admits to Rory.

"Really?" Rory asks confused.

"I thought that if I did you would feel like you were in heaven and would never want to leave," Jess says truthfully.

"What changed your mind?" Rory asks curious.

"I wanted you to make the decision to stay on your own," Jess explains. "I didn't want you to be influenced by my books."

"Wise decision," Rory replies. "Jess?" She asks warily after a few minutes.

"Yeah," Jess replies nervously.

"Well, last night you told Holden that you finished your next book," Rory explains.

"And…" Jess prompts her.

"Well, I was wondering," Rory says nervously. "If I could read it?"

"I don't know," Jess replies truthfully. He always felt anxious when he sent Rory one of his books, always wondered what she thought, if she liked it.

"You don't have to," Rory says quickly. "If you don't want to, it's fine."

"Let me think about it, okay?" Jess replies.

"Okay," Rory says as she makes her way over to the Dodger Holden section. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Can you?" Jess replies smartly.

Rory ignores him.

"I was wondering why you sent me the first print of _Trials of Dodger Holden_?" Rory asks Jess curiously. "Now your collection's not complete."

"It's still a first edition," Jess explains. "Second off the printer actually."

"But, why me?" Rory asks.

"You read it, right?" Jess asks Rory.

"Yeah," She agrees.

"Well, then you know that it was an autobiography," Jess explains. "As soon as it got printed I sent it to you. I wanted you to read it, to understand my decisions behind all the bad choices I made. I thought that it would help you move on."

"Oh," Rory replies and then changes the subject not wanting to derail the conversation. "Why Dodger Holden?" She asks fingering the books gently. "Your first book, _The Subsect, _was good. You were gaining lots of recognition from it. Why'd you change your name, your face could be plastered everywhere, you'd be famous."

"And does that sound like me," Jess asks Rory amused.

"No," Rory replies sheepishly.

"I changed the name so that only you would know it was me," Jess explains. "I wrote every book for you, no one else, you were the only person I wanted to read them."

"Oh," Rory says once again in shock. "Well, I read them," She adds lamely.

"That's good," Jess replies. "What did you think?"

"Dark," Rory replies. "A total lack of hope, I knew the endings were never going to be good."

"Yeah," Jess says in realization. "Wait here a minute," Jess says as he gets up quickly and leaves the room.

He returns a minute or so later with a couple of pages of paper in his hand.

"Can I read you something?" Jess asks Rory nervously.

"Yeah," Rory answered as she sat on the couch. Jess sat next to her, facing her.

"_There was hope. I never thought that there would be hope. I only ever imagined pain, sorrow and despair. I wasn't allowed to hope. Hope left my vocabulary a long time ago, but then again it may have never really been there in the first place," _Jess reads from the pages.

"_But it forced itself back in my life as of late and now I feel nothing but hope. The pain, sorrow and despair have long gone and I am filled with hope once again. It's a strange feeling hope. It opens up so many doors that have never been available to me in the past. I knew I would have to take a step through one of the doors soon. I knew there was hope behind all of them, but I wanted to pick the one with the pain, sorrow and despair, but I was never given the choice." _

"_Five doors stood in front of me, I had no idea which one to choose. I could feel the hope invading my whole body as one of the doors opened up slightly. I knew that I had to choose this door. I knew what was behind it and it was nothing less then perfection. So, I didn't hesitate as I made my way thought the door, never looking back, I never needed to. Everything I ever wanted was behind this one door."_

Jess looks up at Rory expectantly.

What was that?" Rory asks confused.

"The last page of my new book," Jess tells her.

"Really?" Rory asks excitedly. "It's so different from your others, what changed?"

"Not much," Jess replies. "It started out dark, as usual, but then something changed. Something good happened whilst I was writing the end."

"No one's going to believe that this is the works of Dodger Holden," Rory says.

"It only matters if you believe," Jess says to Rory smiling. "Do you believe me?"

"How could I not," Rory replies. "You're sitting right here in front of me."

"True," Jess replies.

"So, why the sudden change?" Rory asks Jess. She thought she knew the answer, but she wanted him to say it out loud.

"Hang on," Jess says as he gets up off the couch and heads out of the room again. "Here," He says as he hands Rory a single white page of paper.

"_It's her… I know it is… It has to be…_" Rory reads out aloud. "And this is?" She asks trying to conceal her happiness.

"It's the books dedication," Jess replies, smiling at her. "All the dedications were about one person, no exceptions."

"So, you knew I was LJ's mom?" Rory asks. "How long did it take you?"

"A while," Jess replies truthfully. "I was dismissing it at first, I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Sure," Rory replies. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Another," Jess asks amused.

"Yeah," Rory replies nervously. "Why are there no pictures of Holden's mother in your house?"

"Well…" Jess falters. He was glad that the topic steered away from him and Rory, but he wasn't sure if he liked the direction it was taking now. "Holden and I, even though we loved Kylie, we were growing apart during the last few years of her life. I was actually thinking of leaving her, but then she got sick, so I stayed."

"Very noble of you," Rory says and Jess was glad that she didn't apologize for Kylie's death.

"It was for the best," Jess replies distantly. "She didn't have long to live, she knew we were going through a rough patch, but I didn't want her to know that I was thinking of leaving her. I couldn't do that to her."

Jess was exhausted. He didn't like talking about Kylie's death, although he was leaving her it's not like he was wishing her dead. He wanted her to move on in life and find someone that could love her back, the way she deserved to be.

Rory put her arm around Jess gently, comfortingly rubbing his back.

"I always wondered what would happen if I had left before I knew she was sick," Jess says sadly. "If I would come back to support her, or if I would run. Holden would've been with me so I wouldn't have had a reason to go back and that scares me. What if it happened that way and I let her die alone. She would have never gotten to say goodbye to Holden, to… me."

"Jess," Rory says comfortingly. "It didn't happen that way, you were there with her until the end and so was Holden. She passed away around the ones she loved most."

"Yeah," Jess replies. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Rory replies smugly trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure," Jess replies now smiling. "What ever you reckon."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, both wanting to break it but neither knew how.

"So, what about you?" Jess asks Rory after a while. "Are you a foreign correspondent?"

"No," Rory replies. "I'm a columnist for the New York Times and editor of The Stars Hollow Gazette."

"The Hollow Gazette, that's still running?" Jess questions amused.

"Yeah, why?" Rory asks confused.

"I thought that since I left they'd have nothing to write about," Jess explains. "Unless there's a new town hoodlum," Jess suggests.

"No," Rory replies. "Everything's the same, I'm just glad I don't have to write for the paper. Joe, pizza guy Joe writes the articles I just have to edit them."

"Pizza guy Joe's moved up on the food chain," Jess says amused. "I'm impressed."

"So, what's going on with Truncheon?" Rory asks curiously. "Are you still working there?"

"Yeah," Jess replies. "Have been for the past 17 odd years."

"So, how's it going?" Rory asks excitedly. "You must have more than one store seeing as you bagged the great, fantastic author Dodger Holden."

"Yeah," Jess replies slightly embarrassed. He like hearing Rory talk about Dodger Holden, he had waited for a long time to hear her say his penname. He loved how she said it. It was nothing like the fans or reporters. She said it with admiration and pride.

"We have three stores, now" Jess explains. "One in Philly, one in New York and one in Boston. We're also opening up one in Hartford, soon."

"Really, why?" Rory asks intrigued.

"Matt and Chris seem to think that I'm slacking off," Jess explains. "So, they thought that they'd open up a store here for me to run."

"Very thoughtful of them," Rory replies. "So, what's this I hear about you taking Lucas to some place called Cedar's?" Rory asks slightly concerned.

"Lucas?" Jess asks confused.

"LJ," Rory corrects. "Lucas Jess."

"What?" Jess answers his name.

"It's his middle name," Rory says laughing. "Lucas Jess… LJ."

"I see," Jess replies trying to let it sink in. "You named him after me?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," Rory replies blushing. "I wanted him to grow up to be like the two most important guys in my life, Luke and you."

"That's great," Jess replies in awe. "Did Holden ever tell you her real name?" Jess asks Rory curiously.

"No," Rory replies. "She just said something about being named after you in spite. Wait, her name it's Jessica, isn't it?" Rory says smugly, as she knew she had finally figured it out.

'Yeah," Jess hisses through clenched teeth. "We both hate it."

"What happened to your say?" Rory asks Jess. "You're Holden's father, aren't you?" Rory asks suddenly nervous.

"You heard the discussion this morning," Jess explains. "We have to wait for the test results, this isn't CSI."

"Okay, okay," Rory says holding her hands up in surrender. "I don't need to hear another TV crime focused rant. I believe you. I'm on your side."

"Okay," Jess relents. "But I have a good Bones rant in me, you're missing out," Jess says temptingly.

"I think I'll live," Rory replies getting annoyed. "Holden said you acted like a five year old, I just never believed her."

"I'm five and a half, actually," Jess says proudly.

"Wow," Rory replies in mock enthusiasm. "Why are you watching TV anyway? You hate TV."

"Do not," Jess retorts still acting like a five year old. "I used to watch it all the time."

"You used to read all the time," Rory corrects. "What happened?"

"Holden," Jess replies back to normal. "And I think I've read every book ever written."

"You've read all these books," Rory asks looking around the huge library.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "I had some sleepless nights, well a lot of sleepless nights."

"I see," Rory replies. She could she whatever it was, was a tough topic for him, so she changed the subject. "So, Holden's name…" Rory prompts.

"Oh yeah," Jess says remembering. "I accidentally missed the birth," Jess replies ducking his head to avoid Rory's gaze. "So, Kylie named her Jessica to always remind me that I wasn't there."

"Why'd you miss it?" Rory asks somewhat angry. She knew first hand what it was like to be alone when giving birth. It must've been hard on her. "Did you get hit by a bus?"

"No," Jess replies still not meeting her gaze. "I was writing. I had a rush of ideas I needed to get down before I forgot them all. I guess I didn't hear the phone ring in my dazed state. All I know is that when I was finished I had 87 missed calls and my daughter was already a day old."

"You lost a day?" Rory asks in disbelief. "Does that happen often?"

"Sometimes," Jess replies meeting her gaze now. "I can't help it. I know Holden doesn't like it much either, but she understands. It was hard on her when she was younger. She thought that I didn't like her, that I was abandoning her."

"Must've been tough," Rory replies.

"Yeah," Jess agrees. "But it doesn't happen that often, but when it does I can be out of it for a couple of days. Totally unaware of what's going around me."

Rory could see the conversation taking a wrong turn again and swiftly changed the subject.

"So, Cedar's?" Rory asks again. "I was told that it's the classiest bar in Philly."

"Bar none," Jess replies smugly and lets out a laugh. "It's the Truncheon bar," Jess explains.

"You let them call it the Cedar Bar Redux?" Rory asks in disbelief.

"No," Jess replies. "I would never let them call it that. I can't believe you'd think that," Jess says trying to repress a smile.

"Then what's it called, then," Rory asks curiously.

"It's called the Cedar Bar Redux's Devoid of Original Ideas Poser Bar," Jess says looking at Rory for her response.

"Really?" She asks confused.

"It was Matt and Chris' idea," Jess defends. "I didn't even want a bar."

"Sure," Rory replies.

They stared at each other for a while, in a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"Dad," Holden calls from somewhere in the house.

"Be right there," Jess yells back reluctantly looking away from Rory's face. "Want to meet Holden officially?" Jess asks Rory.

"Sure," Rory answers excitedly as they get off the couch. "Wait," She says suddenly nervous. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"You've already met," Jess argues laughing at her irrational statement. "She already knows that your crazy."

"Let's go then," Rory says as she follows Jess out of the library. She lets out a sigh as she crosses the threshold. She likes the library it seems like a place where she and Jess could talk freely. But now she was leaving that comforting place for the unknown.

"Hey," Jess says as they walk into the living room.

"Hey, Jess," LJ replies.

"LJ?" Rory questions as she sees her son on the couch.

"Mom?" LJ replies, obviously he still didn't have the whole story. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you come home last night or this morning for that matter?"

"Oh," Rory falters.

Holden comes in from the kitchen.

"Hey Rory," Holden says as sits down next to LJ. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you tell LJ?" Jess asks his daughter.

"About what?" She replies confused.

"That I used to date his mother," Jess clarifies.

"No," Holden replies. "It wasn't my place to tell."

"You knew?" Rory asks Holden as she sits down on a chair facing the couch.

"I knew," Holden clarifies.

"You can't keep anything from this one," Jess says as he sits down on the chair next to Rory, the teens in front of him.

"How long?" Rory asks confused.

"Since I saw Luke in Stars Hollow," Holden explains. "He told me not to tell dad that I had seen him, something about protecting him, so I lied. But I figured it out anyway, it was pretty easy. Your huge Dodger Holden collection and his growing up in a small town with his uncle, it all made sense."

"You two used to date?" LJ asks still confused.

"I see he didn't inherit your intelligence," Jess says to Rory and she hits him hard on the arm.

"He's just a little slow," Rory defends.

"Hey," LJ argues five seconds later.

"I see what you mean," Jess replies smugly. "Who would've thought that I would have the smart kid?"

"Who would've thought you could reproduce," Rory counter reacts.

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Holden says smiling. "We have a project to work on and I guess I better fill LJ in on everything."

Holden got off the couch and pulled LJ up with her. They headed towards the kitchen when LJ suddenly turns around.

"Jess… my middle name…" LJ says excitedly putting it together. "The lucrative Jess that broke my mother's heart, yet influenced her in so many ways. You're right it does make sense," LJ say to Holden as he walks proudly into the kitchen.

"You're right," Jess admits. "He's definitely not stupid, but he is slow."

"Shut up," Rory defends. "Do I have to bring up Holden's complete lack of tolerance for sugar, where'd she get it from I'm guessing it's genetic. Come to think of it I've never seen you eat sugar before."

"Great," Jess replies in defeat.

"Does Holden know this?" Rory asks him pointedly.

"No," Jess admits. "I tend to steer clear from sugar."

"Is that why you never had a Gilmore movie night with mom and me?" Rory asks intrigued.

"That was part of it," Jess replies. "The other part was being stuck in the same room as Lorelai for a long period of time, I didn't was to break my parole."

A few minutes pass.

"This is good," Rory says letting out a small laugh. "Just like old times."

"Yeah," Jess agrees as he grabs Rory's hand gently and laces their fingers together.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

Rory was thinking back to the past. All the memories they had shared. How far they have come since and how they hadn't really changed at all. She was happy, everything was finally coming together.

Jess was thinking about Rory, obviously. Yet he couldn't wrap his head around that Rory was LJ's mother. Rory, LJ… Rory, LJ… Rory, LJ. He just couldn't see it. He concentrated trying to make it make sense and then it did.

He dropped Rory's hand immediately.

"Jess," Rory asks cautiously and then sees his shocked face. "What's wrong?"

Jess didn't answer. He went straight for the door and left without a word.

"What happened?" Holden asks as she come running into the room at the slam of the front door.

"I don't know," Rory says through tears. "It's like he just snapped."

"It's okay," LJ says as he rubs his mothers back comfortingly.

"I don't know what I did wrong," Rory says trying to hold back the tears that were already freely flowing. "Everything was fine a minute ago."

"It's probably nothing," Holden replies. "He gets like that sometimes. He must have thought of something important to run out on you like that. He'll be back though," Holden reassures her. "You're welcome to wait."

"No," Rory replies as she gets up off the couch with help from her son. "LJ will you drive me home."

"Sure mom," LJ says as he guides her towards the door.

"It's nothing bad," Holden says to Rory. "He loves you, he'll be back."

But Rory left without a word. She thought things were getting better. Maybe Jess just realized that he'd be better off without her. This thought brought around a fresh round of tears.

"Dad," Holden mutters under her breath. "This better be the most important thing in the world."

* * *

**A/N- Review, tell me what you thought **


	9. Logan's Psychotic Tendencies

**A/N- Thanks for all of your reviews- **bluedancer, CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, Dinergirl88, ilovenat1995, Jane, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, Literati44, Rory&Jess Fanatic, SoManyObsessions, starletelena, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Hey Matt," Jess says into his cell phone. "It's Jess."

"How you doing, man?" Matt asks excitedly.

"I don't have time for that now," Jess retorts getting annoyed. "Can you get Chris to get me that newspaper obsessed guy's contact information?"

"Sure," Matt replies. "Why do you want that, you hate the guy. Well we all hate the guy…"

"No reason," Jess replies evading the question.

"Okay, here it is," Matt says. "He's living in New York, so he must have moved. Here's his secretaries number (212) 222 8407."

"Thanks for that," Jess replies earnestly.

"What's this about?" Chris yells into the phone.

"I'll tell you later," Jess promises and then disconnects the call to phone the secretary.

"How may I help you?" A female's voice asks across the line.

Nice secretary Jess thought. She didn't even announce the business or her boss. She must be very attractive then.

"Is your boss in?" Jess asks evasively.

"No," She replies. "He's out of town."

"Can you tell me where?" Jess asks impatiently. "It's kind of important."

"I can't give out that information," She replies trying to act professional.

Jess sighed, he knew what he had to do and he hated doing it.

"It's Dodger Holden," Jess hisses into the phone.

"Oh, Mr. Holden I'm so sorry," The secretary apologizes. "I didn't know."

"It's quite alright," Jess replies through clenched teeth.

Figures that he'd let my calls go through and not anyone else's, Jess thought to himself.

"He's in Hartford at the Hartford Grand Hotel," She explains. "Should I call ahead and tell him your coming?"

"No," Jess replies quickly. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay," She accepts. "Hold on a minute and I'll check exactly where he is."

Jess blocked out the hold music and thought about Rory. He knew he shouldn't have left her, he knew she would jump to the worst conclusion. He just hoped that he could get this over with quickly, so that he could reassure her.

"He's at the bar on Main Street," She explains. "Do you want directions?"

"No," Jess replies hurriedly. "I know where it is, it's not far from here actually. Thanks for your time."

"Anytime Dodger," She replied flirtatiously.

Jess cringed at the way she said his name, but it was a small price to pay to get the information that he got.

He drove hurriedly to the bar and got out quickly. He walked inside and immediately spotted him. He was by himself and seemed to be drowning his sorrows. Jess walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"What he's having," Jess says to the bartender and motions towards the guy.

"Good choice my friend," The guy replies, not seeming as drunk as Jess had expected.

"What brings you to Hartford," Jess asks. "Personal or business?"

"Personal," The guy replies. "I'm here to see my son."

This got Jess angry, but he calmed himself down enough so that he could prolong the conversation.

"So, is he a good kid?" Jess asks.

"I guess," He replies. "I don't know him that well."

"So, you're going to get to know him then?" Jess asks wondering.

"No," The guy replies. "Probably not."

"What?" Jess asks anger rising, but he calmed himself down again. "And what about his mother?"

"What about her?" The guy replies. "All she is to me is the mother of my son."

"Then why are you here?" Jess asks not containing his anger anymore.

"What?" The guy asks confused at Jess' sudden outburst.

"You heard me," Jess replies. "So, your just here to screw up their lives then?"

"Pretty much," The guy replies. "I have to make my presence known somehow."

"You dick," Jess says as he stands up and grabs the guys shirt pulling him up. "I guess once a dick, always a dick."

"Do I know you from somewhere," The guy asks. "You look familiar. What do you do?"

"Nothing," Jess replies. "Except this," Jess says as he sends a right hook at Logan's jaw.

"So, you're a boxer?" The guy asks sarcastically.

Jess sent another right hook at him.

"All right," The bartender says. "Take this outside."

"Outside," The guy says.

"Lead the way," Jess replies as he lets go of the guy's shirt and follows him out.

Jess is blind sighted by the guy's left hook.

"What's all this to you anyway?" The guy asks curiously. "Do you like to get into random bar fights with people?"

"Something like that," Jess answers and he tackles the guy against the wall and punches him in the ribs a couple of times. "You shouldn't treat people the way you do. You hurt her again and again, but this will be the last time."

"Who are you talking about?" The guy asks confused as he gets the upper hand and punches Jess in the ribs a couple of times, returning the favor.

"You sons mother," Jess explains slamming the guy back into the wall. "The one you got pregnant and then left."

"Ah," The guy says in realization. "Those were good times." The guy punches Jess a few more times and Jess can feel his lip split.

"You son of a bitch," Jess retorts, hitting him back. "If you ever come near her or her son again, I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"And how are you going to do that?" The guy asks smugly.

"You know Dodger Holden," Jess says hitting the guy a few more times. "Well, I know him and if you don't stay away I'll make sure that he doesn't write another book and therefore crushing your little business you like to call a hobby."

"How do I know that you're not bluffing?" The guy asks as he punches Jess a couple of more times.

"June three years ago," Jess explains as he cringes. "My daughter was given the chance to meet Dodger Holden and you called her up. You flirted with her trying to get her to give it to you. Your obsession went overboard that day. My girl was only 14 and you scarred her. You told her things that no 14 year old needed to hear. I had to listen to her cry herself to sleep each night because of you. You're just lucky I didn't look for you sooner. Just because she got the chance and you didn't, didn't mean that you could threaten her."

"It was all business," The guy replies.

"Well," Jess continues. "I know Dodger Holden personally and he knows about your little… hobby. You're ripping him off and you think you can get away with it. He'll crush you if I say the word. You won't be able to work in the industry anymore."

"You know what?" The guy replies. "If Dodge Holden doesn't want to publicize himself, let people know who he is, then I'll do it for him."

"You already have," Jess retorts angrily punching him in the face a couple more times. "I know all about you being Mark's manager, the guy you convinced to be Dodger Holden so that you could take all the glory. What's going to happen when the real Dodger Holden comes out?"

"They can't prove it," The guy replies smugly as he punches Jess again.

"Mark can't even read," Jess replies angrily. "So, I'm pretty sure he can't write. It won't be that hard to prove that he's a fraud."

"My scheme just got started," The guy replies. "This is only the beginning."

"You know what?" Jess yells at him. "You're selfish. You're ruining your son's life, you're ruining his mother's life and you're ruining Dodger Holden's life."

"So," The guy replies smugly.

"Stop," Jess yells as he punches the guy hard and he falls to the ground. "Or I'm going to expose you for the fraud that you are."

Jess kicks the guy in the ribs one last time and leaves him lying on the sidewalk.

"Don't interfere in your son's life or his mothers again," Jess threatens. "I don't care about Dodger, you can have him."

Jess left, walks back to his car and drove home. He goes inside and calls out to Holden.

"Yeah," Holden asks coming into the room. "What happened?" Holden asks her dad concerned as she rushes over to him.

"I had to take care of something," Jess replies. "Rory?" He questions his daughter.

"She went home," Holden says sadly and Jess heads for the door. "Dad," Holden says as she grabs his arm and pulls him away from the door.

"What?" Jess asks starting to get annoyed.

"You're dripping blood on the carpet," Holden says as she motions towards the once stainless cream colored carpet.

"Oh," Jess replies shocked.

"I think you should go to a doctor," Holden says concerned.

"No," Jess replies defiantly. "Help me clean up and then I'll drive us down to Stars Hollow, I've got to explain this to Rory. Plus you and LJ can work on that project of yours."

"Okay," Holden relents as she follows her dad into the bathroom.

On the drive to Stars Hollow.

"So, who do I have to thank for your split lip and cut above your eye?" Holden asks her dad as he drives towards Stars Hollow.

"LJ's father," Jess responds. "Logan Huntzberger."

"The guy who's managing the fake Dodger Holden?" Holden asks confused.

"One in the same," Jess replies.

"So, what's he look like?" Holden asks excitedly. "Did you beat the crap out of him?"

"Yeah," Jess replies looking at his daughter. "I gave him what he deserved."

Holden knew Logan as the one who stole her father's identity, but she never knew that Logan was the one that called her up when she was 14. She repressed that memory long ago and never wanted to bring it up again.

"Good," Holden says happily. "I wish you would have let me come and watch, though."

"Next time," Jess promises as they pull up across the street from the diner. "Is she in there?" Jess asks to afraid to look.

"Yeah," Holden replies.

Jess lets out a sigh and gets out of the car, Holden follows quickly.

"Ummm, dad," She says stopping him. "Your face, Uncle Luke's gonna freak."

"So," Jess replies as he walks towards the diner. "This is important."

"Your funeral," Holden mumbles. "I'm going to find LJ."

Jess walks into the diner and all eyes are on him, but he only cared for one set of eyes, Yet Rory had her back to him.

"Rory," Jess says still standing in the doorway. "Can I talk to you please?"

"Jess?" Luke questions in horror. "What happened?"

"If I said car accident would you believe me?" Jess asks Luke hopefully.

"No," Luke replies. "It looks like you got in a fight… again."

"What?" Rory asks confused as she turns around and her face falls. "Jess what happened?"

"Ummmm," Jess falters. "Can we talk somewhere less… open?"

"Okay," Rory says debating whether or not she really wanted to go.

"Sit on that bench over there," Luke warns as Rory stands up. "I want you both out in the open where I can keep an eye on you."

"Yes, Uncle Luke," Jess replies as he holds the door open for Rory.

They walked silently over to the bench, which was in full view of the diner.

"What happened?" Rory asks once they were sitting down. "Why'd you leave, and don't pull any of that old Jess crap, I want to know."

"I wasn't going to," I reply truthfully.

"So, explain then," Rory says trying to hold back her anger.

"When we were back at the house, I was thinking about you," Jess explains truthfully as he stares into Rory's eyes. "Trying to piece it all together and then I remember LJ saying who his father was."

Jess tensed immediately and Rory noticed this.

"What did you do Jess?" Rory asks him nervously.

"Why'd you go back to him Rory?" Jess asks pleading for an answer. "He cheated on you and yet you went back. There were other options. You didn't have to go back."

"I know," Rory replies sadly. "I tried, but I couldn't stay away. But it was worth it…"

"What?" Jess asks getting angry.

"I got LJ," Rory says trying to calm Jess down. "Slow, but smart LJ. He's my world, I can't even imagine life without him."

Jess calmed down immediately.

"Okay," Jess accepts. "So, I made the connection and I was angry. I sought him out and found out that he was in Hartford, at a bar. So, I went and saw him. He had no idea who I was and I guess I went there just to… I don't know get some answers or something, I never wanted to get into a fight with him."

"So, why did you?" Rory asks warily, but encouraging Jess to continue.

"He said that he was in town to see his son," Jess explains carefully. "Yet, he said that he had no idea if his son was a good kid or not. Then he said that you meant nothing to him and the only reason he kept showing up was to make his presence known. He never wanted to get to know LJ. I just guess he doesn't want you to forget him, that's why he keeps coming back."

"I see," Rory says understanding. "But…"

"But what?" Jess asks her quickly.

"I can't see how you got that much information out of him," Rory says surprised. "I would've thought that the first bad thing he said would have set you off."

"I've learnt self control," Jess explains. "But there's more."

"More?" Rory questions confused.

"Two years ago, when Holden supposedly on that competition to meet Dodger Holden," Jess says cringing at the thought.

"Yeah," Rory says remembering. "She told be about that."

"Well, Logan called up one day when I was out…" Jess was choking on his words, he hated that he wasn't there for Holden that day.

"It's okay," Rory says soothingly as she rubs Jess' back comfortingly.

"The things he said… she was only 14… I would have killed him if I didn't have Holden to look out for," Jess stammered getting angrier by the minute. "She cried herself to sleep for months. We actually moved here because she thought that he might track her down. He threatened he life, Rory."

Jess was on the verge of tears.

"She just got back to normal, after we moved down here," Jess says trying to keep it together. "Now with Logan in Hartford and everything I don't know if I can protect her. I know she'll recognize his voice if she heard it."

"Keep her here then," Rory suggests shocked, trying to take it all in. "The whole town will protect her. But then again Logan might come down here for a little visit."

Jess lets out a little laugh and this shocks Rory.

"He won't come down here," Jess says slightly amused. "I threatened him with something he doesn't want to lose."

"What's that?" Rory asks confused.

"Have you been keeping tabs on Dodger Holden?" Jess asks Rory curiously.

"Yeah," Rory says as she blushes.

"Well, then I guess you've heard that they discovered the real Dodger Holden in New York," Jess says watching her reactions.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "I knew it was a fake. I knew you'd never come forward."

"Well," Jess continues. "Logan got this guy… Mark to be Dodger Holden. Logan's his manager."

"This doesn't bother you?" Rory asks confused. "Someone stealing your identity, your life's work."

"Not really," Jess replies. "I like being anonymous and it would take something big for me to give that up. Mark can't even read let alone write, it's bound to come out sometime and if need be I'll give it a little push. But for now I'm leaving it be, I'd rather let someone else take credit, then be annoyed by strangers every time I go out."

"I guess," Rory agrees. "But Logan…"

"Let him have his fun," Jess says interrupting Rory. "It will all blow up in his face sooner or later."

"But if this gets out of hand are you going to expose yourself?" Rory asks Jess.

"I'm hoping it won't come to that, but if it does I'll stand up and take responsibility," Jess answers.

"Good," Rory replies as she rests her head on Jess' shoulder. "Why's Logan got it in for Dodger anyway?"

"He's obsessed," Jess explains. "It started out small, just trying to figure out who Dodger was. Then as more books came out he caught onto the fact that they were dedicated to the same person, so he spent all his free time and money trying to find out who it was. He kept coming into Truncheon every couple of days, as Truncheon was the only connection to the books and author. So, we were spending the bulk of our time trying to steer him in the wrong direction and making sure he didn't get close to the truth."

"Wow," Rory says shocked. "I've never heard of Logan attached to anything before."

"It gets worse," Jess explains. "When _Trials of Dodger Holden _came out he flipped out. He broke into Truncheon at three in the morning and tore the store apart looking for a connection. He formed a kind of fatal attraction to the girl in the book… to you. We tried to convince him that it was fiction, but he didn't believe it. We calmed him down enough and he left peacefully. But Logan hired private detectives, sat them out the front of the store for weeks on end. We knew he wouldn't find anything, no one would suspect that the publisher was the author."

"He sounds psychotic," Rory says shocked.

"He needs help," Jess says slightly defending Logan.

"What about LJ and Holden?" Rory asks panicked. "What if he gets obsessed with Holden like he did to me?"

"Sssshhh!" Jess says as he places his arm around Rory. "He doesn't know that it is you and he won't come here. If he does Luke and I will handle him, but he values his reputation over anything else, we'll be fine."

"Okay," Rory replies accepting Jess' answer. "So, does that mean you and Holden are going to be staying here?" Rory asks hopefully.

"It's probably for the best," Jess replies happily. "We could ask Luke if we could stay above the diner."

"No," Rory practically yells. "Stay with me, I don't want to be alone."

"Okay," Jess relents. "I'll stay with you."

"So, are you going back to Hartford?" Rory asks.

"No," Jess replies. "Logan's still there and I have to keep Holden away from him. I can't risk those memories resurfacing."

"Okay," Rory replies. "So, where's Holden."

"With LJ, I guess," Jess answers. "Where does LJ like to hang out?"

"One guess," Rory says happily.

"The bridge," They say together.

They walk to the bridge hand in hand.

"So, how's you face?" Rory asks concerned.

"Its fine," Jess replies smiling at Rory. "Totally worth it, you should see the other guy."

"I don't think I want to," Rory replies shuddering at the thought.

"Sorry," Jess apologizes. "Look," He says to Rory as they stop ten or so meters from the bridge. "I think we lost our bridge."

"Never," Rory replies mischievously. "Let's push them in."

Jess looks at Rory skeptically. Old Rory would never do this and new Rory wouldn't push her son in the lake, but she looked so excited Jess couldn't deny her.

"Okay," Jess says quietly as they walk up on the unsuspecting teens and push them in the water.

There was two shrieks of surprise, a girly one and… well two girly ones. Jess and Rory immediately sit down in Holden and LJ's spot.

"What was that?" Holden asks her dad pissed.

"Yeah," LJ replies obviously confused, looking around. There was a chance he didn't even know that he was in the water, yet.

"You scream like a girl," Jess laughs at LJ.

"Shut up," LJ retorts.

"Yeah, Jess," Rory says as she hits Jess. "Don't tease Lucas."

"You're the one that decided to push them in the lake," Jess defends.

"I'm all wet," Holden says annoyed as she pulls herself onto the bridge.

LJ clears his throat and sticks his hand out for Holden to help him up on the bridge. Holden sighs but reaches out and helps him back onto the bridge. Everyone looks at him wide eyed.

"What?" LJ defends. "Gilmore's don't exercise."

"So, it's not just the Gilmore girls," Jess asks amused.

"He hates sports," Rory replies. "He won't even watch them with Luke."

"Ummm," Holden interrupts. "I'm still wet."

"Oh yeah," Jess says in realization. "We're staying in the Hollow for a while."

"What?" Holden asks confused. "Why?"

"No reason," Jess replies skillfully.

"But I have no clothes," Holden says annoyed.

"You can borrow some of Rory's," Jess replies. "Or maybe Lorelai's, she's more you."

"Fine," Holden huffs as she turns to walk away. "Where are we staying?"

"Our house," Rory replies.

"I'm stopping at Lorelai's on the way," Holden replies as she walks away from the bridge.

"Cool," LJ replies. "A slumber party. Hey, Holden wait up," LJ says as he rushes off the bridge.

"Slumber party," Jess scoffs at LJ's choice of words. "Are you sure he's not a Gilmore girl?" Jess asks Rory.

"We all are Gilmore girls deep down," Rory replies. "And stop teasing him."

"But he makes it so easy," Jess whines. "Are you sure he's not gay."

"Jess," Rory warns. "If you don't stop then you're going in the lake and then you will have to wear one of Luke's flannels."

"Okay, okay," Jess gives in. "I'll be good. Ready for the slumber party?" Jess asks in mock excitement.

"Jess," Rory warns as she pushes him in the lake.

"Hey," Jess says as he resurfaces. "I don't have a change of clothes."

"Not my problem," Rory replies as she leaves Jess in the water and walks back home.

"Wait," Jess calls to Rory. "I don't know where you live?"

"You should've thought of that before hand," Rory replies trying not to laugh.

"Damn," Jess mutters as he pulls himself out of the water and runs after Rory. "Come on Rory," Jess pleads. "I promise to be good."

* * *

**A/N- I have another story out called- **_**I can't read your mind**_**- It's a Heroes/Gilmore Girls crossover, but you don't need to have watched Heroes before to read it. It focuses on Rory and Jess relationship, as Jess discovers that he has some strange abilities. It will be a lit- So check it out if you have time. **

**Review **


	10. First Night in Stars Hollow

**A/N- Thanks for all of your reviews- **Britterina, CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, lukkygrl08, Rory&Jess Fanatic, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, Twilight Angel Vampire, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Jess left the diner and headed for Rory's house. After being pushed in the lake and trying to catch Rory, he ended up in the diner, he had no idea how Rory out ran him. He snuck past Luke and walked up to the apartment and was glad to see that Luke still had some of his old clothes. He grabbed a pair of jeans which still fit and his old Metallica shirt; he wanted Rory to pay for pushing him in the lake.

He had made it out of the diner without Luke questioning him about his change of clothes. Jess was surprised to find out that Rory lived in the old Twickham house. It was probably the most expensive house in the Hollow. He walked up the stairs and didn't even bother to knock. He walked in and saw Rory, Holden and LJ eating Chinese on the couch, watching something on the TV.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Jess whines as he makes his presence known.

"Ever heard of knocking," Rory retorts and then she takes in Jess' clothes. "No way!" She shouts.

"What?" Jess asks innocently.

"Take that shirt off," Rory yells. "It's not allowed in my house."

"Okay," Jess replies as he takes the shirt off.

"Jess," Rory hisses.

"What?" Jess asks still acting innocent. "I took the shirt off."

"Put it back on," Rory replies. "Why couldn't you just wear one of Luke's flannels?"

"Why'd you have to push me in the lake?" Jess retorts quickly.

"Settle down," Holden says annoyed. "Dad."

"Yes?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Put your shirt back on," Holden says and Jess puts it on without arguing. "And now sit down and eat your dinner like a good boy. If you're good all night I might even read you a book before you go to bed."

"Oliver Twist?" Jess asks excitedly.

"Sure," Holden replies. "Whatever you want."

Rory looks at them mouth wide open in shock.

"What?" Holden and Jess ask at the same time.

"Nothing," Rory replies.

"They always act like this," LJ explains. "It's like Holden's the adult in the relationship."

"Am not," Holden replies like a five year old.

"How about you both start acting your age," Rory suggests.

"Fine," They agree.

"So Holden how was school?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Shut up, dad," Holden yells in mock anger. "Stop trying to but into my life, I hate you so much."

"Come on Holden I'm just trying to do what's best for you," Jess replies keeping up the charade.

"You don't care about me, you never have," Holden continues. "I'm a teenager and I can do what I want."

"I don't care," Jess replies. "You're not getting pregnant just because Tiffany, most popular girl in the school, got pregnant and now it's the in thing…"

"Okay," Rory relents. "That was worse."

"Yeah," LJ agrees. "And scary."

"Just act like five year olds," Rory gives in.

"Yeah," Jess and Holden rejoice as they high five.

"Do you have skates?" Jess asks Rory excitedly.

"What for?" Rory asks skeptically.

"To play hockey, duh," Holden answers.

"You're not playing hockey in my house," Rory says defiantly.

"But do you have skates?" Jess asks Rory again.

"No," She replies. "Gilmore's don't skate."

"Do they have a shop here that sells skates?" Holden asks Rory excitedly.

"No," Rory replies. "At least I don't think so."

"Damn," Jess mutters. "I should have pushed Luke to open up his skate and pop bottle shop, and then we could buy skates."

"No," Rory whines. "I love the Soda Shoppe."

"How is Taylor anyway?" Jess asks Rory.

"Taylor is weird," Holden answers for Rory. "He tried to run LJ and me over in his gopher."

"Taylor can't walk?" Jess asks amused. "This could be fun."

"Jess," Rory warns. "You're not pulling any stunts on Taylor like you used to."

"But," Jess replies, Rory's face is pleading with him. "I was just going to suggest that he'd make a good goalie for our hockey game tomorrow, he's already got the wheels."

"Now you're having a hockey game tomorrow?" Rory asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," Holden says quickly. "The town square would be a perfect place for it."

"You and LJ are welcome to join," Jess says hopefully.

"I think I'll pass," Rory replies.

"LJ?" Holden asks excitedly.

"I'm in," LJ replies. "But I don't have skates."

"I'll take care of that," Jess replies knowingly.

"How are you going to pull a hockey game together before tomorrow?" Rory asks confused.

"Easy," Jess replies. "Tell Miss Patty."

"Not everyone's got skates," Rory argues.

"Stop trying to shoot down the idea," Jess says to Rory. "I said I'd handle the skates."

"But we have school tomorrow," LJ says disappointed.

"You're not going to school tomorrow," Jess says looking at Holden and LJ.

"Why?" They ask confused, including Rory.

"You already know Rory," Jess says trying to jog her memory by motioning towards his slightly bruised face.

"Oh yeah," Rory replies remembering. "Your da… I mean Logan's in Hartford at the moment."

"What?" LJ asks confused. "I don't want to see him."

"Yeah," Jess agrees. "Here's the problem, he's mentioned that he wants to see you, so I thought he might turn up at your school."

"So you're staying home," Rory says.

"Okay," LJ accepts. "Anything not to see him."

"So how long are we staying here for anyway?" Holden asks her father.

"Until Logan goes back to New York," Jess replies.

"He's living in New York?" LJ asks shocked and slightly scared. "What happened to California?"

"He moved," Jess replies bitterly. "Recently."

"Great," LJ mumbles. "Does this mean he's going to visit more?" LJ asks his mom.

"No, I don't think so," Rory replies as she smiles at Jess. "Jess took care of it for us."

"Really," LJ replies his mood suddenly changing. "That's great."

"Glad I could help," Jess replies humbly.

"This is so cool," LJ rejoices. "And I get school off tomorrow to play hockey. Can I invite some people?" LJ asks Jess nervously.

"Sure thing," Jess replies calmly.

"The more people," Holden says excitedly. "The more bloodshed."

"Sweet, I'm going to call Steve and Kwan now," LJ says as he jumps off the couch. "Lane's sure to let them out of school."

"Lane?" Jess questions Rory curiously.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "She married Zach and had twin boys."

"Zach?" Jess questions thinking back. "Follow them to the Edge of the Desert, Zach?"

"Yeah," Rory replies. "You remember that?" She asks Jess proudly.

"Of course," Jess replies. "I remember everything from back then."

"Steve and Kwan are in," LJ says as he sits back on the couch. "And I called Miss Patty, she's going to spread the word."

"This is going to be so awesome," Holden says excitedly as she jumps off the couch and joins LJ. "I'm going to bed; I need my rest for tomorrow."

"Yeah," LJ agrees. "This is going to be more fun then any of those stupid festivals Kirk puts on."

"Show Holden to the spare room and where the bathroom is," Rory says to her son.

"Sure," LJ replies. "Night mom, Jess."

"Come and tuck me in?" Holden asks her dad.

"As always," Jess replies. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Okay," Holden replies as she heads for the stairs with LJ. "See you in the morning Rory."

"Sure," Rory replies. "So…" Rory starts once the teens were up the stairs.

"So, what?" Jess counters as he moves over to sit on the couch next to Rory. He reaches out and grabs Rory's hand lovingly. He intertwines their fingers and rubs his big thumb over the back of Rory's knuckles. Jess leans forward slightly and Rory mimics his move, they were only inches apart. Jess leaned in further…

"Dad!" Holden yells.

"I'll be right back," Jess says sadly as he lets go of Rory's hand and moves towards the stairs quickly.

"Hurry back," Rory mumbles to herself, but Jess hears her and lets out a little laugh.

"Holden?" Jess calls out when he reaches the top of the stairs.

"First door on your left," Holden yells back.

"Hey," Jess says as he opens the door and sits down on the bed next to his daughter. "What's on your mind, I haven't tucked you in since you were five?"

"I'm still five," Holden replies.

"And I'm five and a half," Jess says smartly. "So, tell me what's bothering you," Jess says softly as he puts a loose strand of hair behind Holden's ear.

"Logan," She says shakily. "Do we need to worry?"

"No," Jess replies calmly. "He won't come down here. Matt and Chris are keeping tabs on him."

"But what…" Holden starts but Jess interrupts her.

"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep," Jess replies. "You've got to be ready for hockey tomorrow."

"Okay, night," Holden says and Jess kisses her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams," Jess says softly as he turns out the light and closes the door.

Jess turns around and practically runs into Rory.

"What are you doing up here?" Jess asks Rory quietly.

"I was getting your room ready," Rory explains.

"You didn't have to do that," Jess replies. "I can just sleep in your room."

"Sure," Rory says as she blushes.

"I wasn't joking," Jess replies.

"Oh," Rory says looking down. "Well…"

"Just say yes," Holden yells through the door. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks Ernie," Jess yells smugly through the door.

"Okay," Rory relents as she leads Jess into her room. "This is it, bathrooms through there and I'm going to go sleep with Lucas."

Rory grabs her pillow and heads towards the door.

"Wait," Jess says as he grabs Rory's arm. "I don't want to kick you out of your own room, how about I lay on the floor, right here."

"Wouldn't the couch be more comfortable?" Rory asks Jess.

"Probably," Jess replies. "But I want to be close to you."

"Fine," Rory gives in. "Take the floor then. Just go to sleep."

* * *

"They're asleep," LJ says quietly. "In the same bed."

"So?" Holden questions LJ slightly annoyed. "They're adults and they're fully clothed."

"But I'm hungry," LJ whines. "Get your dad up to make breakfast."

"I'm not going to do that," Holden replies. "He looks so peaceful."

"But I'm hungry," LJ retorts.

"Then go to the diner," Jess says sleepily without opening his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"What?" Rory asks in her sleep as she turns over and rolls into Jess' body. "What the hell," Rory practically screams as she moves away from Jess.

"You're beautiful when you've just woken up," Jess says lovingly to Rory as he touches her face softly.

"Why are you in my bed?" Rory asks frantically. "You're supposed to be on the floor."

"The floor was hard," Jess replies.

"I told you that you could take the couch," Rory defends.

"But," Jess retorts. "Holden said I could sleep with you and what she says goes."

"Jess don't bring your daughter into this," Rory says.

"Fine," Jess relents as he gets out of the bed. "I'll go make some breakfast then, it's not like I'm going to be able to get back to sleep now."

"Make pancakes," Rory says excitedly. "Like the ones you made at your place."

"Okay," Jess agrees. "LJ would you mind giving me a hand?" Jess decided that it was time to get to know Rory's son a little better.

"Sure," LJ agrees as he walks down the stairs following Jess.

"So," Jess said awkwardly to LJ. "What are the chances of finding real food in here?"

"Pretty good," LJ replies.

'Really?" Jess questions him skeptically.

"Yeah," LJ replies. "Luke goes shopping every week and brings us food so that we don't starve."

"Sounds like Luke?" Jess says as he rummages through the cupboards for some ingredients. "So how are Luke and Lorelai?"

"Good," LJ replies. "Will and Em are annoying though."

"Will and Em?" Jess questions confused. Luke had never mentioned them before.

"Yeah," LJ replies. "Luke and Lorelai's kids, William and Emily."

"Ah," Jess says in realization. "How old are they?"

"Will's 17, whilst Em's 16 the same age as Holden and me," LJ explains. "They like ten months apart Lorelai had Will and then nearly straight away she got pregnant with Em."

"So are they in for the hockey game today?" Jess asks mixing up the pancake batter.

"Don't know, I'll call them," LJ replies.

"No, let me," Jess says mischievously. "You can stir this," Jess says as he gives LJ the bowl.

"But I'll stuff it up," LJ replies. "Gilmore's can't cook."

"It's mixing," Jess reassures him. "The worst thing you can do is make lumps, but it's practically ready, just stir from the middle out."

"Okay," LJ replies as he mixes it slowly. "But it's not my fault if I set it on fire."

"Noted," Jess replies as he grabs the phone and dials.

"You know the number?" LJ asks confused.

"She still living in the house next to Babette?" Jess asks LJ.

"Yeah," He answers still confused.

"Then I know the number," Jess replies as the phone rings. "You have to remember that I used to live here LJ," Jess tells him. "I know all about Taylor, Miss Patty, Kirk… everyone."

"Yeah, I know," LJ replies. "It's just weird, I spent a lot of time wondering who this Jess was that broke my mothers heart and now you're here in our lives."

"Does that bother you?" Jess asks nervously. "We'll be back to Hartford in a couple of days."

"No, it's fine," LJ reassures Jess. "Mom's happy, she likes having you here. I don't think I've ever seen her happier."

"That's…" Jess starts but someone finally picks up the phone.

"Hello," They mumble into the phone.

"William?" Jess asks confused.

"Call me Will," Will replies. "Who's this?"

"Organizer of the hockey game today," Jess replies smugly. "You in?"

"Sure," Will replies excitedly. "As long as I'm not imposing."

"No," Jess replies. "Everyone's invited. Does Emily want in too?"

"Hang on I'll ask her," Will says as he walks into the kitchen. "Em," Will says softly. "There's a strange man on the phone and he wants to know if you're in for that hockey game today?"

"Hello," Em asks excitedly as she grabs the phone off her brother. "I'm in and so is dad, he can't stop talking about this, something about thrashing Kirk."

"Luke's playing?" Jess asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," Em replies. "He's so excited I don't think he slept last night."

"Cool," Jess replies. "And what about Lorelai?"

"She's appointed herself as cheerleader," Em explains. "She's not very good on skates."

"Probably for the best," Jess replies. "She never was one for sports."

"How do you know our family?" Em asks confused.

"Yeah," Will agrees as he grabs the phone off his little sister. "Who are you?" Will demands.

"I'm your cousin," Jess replies. "Or maybe I'm your step brother, it gets a little confusing."

"Cousin?" Em asks confused trying to grab the phone back off her brother.

"Step brother?" Will asks as he pulls the phone away from Em.

"What are you guy's doing?" Lorelai asks as she grabs the phone off of them. "Who is it?" She asks her kids.

"Your son," Will says still confused.

"But you're my son," Lorelai replies confused, whilst Will and Em shrug their shoulders also confused. "Hello," Lorelai asks warily into the phone.

"Lorelai," Jess says. "It's been a while."

"Jess," Lorelai says confused. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I reply nervously.

"Why are you calling here?" Lorelai asks getting a little angry.

"Calm down," Jess says reassuringly to Lorelai. "I'm at Rory's, LJ wanted to invite William and Emily to the hockey game today."

"And he didn't call why?" Lorelai asks calming down.

"Because he's making pancakes," Jess replies as he pulls out the electric frying pan and plugs it in.

"You're lying," Lorelai replies. "LJ's never even been in the kitchen before."

Jess holds out the phone to LJ, but puts it on speaker.

"Tell her LJ," Jess says as LJ grabs the phone.

"He let me stir the mixture," LJ says like an excited three year old.

"And it's Jess?" Lorelai asks confused. "As in black leather jacket, unruly hair, doesn't say more than a few words Jess?"

"He's wearing a Metallica shirt," LJ replies confused. "It seems to bring out his eyes."

"That devil," Lorelai replies. "What's he doing at your house… with Rory?"

"Relax," LJ says. "He's here with Holden."

"What?" Lorelai asks confused. "Holden's dad couldn't pick her up?"

Jess lets out a little laugh from where he's cooking the pancakes.

"No," LJ replies. "Jess is Holden's father."

"What?" Lorelai asks in disbelief. "Holden's father… the one who stayed with his sick wife until the end, the one that took care of his daughter by himself, the one who took care of my daughter the other night?"

"One in the same," Jess replies.

"No way," Lorelai says as she falls into the seat next to her daughter. "I don't believe this."

"Believe what?" Luke asks confused as he makes his way into the kitchen.

"Is Jess Holden's dad?" Lorelai asks Luke slightly angry.

"Well…" Luke falters. "Yeah."

"How could you not tell me?" Lorelai asks slightly hurt.

"I was protecting Rory," Luke explains.

"Ummm," Jess says clearing his throat. "Still here."

"Just wait," Lorelai says to Jess.

"Why'd he say that he was our step brother?" Em says confused.

"Whose kid is he?" Will asks his mother and father.

"His," Lorelai says pointing to Luke.

"He's not mine," Luke replies. "I looked after him when he was 17, he's my nephew."

"So he's our cousin?" Will and Em ask still confused.

"Sure," Luke replies. "Give me the phone," He says as he takes the phone off Lorelai. "What are you doing calling here?" Luke asks Jess.

"Do I have to explain again?" Jess asks Luke annoyed.

"Yes," Luke replies sharply.

"I'm getting the numbers for the hockey game today," Jess explains. "I hear that you're playing?"

"Yeah," Luke replies. "But what are you doing here in Stars Hollow?"

"Logan's in Hartford," Jess explains eyeing LJ carefully. "Hey, flip the pancakes for me LJ."

"No," LJ protests. "I can't."

"You saw how I did it, you'll be fine," Jess says as he hands LJ the spatula.

"Okay," LJ says as he grabs it and jumps off the counter.

"Logan?" Luke questions. "That's who you got into a fight with."

"Yeah," Jess replies. "He said he was coming to see his son and I kind of snapped."

"Okay," Luke agrees. "So he's not coming here?"

"No," Jess replies. "Hey, what are you doing for breakfast?"

"Nothing, why?" Luke asks confused.

"I made pancakes, too many pancakes by the look of it," Jess explains. "So I was wondering if you'd come over for breakfast, I want to see William and Emily, and then we could all go to game together."

"Okay," Luke replies. "That sounds great, we'll be there."

"Great," Jess says. "Come quick the pancakes are getting cold."

"Be right there," Luke replies.

"See you then," Jess replies as he hangs up the phone.

"So, are they coming?" LJ asks excitedly.

"They're all coming to the hockey game and everyone's playing except Lorelai," Jess explains. "And they're all coming over here for breakfast."

"That's so cool," LJ says flipping a pancake. "This is going to be the best day ever."

"Lucas," Rory says angrily. "Get away from the frying pan."

"Relax," Jess says to Rory putting his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "He's a natural, he does have a certain fear for the kitchen and cooking and I'm guessing he got that off you."

"He's fine," Rory says trying to reassure herself.

"He's fine," Jess says comfortingly.

"Who's coming?" Holden asks when she notices that her dad puts eight plates on the counter.

"Luke and Lorelai," Jess explains. "And their kids, that no one told be about," Jess says pointedly at Rory.

"I thought Luke told you," Rory defends. "Are the pancakes ready," Rory says trying to grab one.

"We're waiting for your family," Jess says as he swat's Rory's hand away.

"There your family too," Rory defends as she pouts. "They better get here soon."

* * *

**A/N- For those of you who read my other story The Ripple Effect, well the sequel's out and it's called The University of Texas, so check it out**

**Review, tell me what you thought **


	11. Pre Hockey Plans

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Britterina, Curley-Q, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, K2 All The Way, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Rory&Jess Fanatic, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, yield only- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Come on Jess," Rory whines. "Just one?"

"No," Jess says firmly. "You have to wait until they get here."

"You gave Holden one," Rory argues. "And LJ."

"That's because LJ helped cook them," Jess defends. "And Holden… was hungry."

"I'm hungry too," Rory argues.

"You are sounding like Lorelai more and more," I warn Rory.

"Who sounds like me?" Lorelai asks as she comes into the house followed by Luke, William and Emily.

As soon as Rory hears her mother she grabs a pancake off the plate before Jess can stop her.

"Didn't you ever teach your daughter that it's impolite to eat before you company has arrived?" Jess asks Lorelai.

"Now you sound like Great Grandma," LJ replies amused.

"Oh no," Jess says. "Not Emily Gilmore, kill me now please."

"I'm Emily Gilmore too," Em interrupts.

"But you have Danes blood," Jess argues. "Therefore canceling out any evil Emily Gilmore you might have."

"I like Emily," Will defends.

"Sure you do sweetie," Lorelai says unconvinced.

"I had Jess going though," Will replies mischievously.

"Jess," Luke greets.

"Luke," Jess replies.

"You didn't call me Uncle Luke," Luke says confused.

"Yeah, well," Jess replies. "I'm not forced to live here anymore. I'm here by my own choice, well half my own choice."

"Hi I'm Holden," Holden says to Will flirtatiously.

"You're related," Jess replies.

"Damn," Holden mutters.

"You're not related to me," LJ says proudly.

"Leave her alone," Em tells LJ. "I'm Em and this is Will, you should ignore LJ he can be a little…"

"Emily," Lorelai warns.

"What?" Em replies. "I was just going to say…"

"Not another word," Luke says sternly and then swiftly changes the subject. "Hey Holden, how's school?"

"Fine," Holden replies. "Still there."

"Now that's the Jess we were looking for," Lorelai says triumphantly. "I knew that Holden couldn't be the exact opposite of him."

"How about you guys take a seat," Jess says forcefully to Lorelai. "And eat the pancakes before they get cold."

"Got anything else?" Will asks. "I don't like pancakes."

"Of course you don't," Jess replies. "I'm guessing you want something else too Luke?"

"And me," Emily says.

"Unbelievable," Jess says to Rory. "You're telling me that you and you're mother are the only one's that eat junk food?"

"And Lucas," Rory defends. "Well he does some of the time."

Jess opens the fridge in disbelief and pulls out a bowl of fruit.

"The best I can do for you is fruit," Jess says to Luke, William and Emily.

"That's fine," Will replies. "Next time you can cook us up some eggs or something."

"Or LJ can," Em says. "I heard you helped cook this morning, now maybe you can come and help out in the diner."

"I stirred and flipped," LJ replies nervously. "I can't cook."

"Stirring and flipping is all cooking is," Will says to LJ. "You're practically there."

"Leave Lucas alone," Rory warns.

"Yeah," Luke agrees. "You two are just trying to shift some of your responsibility onto LJ."

"But he's family," Em argues. "I don't see why Will and I have to work in the diner all the time, whilst LJ gets to do whatever he wants."

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "Give our kids a break."

"If you all keep this up," Luke warns to Lorelai, William and Emily. "Then none of you will be going to the hockey game."

"Okay," They all relent.

"About that," LJ asks Jess. "Did you work out the skates?"

"Yeah," Jess replies. "I ordered them last night."

"Last night?" Rory asks confused. "When?"

"Sometime between sleeping on your bedroom floor and sleeping in your bed," Jess replies flirtatiously.

"What?" Lorelai asks nearly spitting her coffee all over the table in the process.

"Jess," Luke warns.

"Relax," Jess replies. "Nothing happened."

"Still confused," LJ replies.

"So I got up and called a skate shop in Hartford," Jess explains.

"Wouldn't they be closed?" Em asks confused.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "But I left an order on there answering machine asking for 30 pairs of skates all different sizes and 20 sets of hockey equipment, sticks, guards, helmets- that kind of thing."

"Jeez," Luke replies. "All that for a stupid town hockey game."

"How do you know that they're going to deliver it?" Will asks confused.

"They'll think it's a joke," Lorelai agrees with her son.

"No they won't," Jess says confidently. "I left my credit card details and told them that it must be here in the town square by 9:30."

"You have a lot of faith in people," Em says.

"Not really," Jess replies.

"Sweet," LJ says. "Let's go now."

"How about you finish your breakfast first," Jess suggests. "You're going to need your strength if we're going to crush Kirk."

"What happens if we all want to crush Kirk but we are on different teams?" Em asks confused.

"We just have to make sure that we are all on the same team, Jess replies.

"And how are we going to do that?" Luke asks confused.

"Easy," Jess replies. "We make Kirk one captain and one of us the other. Then the rest of us will make it look as though we don't know a thing about hockey."

"And Kirk will totally fall for it," Will says excitedly. "Because he'll want to win, so he will choose the strongest players."

"Which means," Jess continues. "That we have to pick our strongest player as captain, so that Kirk can't get them."

"And how do we choose the strongest?" Rory asks confused.

"Do we have like an iron man/woman competition?" Lorelai asks excitedly.

"How about," Jess suggests. "Who has actually played street hockey apart from Holden and me before?"

"I have," Luke answers.

"See," Holden says. "We just narrowed it down from six candidates to three."

"So who is the strongest player?" Lorelai asks. "I bet its Luke."

"The real question," Jess interrupts. "Is who will Kirk think is the strongest?"

"I'm out," Holden says. "I don't think he would choose a girl on his team."

"So that leaves two," Will says. "I vote dad."

"I vote Jess," Rory says. "Kirk would expect Jess to do well in a violent game like hockey."

"I agree," Lorelai says.

"Yeah," Luke agrees. "You be captain and pick me first, then Kirk won't be able to have either of us."

"Yeah," LJ agrees excitedly.

"So here's the plan," Jess explains. "Holden and Emily should be safe because of the whole Kirk/girl issue, so that leaves LJ and William. I'm guessing LJ's known as a little slow around the town…"

"Jess," Rory warns.

"I'm just speaking the truth," Jess defends. "So LJ I want you to say I can't wait for this basketball game to start. Just keep repeating that over and over, and Kirk should steer clear of you."

"Got it," LJ replies excitedly.

"And me?" Will asks.

"You're probably Kirk's next choice after Luke and me," Jess says. "So we'll get you to hold your hockey stick upside down and that should be enough it deter Kirk."

"Maybe we should put someone on Kirk's team," Holden suggests. "So that we can sabotage Kirk's team from the inside."

"Nah," Jess replies. "We need to beat him without cheating."

"What?" Lorelai asks shocked. "You're already cheating."

"How?" Jess asks confused.

"Setting up your team so that Kirk won't pick any of them," Lorelai explains. "That's cheating."

"It's strategy," Jess replies.

"Plus," Holden says. "What's a good game of hockey without some good old fashioned cheating?"

"A fair game," Lorelai answers.

"Do you want me to clip you baby girls skates accidentally?" Jess asks Lorelai. "And send her skidding across the road?"

"No," Lorelai gives in.

"Then its better that we'll all be on the same team then," Jess says to Lorelai.

"Okay, fine," Lorelai relents. "It will also save me from cheering for two different sides."

"What about Steve and Kwan?" LJ asks, "How many people are there to a side of street hockey?"

"As many as you want," Jess replies.

"Well as long as there is enough space for it," Holden corrects her dad.

"Sure," Jess replies. "We'll just make it eight a team, which means we get both Steve and Kwan."

"Sweet," LJ replies. "We are so going to win."

"What if there are more people?" Rory asks confused.

"Then we'll have subs," Jess replies.

"It's 9:45," LJ says excitedly. "Let's go."

"Okay," Everyone agrees as they walk the short distance to the town square which was already full with over half the town.

"Jess," Liz says as she comes over to them. "I haven't seen you in forever, why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"I must've forgotten," Jess replies. "You remember Holden?"

"Of course," Liz replies. "How are you Holden?"

"Fine," Holden replies. "So where's Doula?"

"Over at the sign in table with TJ and Gary," Liz replies.

"Gary's playing then?" Jess asks. "And what about TJ."

"TJ can't play because he pulled his back," Liz explains. "So he's making Gary play for him, something about a son should do what their fathers can't or something."

"Right," Jess replies. "So Gary doesn't want to play?"

"Not really," Liz replies. "But I think he's warming up to the idea, especially when he saw the crowd that's here to watch."

"We better get signed in," Luke says as he steers us away from Liz.

"Is it just me or has Stars Hollow's population increased by at least half?" Jess asks Rory confused.

"It has increased," Rory replies. "It's just that the whole of Stars Hollow ended up getting pregnant at around the same time."

"Luke sign me in," Jess says to Luke. "I think I need a little catching up."

"Sure," Luke replies as he sets off with the rest of the group.

"Okay," Rory begins. "We'll start with the marriages. Luke married Lorelai when she found out she was pregnant with Will, but we all knew that it was a long time coming. Miss Patty married her mysterious guy that no one knows anything about, not even his name. Kirk and Lulu got married, as well as Andrew and Gypsy."

"Okay," Jess replies trying to get it all to sink in. "I think I'm following."

"Good because this is where it becomes confusing," Rory says. "Kirk and Lulu had a boy named Kirk, but we townies refer to him as Human Kirk to avoid confusion."

"Obviously," Jess replies. "So Human Kirk, I guess he'll be paying on Kirk's team."

"Probably," Rory replies. "Then we have Liz and TJ, which you probably know all about. But anyway they had Doula and two years later they had Gary who is also known as JT."

"As in Justin Timberlake?" Jess asks confused.

"No," Rory replies. "As in TJ reversed."

"Okay now that's weird," Jess says.

"Then we have Luke and Lorelai," Rory continues. "And they're kids William and Emily. Then Sookie and Jackson's kids Davy, Martha and Jack. Lane and Zach had Steve and Kwan. And of course I had LJ and you had Holden."

"Okay," Jess replies confused. "So everyone had kids?"

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "Their ages range from Davy the oldest at 19, he'll be 20 in two months and Human Kirk who's 15."

"Wow it's like a mini Stars Hollow generation," Jess says in disbelief. "Anything else interesting happen whilst I was gone?"

"Actually," Rory says thinking back. "Dwight died."

"Dwight?" Jess questions confused.

"You know," Rory replies. "The guy who lived in that house where you helped me fix the sprinklers, remember?"

"I remember," Jess answers. "I also remember that I had to turn them back on for Dean to be the hero."

"That was very noble of you," Rory replies. "But that doesn't matter now."

"Okay," Jess says. "Now that we're on the same page, how did he die? Did his ex wife come and murder him in his sleep?"

"Worse," Rory replies laughing. "He was playing Twister with baby oil or something and he slipped and broke his neck."

"That's not funny," Jess says to Rory.

"I know," Rory replies laughing. "But Kirk thought it would be good to honor Dwight by banning all board games in Stars Hollow."

"He didn't?" Jess asks in disbelief.

"Oh he did," Rory replies. "Anyone who gets caught with a board game has to pay a fine."

"That's seems reasonable," Jess says.

"Come on we're up," Holden says as she gives Jess his skates and stick.

"Going to cheer us on?" Jess asks Rory hopefully.

"Sure," Rory replies. "But aren't you going to wear more protection?"

"Nah," Jess replies as he puts the skates on. "Less is more. I'll look for you out in the crowd."

"Sure," Rory replies as Jess skates away. "Be careful."

"What's up with Kirk?" Jess asks Luke. "He's all but wrapped up in bubble wrap."

"You should see Human Kirk," Em says. "He's worse than Kirk."

And sure enough Human Kirk was decked out in all the safety gear that Jess ordered, then plus some.

"What did they do?" Holden asks Luke confused. "Close down the whole town?"

"Pretty much," Luke replies. "I think Kirk's going to make this a bi-yearly event or maybe it was bi-monthly."

"Sweet," LJ replies. "Will you come to them?" LJ asks Jess and Holden hopefully.

"Sure," Jess replies. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Okay, okay," Taylor says coming up in his electric gopher. "Let's get this game started."

"Yes," Mrs. Kim agrees. "Jess seeing as you planned this, what do we do now?"

"Captains," Jess suggests.

"How about Jess and Kirk," Will suggests trying not to draw attention.

"Yes," Kirk agrees. "I'll take that challenge."

"Jess should pick first," Holden suggests. "He did set this up and buy all the equipment."

"Kirk?" Jess questions.

"Fine by me," Kirk replies.

"Okay," Jess says. "I choose Luke."

"This is going to work," Luke says as he joins Jess' side. "Will looks like he knows nothing about hockey."

"Kirk," Kirk says and his son joins his side.

"Yeah Human Kirk!" Lorelai yells.

"William…" Jess says.

"Bootsy…" Kirk says.

"Holden…" Jess says.

"Jackson…" Kirk says.

"LJ…" Jess says.

"Davy…" Kirk says.

"Emily…" Jess says.

"Jack…" Kirk says.

"Steve…" Jess says.

"Gypsy…" Kirk says.

"Kwan…" Jess says.

"JT Gary Jnr," Kirk says unwillingly, he was related to TJ after all.

"Okay five minutes," Taylor warns.

"I can't believe that worked," LJ says in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jess agrees. "It almost worked a little too well."

"So what's the plan," Steve asks.

"Yeah," Kwan agrees.

"Have fun," Holden says simply. "And the more bloodshed the better."

"I've got Kirk," Luke says.

"And I've got Human Kirk," Will says cunningly.

"I'm going for mini TJ then," Jess says.

"I'll take Jackson," LJ states.

"Me and Kwan will take the Bellville boys," Steve says. "Davy and Jack."

"Yeah," Kwan agrees as he high fives his brother.

"I'll take Gypsy," Em says.

"I guess that leaves me with the old guy," Holden says mischievously. "Bootsy."

"How about 'go team' on three," Jess suggests. "One, two, three…"

"Go team!" The group shouts.

"Oh this is on," Lorelai says to Sookie. "My family against yours, we are so going to win."

"I have no doubt you'll win," Sookie agrees. "We have Kirk, Kirk can barely stand on his feet, put skates on him and we have no idea what will happen."

"Hopefully carnage," Martha says.

"What happened to the sweet girl I used to know?" Lorelai asks Martha.

"Human Kirk happened," Martha replies.

"I still can't believe you dated him," Sookie says in disbelief. "Human Kirk may be better than Kirk, but only slightly."

"I felt sorry for him," Martha defends. "I didn't want him to be sweet sixteen and never been kissed."

"You kissed Human Kirk?" Rory asks confused. "Why did I not know this?"

"No," Lorelai says to Sookie. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because you would have teased them both mercifully," Sookie replies.

"Would not," Lorelai argues.

"I only kissed him once," Martha defends. "And he wasn't my first."

"And who was your first?" Lorelai asks intrigued.

"No one," Martha immediately evades the question.

"It was Will," Sookie blurts out.

"Mom," Martha scolds.

"Sorry," Sookie replies. "It just slipped out."

"My Will?" Lorelai asks confused.

"I'm older than him I was just showing him the ropes," Martha defends.

"It was you first kiss sweetie," Sookie tells her daughter.

"So maybe he was showing me the ropes," Martha corrects. "And once again I'm older than him and let's face it Will's hot."

"First off only by two years," Lorelai argues. "And I know my son's hot."

"Okay break it up before it crosses a line," Rory says. "The game's starting."

"Oh this is exciting," Sookie says from their front row seats. "I'm so glad we went and got some junk food from Doose's."

'Well it does help that it's just across the road," Rory says.

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "I think I'm going to like this tradition. Go Luke!"

"Don't tell me you've tapped into Patty's punch already," Martha asks Lorelai.

"Only one cup," Lorelai defends.

"Okay," Mrs. Kim says. "As official umpire."

"Hey," Taylor defends.

"Okay as co-umpire," Mrs. Kim corrects as she glares at Taylor. "Kirk, Jess you're up."

"Positions everyone," Taylor says as he moves to the sidelines.

"Kirk," Jess says as they face each other in the center circle. "Have you ever actually played hockey before."

"Yeah," Kirk replies. "NHL."

"As in NHL Live on Playstation?" Jess asks Kirk knowing he had him.

"It's the same thing," Kirk retorts. "People can land planes by Playstation, I'm sure that I can play hockey."

"And what about the fact that NHL is ice hockey and not street hockey?" Jess asks Kirk.

"Let's just play," Kirk retorts angrily.

"Fine," Jess says. "Whatever you want."

"Ready?" Mrs. Kim asks us and everyone takes their positions.

"One," Jess and Kirk hit their hockey sticks together.

"Two," Another hit and evil glances at one another.

"Three," Jess wins the puck and hits it out to Luke. "Game on!" Mrs. Kim yells.

* * *

**A/N-Okay so I've done up a picture of all the kids of Stars Hollow, so the Bellville's, Scott-Danes, Gilmore-Danes, all the kids basically, so check out what they look like, it's under Holden and LJ links on my profile.  
**

**Review to tell me what you thought **


	12. The Hockey Game

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Amanda, bluedancer, BrokenForEternity, Curley-Q, ilovenat1995, J.V. Gillian, Jeremy Shane, KassiLou, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Literati44, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

They were just under halfway through the game. Jess' team had 12 goals and Kirk's team was yet to score.

"Go Luke!" Lorelai yells from the crowd.

"Go Luke!" Sookie agrees.

"Mom," Davy says from his post as goalie. "You're supposed to be on our side."

"But you're losing sweetie," Sookie replies sadly.

"Goal!" Mrs. Kim yells.

"Nice one Luke," Holden says as she pats him on the back.

"Yeah," Will agrees. "Not bad."

"Davy," Kirk says as he approaches him. "Did I see you talking to the crowd?"

"Yes," Davy replies hanging his head down in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should pay a little more attention to the game," Kirk scolds. "Kirk's now goalie."

"What?" Davy asks confused. "That's not fair, I'm out."

"Wait," Kirk says quickly. "I'm sorry."

But Davy doesn't even turn back as he heads over to his mother.

"What did Kirk say?" Sookie asks confused.

"Nothing," Davy replies as he takes a seat. "He's just being… Kirk."

"That's not very nice Kirk," Jess says as he comes to a skidding stop in front of Kirk. "You're a man down now."

"What does that mean?" Kirk asks anxiously he didn't want to have to forfeit.

"It means that it's now eight against seven," Jess says cockily as he skates away. "Your puck, Kirk."

"Damn," Kirk replies as he skates to the center.

"Go Kirk!" Lulu yells.

"Yeah go Human Kirk," Lorelai adds.

"Stop calling me that," Human Kirk says angrily to Lorelai. "Dad!" Human Kirk whines.

"Not now Kirk," Kirk replies.

"But…" Human Kirk replies and then stops in defeat, he knew he would never be able to get his dad's attention. "Screw this," Human Kirk says as he leaves the game.

"Your dad's just competitive," Lulu says trying to reassure her son.

"I know," Human Kirk replies as he sighs. "I didn't even want to play in the first place."

"Come on Kirk," Luke says impatiently and Kirk surges forward with the puck.

"Do you know you just lost you son too," Holden says to distract Kirk.

"What?" Kirk asks confused as he turns to see his son sitting on the sidelines. "Damn it."

"Shit," Jess mumbles as Kirk comes crashing into him, he was too focused on the interaction to see Kirk coming. Both Jess and Kirk fall to the ground.

"Jess," Most of the crowd say concerned.

"I'm fine," Kirk says getting up. "It's alright everyone I'm fine."

"Jess," LJ asks as he bends over him. "You alright."

"Fine," Jess replies through gritted teeth as he stands up with the help of Luke and Will. "Kirk you're going down for that!" Jess yells.

"Jess," Rory says coming over to them. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Jess replies. "It's just a scratch."

"You're bleeding on the road," Em say disgusted.

"Jess," Rory says concerned as she looks at Jess' grazed bleeding right arm and blood dripping down his torn jeans. "Maybe you should sit out."

"No," Jess replies. "I'm fine."

"What's the blood rule?" Luke asks Jess.

"There is no blood rule," Jess replies. "So I'm fine to play on."

"Actually," Holden interrupts. "Isn't the blood rule the more the better?"

"Exactly," Jess replies. "Now leave me alone I'm fine."

"Okay," Everyone gives in.

"Places everyone," Mrs. Kim says.

"Wait," Taylor says. "Isn't that a foul on Kirk?"

"No," Holden replies. "There are no fouls in street hockey… well unless you nearly kill someone, then I'm sure that they would make an exception."

"Jess'," Mrs. Kim says as she drops the puck at Jess' stick.

"So Kirk," Jess taunts as he slowly skates towards him. "How's NHL working out for you?"

"Great," Kirk replies unconvincingly.

"I noticed that you haven't scored a goal yet," Jess says to Kirk. "Not even one."

"So," Kirk replies. "I will this time."

"And what makes you so sure," Jess replies and he speeds up and dodges Kirk easily. "Better luck next time," Jess says as he gets the goal easily.

"Damn it," Kirk mutters.

"Ah Kirk," Jess replies as he makes his way back over to him. "You might want to get a goalie."

"What?" Kirk asks confused and then he realizes. "Jackson?"

"I'm out," Jackson replies as he skates off.

"Jack?" Kirk asks.

"I'm not going to be goalie just so you can kick me out like you did to my brother," Jack says and then joins his father.

"I'm out," Will says as he heads over to Martha. "You guy's don't need me anymore."

"I'll be goalie," Gary says excitedly to Kirk.

"Fine," Kirk relents.

"I'm off too," Em says. "Someone has to keep Will away from Martha."

"Anyone else want to leave?" Luke asks the rest. "Because now is the time to do so."

No one else leaves. The teams now stand at- Jess' team on 14 points with Jess, Luke, LJ, Holden, Steve and Kwan- and Kirk's team on 0 with Kirk, Gary, Bootsy and Gypsy.

"Gypsy takes the puck," Lorelai says doing commentary on the game. "She passes it to Bootsy who is trapped by Steve and Kwan. Bootsy passes it to Kirk unwillingly as there was no other option available. Kirk swings hard and fast hoping to score."

_Crack!_

"Oh no!" Rory say as she runs onto the road.

"And Kirk hits Jess across the side of the head with his stick," Lorelai continues. "It was a sickening crunch… Jess is out cold. There is chaos everywhere… is there blood? There might be blood..."

"Ah Lorelai?" Sookie asks carefully. "Don't you think you should stop with the commentary?"

"Probably," Lorelai replies shocked.

"I think she's in shock," Will says. "Mom are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lorelai replies trying to convince herself.

"Jess," Rory asks concerned. "How is he Luke?"

"No blood," Luke replies. "So that's good."

"It was an accident," Kirk declares. "It wasn't my fault."

"Will someone get him away from here," Luke says angrily.

"Jess," Rory says as she grabs his hand.

"He's fine," Holden replies. "He's been knocked out before."

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"Actually the exact same thing happened when we were playing against Matt and Chris," Holden explains. "Matt accidentally hit Jess with his stick and knocked him unconscious."

"So he'll be fine?" Rory asks Holden calming down a little.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "Just give him a few minutes to wake up."

Everyone stood anxiously around Jess waiting for him to wake up, it had been five minutes.

'How long is he usually out for?" LJ asks concerned.

"Depends," Jess replies as he opens his eyes and tries to sit up. "Arrrggghhh!" Jess says in pain as he grabs his head and lies back down. "Who hit me?"

"Kirk," Holden replies.

"I'm going to…" Jess says trying to sit up again.

"Jess," Luke says as he forces his nephew back down. "Just take it easy."

Jess complies.

"How are you doing?" Rory asks concerned.

"My head hurts," Jess replies. "And my arm… and leg," Jess says confused. "Why does my arm and leg hurt if I was hit in the head?"

"You fell over earlier," Holden explains. "He gets a little short term memory loss," Holden say to everyone. "It will come back to him soon."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Luke asks curiously.

"Ummm," Jess says thinking back. "Sleeping with Rory."

"What?" The crowd asks shocked and Rory blushes.

"He means asleep," LJ clarifies. "Not as in slept with."

"Oh," The crowd says in disappointment once they understood.

"Why am I wearing skates?" Jess asks confused. "And why is there like a hundred people around me?"

"Hockey game," Holden replies.

"Does that ring a bell?" Rory asks hopefully.

"Hockey game," Jess muses out loud and then everything suddenly comes rushing back to him. "Damn Kirk," Jess mutters as he sits up successfully this time. "Where is he?"

"Leave him be," Luke replies. "You have to take it easy."

Just then Jess' phone rings and he pulls it out and flips it open.

"What?" Jess asks confused. "Calm down and speak quieter… use your inside voice."

"Are you drunk?" Chris asks Jess.

"No," Jess replies. "Another hockey incident."

"Ah," Chris says in realization. "Well we have a problem."

"A problem?" Jess asks confused.

"Yeah," Chris replies. "There's a problem on the Logan front."

"What now?" Jess asks anxiously.

"There's a rumor that Logan's signed the fake Dodger Holden in for a Hollywood movie deal," Chris explains. "He's going to make millions. I think you should come forward."

"Why?" I ask confused. "Just let him do it."

"Do you want Jared Padalecki to play you in a film?" Chris asks Jess in disbelief. "Or would you rather the Milo Ventimiglia?" (A/N- Sorry I couldn't help myself, lol)

"Wait," Jess says confused. "Fake Dodger Mark looks like Jared Padalecki, how did I not know this? That guy is like so tall."

"I don't know," Chris replies. "So who would you rather Padalecki or Ventimiglia?"

"I see your point," Jess replies. "Okay, set it up. Give me a couple of days to recover though."

"How big do you want to go?" Chris asks Jess excitedly. "How many people do you want to be at your press conference?"

"I don't care," Jess replies. "Just tell me when and where… wait what about the L situation?"

"Logan?" Chris asks slightly confused. "Matt and I played this out, thought of every scenario and we're 90 sure that Logan will disappear, let it drop before he gets caught, play the innocent card. That's all he'll be able to do because he won't even see this coming."

"Okay," Jess replies. "Just remember set it for a couple of days away, I don't see this headache subsiding anytime soon," And with that Jess shut his phone.

Jess looks up everyone had gone except for Luke and Lorelai's extended family.

"Matt and Chris?" Holden asks her dad.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "Looks like Dodger Holden finally has to come forward."

"What?" Rory asks confused. "Why?"

"Later," Jess replies. "Luke and Will do you mind helping me back to Rory's, aside from the headache I think I cut my leg up fairly well."

"Sure," Luke and Will reply as they lift Jess up carefully.

"Maybe I should get the car," Rory says nervously.

"It's not that far," Jess replies. "I think I can make it."

A few minutes later.

"There you go," Luke says as he puts Jess gently down on the couch and pulls off his skates. "You need anymore help?"

"No," Jess replies. "I'm sure Rory won't mind playing nurse for me and if she does I have Holden."

"Sorry," Holden replies. "LJ said he wanted to show me something."

"Liar," Jess replies jokingly. "Keep out of trouble."

"I'm off too," Will says excitedly. "I'll come back later and see how you're doing Jess."

"Thanks," Jess replies as Will practically runs out the door.

"Same here," Em says. "But I'm off to get Davy so that he can kick Will's butt for making out with his baby sister."

"This I have to see," Lorelai says as she follows her daughter out the door.

"Jess?" Luke asks cautiously.

"I'm fine," Jess replies. "Go and open the diner. The townies must be starved by now."

"Okay," Luke replies. "I'll come back on my lunch break."

"Sure," Jess replies and Luke leaves.

"Well we're going too," Holden says as she grabs LJ by the arm and heads for the door.

"Bye Jess," LJ says as Holden pulls him away.

"Thank God," Jess mumbles.

"They're just concerned," Rory says as she comes into the living room with the first aid kit.

"Got some pain killers?" Jess asks Rory. Now that everyone was gone he decided to let his guard down.

"Your head hurt?" Rory asks as she heads into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "So does my leg."

"Here," Rory says as she hands Jess the pills and water.

"Thanks," Jess says as he swallows them quickly.

"Ewww blood," Rory says as she tries to look at the cuts through the ripped jeans.

"Here," Jess says as he unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down a bit. "Little help," Jess says to Rory.

Rory blushes as she cautiously grabs the top of Jess' jeans and pulls them down slowly over his sore leg.

"Arrrggghhh!" Jess says as he grits his teeth.

"Sorry," Rory apologizes as she pulls them down more carefully.

"How is it?" Jess asks not daring to look.

"There's gravel in it," Rory replies.

"That's why it's known as gravel rash," Jess says sarcastically as he closes his eyes.

"I'm going to clean it up," Rory says and begins pulling the gravel out.

"Talk to me," Jess says helplessly.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"Talk to me," Jess repeats. "To keep my mind off of the pain."

"Okay," Rory says finally understanding. "Why'd you go back in after Kirk knocked you over anyway?"

"Adrenaline mainly," Jess replies. "I also didn't want to let the team down."

Rory laughs, "Always being the tough guy."

"That's me," Jess replies and then winces in pain.

"What?" Rory asks concerned. "Are you…"

"Fine," Jess replies through gritted teeth. "I'm fine."

"It actually doesn't look that bad," Rory says trying to make Jess feel better. "You were right it's only a scratch, a big scratch, but a scratch none the less."

"Good," Jess replies. "Hurts like hell though."

"Stupid Kirk," Rory mutters.

"Well its Kirk," Jess replies. "We should have known that something like this would happen."

"Yeah," Rory agrees as she bandages up Jess' leg and puts the blanket over him, covering him up. "How's your arm?"

"I don't know," Jess replies. "Not as bad as my leg."

"Give me a look," Rory says as she sits down on the couch next to Jess and looks at his arm. "It's not that bad compared to your leg," Rory says and then begins cleaning the wound. "So tell me why Dodger's revealing himself?" Rory asks curious yet sad.

"Logan's got a movie deal," Jess explains. "And I didn't want to be played by Jared Padalecki, so I decided that it was time to come forward."

"Good call," Rory replies as she dresses Jess' arm. "So who plays you now? Johnny Deep?"

"No," Jess replies. "I will be played by Milo Ventimiglia."

"Really?" Rory asks happily. "He is so like you… well he looks like you at least."

"You think so?" Jess asks nervously. "I don't want to come across… different. I want people to see the real Dodger Holden."

"He's perfect," Rory replies convincingly. "We'll go out and borrow Heroes on DVD and you'll see."

"Okay," Jess agrees. "I believe you anyway… you know me better than anyone else."

"Even Holden?" Rory asks confused.

"I'd say equal first," Jess explains. "You because you knew me back then and Holden because she knows me now."

"I want to get to know you… all of you," Rory pleads.

"You will," Jess says truthfully. "After this Logan situation has cleared up we'll go get coffee or something."

"Really?" Rory asks excitedly.

"Definitely," Jess replies. "Ow!" Jess says in pain as he touches where Kirk hit him.

"Here," Rory says as she gently pulls Jess' hand away and replaces it with her own. She begins to softly massage the bump that has formed on the side of Jess' head. "Is this helping?"

"Yeah," Jess replies dreamily. "It feels good."

"Last night…" Rory says as she continues to massage Jess' head.

"Yeah?" Jess asks as he closes his eyes.

"We were… I mean," Rory stutters. "We nearly kissed," She blurts out, but Jess only smiles. "Jess?" Rory questions.

"Yeah," Jess agrees. "We almost kissed."

"Was that weird for you?" Rory asks nervously. "Were you uncomfortable?"

"No," Jess replies truthfully as he finally opens his eyes. "It felt like old times. What about you?"

"It was good," Rory replies as she smiles.

"What?" Jess asks as he matches Rory's smile.

"It's stupid," Rory replies blushing.

"It can't be stupid, you're the smartest person I know," Jess says. "Well apart from me of course."

"No," Rory replies defiantly shaking her head.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Jess says. "And if it is you can run, I'm not going to chase you."

Rory's face falls and her hand stills in Jess' hair. "What," She asks confused. "I thought…"

"Sssshhh!" Jess says as he puts his fingers gently to Rory's lips. "I was merely stating the fact that I'm practically bedridden," Jess explains. "Do you see me getting up and chasing you in my condition?"

"No," Rory replies sheepishly. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

'It's alright now what were you going to say?" Jess asks softly.

"Okay," Rory replies confidently. "Is it going to hurt you if I kiss you… now?"

"No," Jess replies laughing. "I think I'll survive."

Rory leans in and their lips meet. It was a loving, caring kiss neither one wanting to push it too far. Rory was the first to pull away.

"How about we take things slow," Jess suggests to Rory trying not to freak her out. "Just until we can find a rhythm that works for both of us."

"Okay," Rory agrees as she kisses Jess again, same as before, but this time with more need. "Is that considered slow?" Rory ask Jess as she breaks away from the kiss.

"Sure," Jess replies. "Whatever you want."

"You're right," Rory says. "This is just like old times."

"Rory?" Jess asks nervously.

"Yeah," Rory answers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jess replies. "I was just wondering if you would massage my head again, it felt so good… plus the pain was way less," Jess adds to try and convince her.

"Sure," Rory replies laughing as she resumes her massage. "As longs as it helps with the pain."

"Yeah," Jess agrees happily as he closes his eyes once again.

"I'm glad you've got your rebellious hair back," Rory says happily. "I didn't like it when it was longer."

"Mmm Hmm," Jess replies already half asleep, Rory pulled the blanket right up to cover him. "Stay," Jess mumbles as he grabs Rory's arm.

"Okay," Rory accepts and Jess lets go of her arm. She lies down next to Jess and rests her head on his chest, Jess instinctively puts his arm around Rory holding her close. It was perfect… just like old times, Jess thought. Though all Rory was thinking was thank god I got a large couch in anticipation of this day.

* * *

**A/N- I know obviously Jared Padalecki is going to look a lot like Dean off Gilmore Girls, go figure, but Rory and Jess don't make that connection as Dean is far from their minds… sure that works, lol **

**Review **


	13. New York Press Conference

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Amanda, BrokenForEternity, Curley-Q, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Rory&Jess Fanatic, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"It's being televised?" Lorelai asks Rory confused.

"Yeah," Rory replies as they join Holden, LJ, Will and Emily in front of the TV. "It's a big event."

"Is Luke coming?" LJ asks hopefully.

"He'll be here," Em replies.

"I'm still confused," Lorelai replies. "Why is it being televised?"

"Have you even read one of his books?" Holden asks Lorelai.

"No," Lorelai replies. "Are they good?"

"Better then good," Rory answers.

"Have you heard of Jane Austen?" Holden asks Lorelai doubtfully.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies. "Pride and Prejudice?"

"Yes," Holden says relieved. "Well if Jane Austen was anonymous and no one knew who she was wouldn't you want to go and see her when she revealed her true self?"

"I guess," Lorelai replies. "But what does this have to do with Jess?" Lorelai asks still confused.

"He's bigger than Austen," Rory answers. "Make sense yet?"

"Bigger than Austen?" Lorelai asks confused. "How is that possible?"

"He's good," Holden replies as she turns her attention back towards the TV.

"Maybe someone should call dad?" Will asks concerned. "He's going to miss it."

"Has it started?" Luke asks as he hurries in and sits down next to Lorelai.

"No just in time," LJ replies.

"Sssshhh!" Holden says to them. "There's Matt and Chris, it's starting."

--

"Hello," Matt says from behind the podium. "I'm Matthew Parker, co-owner of Truncheon Books."

"And I'm Christopher James, also co-owner of Truncheon Books," Chris says from next to Matt. "I'm guessing you all know why you're here by now, but I'll explain it anyway. Truncheon is the publisher for all of Dodger Holden's works, Dodger had been adamant about staying anonymous, but due to certain events has decided to come forward."

--

"So formal," Holden replies. "I've never heard them talk like that. I didn't think that they were capable of it."

--

"Does this have anything to do with the other Dodger?" A reporter asks. "Ummm… Mark?"

"Yes," Matt replies.

--

"They are starting with the questions already?" Luke asks confused.

"He's bigger than Austen," Lorelai replies using her newly found information.

"Jeez mom," Will says annoyed.

--

"What about his manager, Logan Huntzberger?" Another reporter asks. "Is he involved?"

"No comment," Chris replies. They had all decided not to implicate Logan in any way, as it would make it easier for Logan to just leave and not come back.

--

"Logan?" LJ asks confused. "He's involved in this?"

"Oh," Rory replies. "I forgot Lucas didn't know."

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "Your father is the bad guy in this story."

"What?" LJ asks confused. "Jess said he only met him once."

"Well he lied," Holden replies.

--

"Why now?" One reporter asks.

"In simple terms," Chris replies. "Dodger doesn't want to be played by Jared Padalecki."

--

"Padalecki?" Lorelai asks confused. "What?"

"Apparently Jared Padalecki was confirmed to play Dodger in a new movie," Rory explains.

"There's a movie?" Luke asks confused.

"Jared's hot," Em replies. "Why doesn't he want to be played by him?"

"He wants Milo Ventimiglia apparently," Rory explains.

"Ohh," Em says. "He's definitely hotter then Jared, do you think Jess will introduce us to Milo."

"Sure," Holden replies. "If he knows what's good for him."

--

"Why doesn't he want to be played by Jared Padalecki?" The same reporter asks confused.

"Well if you knew Dodger then you would know that Padalecki playing him would be an insult," Chris explains.

--

"Nice answer," Will says. "He got them good."

"Yeah," LJ agrees.

--

"Can you confirm or deny this rumor?" Another reporter asks. "There are rumors that this is personal, that Logan and other… fictional characters from the books are involved."

"No comment," Matt replies.

--

"Ooh," Lorelai says to Rory. "They mean you… you know that right."

"It could be you," Holden says to Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai asks confused.

"You're in the book too," Rory tells Lorelai. "He actually paints a very good picture of you."

"Really?" Lorelai asks excitedly. "LJ be a good boy and fetch grandma the book right away."

"Fine," LJ sighs. "Trials of Dodger Holden?" LJ asks him mom.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "That's the one."

--

"Isn't there a third owner of Truncheon?" A reporter asks. "Jess Mariano the author of The Subsect?"

"Yes," Chris answers. "Now if you would hold off questions while we explain." The crowd falls silent in anticipation. "Jess Mariano is Dodger Holden."

Wow that was blunt, Jess thought from backstage.

The crowd is silent, except for one.

"I knew it," The same reporter rejoices. "I knew that the writing styles and certain coincidences between The Subsect and Trials of Dodger Holden had to be written by the same author."

--

"Here," LJ says as he hands the book to Lorelai. "What did I miss?"

"Everything," Will replies amused.

"Yeah," Em agrees. "They just revealed that Jess as Dodger."

"Damn," LJ mutters. "Why do I miss everything?"

"Well you're here for when he comes out," Holden says comfortingly.

--

"Where is he?" One reporter asks.

"He's here," Matt replies. "And will be out shortly."

"Now," Chris says seriously. "All of you have previously perceived Dodger Holden, so don't go blaming us or Dodger… well Jess, if he doesn't turn out to be who you thought."

--

"Yeah," Lorelai scoffs. "That's going to go over well."

"It's going to be a mad house when he leaves," Luke says to Holden. "Isn't it?"

"Probably," Holden replies. "Dodger did receive an exceptional amount of fan mail."

"And I'm guessing that included hate mail?" Rory asks nervously.

"Of course," Holden replies. "But I'm more worried about the obsessive fan mail. Those are the people you should really watch out for."

"How's he going to get away?" Em asks concerned.

"I'm sure Matt and Chris have a plan," Holden answers. "Those two always think things completely through before they do anything."

--

"Dodger Holden everybody," Matt says and the crowd claps.

--

"Whoo Jess!" Lorelai says excitedly.

"Since when do you like Jess?" Rory asks her mother confused.

"Since she found out that he's rich and famous," Will replies.

"I always like Jess," Lorelai defends. "Right from the beginning."

"Really?" Luke asks unconvinced. "So you liked him when he crashed Rory's car and she broke her wrist."

"Well…" Lorelai says nervously.

"How about when Jess left for California?" Rory asks excitedly.

"How can you joke about that," Lorelai says in mock sadness. "He broke your heart."

"It was obviously for the best," Rory replies. "As you were saying he is rich and famous, and he probably wouldn't be this successful if he had stayed in Stars Hollow."

"Quiet," Em says impatiently. "There he is."

Jess takes the podium and Matt and Chris take a step back.

"He looks nervous," Luke says out loud.

"Well he never was one with words," Lorelai replies.

--

"I Jess Mariano am Dodger Holden," Jess says formally into the microphone. "Any other person who claims to be Dodger is a fake…"

"How do we know you're the real Dodger?" Someone from the group asks.

--

"Oh way to go," Em says annoyed. "Stupid reporter. No he's making it all up, putting two fake Dodger's out onto the streets."

"Settle down Emily," Luke says.

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "You're like emotionally involved."

"I like Jess," Em defends. "He's a good Uncle… cousin… brother."

"How about you settle on family," Will says to his younger sister.

--

"Are you all familiar with New York Times columnist Rory Gilmore?" Jess asks the group.

"Yes," The crowd replies.

--

"That's you," Lorelai says excitedly to Rory.

"I'm aware," Rory replies unfazed.

"My daughter gets her name spoken on TV," Lorelai says excitedly. "Next time can you get him to mention my name as well?"

"You can ask him yourself," Rory replies.

--

"What does Rory have to do with this?" The girl from the Times asks confused.

--

"Oh," Rory says excitedly. "That's Tina."

"Tina?" Em asks confused.

"We used to work together," Rory replies whilst laughing. "I'm not surprised that she got to go to the press conference, she did have a thing for Dodger Holden."

--

"If you would allow me to read a note from Miss Gilmore," Jess says impatiently. "I Rory Leigh Gilmore, columnist for The New York Times, can say without a doubt that Jess Lucas Mariano is the real Dodger Holden. I have known Jess for a while now and I know that this is his work and will put my reputation on the line for him. If you still don't believe me, then compare Dodger Holden's books to his original book The Subsect, you will be able to tell beyond a doubt. Yours Sincerely, Rory Gilmore, The New York Times."

--

"Very nice letter writing," Lorelai says to Rory.

"Yeah," Em agrees. "But it doesn't beat mom's character reference for dad."

"No," Rory groans. "It bad enough when the 14th comes around each year and she drags out the letter and reads it to us all."

"Hey," Luke defends. "That letter won me partial custody of April. It's one tradition that stays, no matter what."

--

"How do you know Rory Gilmore?" The Times reporter asks.

"We're cousins," Jess replies, playing the family angle to stop the questioning. "And the subject of Miss Gilmore will not come up again," Jess warns them. "My family stays out of this."

--

"Oohh cousins," Lorelai says excitedly. "Kissing cousins."

"We're not cousins," Rory defends.

"See that," Em says excitedly. "She didn't dispute the kissing part."

"I noticed that too," Lorelai agrees with her youngest daughter. "Give us details?"

"Wait?" LJ asks confused. "You kissed Jess? This can't happen."

"Why?" Rory asks her son nervously.

"Because that would make Holden and me brother and sister," LJ explains disgusted.

"Rory and Jess are cousins," Luke explains. "And that didn't stop them."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "It's not weird… well it's not weird after a while."

"Great," LJ mumbles. "Doesn't this bother you?" LJ asks Holden.

"No," Holden replies. "You'll always be Lorelai Gilmore to me."

"Not funny," LJ replies.

"It was so funny," Will says laughing uncontrollably.

"Ah, the press conference," Em reminds the others and they turn their attention back to the TV.

--

"Why'd you change your penname?" A guy in the group asks. "You could've been famous."

"Personal reasons," Jess replies, but Chris encourages him to say more. "The Subsect wasn't my best work, so I changed my penname, for a fresh start."

"Why didn't you ever come forward?" A reporter asks.

"I didn't want this," Jess replies. "This was forced upon me. If it was my choice I would have stayed hidden, but what's done is done."

"Can you comment on the Logan situation?" Another reporter asks.

--

"And Logan makes a comeback," Em says.

"As always," LJ replies bitterly.

--

"No comment," Jess answers, sticking to the plan.

--

"That's two for Truncheon and none for the reporters," Holden says triumphantly.

--

"I'm out," Jess says as he leaves the podium, much to the crowd's protests.

"Jess," Matt says as he follows him off the stage.

"Well," Chris says stepping up to the podium trying to smooth things over. "That's it for today. Any inquires and… what not should be forwarded to Truncheon's Philadelphia offices. Thank you for your time."

--

"_What not_?" Luke asks confused.

"I think they all lost their professionalism towards the end," Holden says. "They don't like being in the spotlight."

"Well that was entertaining?" Will says as he gets off the floor and stretches.

"Yeah," Em agrees. "Definitely worth the day off school."

Rory's phone rings.

"It's Jess," Rory says excitedly as she answers it. "Hello."

"How bad was it?" Jess asks nervously into the phone.

"It wasn't bad," Rory replies. "You said what needed to be said."

"Good," Jess replies relieved. "I've gotten away at the moment, but I'm going to stop by the house in Hartford to assess the situation. I call you when I get there, look after Holden for me."

"I will," Rory replies. "Just be safe."

"Yeah," Jess says. "I'll talk to you in a couple of hours."

"Bye," Rory says as she hangs up the phone which rings straight away. "Ah, it's Tina," Rory says annoyed.

"Ignore her," Lorelai replies. "You're just going to get phone call after phone call from everyone at The Times wanting to know why you didn't tell them that you knew Dodger Holden."

"Oh," Rory says in realization as she ignores the call. "Guess I'll be screening calls for a while now."

* * *

"Jess?" Rory asks as she answers the phone.

"Yeah," Jess replies annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Rory asks concerned.

"There was a bunch of reporters and fans at the Hartford house," Jess explains. "I barely got inside in one piece."

"So, what now?" Rory asks confused.

"I don't know," Jess replies looking out the window. "They're everywhere. I've put together some clothes and things for me and Holden. Do you mind if we stay with you and LJ until we can figure something out?"

"Of course you can stay," Rory reassures Jess. "Stay as long as you need."

"Thanks," Jess replies.

"How are you going to get out of there?" Rory asks Jess concerned.

"I was thinking of going to Boston for the night," Jess explains. "I can't come straight to the Hollow because they will follow me. So I figure that I'll go to Boston, crash somewhere for the night and then take the back roads to Stars Hollow early in the morning. I don't want anyone to catch wind that Dodger Holden is staying in Stars Hollow, so can you get Luke and Lorelai to… I don't know threaten the town into silence."

"Sure," Rory replies. "Is your car big enough? You've got to bring a lot of things if you're staying here for a while."

"Yeah," Jess replies. "I have an SVU, I'm going to pack it as full as I can. It's got heavily tinted windows too, so no one should catch on to what I am doing."

"Sounds like a good plan," Rory says. "But where are you staying in Boston?"

"No idea," Jess replies.

"You can stay at my dads," Rory suggests. "I'll get him to come down and pick me up, so that you don't have to stay there alone."

"I can just rent a hotel room," Jess suggests.

"It's no trouble," Rory replies. "I'll call my dad. He'll want to see LJ anyway, so he won't mind picking me up."

"Okay," Jess replies. "Well I've got some more packing to do. Then I have to find a way out of the drive without running over anyone, but if they purposely get in my way, I'm not making any promises."

"Okay," Rory replies as she lets out a laugh. "Take all the time you need. The address is 80 Oxford Street, it's near Harvard. He moved down the road from the university so that his daughter Gigi didn't have to live away from home, weird right?"

"Definitely weird," Jess replies. "Okay, I know where that is, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Wait," Rory says quickly. "Don't you need to talk to Holden, asks her what she wants you to bring?"

"No," Jess replies. "I have it covered, plus we can buy what we forget."

"Okay then," Rory replies. "I'll see you later today."

"See you in Boston," Jess says as he hangs up the phone and glances out the window. The huge crowd seemed to be growing. There were at least thirty people out there now. Just what I need, Jess thought to himself, maybe I should have let Padalecki play me in the film, it probably would have been better than this.

* * *

**A/N- Review **


	14. I Love Jesus' Truth Or Dare

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **aalikane, bluedancer, Curley-Q, ilovenat1995, Insane and Logical, Jeremy Shane, Joseph Halliwell Gilmore, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Pia, rockerckick08, Rory&Jess Fanatic, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Come on LJ," Holden pleads.

"No," LJ replies defiantly.

"Why not?" Holden asks. "It's expected that when ones parents go out of town you throw a party."

"I'm not throwing a party," LJ replies annoyed. "Stars Hollow parties are lame anyway."

"Not with me here," Holden argues. "Come on."

"No," LJ replies.

"We can invite Will and Em," Holden suggests. "And Steve, Kwan, Davey, Martha and Jack."

"No," LJ replies.

"Come on," Holden argues. "It will be just a little gathering of your closest family and friends."

"Sure," LJ scoffs. "It will get out of control and the place will get trashed."

"This is Stars Hollow," Holden reminds LJ. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Human Kirk," LJ replies knowingly.

"So," Holden argues. "We won't invite him."

"How many times do I have to say no before you catch on?" LJ asks Holden.

"I'd say at least once more," Holden answers.

"Well, no," LJ replies. "Happy now?"

"Yeah," Holden agrees as she jumps off the couch and grabs the phone.

"No!" LJ yells as he chases after her.

"Ha ha," Holden says as she runs into the bathroom and locks the door.

"You better not be calling anyone," LJ says from the other side of the door.

"Just give up," Holden replies as she speed dials number one. "You're fighting a losing battle."

"_Hello you've reached the Mariano residence we're obviously not in, if this is Matt or Chris leave me alone, but if this is Luke leave a message and I'll call you back later."_

"Why does your mom have us on speed dial?" Holden asks LJ confused as she speed dials number two.

"No idea," LJ replies. "Just come out Holden, you can have you're little gathering."

"I'm not coming out until I've made the call," Holden replies. "You're just going to have to wait."

"Gilmore-Danes residence," Luke says.

"Hey Uncle Luke," Holden replies. "Is Will or Em there?"

"Sure," Luke answers. "Which one do you want to speak to?"

"I don't mind," Holden replies. "Let them decide."

"William, Emily, phone," Luke yells. "You heard from your dad yet?"

"Yeah," Holden replies. "He made it to Boston and lost the paparazzi. He and Rory are at her dads lying low."

"That's good," Luke replies.

"Who is it?" Will asks his father.

"Holden," Luke answers as he holds the phone out to them.

"Hello," Will says as he grabs the phone.

"Let me hear," Em replies.

"I'll just relay the conversation to you," Will tells his little sister.

"Hey," Holden says interrupting them. "You know there is this new function on the phone called speaker phone. Just go somewhere private though we're trying to keep this on the down low."

"Okay," Will says as they make their way to Em's room and put it on speaker phone.

"Doula's here," Em says. "Is that alright?"

"Is Gary there?" Holden asks hoping that he is not.

"No," Will replies.

"Well then it's fine," Holden replies. "Anyway because Rory is out of town LJ's having a little gathering at his house, you guy's in?"

"A gathering?" Doula questions confused.

"More a party than a gathering," Holden explains.

"And LJ agreed to this?" Em asks confused

"Sure," Holden replies unconvincingly.

"Count me in," Will says excitedly. "Who else is going to be there?"

"What he really means," Em clarifies. "Is if you're planning on inviting Martha."

"Sure," Holden replies. "Steve, Kwan, Davey, Martha and Jack."

"Good," Doula says relieved. "No Kirk or Gary."

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "I figured that was for the best."

"We'll all be there?" Em says happily. "What time do you want us?"

"Whenever you're ready," Holden replies. "You might as well pick up the Van Gerbig-Kim's and Bellville's on your way here, I think LJ's about to break through the bathroom door."

"So he didn't agree to the party?" Doula asks knowingly.

"He will," Holden replies confidently. "Once I knock some sense into him."

"Good luck with that," Will says. "We'll be over soon."

"Sure," Holden replies. "See you then."

Holden hangs up the phone and opens the bathroom door cautiously.

"LJ," Holden asks carefully scanning the living room for him, but he wasn't there. "LJ," Holden asks again as she makes her way upstairs and looks in his bedroom and finds him sprawled out face up on his bed. "There you are, what are you doing?" Holden asks as she sits on his desk chair and faces him.

"Wishing for death," LJ replies. "So I guess they're coming then?"

"Yep," Holden answers. "Just relax LJ it's going to be fine, it's just a little fun."

"And if it all goes wrong?" LJ asks Holden nervously.

"Then I will take full responsibility," Holden promises.

"Okay, then," LJ says happily as he sits on the edge of his bed. "When is everyone coming?"

"Soon," Holden replies.

"So what do we do… set up?" LJ asks.

"Nah," Holden replies. "We just wait for them to arrive."

"So we just sit and wait?" LJ asks. "That doesn't sound fun."

"_I love Jesus."_

"What was that?" Holden asks LJ confused.

"You heard it too?" LJ asks excitedly. "I told my mom that I wasn't hearing things."

"So what is it?" Holden asks curiously.

"No, idea," LJ replies. "I've been hearing it for years."

"Do you have an attic?" Holden asks LJ.

"I guess," LJ replies. "If we do, we never use it." Holden gets up and walks out of the room. "Where are you going?" LJ asks as he follows Holden.

"The attic," Holden replies. "Don't you want to know what said _'I love Jesus'_?"

"Maybe it was god," LJ answers.

"Well that would make sense," Holden says as she pulls down the stairs to the attic. "But let's find out anyway, I highly doubt that god is hiding in your attic."

"Amazing," LJ says in awe. "I seriously never knew we had an attic… it's so big."

"Where did you think those windows on the outside came from?" Holden ask LJ as she climbs the stairs.

"No idea," LJ replies as he follows Holden up the stairs.

"Look at this place," Holden says. "It's like a museum or something."

"What's with all the mannequins?" LJ asks confused.

"No idea," Holden replies. "What did this house used to be before your mom brought it?"

"I don't know. It used to belong to old man Twickham," LJ explains. "And then just after my mom had me she brought it."

"Look at this," Holden says as she walks over to a large stereo. "It's stuck," Holden says as she pressed play.

"_I love Jesus."_

"Looks like we've found your culprit," Holden says to LJ.

"What is it?" LJ asks as he steps forward for a closer look.

"I don't know," Holden replies. "Some kind of recording."

"Is that it?" LJ asks.

"Hang on," Holden replies. "Let me just rewind it a little, there we go."

"_Now we journey through to modern day life in Stars Hollow."_

"Isn't that Taylor's voice?" Holden asks LJ confused.

"Sure sounds like him," LJ replies.

"_I'm sure looking forward to work today!"_

"_Haley, put your Etch-a-Sketch away and come sit down."_

"_Great breakfast, mother."_

"_Yeah, you've done it again, mom!" _

"_I just love serving breakfast to my family."_

"_And I love Jesus!"_

"Wow," LJ says as he sits down on a box.

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "When was this made the 60's?" Holden asks as she rewinds the tape back further.

"_Remember the sixties? The town of Stars Hollow does! What a _

_headache! A veritable dark age, culminating in a sit-in that gathered over a _

_thousand freaks from the Tri-county area."_

"I'm guessing that it's not the 60's," Holden says as she stops and rewinds the tape. She joins LJ on the cardboard box.

"Now that was weird," LJ replies. "At least I don't have to worry about a young girl saying _'I love Jesus' _anymore."

"So true," Holden replies.

"Hello," Will calls out.

"We're up here," LJ responds.

"Where?" Steve asks.

"Attic," Holden replies.

"You have an attic?" Jack asks confused.

"Sure," LJ replies as they walk into the attic. "Didn't you know?"

"What is all this junk?" Davey asks as he walks over to one of the mannequins.

"No idea," Holden replies.

"I think it's just Taylor's sick joke," LJ adds.

"Oooh music," Em says as she presses the play button.

"No!" Holden and LJ yell together.

"What?" Martha asks confused.

"Oh you'll see," Holden replies. "It's deeply disturbing."

"Oooh interesting," Doula says as she moves closer to the stereo.

"_It's the dawn of time. And whether you believe that a _

_Supreme Being created the earth, or in the more and more discredited theory _

_of evolution, one thing's for certain. Early man walked the land we are now _

_on. And while no printed record survived, there's no proof that the first _

_tools weren't invented right here in Stars Hollow."_

"Jeez, you weren't lying," Will says as he tries to switch it off.

"No," Em replies as she stands in front of the stereo. "This is gold."

"And deeply disturbing," Davey adds. "What am I doing here anyway, can someone please remind me."

"You're here to keep Will off your sister," Doula explains.

"Oh yeah," Davey replies. "I knew I should have gone straight to college, but mom just had to convince me to take a year off."

"You wanted to stay," Jack says. "Just admit it."

"Never," Davey replies.

"Ssshhh!" Em says to Davey. "It's getting good."

They all stop and listen.

"_Zooming forward in time to the founding of Stars Hollow. The _

_very first people to live on this land, besides the Indians, was the _

_Jebediah family."_

"_Good puritans, they were led by the humble Reverend Ezekiel. _

_With him was wife Louisa, daughter Harriet, and young son Joseph, born _

_without speech. I wonder what that first conversation was when they rode up _

_to their new home?"_

"_Whoa, boy. Good girl. You smell that air, mother?"_

"_It smells like home, Ezekiel."_

"_Ho, ho, ho, ho. And look at this fertile soil. Just a-wantin' to _

_yield crops."_

"_It smells like home, Ezekiel."_

"_But what of the young'uns? What have they to say of their new home?"_

"_We can run in the woods, play games, and be schooled at home!"_

_Silence._

"_Hey! My divining rod is twitching! That means there's water _

_a-plenty."_

"_Better get inside, children, it's time for supper."_

"_Okay, mother. I'm hungry. You hungry, too, Joseph?"_

_Silence. _

"_Those stars. So bright. This forest, hollow. What name should I _

_give this place? Hollow. Stars. Hollow. Stars."_

"Switch it off," Will says annoyed. "That is just disturbing."

"Yeah," Everyone but Em agrees.

"Fine," Em relents as she stops the tape.

"When was that recorded?" Davey asks. "The 1900's?"

Em ejects the tape and looks at it.

"Stars Hollow dioramic history room presentation, 2005," Em reads.

"Whoa," Jack replies. "That's like nearly 20 years ago."

"You know what that means," Martha says excitedly.

"What?" Everyone asks confused.

"It means that this is probably the second time Davey is hearing this," Martha says whilst laughing.

"Hold on a minute," Davey replies. "2005, I believe mom was pregnant with you at the time," Davey tells his younger sister. "That means that I might not have heard it at all, whilst you definitely did because mom wouldn't miss a thing like this."

"20 years ago," LJ muses. "My mom was only 20, I wonder what she was doing back then."

"Getting drunk," Steve replies knowingly.

"Yeah," Kwan agrees. "Off Miss Patty's punch."

"How do you know?" LJ asks confused.

"Apparently mom and dad were fighting that day because of dad joining a bluegrass band," Steve explains.

"Yeah," Kwan agrees. "They called it, _the_ _great musical misunderstanding of the Twickham house's disturbing diorama presentation_."

"It never made sense until this day," Steve adds. "But looks like they were spot on."

"Oooh, a bottle," Martha says excitedly. "Lets play spin the bottle."

"Yeah," Everyone but Davey agrees.

"Do I have to remind you guys that half of you are related?" Davey asks the group and then continues. "We have the Gilmore-Danes," He says motioning to Will and Em. "And they are related to the Mariano's, the Gilmore's and the Scott-Danes. Do you get my point yet?"

(A/N- TJ didn't have a last name, so it is now Scott)

"Okay," Doula replies. "Now if I was just a Scott and not a Danes…"

"How about truth or dare spin the bottle," Holden suggest. "Same as spin the bottle, but with truth or dare."

"Okay," The group agrees as they sit in a circle on the floor, Davey decides to sit on a box like Holden and LJ.

"I'll go first," Martha says excitedly as she spins the bottle. "Oooh Steve, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Steve replies confidently.

"Okay," Martha replies. "I dare you to take the caveman outfit off that mannequin and put it on."

"Too easy," Steve replies as he changes quickly into the caveman costume and even does an impression of a caveman.

"Spin the bottle already," Kwan says getting annoyed at his brother.

"Fine," Steve says as he sits back down and spins the bottle. "Holden, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Holden replies.

"What's you first name?" Steve asks excitedly.

"Dare," Holden replies quickly.

"You can't change after you've chosen," Davey explains. "Just answer the question nobody's going to care."

"Okay," Holden replies. "Jessica," She says quickly as she spins the bottle, so that no one can comment. "Oh Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Will replies excitedly.

"I dare you to kiss Martha," Holden says mischievously.

"Done," Will says as he kisses Martha lovingly, who just happened to be sitting next to him, neither of them wanted to break the kiss.

"Ummm," Davey says as he kicks Will lightly in the back. "Cut it out."

"Sure," Will replies as he spins the bottle and it lands on Em. "Truth or dare, sis?"

"Truth," Em replies. "I don't want to be forced to kiss someone I'm related to."

"Okay," Will says. "Out of all the guys here, that you aren't related to, who do you like the most?"

"Ummm," Em says stalling. "Jack."

"Really?" Jack asks happily surprised. "Everyone always chooses Davey over me."

"You're cute," Em replies and Jack blushes.

"Moving on," Davey says annoyed. "What is it with you Gilmore-Danes and my siblings?"

"Slim pickings," Holden replies. "They are related to like everyone here."

Em ignores them and spins the bottle.

"Yes, Davey!" Em rejoices.

"No, no," Davey replies. "I'm not playing, I'm merely observing."

"You sit in the circle, you play," Holden says. "No exceptions."

"Fine," Davey relents. "Truth."

"Ummm, why aren't you in college this year?" Em asks curiously.

"Jeez," Davey replies. "I ummm… I had just broken up with Jackie and I didn't feel like applying, so I didn't. Then when I finally decided how stupid I was being, letting a girl influence me like that, it was too late, I had missed the deadlines."

"Sorry," Em replies. "I didn't know."

"Its fine," Davey replies as he spins the bottle and it lands on Kwan. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kwan replies excitedly.

"Dress up like your brother," Davey says amused.

"Okay," Kwan accepts as he puts on the caveman outfit and joins his brother.

"You guys look so… dorky," Will says all but laughing.

"We look cool," Kwan retorts as he spins the bottle. "Jack my man, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jack says excitedly.

"I dare you to kiss Em," Kwan says excitedly.

"Great," Davey mumbles.

"Okay," Jack says nervously as he crosses the circle. He kisses Em lightly, nervously. The kiss was quick, but left both wanting more.

"Sit next to me," Em says as she grabs Jack's hand and pulls him down next to her, there hands still joined as Jack spins the bottle.

"Doula," Jack says. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Doula replies.

"Do Gary and TJ wear tights to bed?" Jack asks trying not to laugh. "It's just a rumor that's been going around for a while, so is it true?"

"Unfortunately," Doula replies. "Father like son, it's actually quite disturbing."

"That's just wrong," Steve and Kwan say disgusted in unison.

"I know," Doula agrees as she spins the bottle. "I sometimes think that I am adopted, my whole family is weird, with the exception of Jess of course."

"Finally," LJ replies. "I thought that it would never land on me."

"Truth or Dare?" Doula asks LJ.

"Dare," LJ answers hopefully.

"Kiss Holden," Doula says excitedly.

"Fine," LJ agrees.

"Figures," Davey mumbles. "How this turns out to be proper spin the bottle regardless that half of you are related."

"Wait," Holden says.

"What?" LJ asks confused. "You did kiss Johnny the first day of school, remember?"

"What I seem to remember is that you were somewhat a jerk," Holden retorts.

"Well that's Chilton for you," LJ explains. "If you want to fit in you act like a jerk and I'm sorry if I offended you that day… I didn't know you."

"No," Holden replies as she gets up. "You didn't."

"I'll go," Em says.

"No," LJ replies. "It's my mistake, I'll fix it. You guys keep playing, we'll be back."

"What?" Holden asks as LJ knocks lightly on her temporary bedroom door.

"I'm sorry," LJ apologizes as he sits next to Holden on the bed. "I know I'm a jerk at school, but that's just how it is."

"You don't have to be," Holden replies. "Who cares if the kids at school don't like you, you shouldn't have to act like a jerk because of it."

"But that's just it," LJ replies. "People expect me to act just like my dad did when he was in school."

"So?" Holden questions. "He's a jerk, it doesn't mean that you have to be one as well."

"I guess…" LJ confesses. "I guess before you I didn't really have anyone at Chilton… any friends."

"You have me now," Holden tells LJ. "So will you stop acting like a jerk at school and start acting like the real Lucas Jess?"

"Sure," LJ replies. "And that's the reason you didn't want to kiss me?"

"Half of it," Holden replies and LJ raises his eyebrow. "Doesn't it bother you that our parents are more than likely going to get together and that it will make us brother and sister?"

"I don't' care," LJ replies. "You'll always just be Holden to me. If it bothers you though…"

"I guess not," Holden replies. "Maybe I was just worried about your reaction… I don't know."

"How about we try it," LJ suggest hopefully. "And if it's weird on either part we'll just go back to being friends."

"Can we go back?" Holden asks LJ concerned.

"There's only one way to find out," LJ says as he leans forward and kisses Holden lovingly. Not long later Holden pulls away. "Was it weird?" LJ asks her nervously.

* * *

**A/N- Yes, the beloved 'I love Jesus' girl makes a comeback, she should have her own character section if you ask me, I would write for her **

**While on the topic of characters on ff, why isn't there a character section for Kirk? I would write for him too. You look at Twilight's characters and they have practically everyone mentioned throughout the four books, and that's a lot of people. So does anyone know who we can get in contact with to get Kirk his own category? Mama Kim has her own category, lol, I just noticed that and she has a total of three stories- Go Mrs. Kim!- and yet still no Kirk. So if anyone knows, let me know**

**Oh and speaking of Twilight, I wrote a Twilight oneshot for those of you interested, it's Bella's transformation conversation with Carlisle, so check it out and don't forget to read and review **

**So Rory and Jess' trip to Boston will be the next chapter… maybe, I'll decide later**

**Review**


	15. Hiding In Boston With Rory's Father

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Amanda, CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, honeyboou, ICanSeeYourFace, Insane and Logical, Jemma, Jeremy Shane, Joseph Winchester-Halliwell, kathi-ryn, kylielink, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Rory?" Jess asks as she answers the phone.

"Yeah," Rory answers. "Are you almost here?"

"Yeah, nearly," Jess replies looking out the side window. "I'm kind of lost actually."

"I thought you said you knew where it was," Rory questions confused.

"I did," Jess replies. "But after driving around Boston for an hour losing the paparazzi, I've totally lost my sense of direction. I think I'm close though."

"Where are you?" Rory asks Jess.

"Ummm," Jess says looking around again. "Wait a minute an important looking building's coming up, oh…"

"What?" Rory asks concerned.

"It's Harvard," Jess answers amused. "I know where I am now, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Rory went outside and waited for Jess anxiously.

"Hey," Jess says as he gets out of the car and hugs Rory. "Miss me much?"

"Shut up," Rory retorts playfully. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Every minute," Jess replies truthfully. "But I didn't miss the paparazzi, I only just lost them about ten minutes ago."

"So they followed you all the way to Boston?" Rory asks concerned.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "I took a few laps of Boston, went down a couple of back streets, I lost them in the end though."

"That's good," Rory replies happily.

"You think your dad has a tarp to cover the car," Jess asks hopefully. "Just in case they drive by and spot it."

"I'm sure he does," Rory replies as she makes her way up the porch steps. "I'll find out."

"Thanks," Jess says as he follows Rory into the house.

"Dad," Rory calls.

"Yeah, kiddo," Chris answers as he comes out of the kitchen.

"This is Jess," Rory introduces. "Jess this is my dad, Christopher."

"Nice to meet you," Jess says politely as he shakes Chris' hand.

"You too," Chris replies.

"Dad, do you have a tarp?" Rory asks her father. "Jess wants to hide his car, just in case."

"How about I just park it in the garage," Chris suggests. "Rory can you watch dinner for me?"

"Here," Jess says as he hands Chris his car keys. "Thanks and I'll look after dinner."

"Okay," Chris replies. "Be right back."

"Kitchen?" Jess asks Rory.

"Right this way," Rory replies.

"So how much did you tell him?" Jess asks Rory curiously as he stirs what seems to be sauce.

"Everything," Rory responds. "Is that alright?"

"Everyone knows everything now anyway," Jess responds. "So it's fine. How was Holden when you left?" Jess asks sadly.

"You miss her?" Rory asks Jess.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "We've never actually spent a night apart… ever."

"Didn't she ever go on sleepovers?" Rory asks Jess confused.

"Of course she did," Jess replies. "I just kind of crashed them."

"You crashed girl's sleepovers?" Rory asks amused.

"Only my daughters," Jess corrects. "And she was only thirteen, well thirteen at the last one I crashed."

"She hasn't had a sleepover in three years?" Rory asks confused. "Why not?"

"She missed me," Jess explains. "Plus her friends starting talking about me crashing their parties, though Holden didn't mind it. She stayed home after that so that I wouldn't have to hang out with any more young girls."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "That does sound a little creepy."

"But it wasn't like that," Jess defends. "I did it out of love, nothing else."

"Okay, okay," Rory agrees dropping the subject.

"Does your dad actually know how to cook?" Jess asks Rory eyeing the sauce.

"Don't know," Rory replies. "He hasn't ever cooked for me before."

"Well," Jess says. "This looks like sauce, but it also looks like soup, so I'm ninety per cent sure he can't cook."

"All parked," Chris says as he comes into the kitchen. "And you're right I can't cook. When Rory said that you guys were coming over I figured I'd cook you dinner."

"Well it's the thought that counts," Jess replies.

"How about I order us some pizza," Rory suggests.

"Sounds great," I agree. "I'm just going to call Holden, okay?" Jess asks Rory.

"Go ahead," Rory replies. "Tell LJ that I said hi."

"Okay," Jess says as he leaves the room and calls Holden.

"Hello," Holden answers. "Gilmore residence."

"You don't answer the phone like that," LJ says in the background.

"Well you're the one that wouldn't get off the couch," Holden argues. "So shut it."

"Holden," Jess speaks.

"Dad?" Holden asks excitedly. "I miss you, when are you coming back?"

"Soon," Jess replies. "Well before morning breaks at least."

"Not sooner?" Holden asks sadly.

"Well," Jess says mischievously. "I have an idea which will get us back around midnight, you in?"

"Sure," Holden replies excitedly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Not much," Holden replies. "What have you planned?"

"You think you can convince LJ to throw a little party?" Jess asks.

"Sure," Holden replies. "But how will this eventuate into you coming home earlier?"

"We'll call back later," Jess explains. "And you'll answer and mention about the party, then Rory will want to come home immediately."

"Good plan," Holden replies excitedly. "But talking about plans, how did it go?"

"Everything went smoothly," Jess explains. "The paparazzi followed me to Boston, so for all they know I'm going to be living in Boston for a while."

"That's good," Holden replies. "And any news from Logan?"

"He's left the country," Jess answers. "He took the first flight out to London, though we don't know where he is now."

"That's good," Holden replies. "So I'll see you before one?"

"Maybe," Jess says. "We'll come back as soon as possible, just play your part."

"Will do," Holden replies. "I'll get right on it."

"Oh and tell LJ that Rory says hi," Jess says remembering.

"Fine," Holden replies. "Just hurry."

"Of course," Jess says. "Night Ernie."

"Night dad," Holden replies as she hangs up the phone.

"How was it?" Rory asks Jess as she hugs Jess from behind.

"It will be better when we get back home," Jess answers sadly.

"Get back home?" Rory questions confused as Jess turns to face her.

"Sure," Jess replies. "I can work from home and Holden and LJ can catch the bus to school."

"So you're going to be staying in Stars Hollow?" Rory asks excitedly.

"Yeah," Jess replies as he grabs Rory's hands in his. "Is it okay if Holden and I stay with you until we find a place… or maybe build a place, I have way too much books."

"Sure," Rory accepts as she steps closer to Jess. "Stay as long as you want."

"Thanks," Jess says as he closes the gap and kisses Rory lightly.

"Rory?" Chris asks as he comes into the living room and Rory immediately steps back. "Oh I'm sorry… I'll just leave."

"No, it's alright," Rory replies embarrassed. "What is it?"

"Your phone was ringing and I accidentally answered it," Chris explains. "It's Tina from The Times."

"Great," Rory mumbles as she takes the phone.

"Here," Jess says as he grabs the phone off Rory. "Hello," Jess says in a deeper voice than his own. "Rory Gilmore's phone."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Chris says and then leaves the room.

Jess sits down on the couch and Rory sits next to him.

"This is Tina," Tina says nervously. "Is Rory there by any chance?"

"Yes," Jess answers. "And I'll be happy to translate for her."

"Why can't she talk?" Tina asks confused.

"She's otherwise occupied," Jess replies eyeing Rory. "So go ahead."

"Does she know Dodger Holden?" Tina asks excitedly.

"Yes," Jess answers.

"How does she know him?" Tina asks confused.

"They are family," Jess says as he mentally cringes. "Cousins to be exact."

"I see," Tina replies trying to let it all sink in. "And why did she keep this a secret?"

"She was respecting Dodger's wishes," Jess explains as he grabs Rory's hand. "Anything else?"

"Does she know where Dodger is now?" Tina asks curiously.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "He's in Boston at the moment, but is heading back to Philadelphia to live."

"Really?" Tina asks excitedly.

"Oh," Jess says quickly. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

"Sure," Tina replies. "Who are you anyway? Rory doesn't have an assistant, she works from home."

"I'm Rory's boyfriend," Jess says lets go of Rory's hand and puts his arm around her.

"Boyfriend?" Tina questions curiously and then there is a loud crash.

"What was that?" Rory asks concerned.

"I think she fell off her chair," Jess says as he lets out a little laugh and then hangs up the phone.

"You hanged up on her?" Rory asks confused. "What if she was hurt?"

"Then isn't it better that I freed the line up so she can dial 911?" Jess asks Rory sarcastically.

"Not funny," Rory replies. "So… boyfriend?"

"I was only kidding around," Jess says quickly. "For Tina's sake."

"Ah… okay," Rory replies slightly disappointed.

"Food's here," Chris says as he brings the pizzas into the living room.

"So," Rory starts. "Where's GiGi?"

"Moved into a dorm," Chris responds.

"Really?" Rory asks confused. "Why? I thought everything was going well."

"It is," Chris replies. "She just decided that living at home was not a part of college life."

"Makes sense," Jess agrees. "The whole point of going to college is to get away from home. You know what I'm not hungry I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay," Chris replies confused. "Upstairs end of the hall."

"Thanks," Jess replies as he makes his way up the stairs.

"What's that about?" Chris asks confused.

"Who knows?" Rory replies as she grabs another slice of pizza.

Jess makes it to the room and grabs out his phone immediately.

"Hello," Holden asks.

"Hey," Jess replies as he sits down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Holden asks her dad concerned.

"I screwed up," Jess answers.

"What happened?" Holden asks confused.

"I was joking around and mentioned that I was Rory's boyfriend to one of her colleagues," Jess explains. "And then she asked me about it and I went into defensive mode."

"So you denied it didn't you?" Holden asks. "You know you always do that."

"I know," Jess replies. "Hey how about you speed up that party of yours."

"Yeah, how?" Holden asks confused. "I'm still trying to convince LJ."

"You'll convince him," Jess says confidently. "And when you do call up Gary."

"Why?" Holden asks confused.

"Tell him there's a party at around 10:30 and he'll turn up with the booze," Jess explains. "And then when Rory calls make sure one of the drunken kids answer the phone, okay? I really just want to… need to see you, I miss you."

"I know this is hard on you dad," Holden sympathizes. "But you'll be back soon and I miss you too."

"Yeah, but I really miss you," Jess says sadly.

"Well then come home now," Holden suggests.

"I can't," Jess replies sadly. "Rory's bonding with her dad, I can't just leave."

"Well," Holden starts. "You should get back."

"Talk to me," Jess pleads.

"About what?" Holden asks her dad.

"Anything," Jess answers. "Something."

"I really have no idea what you want from me dad," Holden replies confused. "Why can't you just fix things with Rory, then she can talk to you."

"Fine," Jess relents. "Just leave me with one thought though."

"Okay," Holden says thinking about it. "A rolling stone gathers no moss."

"That's the best you could come up with," Jess says as he lets out a sigh.

"Well I'm in party mood," Holden explains. "You're lucky that I didn't say, you can't have your cake and eat it to."

"How about an original Holden Mariano thought?" Jess asks his daughter hopefully.

"You're just trying to prolong this conversation," Holden says, but complies anyway. "Well then here you go one original Holden thought coming your way- when you're thinking really hard about something good and you want to share it with others, why does nobody ever ask, a penny for your thoughts?"

"Interesting," Jess replies. "Thanks for that, it will keep my mind off of some things."

"Just fix things with Rory," Holden suggests.

"Just throw this party so I can see you," Jess counter suggests.

"Fine," Holden replies.

"I will fix things with Rory first opportunity I get," Jess tells his daughter. "I miss you."

"Ladies and gentleman," Holden says dramatically. "Another unoriginal Jess Mariano thought."

"Just tell me that you miss me too," Jess suggests.

"Fine," Holden replies. "Miss you dad, for like the hundredth time."

"I miss you more," Jess says trying to prolong the conversation.

"Yes you do," Holden agrees, not letting her dad continue. "Bye dad," And with that she hangs up the phone.

Jess lay down on the bed and pulled his knees protectively up to his chest. He hated fighting with Rory when things were going good, but he hated being away from his daughter even more.

"Jess," Rory asks cautiously as she opens the door. "Are you alright?" She asks as she notices his protective position on the bed. "Jess?" She asks again as she sits behind him on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Jess says sadly, not moving. "I'm sorry for screwing everything up as usual. It's just I don't know what I want. I know that I enjoy spending time with you… and LJ, and Holden likes it too. Seeing Luke and Lorelai again, and their kids… It's just you know I love you, I've always loved you, I just want to get to know you again… take things slow. This… I feel as though I've been given a second chance… we've been given a second chance, so I don't want either of us to screw this up. It's not just us that will get hurt anymore, we have LJ and Holden to think about now."

"It's okay," Rory replies as she lies down next to Jess and puts her arm comfortingly around him. "I would rather have you in my life than to not have you at all. We can take things slow if that's what you want… need."

"Thanks," Jess says, but doesn't relax any.

"What else is wrong?" Rory asks concerned again.

"I miss Holden," Jess replies simply. "Everything's simpler when she's around, she keeps me grounded."

"Maybe we could leave," Rory suggests. "Go back to Stars Hollow."

"No," Jess replies quickly. "You go and spend some time with your dad. I can wait, it's only one night right."

"But you miss her," Rory argues. "And you're just going to lie here all night and mope, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jess answers. "Sounds about right."

"You can't just stay in here all night," Rory tells Jess. "You should come and talk to my dad."

"No thanks," Jess replies. "But you go ahead, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Rory says as she tightens her arm around Jess. "I'll keep you company then."

They both fell asleep not long after.

* * *

"What's this?" Chris asks confused as he opens the door and sees Rory and Jess lying in each others arms.

"Jeez," Rory replies as she sits up. "What time is it?"

"Just after 11:30," Chris answers. "I figured I'd better check on you seeing as you never came back."

"You should call LJ," Jess mutters to Rory still half asleep. "See if he's alright."

"It's late," Rory replies.

"So," Jess says. "If there's no answer then that's good, well unless the house burnt down but the phone lines were still intact."

"Nice one," Rory scolds Jess as she grabs the phone off of the bedside table.

"Hello," Will slurs.

"William?" Rory asks confused. "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? No," Will replies. "Tipsy? Maybe a little."

"Where's LJ?" Rory asks concerned. "Is he drunk too, because he promised that he's stay away from alcohol after what happened last time."

"Relax," Will replies. "He's with Holden and as far as I know they are both not drinking."

"As far as you know?" Rory asks confused.

"They're in Holden's room," Will replies. "They've been in there for a while actually."

"And no alcohol has entered that room?" Rory asks frantically.

"As far as I know," Will replies. "But maybe you should ask Gary, he's the one that brought the alcohol."

"So where's Gary then?" Rory asks.

"He left," Will replies. "A while ago I think. I don't know half the stuff that's going on here. Did you know that Em likes Jack… well I didn't."

"Just stay put," Rory says. "Jess and I are coming back right now. You have to make sure that LJ doesn't get his hands on any alcohol, you understand?"

"I understand," Will answers.

"You do that one thing for me and I might let you and Em off," Rory replies.

"You won't tell mom or dad?" Will asks happily.

"Well we both know that mom won't care," Rory explains. "It's dad that you have to worry about."

"You called Luke dad," Will muses. "I've never heard you say that before."

"Okay," Rory replies avoiding her little brother's realization.

"Don't worry Rory," Will says. "I'll make it my number one priority to keep LJ away from anything illegal."

"Good," Rory replies. "We'll see you soon."

"What's going on?" Chris asks confused as Rory hangs up the phone.

"Looks as though the kid's are having a party," Rory replies as she gets off the bed. "Dad you're going to have to excuse us."

"Of course," Chris says.

"Get up Jess," Rory says as she pulls him up. "Looks like you get to see Holden tonight after all."

Jess immediately perks up at this and was off the bed in no time.

"Thanks Chris," Jess says politely. "I'm sorry I wasn't very sociable tonight, I had a lot of things on my mind."

"It's alright," Chris replies. "I'm just glad that I could help out."

"Thanks dad," Rory says as they make their way out of the house. "I'm sorry we have to leave you in the middle of the night."

"It's okay," Chris replies as he hugs his daughter. "Just make sure that LJ's okay."

"We will," Rory says as she gets into Jess' SUV. "I'll call you in the morning sometime, okay dad?"

"Sure," Chris replies. "Drive safe."

"We will," Jess assures Chris as he pulls out of the driveway and heads for Stars Hollow... for home.

* * *

**A/N- Do you know what the hardest thing in the world is? It is to write with a migraine. So sorry if this chapter's a little weird or has some mistakes- I guess that's the problem with being your own beta, if you have a migraine then so do they, lol. Anyway I just wanted to get something out to you guys, so there it is**

**Next chapter you will find out if Holden and LJ's kiss was weird or not**

**Review**


	16. Was It Weird?

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **bluedancer, BrokenForEternity, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Insane and Logical, Jeremy Shane, Joseph Winchester-Halliwell, kathi-ryn, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Rory&Jess Fanatic, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"_How about we try it," LJ suggest hopefully. "And if it's weird on either part we'll just go back to being friends."_

"_Can we go back?" Holden asks LJ concerned._

"_There's only one way to find out," LJ says as he leans forward and kisses Holden, not long later Holden pulls away. "Was it weird?" LJ asks her nervously. _

"So was it weird?" LJ asks Holden again who decided to remain silent.

Holden got up from the bed and began pacing. Oh god LJ thought, this doesn't look good.

"Well…" Holden begins. "It wasn't weird, but…"

"What is it then?" LJ asks confused.

"I haven't… well…" Holden says nervously trying to get the right wording. "I've never had a boyfriend before," She says quickly as she sits back down on the bed. "And you just seem so… experienced I guess. The first day of school you were chasing after some girl named Courtney."

"And the first day of school you were kissing Johnny," LJ reminds Holden as he puts his arm comfortingly around her.

"So," Holden defends. "I was told by my dad to do anything to avoid being called Mary."

"Okay," LJ responds. "Well here's the deal with Courtney, she was just there to keep my fake reputation up," LJ explains. "Usually when I went off to be with her we would just talk. See she had this boyfriend, but no one knew, so I asked her to hang out with me… make it seem as though we were hooking up."

"And why did she do it?" Holden asks confused. "What was in it for her?"

"I helped her with her studies," LJ answers truthfully. "It seems pretty lame when you know the truth, but the rest of Chilton believe that we hook up and that was all that mattered. But now with you in my life, I don't care what they think anymore and you taught me that," LJ says with admiration.

"Well I guess that makes sense," Holden replies trying to act normal after LJ's high compliment.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" LJ questions cautiously.

"Not really," Holden replies. "I was always too afraid because dad can be so overprotective… I didn't think that he'd accept and I could never be with someone that he didn't like."

"Does he like me?" LJ asks nervously.

"Of course," Holden replies. "You are Rory's son and anything to do with Rory I think he automatically has to like."

"Well that's good… I think," LJ replies uneasily.

"Trust me," Holden says. "If he didn't like you then we wouldn't be staying here."

"Cool," LJ replies happily.

"So what exactly do boyfriends and girlfriends, who are in our situation, do?" Holden asks LJ.

"Well…" LJ begins but is interrupted by a loud crash in the attic. "Excuse me a minute," LJ says as he leaves the room.

What am I doing? Holden thought as she got up off the bed. I can't do relationships. I cannot commit myself wholly to one person. Damn I wish dad was here, although he probably isn't the best person to talk to about this. And that's when Holden realized she needed her mom, never before in her life had she felt as though she needed her, she always took her for granted, but now that she really needed her and she couldn't have her.

She quickly picked up a pen and paper and quickly scribbled a note to LJ.

_I've gone out, sorry, it's unavoidable. I'll be back later to explain, I promise, Holden._

She left the note on the bed where he would see it and left the house unnoticed. She headed for the only place she could think of and knocked on the door. Tears began to well up in her eyes as someone answered the door.

"Holden?" Luke asks confused.

"Luke," Holden replies as she hugs Luke, burying her head in his chest, not letting go.

"What's the matter?" Luke asks as he lifts her up and carries her over to the couch. He tries to set her down but she wouldn't let go, he ended up giving up and sat down with her. "What's wrong?" Luke asks as he strokes her hair soothingly. He had only ever seen the girl like this one time before, it was a couple of days after her mom died.

"I'm confused," Holden replies truthfully. "I don't know what to do."

"It will be okay," Luke says comfortingly. "You'll work it out."

"I just wish she was here," Holden mumbles as she buries her head deeper into Luke's chest. "I need her to tell me what to do."

"Can I help?" Luke asks her hopefully.

"No," Holden replies sadly.

"What about your dad?" Luke asks concerned.

"He's still in Boston," Holden replies.

"Do you want to stay here?" Luke asks trying to figure out what the problem is.

"No," Holden replies. "I promised LJ I would come back."

"Okay," Luke says. "But there must be something I can do… or what about Lorelai can she help you?"

"Maybe," Holden replies pulling her head away from Luke's chest, but still holding on tightly.

"Do you want me to get her?" Luke asks.

"No," Holden replies quickly. "I want you to stay with me."

"Okay," Luke reassures her. "Lorelai," He calls out.

"Yeah," Lorelai answers as she appears at the top of the stairs.

"We need you down here," Luke explains.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks concerned as she sits down next to Luke. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Luke replies. "She thinks you might be able to help her though."

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks Holden as she pushes a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I need advice," Holden replies. "Any girl in my situation would go to their mothers, but I can't."

"It's okay," Lorelai says. "I'm here for you and you know that I won't be judgmental. How about you start from the beginning?"

"Okay," Holden replies as she wipes her tears away with her sleeve. "I've never had a boyfriend before, and well I like LJ a lot and he wants us to be together, but I don't know what to do or if I should even do it."

"Well you like him," Lorelai says. "That's a good start. With relationships every one is different, you just have to play it by ear, and it wouldn't hurt to discuss things through with LJ let him know how you feel."

"I was… we were," Holden explains. "But then there was a crash in the attic, LJ went to check it out and I ran."

"A crash?" Luke asks concerned.

"Yeah," Holden says brightening up. "LJ and I stumbled across the Stars Hollow diorama thingy, plus Taylor's freaky recording."

"Ah," Lorelai says in realization. "The Twickham house museum, do you remember Luke?"

"Yeah," Luke agrees. "I was Taylor's right hand man in setting it all up."

"You were?" Holden asks surprised. "I guess it would've looked alright in its day, but half the mannequins have lost some of their limbs now."

"I can't believe that it's still there," Lorelai says shocked. "It's been like twenty years."

"We were in LJ's room when we heard someone say _'I love Jesus'_," Holden explains amused. "Apparently the tape was stuck and it's been repeating that phrase for years. LJ was so happy when I said that I heard it too, he thought that he was going crazy."

"See that," Lorelai says to Holden.

"What?" Holden asks confused.

"You're smiling," Lorelai explains. "When you talk about LJ your whole mood changes, you're going to be fine."

"But what if we breakup?" Holden asks. "I couldn't do that to dad just when he and Rory are starting to get along again, he's happy."

"Don't worry about the what if's," Lorelai explains. "You'll get to them as they come up. For now you just focus on the present, on your own happiness."

"Okay," Holden replies. "Thanks, really, and can I… I mean if it's no trouble…"

"You can come to me whenever you want," Lorelai tells Holden. "I'll always be here for you."

"Okay," Holden says happily. "And you too Uncle Luke."

"Sure," Luke replies. "You know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks," Holden says still not getting off Luke. "I'm glad that we are living here for a while, its good getting to see you everyday Uncle Luke, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Luke tells Holden.

"Well feel free to drop over anytime," Lorelai tells Holden.

"I have to leave now don't I?" Holden asks Luke sadly.

"Well I'm going to need you to get off me at some stage," Luke answers.

"Okay," Holden says as she reluctantly lets go of Luke and stands up. "Thanks Uncle Luke and Lorelai."

"Sure kid," Lorelai replies as they get up and head to the door.

"Do you have to keep calling me Uncle Luke?" Luke asks Holden.

"It's what dad told me to call you," Holden defends. "But then again if Rory and dad get married then I guess you will be my grandpa, so Grandpa Luke then?"

"On second thought," Luke says quickly. "Uncle Luke's just fine."

"You can stay here you know," Lorelai tells Holden. "Just for the night, until you dad comes back."

"No, but thanks," Holden replies. "I kind of left LJ hanging, I should really get back and explain it all to him."

"Okay," Lorelai says waving goodbye. "Have fun."

Holden set out for the Twickham house, she had found a new level of confidence and was ready to tell him how she felt. She snuck past the other teens, they had obviously moved out of the attic, and made her way upstairs. She checked LJ's room first, but he wasn't there, so she proceeded to her temporary room. She opened the door nervously and saw LJ lying face up on the bed.

"Hey," Holden says lamely as she stands at the end of the bed.

"Care to explain?" LJ asks trying to keep control of his anger.

"I freaked out," Holden explains. "Which led me to thinking about my mom and then I guess I had a little breakdown," LJ stays silent. "I'm sorry. I like you LJ, I like you a lot and if I could've avoided leaving you tonight I would've, but I couldn't. Do you understand… are you even listening to me? It was unavoidable, you would've been my second choice, next to my dad obviously, to talk to, but it was kind of about you which would've been a little weird. LJ say something please."

"Its fine," LJ replies calming down slightly.

"What?" Holden asks him confused as she sits down on the bed exhausted from her speech.

"I understand," LJ adds.

"When did you lose your conversationalist skills?" Holden asks LJ annoyed. "I'm trying to gage how you feel right now and I'm getting nothing."

"I came back here and saw that you weren't here," LJ explains sadly. "I thought that it was something that I had done, then I read your note, I calmed down a little. I figured if you hated me that much you wouldn't have left a note telling me that you were going to explain everything. But here I am feeling as though you haven't explained anything."

"Fine," Holden sighs. "When I asked you what people would do in our situation, I immediately regretted it. I was scared to take the next step, so when there was a crash in the attic I was relieved. I still wasn't planning on leaving, but when I thought about who I would talk to about all this, I thought of my mom. Mothers are the people that you are supposed to talk about your relationships with, but as I never had a boyfriend my mom never gave me the talk and I never got to ask her any questions. I needed my dad, as he was always the one to calm me down when I missed her, but he isn't here, so I went to Luke."

"Luke?" LJ questions.

"Yeah, just after my mom passed away dad left, I don't know where to," Holden explains. "I called up Luke, I had only met him a few times, but I called him anyway and explained what was happening. He came down straight away. He was the only other person who helped me deal with her death, so I went to him tonight. He calmed me down, as he knew that I just needed to be held and then Lorelai helped me with you. She explained to me that if I liked you than I shouldn't be afraid of the future, just live in the now. She also told me that I had to explain things to you so that you would understand, so that we could work through this together. I wish I could've came to you in the beginning, but I was scared, maybe now that you know more I can come to you in the future. I don't want to hide things from you, but you are going to have to be patient as this is all new to me, I have no clue what I am doing."

"Come here," LJ says as he moves over to one edge of the bed and Holden lies down next to him. "I want you to let me in. I won't judge you Holden as there are things that I have done that I'm not proud of and one day I will tell you about them, but I can't right now."

"It's okay," Holden replies. "But do you mind if we take things slow to start with, just until I can figure this whole girlfriend thing out?"

"Sure," LJ answers as he puts his arm around Holden and pulls her into a hug. "Just promise to let me know if I'm going to fast or if I'm doing something that you don't like, okay?"

"Of course," Holden replies.

"Now this is a little weird after all this talk," LJ says nervously. "But do I have to ask before I kiss you or can I just go ahead?"

"You can go ahead," Holden says as LJ leans forward. "But only one," LJ sighs. "Well I could be persuaded into more if you tell me something about yourself," Holden suggests.

"Fine," LJ says as he kisses Holden, he tried to prolong it but Holden pulls away. "But we'll take turns, I say something about myself and then you say something about yourself, each acceptable answer by the other will be rewarded with a kiss, deal?"

"So if I don't accept you answer I don't have to kiss you?" Holden asks trying to get the facts straight.

"Yeah," LJ answers. "Which also means that I can do the same to you."

"Okay, deal," Holden says. "You go first."

"I've never had a proper girlfriend," LJ says embarrassed.

"Really?" Holden questions surprised. "Well I accept that."

"Good," LJ says as he kisses Holden, he keeps it short this time wanting to know more about her. "Your turn."

"I used to sing all the time and I thought I was pretty good, but then one day mom and dad sat me down and told me the truth," Holden explains amused. "Apparently they didn't want me to embarrass myself in front of other people, they tried to let me down easy, but I was devastated."

"That's good," LJ says excitedly totally forgetting about the kiss as he moves on to his own fact. "A couple of years ago I had a falling out with my mom, over something stupid I had done whilst drinking, so I spent over a month living at Luke and Lorelai's."

"I don't want to push," Holden says carefully. "But would you feel comfortable explaining that one more?"

"It was only a year ago, not two years," LJ explains. "I was at a Chilton party and got pretty wasted, trying to keep up my reputation, well at least that's what I told myself. I got into my grandfathers Porsche drunk, which I had kind of borrowed without his permission. I made it all the way to Stars Hollow fine, but then I kind of lost control and wrapped it around a power pole."

"What?" Holden asks confused. "Were you okay?"

"I broke my leg," LJ replies. "I was lucky. I called Luke and got him to take me and the car to his place. We both knew I was drunk and if the police got involved I would've been charge, so we covered it up. I tried to cover up my injury too, I hopped to Luke's truck fine, but when we got to his place I forgot about it and put pressure on my broken leg. Luke kind of figured something was up when I fell to the ground in pain."

"Nice one," Holden says sarcastically.

"Anyway he took me to the hospital and he called my mom," LJ explains. "She came down frantically, Luke had told her the truth and she was disappointed in me, she knew that I knew better. But what hurt her most was that I called Luke and not her, she made an offhand comment that I should live with them instead and I was so angry that I agreed. She left the hospital and we didn't talk for a month, everyone tried to push us together, but we were just both too stubborn to admit defeat."

"How did you reconcile in the end?" Holden asks curiously.

"I got Luke to drop me off at the hospital as it had been six weeks and it was time for my cast to come off," LJ explains. "I got him to leave because I would be cast free and I was going to take the bus back home, but the doctor x-rayed my leg and told me that it hadn't healed properly. I had to have it broken and reset, which meant by the time I got out of the hospital it was late, too late to catch a bus."

"So did you call Luke?" Holden asks.

"No, it was late and I didn't want to bother him," LJ continues. "So I called a cab and took it to the grandparents. I paid the driver and made my way up their steep driveway, well I tried to at least. I fell somewhere along the way and couldn't get back up, see when the doctor reset my leg he had to plaster it above the knee, so I was virtually stuck in the middle of the driveway. It was late and I figured they must've gone to bed, but then the door opened and my mom came out."

"Lucky," Holden responds.

"Yeah," LJ agrees. "It was Friday night and my mom still sometimes went to Hartford for Friday Night Dinner with her grandparents. She didn't see me at first, so I had to call out to her, well it was that or get ran over. So I did and she came running, she helped me up and drove me home. We discussed everything and I said that I was sorry and that it would never happen again."

"And did it ever happen again?" Holden asks curious.

"Well…" LJ falters nervously. "Not to that extent. But trust me that is another story for another day."

"Okay," Holden accepts, he had already shared more than she thought he would. "So…"

"So I think you owe me," LJ says as he kisses Holden and she lets him deepen it.

"Ummm," Rory says from the door as she clears her throat.

"Dad!" Holden shrieks as she jumps off the bed leaving LJ confused behind and jumps into her father's arms. "You're back."

"Yeah," Jess replies hugging his daughter tightly. "I missed you."

"Me too," Holden says not showing any sign of letting go.

"Did you have a good time?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Sure," Holden lies, she didn't want to bring up her mom when her dad was doing so well. "LJ and I were just hanging out."

"I can see that," Jess replies.

"I also saw all the teenagers drinking beer in my living room," Rory adds. "LJ?"

"I didn't drink anything, I swear," LJ defends.

"It was my idea," Holden tells Rory. "I figured we could have a little get together while you both were out of town, get to know everyone a little better."

"You better not have had anything to drink," Rory warns her son.

"He didn't," Holden defends. "I was with him all night."

"Good," Rory says relieved. "So what was with the lip locking when we came in just now?"

"What's with the mannequins in the attic?" LJ counters.

"What?" Rory asks confused. "Wait that doesn't matter, stop trying to change the subject."

"Ummm," Jess interrupts. "Ernie, are you planning on letting go anytime soon?"

"Hey," Holden says quickly. "That's what Uncle Luke said… whoops."

"Uncle Luke?" Jess asks confused. "What were you doing at his place?"

"Ummm," Holden falters. "He and Lorelai were just helping me with something."

"Something that involved you holding onto him for dear life like you are doing to me?" Jess asks his daughter.

"We got into a misunderstanding," LJ lies, he knew Holden didn't want to bring up her mom in fear that it would derail his mom and her dad's relationship. "So she went to Luke and Lorelai for advice."

"What kind of advice?" Jess questions.

"LJ and I are taking it slow," Holden tells them to try and get the questioning to stop.

"Wow," Rory says surprised.

"Yeah," Jess agrees.

"There will be no sharing rooms," Rory says turning serious. "And no you know what in the house either."

"Mom," LJ whines. "She said that we were taking it slow."

"So," Rory argues. "How do I know what your definition of slow is?"

"It's getting late," Jess says. "And seeing as Ernie is not going to let go of me in the immediate future, I'll just crash in here with her."

"Are you sure?" Rory asks concerned.

"It will be fine," Jess replies as LJ gets off the bed and he lies down next to his daughter. "She's already half asleep, we'll be fine."

"Okay, goodnight," Rory says as she leaves the room. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, goodnight," LJ adds as he too leaves the room.

"Dad?" Holden asks once she was sure Rory and LJ had gone.

"Yeah," Jess replies.

"I'm sorry," Holden apologizes.

"For what?" Jess asks confused.

"For lying to you," Holden explains. "I just miss her so much sometimes."

"I know," Jess says soothingly as he strokes Holden's hair. "It's okay, I'm here now."

"I think I freaked Luke out," Holden says. "And probably Lorelai."

"Well you can add Rory and LJ to that list," Jess tells her. "Does LJ mind that you just abandoned him before, without a word, to welcome me home?"

"Ooops," Holden says embarrassed. "I'm sure he understands, if not I'll clear it up in the morning."

"Well get some sleep then," Jess tells his daughter. "It looks like we are going to have to draw up some house rules in the morning."

"Don't think that you and Rory are getting out of those rules either," Holden tells her dad. "We know what's going on between you two."

"Go to sleep Ernie," Jess says in mock seriousness. "Sweet dreams."

"Fine," Holden relents as she loosens her grip on her dad and turns to face the other way. "But don't think that I'll forget by morning."

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	17. A New Era

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **CammieSwan1785, clickclack, Curley-Q, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Insane and Logical, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Amanda, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I re****ally appreciate them**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been sick, my migraine returned and then I had to get back into the rhythm of writing- so yeah that's my excuse**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Kids!" Rory yells from downstairs. "Up, dressed and downstairs now… stat."

"Stat?" Jess questions Rory amused as he reads the paper.

"Sure," Rory replies. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Jess says quickly. "Feel free to use whatever words you want."

"Okay," Rory replies cheekily. "I will."

"This can't be good," Jess mutters under his breath.

"Dodger," Rory says to Jess.

"You know," Jess says to Rory. "That I actually like you calling me Dodger."

"I know," Rory replies as she kisses Jess. "That's why I said it." She kisses Jess again and he deepens it.

"Whoa, children in the room," LJ warns as he and Holden come into the kitchen. "God, it is way too early in the morning for this."

"What's going on anyway?" Holden asks confused as she sits down next to her dad and rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"House rules," Rory says.

"Yes the house does rule," Holden says tiredly.

"She means that we're drawing up the house rules today," Jess tells his daughter. "Hey Ernie look alive."

"Early," Holden mumbles back.

"I can't help that you were up half the night," Jess argues. "Now pay attention."

"Okay," Holden says sitting up. "I'm ready, hit me."

"No being in each others room with the door closed," Rory tells the teens.

"So the same goes for you two right?" Holden asks her dad.

"No," Jess replies. "We are both mature adults, which automatically means that we don't have to abide by these rules."

"Yeah," Rory agrees.

"You know that is totally unfair," LJ tells his mother. "Holden and I are going slow, whereas you and Jess are… well undefined, but you get to do whatever you want."

"We're older," Rory argues weakly.

"How about one rule," Holden suggests. "Well make that two, one for us and one for you guys."

"Fine," Jess replies.

"Come on Jess," Rory says. "We don't even know what the rule is yet."

"I trust her," Jess defends. "Go on Holden."

"Okay," Holden replies. "LJ and I are not to have sex in this house, agreed?"

"See," Jess tells Rory. "She's not stupid."

"Agreed," Rory says. "Now what's our rule?"

"Wait," LJ says. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," Rory says. "You are not having sex in this house and that is final. Now go on Holden."

"Okay," Holden says. "Now I know I cannot ban you from having sex in the house because… well frankly I'd rather you did it here then somewhere else, so…"

"Told you she was the adult," LJ tells his mother.

"It's weird," Rory replies.

"So your rule," Holden tells her dad and Rory. "Is to refrain from having sex whilst we, LJ and I, are in the house, which shouldn't be to hard since we have school and you both work from home."

"How convenient," LJ says sarcastically. "You guys planned all this didn't you? Getting pregnant and then getting jobs where you both happen to work from home…"

"Moving on," Holden says interrupting LJ. "So do we all agree?"

"Yes," Rory, Jess and LJ reply.

"Good," Holden says. "Now dad is my Chilton uniform in the car?"

"Chilton uniform?" Jess questions.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "Plaid skirt… you didn't leave it in Hartford did you?"

"Maybe," Jess says avoiding Holden's death glares. "Well it wasn't exactly high on my list of things to grab."

"Great," Holden mumbles. "What am I going to wear to school now?"

"Just stay home," Jess suggests.

"No," Holden replies. "I like school and as it is I've already missed the better part of the first semester."

"I know," Rory says. "You can borrow my uniform. I think I still have it."

"Thanks," Holden replies as Rory leaves the room, then she turns to her dad. "You're lucky Rory has her uniform, but I expect you to go back to the house today and pick mine up."

"Fine," Jess relents. "I'll do it when I have time."

"Here," Rory says as she hands the uniform to Holden. "Good thing Chilton doesn't like change, it should fit we are about the same size."

"Thanks again," Holden replies and then leaves the room. "I better hurry we have to get going."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jess asks Rory as he peers over her shoulder.

"Working," Rory replies. "As you should be."

"No," Jess says cockily. "I finished writing my book. I'm about three months ahead of schedule."

"So," Rory replies. "Some of us still have to work. How about you write another book?"

"I think I'll retire," Jess says as he sits down on the couch in the study and Rory turns to face him.

"What?" Rory asks confused. "You can't"

"I can if I want to," Jess replies. "My last book ended on a good note, which means that all my books from now on also have to be happy and cheerful, the readers will expect that."

"So?" Rory questions failing to see the problem.

"So," Jess replies. "I can't write fluffy bunny rabbits and pretty rainbows, it's too hard."

"You could try," Rory suggests. "Your second last book, _Unjust_, that was happy… well in the beginning at least."

"Yeah," Jess agrees. "Until my wife died of cancer in the end, it was a very uplifting story."

"I'm sorry," Rory says as she joins Jess on the couch. "I didn't mean to bring that up. I thought it was a fictional story until I found out that you actually went through all that, it must've been tough."

"Yeah," Jess agrees. "It actually took me fifteen years to write that book."

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"I started writing things down about Kylie when we first started going out," Jess explains. "Just things she did, gestures… things worth remembering, things I didn't want to forget. But when she got sick and passed away, I dug out all my notebooks and wrote it up. I didn't leave my room until it was finished, that's why Luke was out of town for so long he was looking after Holden."

"The dedication," Rory questions.

"_Fate can be so cruel. Maybe I never had the strength. True love always reunites. But at what cost._" Jess recites.

"I never got that one," Rory replies. "I was always trying to figure out what you meant, but I don't think I ever did."

"I thought Kylie's death was fates cruel joke," Jess explains as he lets out a sigh. "Maybe I never had the strength to leave Kylie, maybe that's why she died, if I had stayed with her I would've never met back up with you… my true love."

"Oh," Rory says. "It makes sense now, when you have all the facts and all. What about your third book, _Why do we love?_ Explain that one's dedication."

"_The things we do for the ones that we love. Why do we commit these acts? Do they see how much we love them by these acts or is it just a waste of time on both parts? Either way, I have no doubt that I would do anything for the ones I love._" Jess recites. "The first part was to do with Holden," Jess says as he lets out a laugh.

"What did you do for her?" Rory asks curiously.

"She wrote a book," Jess answers. "It was so cute, but it didn't even make sense. I didn't have the heart to tell her so I published it for her and put it in Truncheon's front window."

"That's sweet," Rory replies. "I bet she liked that."

"She loved it," Jess says. "But the rest of the dedication was about you, I guess. I was wondering if you read the books I sent you, if you liked them… if I was just wasting my time. But in the end I always came to the conclusion that I would write them anyway because when we finally got back together I could show you, you would be proud of me, and I would be able to convince you to read them."

"I read them," Rory reassures Jess, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Every time I got a book from you I got so excited, I read it straight away, no matter what. And I loved them all, especially _Trials of Dodger Holden_. I was so proud of you Jess, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jess says as he lifts Rory's head and kisses her. "Always have, always will."

"Did you ever love Kylie?" Rory asks nervously.

"I did," Jess replies. "But compared to you it was nothing. I care so much for you Rory and I will admit that it was hard being with Kylie whilst I still loved you. That's why I was going to leave her, it didn't feel right, I wasn't all in. I wanted her to have time to find her own soul mate, just like I found you, but she passed away before she had the chance. But then what's to say that I wasn't her soul mate, maybe I was and that was all she ever needed."

"Read _Trials of Dodger Holden_ to me?" Rory asks Jess wanting to lighten the mood. "I've been waiting, since it came out five years ago, for you to read it to me."

"Okay," Jess replies. "Where is it?"

"On the bookshelf," Rory answers and Jess grabs it.

"Any particular place you want me to start?" Jess asks her as he gets comfortable against the corner of the couch and Rory adjusts herself so that her head is resting on Jess' chest.

"When you first came to our house for dinner," Rory says excitedly. "I can't believe you're actually here, reading your book."

"I won't leave again, I promise," Jess says as he kisses Rory on top of her head and opens up the book.

"_Standing on a porch, typical of the average small town house, my Uncle, who at that moment decided to discuss my choice of clothes, was nervous. He like the owner of the house, but would never act on his feelings, as he always feared rejection. I on the other hand was wondering why I was even here. I couldn't get out of it, yet I could've always skipped town, Luke wouldn't be able to catch me, but something kept me here and I had no idea what."_

"_The owner of the house answered and began flirting with my Uncle. I wondered how long it would take for them to get together, probably years, luckily I wasn't holding my breath. A step inside the house and the flirting hadn't stopped, I walked ahead anxious to get away. I found the mantle above the fireplace filled with pictures, seemed a good place as any to figure out what type of daughter the owner had. All I knew was that she was my age and that apparently everyone liked her. What a suck up."_

Rory let out a laugh.

"_As I glanced at the photos, it was like a shrine to the young girl, she seemed normal, but I was immediately drawn in. She wasn't like anyone I had ever seen before, she might seem plain to others, but she wasn't to me… she was beautiful. I was drawn away from the photos too quickly, but I was promised a meeting of the girl who I felt as though I already knew, and that was enough for me to be dragged into the kitchen. I looked around and was disappointed that she didn't seem to be present. Instead I encountered more crazy townspeople, I tried to follow the conversation, but my mind was elsewhere."_

"_And that's when it happened, the owner of the house, pointed her daughter out. She was studying at her desk and I immediately walked in. I wondered if she would live up to my expectations, the impossible expectations that I had already drawn up in my head. We exchanged a few pleasantries and I was captured by her eyes, so deep and soulful… full of love. She was a nice person, I could tell that just from looking at her, but I turned away from her, afraid that I would become more attached then I already was."_

"_Bad move turning around though. I knew I loved her when I spotted her book collection. She was smart, beautiful, well read and was loved by everyone. It was at that moment that I knew she was too good for me. I had two options in my opinion, number one was to leave her alone and forget my growing attachment to her as I would only let her down, and the second was to sweep her off her feet, show her how to live life to the fullest and then I would just skip town one day, because I knew that I'd never settle down in a town like this."_

"_I decided on the first option, I was going to leave her alone, I didn't want to hurt her, but as soon as she turned around I got lost in her eyes again and decided for option two. I was selfish and young then. I just wished someone told me that there was a third option, one where I wouldn't have to leave her alone, but one where I wouldn't break her heart either. I was foolish thinking that it was either one or the other, as there was no reason that it couldn't be something entirely different." _

"I can't believe you called me a suck up," Rory says jokingly to Jess.

"Hey," Jess defends. "That was before I knew you, and didn't you read the part where I called you beautiful?"

"Well I guess I can forgive you," Rory replies. "Keep on reading."

* * *

"Hey Holden," Johnny says.

"Hey," Holden replies as she shuts her locker and faces him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well after that kiss the first day of school and then you mysteriously disappearing," Johnny explains. "Well I never got the opportunity to ask you out."

"Hey," LJ says coming in mid way through the conversation.

"Hey," Johnny replies. "So Holden what do you say, will you go out with me?"

"No sorry," Holden answers. "I'm going out with LJ."

"Yeah," LJ says as he puts his arm protectively around Holden.

"Oh well," Johnny replies. "My bad luck then I guess."

"So," LJ says steering Holden outside for lunch, his arm still around her. "Seems as thought we're at the stage where we don't go out with other people, so does this mean that I get to call you my girlfriend."

"Sure," Holden replies. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to call you my boyfriend."

"What?" LJ asks confused.

"I'm only joking," Holden reassures him as she kisses him lightly. "Boyfriend."

"I like that girlfriend," LJ replies as they make their way outside.

"Hey," Holden says. "Isn't that Caroline?"

"Oh, yeah," LJ says. "Excuses me for a minute."

"Sure," Holden replies. "I'll find us a table."

"Hey Caroline," LJ says catching up to her. "Care to join me for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Caroline questions confused.

"Yeah," LJ replies happily. "Holden and I are going out, so I was wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch."

"So no more fake hookups?" Caroline asks LJ.

"No," LJ replies. "It's kind of the end of an era, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Caroline agrees sadly. "But it's the start of a new one, okay I'll join you."

"Great," LJ replies. "You're going to love Holden."

"I'm sure that I will," Caroline says as they make their way over.

"Hey," LJ says as he sits down at the table next to Holden. "Holden, Laura this is Caroline. Caroline, Holden and Laura."

"Nice to meet you," Caroline replies. "I hope that you don't mind me sitting with you."

"It's fine," Holden says. "I actually have friends now."

"And a boyfriend," LJ adds.

"You two are going out?" Laura asks slightly disappointed.

"You didn't tell her?" LJ asks confused.

"I forgot," Holden replies. "I'm still trying to convince myself, so I'm sorry but the rest of the world just going to have to wait."

"And they call me slow," LJ jokes.

"Shut up," Holden says as she throws a chip at LJ.

"So Caroline," Laura says quickly changing the subject. "Is it weird that LJ is now with Holden, this does mean that you two won't be hooking up anymore… doesn't it?"

"We never hooked up," Caroline replies. "It was just a ruse."

"Wow," Laura says. "I never saw that one coming."

"What about you?" Caroline asks. "How's life?"

"Alright," Laura replies sadly. "My dad's working in Vancouver at the moment, so I've been living with my grandma."

"That must suck," Holden says. "I hate being away from my dad."

"Yeah," LJ agrees. "He was away for a day and she nearly lost it."

"Well if your mom didn't convince him to stay the night at your dad's we would've been fine," Holden retorts.

"Your dad and his mom?" Caroline asks confused.

"Are dating," Holden answers. "Turns out that she is the love of his life."

"The one from the book?" Laura asks.

"Ah," Holden says in realization. "That was you asking those questions in Medina's class, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Laura answers.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you," Holden replies. "And yes she is the one."

"And did she read all of the books?" Laura asks curiously.

"Every one," LJ answers. "About a million times, even made me read them."

"Jess Mariano?" Caroline asks. "I saw him on TV, he's the real dodger Holden isn't he?"

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "That's him."

"I've read his books," Caroline says. "They're good."

"You've read them?" Holden asks surprised. "Well _Trials of Dodger Holden_ is all about LJ's mom."

"And you're dad's the narrator?" Caroline asks. "Wait, does that mean that the town actually exists, with all those crazy townspeople."

"Unfortunately," LJ replies.

"We live there," Holden says proudly. "But you've got to add a good twenty years on those townspeople."

"I think that they are worse," LJ replies. "Hey you should come down to the Hollow after school, both of you. We could show you around and just hang out."

"Sure," Laura answers. "Count me in."

"It's called the Hollow?" Caroline asks confused.

"No," Holden answers. "It's called Stars Hollow. LJ's just trying to be cool."

"I'm going to have to read this book," Laura says excitedly. "It sounds good."

"Here," Holden says as she pulls out a copy of _The Trials of Dodger Holden _out of her backpack and hands it to Laura. "Go nuts."

"Thanks," Laura replies.

"You carry your dad's book around with you?" LJ asks confused. "Now that's weird."

"I was trying to get to know your mom better," Holden defends. "And reading that book seemed like the easiest way to do it."

"You could've asked me," LJ says.

"I wanted to know her back then," Holden explains. "Why my dad loved her so much… how he could tell that he was in love."

"Oh I'm hooked already," Laura says excitedly. "And I've only read the first page."

"It's so good isn't it," Caroline says to Laura.

"So this is your dad telling this story?" Laura asks and Holden responds in the affirmative. "So everything in this book he's done, like that car he stole?"

"Yeah," Holden agrees.

"Does he get busted?" Laura asks excitedly.

"You're just going to have to read to find out," Holden replies mischievously.

"Damn you," Laura replies.

"You could always wait for the movie to come out," Caroline suggests. "When is it coming out?" Caroline asks Holden excitedly.

"Don't know," Holden replies. "But we're going to get dad to introduce us to Milo Ventimiglia."

"Me too?" Caroline asks excitedly. "And Laura."

"I've already met him," Laura replies. "So you don't have to worry about me."

"You've already met him?" Holden asks confused. "How?"

"My dad worked with him on a project," Laura answers.

"What does your dad do?" Caroline asks just as the bell runs.

"I'll tell you after school," Laura replies getting up. "Mrs. Banner hates it when we're late."

"We'll meet you at the front," LJ says as he too gets up. "Walk you to class," LJ offers as he holds his hand out for Holden.

"I could defiantly get used to this," Holden says as gets up and takes LJ's hand.

* * *

"How was school?" Jess asks his daughter as he and Rory walk up to the Chilton gates.

"Yeah," Rory says to LJ. "Learn anything?"

"No," LJ replies.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Holden asks confused. "We were supposed to take the bus back."

"We got bored," Jess replies.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "Your dad is annoying."

"You didn't get any work done, did you?" Holden asks Rory knowingly.

"Not one word," Rory replies. "But I did get your dad to read _Trials of Dodger Holden _to me, so it wasn't a total loss."

"I love that book," Caroline says. "Nice to meet you Mr. Mariano."

"Please call me Jess," Jess replies.

"Yeah," Laura agrees her nose stuck in the book. "This is a good book."

"Well look at that," Jess says surprised. "Someone other than family or friends reading my book."

"Everyone reads your books," Holden replies.

"I know," Jess says. "But actually seeing it in the flesh… it's weird."

"Well if it makes you feel any better it's my copy," Holden explains.

"So who are your friends?" Rory asks LJ.

"Sorry," LJ replies. "Mom, Jess this is Caroline and Laura. Caroline, Laura, Rory and Jess."

"Nice to meet you," Caroline says.

"Yeah you too," Rory and Jess reply.

"Bloody hell," Laura says looking up from the book. "So you did get caught from stealing that car, well after you crashed it of course, did you do any time?"

"See," Holden says to her dad. "It's a good book."

"Laura," Rory says. "You have a slight accent, what is that?"

"Oh no," Jess says interrupting Rory and motioning towards the crowd of paparazzi. "You think that they are here for me."

"No," LJ replies. "Looks like they are here for someone else."

Dad!" Laura yells excitedly as she hands Jess his book and runs off to her father. "I missed you."

"You too kitten," Laura's dad replies.

"Oh my god!" Rory says rushing over. "Finn!" She squeals as she jumps into his arms, Finn catches her and hugs her back tightly. "I missed you so much."

"Who's that?" Jess asks LJ concerned.

"No idea," LJ replies. "But the paparazzi sure are getting some good shots."

* * *

**A/N- **LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan** asked a while back if Laura was related to Finn, and when I wrote her originally I kind of had that in mind, so now Laura is Finn's daughter. More on that matter will be explained in the next chapter **

**Hopefully it won't take as long to update this time**

**Review**


	18. Guess who's Moving to the Hollow?

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, Amanda, angelscovegirl, bluedancer, Curley-Q, ggluver4ever101, gnerksareawesome, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Insane and Logical, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, LosingTrack, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Noosha, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Dad!" Laura yells excitedly as she hands Jess his book and runs off to her father. "I missed you so much."_

"_You too kitten," Laura's dad replies. _

"_Oh my god!" Rory says rushing over. "Finn!" She squeals as she jumps into his arms, Finn catches her and hugs her back tightly. "I missed you so much." _

"_Who's that?" Jess asks LJ concerned._

"_No idea," LJ replies. "But the paparazzi sure are getting some good shots."_

"Rory love," Finn replies happily. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah," Rory agrees finally letting Finn go. "I missed you."

"Yeah you too," Finn replies.

"Are you back for good?" Laura asks her father hopefully.

"Yeah," Finn answers.

"Finn Morgan," One of the paparazzi says. "Who's this woman here, is it your new girlfriend?"

"Isn't that Rory Gilmore from The Times?" Another asks.

"Great," Rory mumbles to Finn. "Just what I need more publicity."

"Rory Gilmore?" One of the reporters asks hopefully. "Do you know where Dodger Holden is?"

"Ummm," Rory falters.

Jess picks up on the conversation.

"Here," Jess says to Holden as he hands her the keys to his car. "Take everyone back to the Hollow, Rory and I'll drop by the Hartford house to pick up your uniform on our way home."

"Sure," Holden replies. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Jess says as he pulls his dark shades to cover his eyes, he knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. "Drive safe," Jess adds and then walks over to Rory.

"Hey," Rory says once Jess wraps his arm around her. "Thank god, they are hounding me with questions."

"So where is Dodger Holden?" They ask again.

"Jeez," Jess whispers to Rory. "They wouldn't even know it was me if I punched them in the face."

"Maybe you should try," Rory replies amused.

"Hey," Finn says to Jess ignoring the paparazzi. "Finn Morgan, I'm an old friend of Rory's from Yale."

"Jess Mariano," Jess replies temporarily forgetting whose presence he was in. "Rory's boyfriend."

"You're the dude that screwed with Logan and Rory's relationship during Yale," Finn muses out loud. "He wouldn't let that go."

"Jess Mariano?" One of the paparazzi says finally connecting the dots. "You're Dodger Holden."

"Sure," Jess replies as he puts on a cocky smile and about twenty camera's snap the picture, sealing it to be on every newspaper and magazine by tomorrow morning.

"Are you and Rory Gilmore are dating?" One asks. "Aren't you cousins?"

"Yeah," Jess replies sarcastically. "So? You can't stop true love."

"Jess," Rory warns. "We're not related," Rory clarifies quickly. "His uncle married my mother. We're step cousins and are in no way blood related."

"And how do you fit into this Finn Morgan?" Another asks.

"Huh?" Finn replies obviously not following the conversation. "Rory's just an old friend, we went to Yale together."

"Dodger do you plan to write more books?" Half the group asks.

"Finn why are you retiring?" The other half ask.

"Sorry," Both Jess and Finn say at the same time.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "We really have somewhere that we need to be."

The three turn and head towards Finn's SUV.

"Come on," They demand. "Just one more question."

"No," Jess says defiantly as he turns around. "Finn and I are not gay."

They all pile into Finn's SUV and crack up laughing.

"Jess," Rory warns through laughter. "They weren't going to ask that."

"How do you know?" Jess replies.

"Yeah," Finn agrees as he drives away from Chilton quickly. "That would've been the first question I asked."

They fall into a comfortable silence.

"So you're friends with Logan, right?" Jess asks Finn.

"We used to be," Finn replies. "We keep in touch every now and then, but I haven't seen him in years."

"Did he tell you about LJ… our son?" Rory asks Finn nervously as he drives around aimlessly.

"No," Finn replies. "He told me that he got someone pregnant, but he never told me that it was you. I would've looked into it further, but a couple of months later someone left Laura on my doorstep, there was only a note saying that she was mine, I don't even know who the mother is. Logan was always joking about getting someone pregnant and I couldn't take it anymore, so I moved out and took Laura with me."

"Then what happened?" Rory asks excitedly. "How'd you become a famous movie star? Did your parents cut you off?"

"No," Finn replies. "They supported me, they were actually proud that I was looking after Laura by myself."

"So why'd you start acting?" Jess asks Finn confused.

"Why'd you start writing?" Finn counters.

"Because I like it and I'm good at it," Jess answers.

"Same here," Finn replies. "But for acting, not writing of course."

"You should see his re-enactment of Passion of Christ," Rory says excitedly.

"Rory love," Finn replies. "That only seemed good because we were all off our face."

"Ooh," Rory says. "How about that… Ummm… _Damn it_ _Gilmore_, _give_ _'em_ _back their balls_! that was funny and good, well after I got over the embarrassment that is."

"Do I even want to know?" Jess asks confused.

"No," Finn replies.

"Finn was just trying to get my professor to hate me for eternity," Rory explains. "Why'd you do it for anyway?"

"Because I secretly liked you, of course," Finn replies. "Where are we going anyway, I've been driving around in circles waiting for one of you guys to give me directions."

"361 Palm Avenue," Jess answers. "You can drop me off, I have to pick up some things, feel free to take Rory back to the Hollow, I don't know how long I'll be."

"You don't mind?" Finn asks.

"No," Jess replies. "I don't want you guys waiting, plus you need to catch up on each others lives, so go ahead."

"Do you even have a car?" Rory asks concerned. "The kids took your SUV and your BMW's… where is your BMW?"

"New York, I guess," Jess replies. "That's where I left it."

"Do you have a ride?" Finn asks. "Because we can wait."

"No," Jess replies. "It's fine. I still have my Dodge Viper."

"Nice," Finn says as he pulls into Jess' driveway. "All my good cars are still in California."

"Well have fun," Jess says as he gets out of the car. "I'll try not to take long," He adds as he kisses Rory. "Nice to meet you Finn."

"Yeah," Finn replies. "You too."

"Bye," Rory says as Finn pulls out of the drive.

"So?" Finn questions Rory as they pull onto the highway. "Jess seems… nice."

"So?" Rory questions Finn. "What were you going to actually say?"

"That he was nice… honest," Finn replies, but soon gives in. "He just seems so different from Dean and Logan, but then again he possess all the good qualities from both of them."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rory asks confused.

"It's just you were with Jess after Dean, right?" Finn asks Rory.

"Yeah," Rory answers. "So?"

"So," Finn begins. "Why did you get back together with Dean or even go out with Logan? You love Jess, Rory, anyone with a brain could see that, so why didn't you chase him?"

"We just were never in the same place," Rory explains. "Geographical, emotionally or mentally."

"And you are now?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, I think," Rory replies getting frustrated. "Let's change the subject, so you have a daughter named Laura."

"Yeah," Finn says immediately brightening up. "She's smart and nice."

"You're smart and nice too," Rory replies. "She probably got it off you. What else did she get off you? Please don't tell me that she inherited you drinking."

"No," Finn says quickly. "Why would she?"

"No reason," Rory replies embarrassed.

"Hey," Finn says softly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Rory replies. "It just seems that LJ inherited Logan's drinking problems."

"Oh," Finn says. "I'm sorry, well I'm glad that Laura… well anyone for that matter didn't inherited my drinking habits."

"Yeah," Rory agrees brightening up. "That would be bad. So do you still drink?"

"Heavens no," Finn replies. "I have been sober since the day Laura was put on my doorstep."

"Really?" Rory questions impressed.

"Yeah," Finn replies. "If it wasn't for Laura's mother leaving her on my doorstep, I don't know where I'd be right now."

"I can't believe her mother just left her like that," Rory says. "And you have no idea who her mother is?"

"No," Finn replies. "You know me, I was always too drunk to remember anyone, plus considering some nights I slept with more than one girl, it's kind of hard to narrow it down."

"That must suck," Rory says.

"Not really," Finn replies. "I get her all to myself, but it was hard with me working so much lately and she didn't want to change schools, so she moved in with my parents."

"I thought that your parents lived in Australia?" Rory asks confused.

"They move back and forth every few years," Finn explains. "They just happen to be living here at the time, but they are going home soon, as I am home for good to look after Laura."

"You're staying in Hartford then?" Rory asks as Finn heads for the Stars Hollow exit.

"Probably," Finn replies. "I have to find a place though."

"I know," Rory says excitedly as Finn stops out the front of Luke's. "Buy a house in Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow?" Finn questions. "The same place where twenty years ago I was harassed by a woman who goes by the name of Miss Patty."

"Yeah," Rory replies sarcastically. "That is the place."

"I…" Finn begins but is cut off by Rory.

"Miss Patty's married now," Rory explains. "So I'm sure that her butt pinching days are over."

"I don't think so," Finn replies. "And I will not subject my daughter to any of this town's lunacies."

"Too late," Rory says amused as she motions towards the diner. "She's talking to Human Kirk."

"Human Kirk?" Finn questions confused.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "Kirk's son."

"Oh no," Finn says realizing as he gets out of the car and hurries into the diner. "You keep away from her."

"Dad?" Laura asks confused. "What are you doing?"

"Were you not talking to Kirk?" Finn asks his daughter.

"Yeah," Laura replies. "What's wrong with that?"

"Just leave them be," Rory says to Finn as she leads him over to the counter. "She needs to figure that life lesson out on her own."

"But as her father it is my duty to protect her," Finn says trying to head back over.

"No," Rory says as she holds him back. "Settle down or I'll tell Laura some stories of her daddy and his time at Yale."

"Fine," Finn huffs. "I'm settling down."

"What's that?" Luke asks motioning out the window to Jess' viper.

"It's a Dodge Viper," Finn tells Luke excitedly.

"Dodge makes cars as well as trucks?" Luke asks Finn confused. "How long has this been going on for?"

"You're serious?" Finn asks Luke surprised. "You really didn't know that Dodge made cars as well."

"No," Luke replies. "I've never heard of a Viper Dodge before."

"Dodge Viper," Jess corrects Luke as he comes into the diner. "Hey," He says to Rory as kisses her. "Did you guys catch up?"

"Sure did," Finn replies suggestively.

"Finn," Rory scolds.

"Anyway," Jess says changing the subject. "I was wondering if you knew where Logan was, we know he left the country shortly after the press conference, but we just want to make sure that he is long gone."

"Sure," Finn replies. "Well, he called me that day and told me that he would be out of the country for an extended period of time, didn't tell me where he was going though. Then I got a call yesterday and he asked me about the Dodger Holden situation and I told him all I knew, then he told me that he wouldn't be coming back for a couple of years, so I'd say that he is long gone, for a while at least."

"That's good?" Rory says to Jess for confirmation.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "Really good, looks as though we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Dad," Laura says excitedly as she makes her way over. "Can we live here?"

"See," Rory says to Finn. "You have to move here now, she's attached."

"Fine," Finn relents.

"Really," Laura asks excitedly.

"Sure, we do need somewhere to live and this way I get to see Rory everyday," Finn says getting excited at the idea. "But we are not living on any street named after a fruit."

"Good luck with that one," Jess replies as he pats Finn on the shoulder.

"Oh this is so exciting," Laura says as she goes back over to the other teenagers.

"So?" Rory asks Finn. "What are you going to do now that you're officially retired?"

"Nothing," Finn replies. "Slack off at home watching old Aussie Rules games."

"Jeez," Jess says. "Have fun with that."

"I know," Rory says excitedly. "You can run for town selectmen, we've been trying to de-thrown Kirk for years."

"No thanks," Finn replies. "I think I've hit that time in my life where I can just sit around on the couch all day and do absolutely nothing."

"You always slack off," Rory says annoyed. "I've never once seen you do a day's work in your whole entire life."

"Ummm," Finn replies confused. "Successful movie star standing right in front of you."

"That doesn't count," Rory says firmly. "You acted everyday you were at Yale. You just suddenly realized that you could make a career out of it."

"Fine," Finn relents. "Have it your way."

"Oh," Caroline says excitedly as she gets up from the table. "That's my boyfriend's car, I have to go."

All the teens say their goodbyes and Caroline leaves the diner. A tallish boy gets out of the car and opens up the car door for her.

"No way," Rory says to Jess. "Don't tell me, but that kid looks a hell of a lot like…"

"Dean," Jess answers for Rory.

"Yeah," Rory says as she studies the boy.

"Nah," Rory and Jess says at the same time. "He couldn't be."

* * *

**A/N- So I was thinking of ending this story in a chapter or so, but then I got all these wonderful reviews saying how much they loved this story, so now I'm not sure. I might still end it soon, but I may consider a sequel, I'm not sure. So drop me a review and tell me your thoughts, I get heavily influenced by my readers, so voice your opinions**

**Review **


	19. Those Six Little Words

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **bluedancer, Britterina, BrokenForEternity, CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, Djux, ggluver4ever101, gnerksareawesome, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jane, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, LosingTrack, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Monkey Monkey Underpants Girl, RJFan99, rocknflorida4lif, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, S.Mariano, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**So I've decided that I'm not going to end it yet, I have a few more ideas, so I'll try to keep it all in one fic. But later on down the track we can discuss a sequel, as nearly all of you guys want a sequel of some sorts **

**Also it looks like the majority of you guys took the whole Dean's son thing a little too seriously, it was supposed to be a joke, but seeing as most of you thought it wasn't and don't seem to mind Dean being in the story I'll write that storyline out for you **

**Enjoy**

"Knock, knock," Matt says as he opens the door after receiving no answer.

"We can't just go in," Chris counters.

"Why?" Matt asks confused.

"We don't even know if this is where he is staying," Chris explains.

"Hey," Finn says tiredly from the couch. "Either shut the door or come in, that sunlight's burning my eyes."

"Is Jess Mariano here?" Chris asks holding Matt back from entering the house.

"Sure," Finn replies. "Now close the door."

"See," Matt says cockily to Chris as he makes his way into the house. "His viper was parked out the front."

"Whatever," Chris replies closing the door behind him. "Where do you suppose he is?"

"Kitchen," Matt answers. "Where else."

"Okay," Chris replies. "And the kitchen is where."

"Through that door," Finn mumbles. "Now keep it down."

"What door?" Matt asks Finn.

"Ssshhh!" Chris says to Matt. "That's Finn Morgan, famous movie star. Don't go upsetting famous people especially after what happened last time."

"But that was only Jess," Matt argues and Chris looks at him pointedly. "Fine, I promise that I won't harass any famous people…"

"Good," Chris says as he heads towards a door.

"On this trip at least," Matt adds quickly as he jumps in front of Chris and walks into the kitchen first.

"We are so proud of you Jess," Chris says once he notices Jess cooking breakfast.

"Great," Jess mumbles. "What did I do this time?"

"Just made our day," Matt responds.

"Oooh coffee," Rory says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Rory dear, lovely to see you again," Chris says politely.

"Yes," Matt agrees. "We missed you around Truncheon."

"I was there only once," Rory replies. "How could you miss me?"

"Your mere presence is enough to make anyone miss you," Chris explains.

"Chris stop hitting on my…" Jess says but is interrupted by Matt.

"Girlfriend," Matt says excitedly.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "How did you know?"

"Everyone knows," Chris explains. "We took the duty to bring you today's paper… well paper's might be more accurate."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asks confused.

"That publicity stunt you guys pulled yesterday," Matt says excitedly. "And involving Finn Morgan as well, that was great."

"Oh," Jess says as he realizes. "We didn't plan that."

"Too bad, it was great," Chris replies. "We have papers from all over the country, you made the front page on all of them," Chris says waving the newspapers in the air.

"Give me a look," Jess says as he tries to grab them but Matt blocks him.

"No, no," Chris says. "Let me read the headlines to you, then you can have them."

"Fine," Jess retorts. "Just hurry up."

"Whoa," Chris says. "Settle down, Jessie boy."

"Don't call me Jessie boy," Jess retorts.

"Fine, I'm starting," Chris replies as he picks up the first paper. "The San Francisco Chronicle, _'Dodger Holden spotted in Hartford'_."

"Nice picture," Matt says as Chris places the paper on the counter.

"Yeah," Rory agrees as she looks at a picture of Jess with his sunglasses on, with the infamous Jess Mariano smirk on his face.

"Next one," Matt says proudly. "Chicago Tribune, _'Dodger Holden and Rory Gilmore: An Item'_, Awe, that's sweet."

"The Los Angeles Times," Chris says. "_Finn Morgan retires to spend time with family and friends_."

"Well that one wasn't about me," Jess says thankfully.

"But," Chris says as he hands Jess the paper. "There's a picture of you staring dreamily into his eyes."

"What?" Jess says as he grabs the paper. "I am not… ah stupid paparazzi."

"The Boston Globe," Matt says. "_Not related, just step cousins_."

"Hey," Rory says excitedly. "I said that."

"Now we're getting to the juicy ones," Matt says.

"Yeah," Chris agrees. "The Philadelphia Inquirer, our cities very own paper writes, _'We're not gay!'_." Matt and Chris say as they burst out laughing.

"Ah," Jess says proudly. "Good old Inquirer, they'll post just about anything."

"So true," Matt agrees.

"The Hartford Courant," Chris says looking at Rory.

"Oh no!" Rory replies. "What did they write about me?"

"Not much," Matt replies. "Though they did print a lovely photo to go along with all the big words, they must have had it on file… or maybe they asked Lorelai for it."

"What does it say?" Rory asks fearing the worse.

"_You can't stop true love_," Chris reads.

"Oh," Rory says relieved. "That's not too bad, it's actually kind of sweet."

"So is the photo," Matt says as he hands the paper to Jess and Rory. "You guys look so young."

"Great," Jess mumbles. "The bridge, who the hell even took this?"

"No idea. It's a good picture though, ah to be seventeen again," Rory replies. "I wonder how The Courant even got a hold of this picture."

"Lorelai," Jess says knowingly. "I bet she was the one who took the picture."

"Oh," Rory says mischievously. "She is going to pay for this," Rory says as she stands up.

"Hey, hey," Matt says as he grabs her arm. "Where are you going?"

"What?" Rory asks confused. "I'm going to kick my mothers… butt."

"But," Chris whines. "We saved the best for last."

"The best…" Rory says and then realizes. "They haven't read from The Times yet, have they?" Rory asks Jess already knowing the answer.

"No," Jess replies amused. "They haven't. I wonder if Tina wrote the article though."

"Jess," Rory says annoyed. "This isn't funny."

"Are you ready?" Matt asks Rory and she nods her head. "Take it away Chris."

"The New York Times," Chris announces professionally. "_Our Very Own Rory Gilmore And The Company She Keeps_."

"That's not so bad," Rory replies relieved.

"Wait," Matt says confused. "You aren't offended."

"Yeah," Jess agrees.

"Why?" Rory asks confused.

"Because Rory love," Finn says walking into the kitchen. "They just implied that you were a call girl... or a hooker, it's hard to tell these days."

"They did not," Rory replies grabbing the paper.

"But that's what it sounds like," Chris says. "Ah the wonders of free press."

"Oh no," Rory says. "You're right… the company she keeps… oh god. I'm going to kill whoever was responsible for this."

"Quit," Finn says excitedly. "Then we can hang out together in Stars Hollow all day."

"I'm not quitting my job," Rory replies. "Although I do think that this calls for a pay rise."

"That's my girl," Finn says as he hugs Rory. "Milk them for all they're worth… mmmm where's Laura sleeping anyway?"

"Holden's room," Rory answers. "First door on your left, you should probably knock first though."

"Nah," Finn replies as he leaves the room. "Who needs to knock?"

"So?" Jess asks Matt and Chris. "Did you guys actually come for a reason, I'm sure that you didn't travel all this way just to give me the whole entire countries newspapers."

"Hey," Matt defends. "It's not the whole country… we left the Denver Post at home."

"Okay," Jess replies. "My mistake."

"We brought back your BMW," Chris tells Jess. "You kind of left it in New York after your press conference."

"Yeah," Jess replies. "I forgot that I had taken that car to New York."

"Plus," Matt says excitedly as he reaches into his bag and pulls out two books. "May I present the first and second copy off the printer of Dodger Holden's new book…"

"Wait," Chris says. "Who gets the first print and who gets the second?"

"I get the first," Rory says excitedly.

"Nah, uh," Jess says. "I should get the first, it's my book."

"But you've read it before," Rory argues.

"So," Jess replies. "Just give it to me," He says sternly to Matt, but Matt doesn't move. "It has my name on it," Jess argues.

"Okay," Matt gives in and hands Jess the first print. "I can't argue with that logic."

"No fair," Rory says as she pouts.

"We're going to check out the town," Chris says as he drags Matt to the door, Rory and Jess follows them into the living room. "We'll be back to say goodbye later."

"I'm taking everyone to the diner for food," Finn says as he makes his way down the stairs with three tired teens trailing behind him. "And Rory love you were right about that whole knocking thing, I will never doubt your wisdom again."

"Wait," Rory says to Finn. "We'll come too."

"Sure," Finn replies. "Take your time though. We'll be there for a while."

"Okay," Rory accepts confused.

"Hey," Jess says as he sits down on the couch and Rory sits down next to him.

"What was with Finn?" Rory asks confused. "He wouldn't let me go to the diner with him."

"Don't know," Jess replies distantly. "Here," Jess says as he hands Rory the first copy of his new book.

"Rory Gilmore?" Rory says looking at the cover. "You named your new book after me? Why?"

"You'll have to read it to find out," Jess replies.

"Thank you so much Jess," Rory says as she kisses Jess and then snuggles into him.

She opens up the book to read the dedication.

"What," Rory asks confused. "Where's the dedication?"

"Huh," Jess replies. "No idea."

"You did write one didn't you?" Rory asks as she pouts.

"Yes," Jess replies. "Of course, maybe they forgot to put it in."

"Oh," Rory says disappointed. "Do you remember what it says?"

"No," Jess replies. "Sorry."

"I can't believe they forgot to put it in," Rory says. "That's just so… Matt and Chris."

"Hey," Jess says amused. "You don't even know the real Matt and Chris."

"Aren't you worried?" Rory asks Jess.

"Why?" Jess asks confused.

"Every one of you're books has had a dedication," Rory explains. "But this one doesn't, doesn't that bother you?"

"No," Jess replies. "I only write them for you to read anyway."

"But I can't read it," Rory says sadly. "This sucks," Jess lets out a little laugh. "Why are you laughing Jess… this isn't funny."

"Actually," Jess replies. "It's completely funny."

"Why?" Rory asks confused. "Why is my disappointment funny?"

"Turn to the next page and find out," Jess tells Rory smoothly.

Rory carefully turns to the next page.

"What?" She asks as she reads the six words written on the page. "You can't be serious Jess?"

"I am," Jess replies as he pulls Rory off him and turns to face her. "I love you Rory Gilmore, always have and always will. We've finally been reunited, after all this time and I cannot take the risk of loosing you again… Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Rory squeals as she jumps onto Jess' lap and hugs him tightly.

"Really?" Jess asks her. "Because you can have some time to think it through if you want."

"No," Rory replies as she kisses Jess. "I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else, so of course my answer is yes."

"Good," Jess says relieved. "I had a feeling that this would be the Yale incident all over again."

"No," Rory replies. "I was foolish that day, letting you go, but I know now not to let that happen ever again. I love you Jess Mariano, I've been waiting a long time for this and it's just perfect, I will never let you go."

"Rory Gilmore-Mariano," Jess says as he kisses Rory. "I like that."

"Me too," Rory replies. "So?"

"So what?" Jess asks confused.

"Where's… where's the ring?" Rory asks nervously. "You did buy one didn't you?"

"Yes," Jess replies sarcastically. "Of course I did, turn to the next page."

"Oh my god," Rory says as she sees the ring, it was sitting in the middle of the book. A neatly cut square had been taken away and the ring was now in its place.

"Here," Jess says as he grabs the ring and puts it on Rory's finger. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," Rory replies examining the diamond ring, which was surrounded by blue sapphires.

"Good," Jess replies as he kisses Rory.

Jess had all the money in the world, yet he chose a simple ring, he could've brought her something extravagant, but he knew she would like this better.

"How'd you find one so perfect?" Rory asks looking at the ring, she couldn't take her eyes off it… it was just so perfect.

"Ummm," Jess says embarrassed. "I designed it."

"What?" Rory asks looking at Jess lovingly. "You designed this ring for me."

"Yeah," Jess replies. "I looked in every shop, I couldn't find anything that you would like… anything that reminded me of you. So I gave up, went into one of the shops and told them what I wanted, they made me sketch it out, and there it is, the final product."

"Thank you so much," Rory says as she kisses Jess and things quickly escalate.

"Hmmm," Jess says as he pulls away. "Maybe we should wait."

"No," Rory replies quickly. "We have the house to ourselves for once, plus you just did the sweetest thing ever, don't think that I'm not going to reward you for that."

"Okay," Jess says as he stands up and picks Rory up. "Your room or mine?" He asks as he heads towards the stairs.

"Our room," Rory replies and Jess kisses her.

"I like the sound of that," Jess says flirtatiously and disappears behind Rory's door and locks it shut behind him.

"Hey," Rory says suddenly realizing. "You ruined the first print of your new book, how am I supposed to read it now?"

"That wasn't the first print," Jess replies amused that Rory could think of such a thing just before they were to make love for the first time. "Well, it was but… Ah I'll explain it later. I'm a little busy at the moment."

**A/N- Weird, I decide not to end the story yet this could've been a perfect ending, oh well, I'll just have to think of a better ending now**

**Review **


	20. Two First Prints?

**A/N- Thanks for all you reviews- **AllyDee, Amanda, BrokenForEternity, Curley-Q, ggluver4ever101, honeyboou, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LosingTrack, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, MrsGriff, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Oh you two are so cute," Lorelai says as she sits down across from LJ noticing his and Holden's joined hands.

"Thanks," LJ replies.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asks confused as she looks around the packed diner.

"At the house with dad," Holden replies mischievously.

"What?" LJ asks Holden confused. "What's going on? I know you know."

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "He better not hurt my baby girl… well my other baby girl."

"It's nothing bad," Holden reassures. "And you'll both find out soon enough."

"You're really not going to tell me," LJ says in disbelief. "I'm your boyfriend and it concerns my mother."

"So," Holden replies. "As I said you'll find out soon enough."

"This blows," Lorelai says in defeat.

"Yeah," LJ agrees.

"Whoa," Luke says coming out of the kitchen and over to Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai asks confused as she kisses Luke.

"I never would have imagined that one day the diner would be packed with our whole family," Luke says in disbelief as he sits down next to Lorelai.

"Maybe you should make it a family only diner Uncle Luke," Holden suggest. "The only non family member here is Kirk and that's only because he got here early, plus he's sharing a table with Finn."

"Hmmm," Lorelai muses out loud. "I remember when it used to be just me and Rory… plus you of course Luke."

"Now look at it now," Luke says proudly. "Liz is here with her family, I never thought that I would see the day when she would come back here to live, she hated it here."

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "Will and Em are trying to impress the Bellville children, in front of Jackson I might add."

"Sookie's talking to Laura," Holden says. "She and Finn are going to fit in so well here."

"Well of course," Lorelai agrees. "Finn's a hot movie star… Patty's going to love him."

"Hot movie star?" Luke asks Lorelai hurt.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies. "And you're the hot diner owner guy."

"Ah Geez," LJ says as he covers up Holden's eyes from Luke and Lorelai's kiss.

"Come on," Holden says pulling LJ's hand away. "They're only human."

"They are my grandparents," LJ corrects.

"So," Holden replies motioning over to Liz kissing TJ at the corner table. "That is way worse."

"No," LJ says. "I'm not related to them… yet."

"Well you will be one day," Lorelai says patting LJ on the shoulder. "Plus just imagine if Rory and Jess have a baby then you two will be brother and sister, but the kid will know that you are together… now that's like incest."

"Poor kid," Luke agrees.

"It won't be like that," LJ retorts squeezing Holden's hand comfortingly.

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "The kid'll know better then to question it."

"No," Lorelai says in mock sadness. "You wouldn't silence the kid, would you?"

"If that's what the kid needs, then sure," Holden replies.

"Well I'm off to cook breakfast," Luke says as he kisses Lorelai. "Will Rory and Jess be coming?" Luke asks Holden.

"Yeah," Holden answers. "But it might be a while yet so I would hold off on their breakfast."

"Okay," Luke says as he heads off into the kitchen.

"So you're not going to tell me what they are doing?" LJ asks Holden.

"No," Holden replies and LJ kisses her, trying to get her to tell him. "Mmmm… still no."

"Damn," LJ mutters.

"Relax," Holden replies. "You will find out soon enough, just settle down."

"Why do you know anyway?" LJ asks Holden confused.

"Because my dad tells me everything," Holden replies.

"Wait," Lorelai says excitedly. "I have it."

"Have what?" Holden and LJ ask confused.

"If Jess and Rory have a child," Lorelai says trying not to bounce out of her seat. "Well it would be like you two having a child of your own."

"What?" LJ asks confused.

"You both would have the same DNA," Lorelai explains. "You know what this means?"

"No," Holden replies lost.

"You could get her pregnant LJ," Lorelai suggests.

"What!" LJ says confused. "We're not… we… I'm…"

"No just think about it," Lorelai says. "You could pretend that your child is actually Rory and Jess' child, the DNA would match up… well it would be fairly close."

"Okay," LJ says standing up pulling Holden with him. "That's just disturbed, especially coming from you grandma."

"Just stating the truth," Lorelai says as they make their way out the door. "And I told you not to call me grandma."

"Okay grandma," Holden says as the door closes behind them.

"Sorry about her," LJ says as he puts his arm around Holden and steers her in the direction of the bridge. "We've tried an intervention, many times, but she's always one step ahead of us."

"It's okay," Holden replies. "She was obviously dropped as a child."

"Yeah," LJ agrees. "So you really aren't going to tell me what's going on?" LJ asks Holden as they walk onto the bridge.

"Ummm," Holden say contemplating it. "No."

"Okay," LJ relents as he sits down on the bridge. "Fine," He says as he pulls Holden down on his lap and begins tickling her mercilessly.

"LJ. Stop. I. Can't. Tell. You." Holden says in between laughs. "Please. Stop."

"You really aren't going to tell me, are you?" LJ asks as he stops tickling Holden.

"Sorry," Holden replies. "If I could, I would, but your mom's going to want to tell you this."

"Fine," LJ says anxiously. "So, how long do you think they will be?"

"Geez," Holden says. "You're like a little kid on Christmas morning."

"Is that bad?" LJ asks confused.

"No," Holden replies as she kisses LJ. "It's cute."

"Cute, really?" LJ questions. "Not manly."

"No," Holden replies. "Cute's hot."

"Fine," LJ says. "You can call me cute then. You're cuter though."

"Hmmm," Holden says as she kisses LJ again. "You're sweet too."

"Okay," LJ says returning the kiss. "What about hot?"

"Well I don't know?" Holden replies mischievously. "You're definitely cute and sweet, but hot… I don't know."

"Come on," LJ says as he pouts. "I'm hot."

"Hmmm, the infamous Gilmore pout," Holden says. "I've been warned about that."

"So no affect?" LJ asks sadly.

"I don't need you to pout to be affected by you," Holden says truthfully. "You're doing fine without trying."

"Well that's good to know," LJ replies as he kisses Holden. "But that still doesn't tell me if you think that I'm hot or not."

Holden stays silent.

"How about on a scale of one to ten," LJ suggests.

"Hmmm," Holden replies. "I'd say a two definitely."

"A two?" LJ asks confused.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well with ten being the hottest," LJ explains. "Then your two is telling me something."

"Oh," Holden says realizing. "My dad and I play it the other way around. One would be the hottest for me."

"So I'm pretty hot then," LJ muses out loud. "But who the hell plays, on a scale of one to ten, like that?"

"My dad and I," Holden replies.

"But why?" LJ asks confused. "Where's the reasoning behind it?"

"Where's the reasoning behind your way?" Holden counters.

"Ten is the highest number," LJ explains. "So therefore it's… I don't know how to explain it. It's just how it is."

"Okay, fine," Holden says. "We're the weird ones."

"Yes, you are weird," LJ says and Holden begins to protest. "But cute weird."

"That's not much better," Holden replies as she kisses LJ. "But I guess it's better then being just plain weird."

"Hey Ernie," Jess says as he sits down next to his daughter.

"Hey Lucas," Rory says excitedly as she sits down next to her son.

"How'd it go?" Holden asks her dad.

"Perfect," Jess replies.

"She knew?" Rory asks confused. "Who else knew? Did LJ know?"

"Finn, Matt and Chris," Jess replies. "That's all, I swear."

"What's going on?" LJ asks confused.

"Well," Rory begins.

"When a man loves a woman," Jess interrupts.

"Jess," Rory warns and then continues. "Jess has asked me to marry him."

"Really?" LJ asks excitedly. "This is great mom," LJ says as he puts his arm around his mother.

"Really?" Rory asks nervously. "You're not… unhappy?"

"Why would I be?" LJ replies confused. "Jess is cool. Plus you're happy mom, nothing matters to me as long as you are happy."

"Thanks Lucas," Rory says proudly. "That means a lot to me."

"No problem mom," LJ replies.

"So?" Jess says to LJ. "Do I need to ask why my daughter is sitting on your lap?"

"No sir," LJ replies quickly. "It was her idea."

"Nice one," Holden says to LJ playfully. "Blame me."

"Come on Ernie," Jess says as he stands up and pulls Holden off LJ's lap. "It's time to give the town a heart attack."

"Oh no," Rory says standing up. "What if they don't take it well? What if they try to kill you?"

"Then we'll move to Alaska," Jess replies. "And they won't kill me, wound me maybe, but not kill me."

"Chillax mom," LJ says standing up. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Chillax?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Don't ask me," Holden replies. "I don't use that word."

"Chillax?" Jess asks LJ confused.

"Blame Lorelai," LJ explains. "She has a weird fetish for conjoined words."

"Yeah," Rory agrees as they set off for the diner. "I never did hear the end of fro-yo and ho-cho. When the word chillax came out I thought that she was going to have an aneurysm."

"Sounds like Lorelai," Jess says as he puts his arm around his fiancé. "Thank god you didn't inherit that from her."

"Yeah," Rory agrees as they are in sight of the diner. "And thank god that TJ isn't your biological father."

"What's going on in there?" Jess asks as he looks at the chaos in the diner. "What is it a family reunion from hell?"

"No," Holden replies. "That's just our family."

"Why am I marrying you again?" Jess asks Rory in mock confusion.

"Because you want to be my father," LJ replies. "And I love you daddy."

"Can we trade him in for someone else?" Jess asks Rory. "Maybe a mute child."

"Hey," LJ says in mock hurt. "I don't love my new dad anymore," He adds as he runs into the diner.

"Nice one," Holden says to her father amused. "Make the poor boy cry."

They all make their way into the diner and sit down at Lorelai's table.

"Thank god," Lorelai says relived. "Civilized people."

"What?" Rory asks her mother confused.

"Jess' family decided to have a food fight," Lorelai explains. "Well except for Doula who surprisingly flew into Davy's arms, no one saw that one coming. Then Finn and Kirk decided to have a showdown of some sorts. My kids turn out to be sex crazed teenagers fighting for the Bellville's affections, respectively… why couldn't they be like you, you didn't even like guys until Dean. Anyway and then Luke got distracted and burnt the food, so now it smells like burnt pancakes in here. Plus I'm hungry and I've ran out of coffee."

"Wow," Rory replies. "Rough day, we'll leave you to it," She says getting up from the table.

"Rory," Jess warns as he pulls her back down. "Is there something that you wanted to share with your mother, something to brighten up her day?"

"No," Rory replies. "I can't think of anything."

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks confused.

"Come on Rory," Jess prompts. "I'm not going to tell her you have to."

"Fine," Rory relents.

"Liz," Jess says motioning her over and she comes over quickly. "Now you can tell her Rory."

"Mom," Rory begins nervously. "Jess… Jess asked me to marry him."

"And what did you say," Lorelai replies shocked.

"Oh my god," Liz says happily to her son. "Does that mean you'll be living here now… I'm so proud of you Jess."

"Thanks…" Jess begins. "Thanks mom."

"My baby boy," Liz says as she pulls her son into a hug. "Despite everything you turned out to be a gentleman."

"Thanks mom," Jess says as he pulls out of the hug and sits back down next to Rory.

"So what did you say?" Lorelai asks Rory again.

"I said yes," Rory says excitedly, all her nervousness had disappeared. "Look at the ring," Rory says as she outstretches her left hand.

"Wow!" Lorelai says looking at it. "It's so pretty… and it's perfect, simple yet elegant."

"I know," Rory says excitedly. "Jess designed it."

"Wow," Lorelai says again. "How did he propose to you?"

"He put the ring in his new book," Rory explains. "And the dedication was, _Will you marry me Rory Gilmore?_"

"Wow," Lorelai says. "Sounds perfect."

"It was, first print and all," Rory says remembering back. "Wait," Rory says to Jess. "What was up with the whole first print thing?"

"What?" Lorelai asks confused.

"Oh," Holden says. "You're going to love this."

"Well," Jess begins. "I knew that you would never let me ruin a first print because it's a part of our collection, but I also wanted to propose to you with the first print because of how much they mean to us."

"So you did wreck the first print?" Rory asks confused.

"No," Holden says excitedly.

"There are two first prints," Jess replies.

"Two first prints?" Rory asks confused. "That's not possible."

"Well it is when you buy another printer and print both copies at exactly the same time," Jess explains. "They both started at the same time and they both finished printing at the same time, therefore tw…"

"Two first prints," Rory says catching on. "That is totally against the laws of everything, but it's so sweet," Rory says as she kisses Jess.

"I don't know," Jess replies. "There is no law saying that you can't print the same book at the same time, which would result in two first prints."

"It's unethical," Rory explains. "It defies the laws of… literature."

"The laws of literature?" Lorelai questions confused. "Is there even such a thing?"

"No," LJ answers.

"So," Rory says clarifying. "You printed two copies of _Rory Gilmore_ at the same time, on two different printers, just so that you could have two first prints. One of which you would propose to me in and the other one so that our collection would be complete. Did I get that right?"

"Yeah," Jess replies unfazed.

"That is so sweet," Rory says as she kisses Jess. "You defied the laws of literature for me. Two first prints… that's unheard of."

"Until now," Jess replies. "Anyway we can make our own rules of literature, and then everyone can follow in our wake."

"Two copies of Rory Gilmore," Lorelai says confused. "Doesn't that suggest that the book is titled Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes," Rory replies excitedly. "Because that is what it's titled."

"No fair," Lorelai says. "You get your name mentioned on the TV, and then in the newspapers, and now your name is going to be on a best seller. I'm sorry to say this, but this is just unfair."

"Sorry," Rory replies.

"Hey Jess," Lorelai says. "How about you name you next book after me."

"Great," Jess mumbles.

"Now if you called it Lorelai Gilmore like I suggested," Holden tells her father. "Then you wouldn't have this problem."

"But she's Rory, not Lorelai," Jess tells his daughter. "She's my Rory Gilmore."

"Rory Gilmore-Mariano," Rory corrects.

"That too," Jess says as he kisses his fiancé.

"So," Lorelai says when the couple breaks apart. "When are you going to tell the grandparents?"

"Grandparents?" Jess questions confused.

"Crap," Rory mutters.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	21. Emily and Richard

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, Britterina, BrokenForEternity, Curley-Q, ggluver4ever101, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, pandagirly, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Did you call ahead?" Jess asks Lorelai nervously.

"Why?" Lorelai asks Jess confused.

"There are eight of us," Jess explains. "Last time I came to your parents they barely had enough space for Rory and I."

"It will be fine," Rory reassures Jess. "And if not the kids can sit at the kids table."

"Hey," All the teens protest.

"William, Emily," Luke warns. "On you best behavior tonight."

"Yes dad," They reply glumly.

"Ring the doorbell, grandma," LJ tells Lorelai.

"Why are we even here?" Lorelai asks Luke confused. "It's their engagement, not ours."

"They are family," Luke answers as he reaches out and rings the door bell. "Plus you want to watch your mother have a heart attack when she remembers who Jess is."

"Oh yeah," Lorelai says remembering. "Come on mom open the door," Lorelai says excitedly just as Emily opens the door.

"Lorelai, please," Emily says hearing Lorelai's last statement. "You would think that you could leave the crude behavior for when you leave."

"Sorry mom," Lorelai says walking into the house. "I just let the excitement wash over me for a minute then, but I'm back… it won't happen again."

"Good," Emily replies as the maid takes everyone's coats. "Make sure that it doesn't."

We make our way into the drinks room. Jess and Holden were still undetected by Emily.

"Hello Lorelai, Luke," Richard says cheerfully as he gets up off the couch. "Rory, William and Emily."

"Hey grandpa," They all respond as they sit down.

"And who's this?" Richard asks Lorelai.

"This is Luke's nephew Jess and his daughter Holden," Lorelai explains and then sits down with Luke.

"You're Dodger Holden aren't you boy?" Richard asks Jess excitedly.

"Yes sir," Jess responds.

"Luke's nephew?" Emily questions. "Jess… Black eye Jess who turns up late and then leaves during the middle of dinner?"

"Yes," Jess responds. "I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for sorry," Emily replies, whilst Jess and Holden take a seat.

"Black eye?" Richard questions. "Where was I for this dinner?"

"Out of town," Emily replies.

"But it sounds familiar," Richard says confused.

"Oh crap," Jess mutters under his breath, it would only take Richard a minute to figure it out.

"I've read it before," Richard muses out loud. "Is it in one of your books Jess?"

"Yes," Jess responds truthfully.

"Her grandmother," Richard says piecing it all together. "That was Emily?"

"Yes," Jess answers.

"What?" Emily asks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just one of Jess' books," Lorelai explains. "We're all in it."

"Really?" Emily asks confused.

"So Jess," Richard says changing the subject. "This is your daughter."

"Yes sir," Jess answers.

"Please call me Richard," Richard tells me.

"Ok," Jess replies.

"So does she have the writing talent like you?" Richard asks.

"No," Holden answers. "I'm smart though."

"Well that's always a good quality," Richard replies amused.

"Where's her mother?" Emily asks sharply.

"Mom," Lorelai warns.

"Grandma," Rory warns at the same time as Lorelai.

"What?" Emily responds. "It's a fair question."

"It's alright," Holden answers. "She passed away two years ago."

"I see," Emily replies.

"Dinner is ready," The maid announces and they all make their way into the dining room.

The kids sat on one side, whilst Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Jess sat on the other side. Jess was next to Richard's, which he was thankful for.

"Jess, I hardly recognize you without a black eye," Emily says sharply.

"Yeah," Jess answers.

"How did you get that black eye again?" Emily asks me.

"Weren't you playing football?" Rory asks Jess for confirmation.

"No," Jess replies truthfully.

"What?" Rory asks confused. "I could have sworn that was how it happened."

"That's what I told you," Jess clarifies and her face falls.

"So how did you get the black eye then?" Emily asks.

"I don't…" Jess starts and then glances at Luke who encourages him to go on. "I was beaked by a swan."

"Beaked?" Richard questions.

"A swan?" Rory asks confused. "And you couldn't tell me the truth why?"

"You accused me of fighting Dean," Jess explains to her. "Plus would you really believe me if I said that I was attacked by a swan?"

"Probably not," Rory replies.

"Luke didn't even believe me," Jess tells her.

"I did so," Luke defends. "I was the one in the boat with you, remember?"

"I remember," Jess replies.

"So did you catch the swan?" Lorelai asks Jess amused.

"No," Jess responds.

"Maybe you should try again," Rory says amused.

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "The swan's got a good twenty years on you now."

"I think I'll pass," Jess replies.

"Come on," Rory pleads. "Get some revenge."

"So Jess," Emily starts. "Any particular reason why you and your daughter decided to join our family for dinner?"

"Our family mom," Lorelai says. "Jess is Luke's nephew."

"So," Emily replies. "Wait… don't tell me your back with this hooligan Rory."

"Well…" Rory falters.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Richard asks excitedly as he looks at Rory's left hand.

"Well yeah," Rory replies nervously.

"You're getting married?" Emily asks confused. "And to…"

"Jess, mom," Lorelai says. "His name is Jess."

"And yes Grandma," Rory says. "I'm getting married to Jess."

"Why?" Emily asks confused.

"Because I love him," Rory replies.

"Are you sure that he's just not out for our money," Emily says. "Him and his daughter… if it even is his daughter."

That did it, Jess was beyond angry now.

"Dad," Holden warns from across the table. "Calm down."

"But did you not hear…" Jess start but is interrupted by Richard's laughter.

"After. our. Money." Richard says in between laughs.

"What's so funny?" Emily asks him.

"Jess," Richard says trying to stop laughing. "Jess has more money then us."

"What?" Emily asks confused and slightly outraged. "That can't be possible."

"And I earnt all of my money," Jess says to Emily. "Unlike someone I know."

"Dad," Holden warns again.

"I'm so happy for you Rory," Richard tells her. "Jess is a fine young man."

"You don't even know him," Emily scoffs.

"Ummm," Holden says as she gets up from the table and pulls her father up as well. "Would you excuse us for a minute?"

"Dinner is served young lady," Emily says. "Didn't anyone teach you proper dinner etiquette?"

"Ummm, no," Holden responds. "Feel free to start without us… we will be back soon."

"What was that for?" Jess asks Holden as she closes the front door behind them.

"Were you or were you not ready to verbally abuse Rory's grandmother?" Holden asks her father.

"She deserved it," Jess huffs as he sits down on the front step.

"So," Holden counters as she sits down next to him. "That is Rory's grandmother. Do you really want her to hate you more than she already does?"

"I don't care," Jess responds. "Let her think what she wants."

"Dad," Holden says and Jess looks at his daughter. "Rory cares."

"So?" Jess replies.

"Can't you suck it up," Holden asks her dad. "For Rory's sake?"

"I…" Jess begins.

"I know it's hard for you," Holden says. "I've read the book… all about how Rory coerced you into that dinner and then didn't stop accusing you of fighting the ex, which I now know is called Dean."

"But I don't know if I can go in there and pretend that everything is alright," Jess tells his daughter truthfully.

"Hmmm, I know," Holden says triumphantly. "Every time Emily says something mean, you just think to yourself- I'm the one going home with Rory."

"Really?" Jess asks skeptically.

"Well it's the truth isn't it," Holden replies. "And nothing Emily says is going to destroy your relationship with Rory is it?"

"No, I guess not," Jess says becoming less angry.

"Just try it," Holden pleads. "And if it doesn't work then feel free to yell as much as you want."

"Okay, deal," Jess says as he gets up off the front step and pulls his daughter with him. "Thanks Ernie."

"That's alright," Holden replies as they make their way back inside. "I like this family and I'm not going to let you stuff this up for me."

"Oh," Jess says sarcastically. "I'm sorry your majesty, please forgive me for thinking that this was about me."

"You're forgiven," Holden replies as she takes her seat next to LJ.

"Sorry Richard, Emily," Jess says as he takes his seat.

"It's alright," Richard replies.

"Sure," Emily scoffs.

"Emily," Jess says politely. "I love those drapes, what kind of fabric is that?"

Everyone at the table, besides Emily, tries to hide their amusement.

"It's cotton," Emily responds.

"Hmmm," Jess says thinking about it. "Why not polyester?"

"Dad," Holden warns. "This is not what I meant."

"Fine," Jess huffs as he brings his hand to his mouth and locks it with an imaginary key.

"Good," Holden says. "Now stay that was for the rest of the night."

"So," Emily says to Lorelai. "William and Emily are still going to public school?"

"Yeah, why?" Lorelai asks confused.

"Don't you think that they deserve a better education?" Emily asks.

"I agree with your mother on this one Lorelai," Richard says.

"Rory can pay for it," Holden supplies.

"What?" Everyone asks confused.

"Well when she marries my dad she'll be able to access his money," Holden explains. "Think of it as a loan," She tells Lorelai. "Friday night dinners at our place."

"What?" Emily asks confused. "Friday night dinner is our thing."

"So?" Holden says innocently. "It is a legally binding contract."

"See that," Lorelai tells her mother. "Legally binding."

"You haven't even said yes yet," Emily tells her daughter.

"But I don't really have a choice," Lorelai replies. "As you said Will and Em need a good education. Isn't that right kids?"

"She's right Grandma," Will says.

"Plus," Em agrees. "We would stay in Stars Hollow on Fridays which means more time to study."

"This is not happening," Emily says and then turns her attention to Jess. "You did this… you corrupted them."

Jess stays silent, a smirk playing on his lips. Emily sighs and then leaves the table.

"Mom," Lorelai calls after her. "It was a joke."

"Was it?" Everyone at the table questions Lorelai.

"I have no idea," Lorelai replies defeat.

* * *

**A/N- A little after the fact I know, but I have another Rory/Jess story for those of you who haven't checked it out yet, it's called FYI Idk You, it's basically what would happen if Rory and Jess meet in a chat room during season one**

**Review**


	22. Swan Revenge is Sweet

**Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, Amanda, bluedancer, blueguju, Curley-Q, Djux, dtng4ever, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**"Look it's that Forrester kid," Jess says to Rory motioning out the window.

"What?" Rory asks confused as she turns around to look, but no ones there. "Jess," Rory warns. "That was not funny."

"So what are you going to do about Friday night dinner?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"Don't know," Lorelai answers.

"Forrester," LJ muses out loud. "That's the name of Caroline's boyfriend."

"Forrester?" Lorelai asks. "Who the hell calls their kid Forrester?"

"It's there last name," LJ replies.

"What's their first name?" Rory asks her son quickly.

"Rory… I think," LJ replies. "Why does this matter?"

"Rory," Jess says angrily. "I'm going to kill him."

"Jess," Rory says soothingly. "He can name his kid anything he wants."

"But Rory, come on," Jess says still pissed. "He could have called his kid any other name in the world."

"At least he's not a girl," Rory says as she lets out a laugh, but Jess doesn't calm down. "Where's Holden when you need her?" Rory asks her son.

"I don't know," LJ replies truthfully.

"She's your girlfriend," Rory says frustrated.

"She left as soon as we got back," LJ defends. "Said that she had something to do."

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks confused.

"What was Dean's last name mom?" Rory asks her mother.

"Forrester, why?" Lorelai says and then she realizes. "I get you now… Rory? … I'm on Jess' side."

"Wait," Luke says. "You're telling me that Dean reproduced?"

"Looks that way," Rory replies. "Do you know how to calm him down?" Rory asks Luke desperately.

"No," Luke says. "You're going to need Holden for that one."

"Where is she?" Rory asks no one in particular.

"Where's who?" Holden asks as she comes into the diner.

"You," LJ answers.

"What?" Holden asks confused.

"We need you to calm your father down," Rory says and Holden glances at her frozen dad, anger clearly written all over his face.

"Oh no," Holden says as she leans down to her fathers eye level and waves her hand in front of his face. "What happened?"

"Long story," Rory answers.

"Jess found out that Rory's ex boyfriend named his son after her," Luke explains.

"Great," Holden mumble as she stands up and grabs her father's hand. "Come on dad… were going to get ice cream."

Jess stood up and followed his daughter out of the diner.

"Are you going to be okay?" Holden asks her father once they had rounded the corner.

"No," Jess says. "Maybe… it's just a little stalker-ish don't you think?"

"It's definitely nothing a sane person would do," Holden says as she hugs her dad. "But you can't change it now."

"Says who?" Jess replies.

"Guess what," Holden says changing the subject. "I was talking to Kirk and he said that we could catch the swan."

"Can we kill it?" Jess asks his daughter hopefully.

"No," Holden replies. "Kirk says that we can catch it and relocate it."

"But how's that justice?" Jess asks his daughter.

"I've got your justice for you," Holden tells her dad mischievously. "Don't you worry."

"What have you got planned Holden Mariano?" Jess asks his daughter excitedly.

"Well," Holden says. "Kirk didn't specify where the swan could be relocated."

"And…" Jess prompts his daughter.

"So," Holden explains. "I figure that we could take him to Hartford and anonymously drop the swan into someone's back yard without them knowing."

"Richard and Emily?" Jess asks happily.

"They do have a pool don't they?" Holden asks her father. "Because I'm no swan expert, but I'm guessing that they need water to live."

"I don't know if they have a pool," Jess answers. "I've only ventured as far as the dining room and the study."

"Oh well," Holden replies. "We're loaded, we'll just build a pool in their backyard if they don't have one."

"Won't that be a tip off?" Jess asks his daughter.

"You're right," Holden says thinking. "Better make it a pond, swans and ponds go together more than swans and pools... What would I do without you dad?"

"That's not what I meant Ernie," Jess says as he leads his daughter back to the diner. "Don't you think that they will notice a pool/pond being constructed in their yard, not to mention them noticing it after it's been built."

"Ah," Holden says as she walks into the diner. "A miniscule detail, it'll all work out, don't you worry."

"I'm not worrying," Jess defends quickly as he sits back down next to Rory.

"So how'd it go?" Rory asks Jess. "I can see that you're not as angry."

"Revenge," Jess answers.

"No," Rory says. "Jess you can't, Dean's…"

"No," Jess tells Rory as he grabs her hand. "This is revenge of a different kind."

"Don't ask," Holden tells Rory.

"So," Lorelai says. "How was the ice cream?"

"Humph," Jess says as he looks at his daughter. "Where's my ice cream Ernie?"

"Never mind that," Holden tells her dad. "So, Lorelai… did you ever go swimming as a child?"

"Sure," Lorelai replies. "My parents have a pool."

"Huh," Holden says and then turns her attention to Luke. "Uncle Luke you busy?"

"No," Luke replies "Why?"

"Dad and I need your help," Holden explains.

"With what?" Luke asks skeptically.

"Revenge," Jess answers murderously.

* * *

"Jess," Luke says bored. "Do I have to remind you that we were in this same boat 20 years ago trying to catch the very same swan?"

"We'll catch it this time," Jess tells him.

"What are you going to do with the swan if you catch anyway?" Luke asks confused.

"Give it to Richard and Emily," Holden answers. "Without their permission."

"Why?" Luke asks confused.

"Because," Jess answers. "We have to put the swan somewhere."

"And the Gilmore's have a pool," Holden argues.

"But they…" Luke starts but is cut off by Jess.

"It's revenge," Jess explains. "Think of all the times that Emily's put you down."

"Fine," Luke says rowing the boat to the middle of the lake. "Let's catch this thing."

"There are the swans," Holden says excitedly pointing them out.

"Good," Jess says. "Row over to them slowly Luke."

"Why am I the rower again?" Luke asks confused.

"Ssshhh!" Jess whispers.

"Do you even know which one it is?" Luke asks Jess.

"Of course," Jess replies. "I'm not going to forget the swan that beaked me and effectively screwed up my life."

"Don't be so dramatic dad," Holden says rolling her eyes.

"And how exactly are you going to catch the swan?" Luke asks Jess. "Did you bring your spatula with you again?"

"No," Jess answers. "Something better."

"Where did you get that?" Luke asks frantically as Jess pulls out a gun. "Is that a gun?"

"Yeah," Jess answers as he loads it. "A tranquillizer gun."

"Where'd you get a gun?" Luke asks confused. "When?"

"It's Holden's," Jess answers. "I brought it for her to shoot the monsters in her closet."

"What?" Luke asks quickly.

"Don't listen to him Uncle Luke," Holden tells Luke. "I went out and brought it a while ago, I knew that it would come in handy."

"Don't you need to be a certain age to buy a gun?" Luke asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," Holden answers. "I used my fake id."

"She has a fake id?" Luke questions his nephew. "How'd she get her hands on… never mind."

"There it is," Jess says triumphantly as he stands up in the boat and shoots. "Damn I missed."

"Here," Holden says taking the gun off her father and hits the swan first go.

"Nice shot," Jess tells his daughter. "Let's pick it up… Luke."

"She just…" Luke falters.

"Shot a swan," Holden answers.

"Ummm, Luke," Jess says. "We have to get it out of the water before it drowns."

"What?" Luke asks and notices the swan face down in the water. "Oh, of course."

They row over to it and stop along side it.

"I'm not picking that up," Luke says looking at the floating swan.

"Me either," Jess says.

"Geez," Holden says as she pushes them out of the way and picks up the swan. "Men."

"Not so tough now are you?" Jess taunts the swan and it moves a little scaring him. "Stupid swan."

"Is it waking up?" Luke asks Holden nervously.

"No," Holden answers. "That was just gas."

"Oh," Luke and Jess says in disgust.

* * *

"How are we going to get a swan in there without them knowing?" Luke asks nervously as they hide out of view of the Gilmore Mansion.

"Easy," Jess says as he picks up a rock and throws it through one of the Gilmore's front windows. "Make a diversion."

"Jess," Luke warns. "You just broke their window."

"Good shot," Holden says as she high five's her dad. "Now let's go."

They all made their way quickly around the back.

"Where's the pool?" Holden asks Luke.

"I don't know," Luke replies.

"Over there," Jess says as he spots it.

"Quick," Holden says. "The swan's twitching."

"I'll keep watch," Jess says as they reach the pool.

"Got it," Holden says as she sits the swan in the pool. "Hang on a minute," Holden says as the swan goes head first into the water. She quickly pulls its head out of the water and holds it up.

"Come on," Luke says nervously. "We don't have long."

"It's not fully awake yet," Holden tells them. "It's trying to drown itself… who knew that unconscious swans couldn't float upright."

"Oh shit," Jess says. "We got to hurry… Holden just put it on the grass near the pool."

"Okay," Holden replies as she grabs the swan and sits it down gently on grass. "Let's go."

They hurry out towards the front of the house when the front door opens.

"I'll deal with it," Holden says. "You two go… I'll meet you around the corner."

"Don't go inside," Jess jokes as he and Luke run off.

"Emily," Holden says as she walks towards the door.

"Holden right?" Emily asks.

"Right?" Holden answers.

"So?" Emily demands. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad and I live on Palm Avenue," Holden says innocently. "I think I'm lost… could you point me in the right direction please."

"Palm Avenue?" Emily questions in disbelief. "That's in the gated community isn't it?"

"Yes," Holden answers. "It's a big community and I got lost."

"Well, it's that way," Emily points out for Holden. "Just follow the road up and make a left turn."

"Thank you so much," Holden says. "Sorry to bother you."

"Its fine," Emily answers and Holden turns to leave. "Wait," Emily says suddenly. "You haven't seen any hooligans around have you."

Holden smiles and turns around. "No, why?" Holden asks Emily innocently.

"Someone threw a rock through our window," Emily explains. "Now it's go to be fixed."

"Sorry," Holden answers. "I'll keep a lookout on my way home."

"Good," Emily says relieved. "Thank you."

"No problem," Holden replies and she sets off to find her Uncle and dad.

"What took you so long?" Jess asks his daughter.

"I had to get Emily's mouth off the floor after I told her that we lived in the gated community," Holden explains. "Plus I promised to look out for the hooligans who threw a rock through her window."

"Nice," Jess says amused as he gets in the car.

* * *

Later in the diner.

"Oh my god," Lorelai says coming into the diner. "You are not going to believe this. It's just too… unbelievable."

"What is it?" Rory asks excitedly as Lorelai sits down at the Gilmore-Danes-Mariano table.

"Your grandma got a rock thrown through her front window," Lorelai says laughing.

"What?" Rory asks confused. "Really?"

"And that's not the best part," Lorelai says trying not to laugh. "She finds a swan in her backyard. I was swimming in her pool."

"No way," LJ says laughing.

"Are you sure?" Rory asks confused. "Swans in Hartford?"

"Still not the best bit," Lorelai says still trying to contain her laughter.

"It gets better than that?" Jess asks Lorelai excitedly.

"Yeah," Lorelai says. "The swan attacked her… it beaked her right in the eye. Next Friday Night when we go to dinner she is going to have a black eye… Isn't that great?"

The whole table, but Rory erupt with laughter.

"Jess?" Rory asks. "Where were you, Holden and Luke this afternoon?"

"Nowhere," Holden defends.

"Jess?" Rory asks.

"What?" Jess says happily. "Revenge is sweet… actually it's sweeter than I ever imagined. We are so going to dinner on Friday to rub Emily's swan incident in her face."

"Jess," Rory warns, but her laughter wins and she can't help herself. "I can't believe you did that."

"This is so going in my next book," Jess says excitedly as he jumps up from the table and rushes out the diner.

"I can't believe he did that," Rory says trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, at least he's writing again," Holden tells Rory.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "That's definitely good."

"It beaked her in the eye," Lorelai repeats and this time everyone at the table laughs.

* * *

**A/N- Jess finally got his swan revenge, lol **

**Review **


	23. Rory Forrester

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, angelscovegirl, Berserker Nightwitch, Curley-Q, dtng4ever, ggluver4ever101, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, J.V. Gillian, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, MielAngelEyes, Novanca, pandagirly, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them **

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**"Score!" Holden yells as she shoots the puck right past her dad.

"Nice one Ernie," Jess congratulates his daughter.

"Jess," Rory warns coming down the stairs. "You better not be playing hockey in the house."

"No," Jess lies quickly.

"You are too," Rory says surveying the living room. "Either that or you decided to feng shui our living room."

"It was Holden's idea," Jess defends quickly.

"Jess," Rory warns.

"No," Holden interrupts. "It was my idea, I take full responsibility."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "But Jess should know better."

"Come on Rory," Jess pleads. "You can't expect me to give up everything from my old life."

"It's hockey," Rory replies. "Wait… is that the Twickham diorama mannequins from the attic?"

"Maybe," Jess answers.

"Well," Holden says. "I'm going to go and get ready for school."

"Ernie," Jess whines. "Don't leave me hanging."

"Sorry dad," Holden replies. "Education comes first," Holden adds as she runs up the stairs to get ready.

"So?" Rory asks Jess. "The mannequins?"

"Were here when I woke up," Jess lies. "Then Fred there said come on Jess lets play some hockey."

"Fred?" Rory questions.

"Yeah," Jess agrees. "How could I say no to Fred?"

"Easily…" Rory begins but stops. "Are you making us breakfast?"

"No," Jess replies. "I figured that we could all just go to the diner."

"Cool," Rory says.

"Is LJ up?" Jess asks Rory skating over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Yeah," Rory replies as Jess hugs her. "Jess! You smell… how long have you been playing hockey for?"

"I don't know," Jess says. "What time is it now?"

"Six," Rory answers.

"Well," Jess replies. "I'd say an hour or so."

"You got up at five to play hockey?" Rory asks in disbelief.

"Well in my favor," Jess defends. "I couldn't sleep."

"And Holden?" Rory questions Jess.

"Can't say no to a game of hockey," Jess explains.

"You woke her up?" Rory asks in disbelief. "She's got school today."

"Relax," Jess says sitting down on the couch to take off his skates. "She'll be fine."

"Says you who gets to spend the whole day at home," Rory says. "You can't just wake your daughter up because you are bored Jess."

"Why not?" Jess asks genuinely confused.

"Because you just can't," Rory replies. "Children aren't there for you to sleep deprive them for a stupid game of hockey."

"But she agreed," Jess argues.

"Because she loves you," Rory replies. "There's nothing that girl wouldn't do for you, but you have to understand that she has to go to school today, she has to make it through her classes and you've just added an hour of unnecessary physical education to her day."

"Oh," Jess says realizing. "I didn't look at it that way."

"Sometimes you need to look at things from other people's point of views," Rory says sitting down next to Jess on the couch. "You never really were any good at that."

"I'm sorry," Jess apologizes.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person," Rory tells Jess.

"So it's alright to play hockey in your house then?" Jess asks hopefully.

"Sure," Rory replies. "Well as long as it's at a reasonable time… and it's our house now."

"Yeah," Jess says in disbelief. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around that."

"Let's eat," LJ says coming down the stairs with Holden.

"Yeah," Rory agrees as she rushes out the door and LJ follows her.

"Hey Ernie," Jess says as they follow Rory and LJ to the diner.

"Yeah," Holden answers.

"I'm sorry," Jess says sincerely. "I don't mean to sleep deprive you."

"It's alright," Holden replies.

"No," Jess says putting an arm around his daughter. "You can say no to me you know."

"Really?" Holden questions. "I say no and you won't annoy me until I cave?"

"I promise," Jess replies. "Well within reason of course."

"Of course, I love you dad," Holden says as she wraps her arm around her dad.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "You too Holden."

"So?" Holden questions nervously. "No more early morning hockey?"

"Only if it's on the weekend," Jess answers as they walk into the diner and sit down at the now reserved Gilmore-Danes-Mariano table.

"We ordered for you," Rory tells Holden and Jess.

"Thanks," They reply.

"So," Lorelai says to her children. "Are you guys ready to start Chilton?"

"Sure," Emily says happily. "Thanks for paying for us Uncle… Brother… Jess."

"Yeah," Will agrees although not as excited as his sister. "Thanks Jess."

"No problem," Jess replies.

"Rory?" Holden asks.

"Yeah," Rory replies.

"How much sway do you have with Headmaster DuGrey?" Holden asks hopefully.

"A little bit," Rory replies. "Why?"

"I don't like wearing this plaid skirt," Holden tells Rory in disgust. "Do you think that he could make an exception?"

"For me too," Em says. "I hate this skirt."

"I don't know," Rory replies. "If he makes one exception then he is going to have to make another. Maybe you girls can talk to him," Rory suggests. "Take LJ with you, Tristan has a soft spot for LJ."

"Thanks Rory," Em replies.

"Bloody hell!" Laura says coming into the diner.

"What?" Lorelai asks confused.

"My dad persisted in turning off every alarm clock in the house," Laura says sitting down next to Holden.

"Sounds like something Finn would do," Rory says amused.

"Yeah, it's annoying," Laura says. "You eating those pancakes?" Laura asks Holden.

"No," Holden replies. "Dig in."

"Thanks," Laura says with a mouthful of pancake.

"So where is your Australian god of a dad?" Lorelai asks Laura.

"What?" Laura says nearly choking on her pancake.

"Mom," Rory scolds. "Don't scar the poor child."

"Ummm," Laura says recovering. "You know my dad… you won't see him up until the sun sets."

"Until the sun sets?" LJ asks confused.

"Don't ask," Rory tells her son.

* * *

"How was school Ernie?" Jess asks as he greets her at the bus stop.

"Fine," Holden mumbles. "DuGrey didn't agree on changing the uniform, something about traditions."

"Oh well," Jess says. "It could be worse."

"How?" Holden asks confused.

"You could be in a Britney Spears video," Rory tells her.

"Britney Spears?" Holden questions confused.

"What does Britney have to do with our school uniform?" LJ asks his mother.

"Wait," Rory says to Jess. "Your daughter doesn't know who Britney Spears is?"

"No," Jess answers. "Yet your son does?"

"Of course," Rory replies. "How else am I going to teach him that drugs are bad?"

"Who's Britney Spears?" Holden asks again.

"Pop princess, bad mother, drugs," Jess answers quickly.

"Don't forget the nudity," Em says as she joins the group.

"What?" Jess says in disbelief at Emily's comment.

"Lorelai's her mother," Rory explains to Jess as they make their way to the diner.

"Of course," Jess replies.

"Still confused," Holden mutters under her breath.

"Little brother," Rory says putting her arm around Will. "You're quiet, how was school?"

"Fine," Will replies.

"He just misses Doula," Em tells Rory.

"And do you miss Jack?" Rory asks her baby sister.

"Not as much as I thought I would," Em answers.

"Why?" Rory asks confused as she walks into the diner.

"She just noticed how hot the guys at Chilton are," Laura explains.

"Hello love," Finn says to Rory. "And kitten," He addresses his daughter.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks confused. "Why are you wearing an apron?"

"Because I work here," Finn replies happily.

"You work at the diner?" Jess asks confused.

"Yeah," Finn answers. "Luke was short staffed after his children were whisked off to a fancy school, so I applied."

"Huh," Jess replies as he takes a seat.

"So much for you doing nothing all day," Rory tells Finn as she sits down next to Jess.

"Can I take your orders?" Finn asks and everyone else sits down.

"That's just weird," Rory says. "Do you cook the food too?" Rory asks Finn.

"No," Finn replies sadly. "Luke won't let me in the kitchen yet."

"Wise move," Rory answers.

"You know," Jess says cockily. "I was allowed to work in the kitchen my first day here."

"Oh shove it," Finn replies. "Or you're getting bread and water."

"No," Rory says in realization. "Finn has too much power now… he can tamper with our food."

"Yes," Finn says happily. "So be nice to Finn."

"I'm not hungry," Jess says.

"Me either," Holden agrees.

"Just bring the doughnut tray over," Will tells Finn.

"Yeah," Em agrees. "You can't poison the doughnuts."

"And Luke won't mind?" Finn asks skeptically.

"No," Will answers. "He's our father."

"Fine," Finn says as he goes and grabs the doughnuts. "But I'm not getting blamed for this."

"Hey LJ," Caroline says coming into the diner. "I just wanted to bring my boyfriend around to meet all my new friends."

"Sure," LJ replies. "Take a seat."

"Everyone this is Rory Forrester," Caroline says proudly. "My boyfriend."

"Rory?" Jess immediately questions the poor boy. "Who named you?"

"Jess," Rory warns.

"My dad," Forrester replies. "My mom split right after my birth."

"Sorry to hear that," Rory says sadly. "My name's Rory too."

"You have a girl's name," Holden say bluntly.

"It's unisex," Rory quickly defends.

"No," Forrester says. "It is a girl's name. Most people just call me Forrester."

"So?" Jess questions Forrester. "You hate your name then?"

"I don't know," Forrester replies. "It's not the best name in the world."

"If you could change it," Em asks excitedly. "What would you change it to?"

"Don't know," Forrester replies. "Not Dean, that's for sure."

"Why not?" Rory asks confused.

"No reason," Forrester replies.

"How about Jess," Jess says.

"What?" Forrester asks confused.

"You could change your name to Jess," Jess explains. "Or better yet just tell your father that you are considering changing your name to Jess."

"Why?" Forrester asks confused.

"For fun," Jess replies.

"What kind of relationship do you have with your father?" Holden asks Forrester.

"I don't know," Forrester replies. "Strained."

"Care to explain more?" Rory asks hopefully.

"He can just be weird sometimes," Forrester explains. "Sometimes when he says my name he… I don't know… he acts strangely… possessive, regretful."

"Huh," Jess says to Rory. "I wonder why."

* * *

**A/N- Friday Night Dinner with Emily's black eye next chapter… how will Jess pay her back? **

**Review**


	24. Duck, Duck, Swan!

**Thanks for all your reviews- **ALittleBitObsessive, Berserker Nightwitch, Curley-Q, diva3337333, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, JARLY4EVER, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, MielAngelEyes, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"No Jess," Lorelai says grabbing Jess' arm. "Don't ring the doorbell."

"Too late," Jess replies cockily.

"Why did you do that?" Lorelai whines.

"Emily has a black eye," Jess tells her excitedly. "I already had to wait all week for this and I'm not waiting any longer."

"Hello," Richard says answering the door.

"Hello dad," Lorelai says confused. "Where's mom? Doesn't she usually answer the door?"

"Yes," Richard answers. "But Emily's not feeling too well, so I decided to open the door myself."

"Damn," Jess mutters as they make their way into the house, he really wanted to see Emily's black eye… and mocking her was just an extra bonus.

"Let me talk to her dad," Lorelai suggests to Richard.

"I don't think that it will do any good," Richard replies.

"Let me do it," Holden suggests. "I have a way with people."

"Okay," Richard gives in. "You can try. Up the stairs and first door on your left."

"Thanks," Holden says as she heads towards the stairs.

"I love you Ernie," Jess yells after his daughter. "Make me proud."

"As always," Holden answers her dad before she disappears.

Holden makes her way up the stairs and knocks on Emily's door.

"Richard," Emily says. "I told you-"

"It's Holden, Emily," Holden says as she opens the door to find Emily sitting on the edge of the bed. Holden had to fight hard to keep from laughing at Emily's black eye, but somehow she managed to keep her composure.

"Oh," Emily replies. "I'm not feeling well."

"You look fine to me," Holden says pointedly.

"It's-" Emily starts but Holden cuts her off.

"We're here Emily, we're all here," Holden tells Emily. "You of all people know that it's impolite to treat your dinner guests this way."

"But look at me," Emily says motioning towards her black eye. "I can't go down there like this… your father will have a field day."

"Oh, that," Holden replies dismissively. "I didn't even notice it."

"Really?" Emily asks happily.

"Sure," Holden lies. "You can hardly tell anymore."

"I still don't know," Emily replies.

"You're acting like a child," Holden tells her. "We're your family, we don't care if you have a black eye… well we do care because we care about your safety. Anyway we are all here to have dinner with Richard and you. We didn't drive all this way to have dinner with one half of the package."

"Well-" Emily begins but Holden cuts her off again.

"My dad is paying for Will and Em's school," Holden tells Emily.

"Really?" Emily asks sadly.

"Yes, they started the other day," Holden answers. "And the first Friday we all have guilt free, to do whatever we please, we decide to spend it here with you and Richard."

"Really?" Emily asks excitedly. "Why? I thought that everyone hated the dinners here."

"They don't," Holden replies knowingly. "We are all family. Now come on downstairs."

"You run ahead," Emily tells Holden happily. "I'll be down in a minute."

"I'll see you down there," Holden says as she leaves Emily alone and goes downstairs to join the others.

"Unsuccessful?" Richard asks Holden as she takes a seat.

"No," Holden replies smirking. "She'll be down shortly."

"Yes," Jess cheers.

"No way," Lorelai says. "That's unbelievable… my mother actually listening to someone."

"Well she has a talent," Jess says smiling proudly at his daughter. "She can talk anyone into anything."

"Really?" Em asks not believing it.

"Sure," Holden replies.

"I know," Jess says proudly. "When we lived back in Philly a guy was on top of the building across from Truncheon and he was going to jump."

"Did he?" Luke asks nervously.

"No," Jess replies. "I heard the police siren and looked around for Holden, when I couldn't find her I thought the worse. I ran out of the store and here Holden is talking to some deranged guy standing on the edge of the building."

"So did he jump?" Richard asks Jess.

"No," Jess answers. "Holden talked him out of it."

"What did she say?" Rory asks trying to take it all in.

"She told him that although the world seemed like a horrible place at times, it also has its moments," Jess says putting his arm around his daughter and pulling her close. "And Holden reads people extremely well and tells the guy that his wife and children were at home waiting for him and that they will forgive him for losing his job."

"Did she know the guy?" LJ asks confused.

"No," Jess answers. "I don't know how she knew any of this stuff. We never even talked to the guy before."

"It was nothing," Holden says embarrassed. "The guy had a wedding ring on his finger, which meant that he was married. And he had dried milk on his shirt, which hinted at the fact that he had a young child at home... or that he was just a klutz."

"What about him losing his job?" Will asks amazed.

"It was his building," Holden answers. "He was standing on top of his building which had recently been cleared out and had a closed sign on the door… Anyone could have made these connections," Holden justifies. "I just did what anyone would have done."

"That's amazing," Richard says in awe.

"It was nothing," Holden replies.

"She just being modest," Jess tells everyone. "She knows the importance of what she did, even back then."

"How old was she?" Rory asks.

"Seven," Jess answers. "I take my eyes off her for a minute and this is the kind of trouble she gets in."

"Seven?" Everyone asks in disbelief.

"I was mature for my age," Holden defends.

"Ernie," Jess says. "You've got to learn to take a compliment."

"Thank you," Holden tells everyone.

"We're all so ordinary," Lorelai says sadly.

"What?" Holden asks confused.

"We're ordinary," Lorelai repeats. "In comparison to you we are all ordinary."

"Come on Lorelai," Holden says. "We all have our 'special talents'."

"Sure," Will scoffs. "You have smarts, looks, and are able to read everyone to such an extent that you saved someone's life."

"And she has me," LJ says proudly.

"Her first bad move," Em says jokingly to her nephew.

"Hey," LJ retorts.

"Stop fighting," Luke warns them and they both shut up.

"So?" Lorelai asks Holden. "Can you read me?"

"Sure," Holden replies. "But now isn't the best time."

"Why?" Lorelai asks confused.

"The company that's present for starters," Holden explains. "Plus Emily's coming."

"No, she's not," Lorelai says and a few seconds later Emily walks into the room. "Oh, hey mom."

"Lorelai," Emily replies.

"How'd you know?" Lorelai asks Holden confused.

"Fifth step from the top of the stairs creaks," Holden explains. "I heard it."

"Ah," Lorelai says in realization.

"Jess," Richard says. "I must say that you have an exceptional daughter."

"Thanks," Jess replies. "But she basically raised herself... and me at times."

"What'd I miss," Emily asks feeling left out.

"Just marveling Holden's brilliance," Lorelai tells Emily.

"So not much then?" Emily asks.

"No," Lorelai answers. "Not much."

"So?" Jess says to Emily. "We heard that you weren't feeling too well."

"No," Emily replies as she turns and faces Jess who notices her black eye fully for the first time, but unlike his daughter Jess cannot contain his laughter and lets out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jess says trying to contain his laughter.

"So what happened to the swan?" Holden asks Emily. "Did you ever see it again?"

"Yes," Emily answers angrily. "It tried to attack me again the next day, Richard had to call animal control… they had absolutely no idea how a swan made it this far East."

By now everyone, but Holden, Richard and Emily were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Richard asks confused.

"No idea," Emily replies.

"Inside joke," Holden answers just as her dad tickles her. "Dad," Holden warns laughing.

"That's better," Jess answers still laughing. "Now everyone's laughing."

"What's so funny?" Emily asks Richard completely confused.

"I don't know," Richard answers. "But they all look so happy don't they?"

* * *

"Duck," Jess says randomly half way through dinner.

"Duck," Holden mimics.

"What's going on?" Emily asks confused.

"When it comes to those two you probably don't want to know," Will answers knowingly.

"Duck," Jess says again.

"Duck," Holden mimics again.

"Swan," Jess says quickly whilst laughing.

"That was lame," Lorelai says trying to conceal her laughter.

"And a totally low blow," Rory adds.

"I don't understand," Emily says frustrated.

"Duck," Jess says whilst looking at Holden.

"Duck," Holden says looking at LJ.

"Duck," LJ says looking at Richard.

"Duck?" Richard questions looking at his daughter confused.

"Duck," Lorelai says to Em.

"Duck," Em says to her dad.

"Duck," Luke says to Will.

"Duck," Will says to Jess.

"Swan," Jess says to Emily.

"Duck?" Emily says confused. "What in world's name are we doing?"

"Swan," Jess repeats to Emily.

"I don't know what you mean?" Emily replies. "Weren't we all saying duck for no reason at all?"

"Swan," Jess says again.

"I think it was a ruse mom," Lorelai says.

"A ruse?" Emily replies confused.

"Swan," Jess repeats more serious this time.

"I don't know what you mean Jess," Emily says getting frustrated.

"Duck," Holden says to her father.

"Swan," Jess repeats still looking at Emily.

"Swan," Holden says also looking at Emily, she had finally caught onto her dad's plan.

"Oh, not you too," Emily says to Holden.

"Swan," Holden repeats.

"Watch out!" Jess yells seriously at Emily. "The swan's behind you."

"What?" Emily says frantically as she looks behind her for the menacing swan, but sees nothing. "Jess," Emily says angrily.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Jess says in between the laughs.

"That was not funny," Emily seethes.

"Oh Emily," Richard says whilst laughing. "It was a little funny, you must admit."

"Scaring a woman half to death isn't what I would call funny, Richard," Emily retorts.

"It's ironic isn't it," Jess asks Emily finally controlling his laughter.

"What is?" Emily asks confused.

"That a good twenty years later we are having dinner together again," Jess explains in his philosophical tone. "Yet this time you're the one with the black eye… it's funny though, as I would never hold this against you, yet you still see me as an irresponsible teenager that was never good enough for your granddaughter."

"So?" Emily questions. "I stand by my previous beliefs."

"And that's why I am worthy," Jess says as he stands up and leaves the table. "By the way Emily," Jess says as he turns back around to face her.

"Yes," Emily responds glumly.

"I put that swan in your backyard," Jess explains. "It was the same one that beaked me right before I was to come here for dinner. Its funny how life works out isn't it?"

"I didn't know," Emily responds.

"You never cared to ask," Jess says simply to Emily and then leaves the room.

"Does someone need to go after him?" LJ asks Holden nervously.

"No," Holden replies. "He's good. He just needed to get it all out of his system."

"Strange boy," Emily says in disbelief.

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees with her mother. "Just imagine if that swan never attacked Jess and gave him that infamous black eye, then you two might have a completely different relationship."

"I think I might've misjudged him," Emily responds blankly staring off into the direction that Jess left in.

* * *

**A/N- So, Dean and his son Forrester will be in the next chapter, and possibly Tristan because I do love to torture Dean**

**Also I'm trying a new thing, I'm going to spend a whole week just updating this story and then next week will be solely devoted to my other story (University of Texas). So as some of you know, mainly from my other story (FYI Idk You) I do have the ability to update everyday, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you guys review a lot, then I can give you guys seven updates (that's seven whole chapters) on this story this week… that's one every day… Wow!**

**So Review and you might get an update tomorrow **


	25. That Dreaded Phone Call

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **bluedancer, Curley-Q, ICanSeeYourFace, JARLY4EVER, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mittoots79, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Maybe if I write enough GG stories ASP will just give me the rights to the show with no strings attached **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Coffee?" Finn asks Rory.

"Sure," Rory answers skeptically. "Finn?"

"Yes," Finn replies.

"How long are you going to work here for?" Rory asks Finn.

"Don't know," Finn replies. "Why?"

"It's weird," Rory explains. "You don't have enough… Luke in you."

"Yes!" LJ yells excitedly as he runs out of the diner.

"What?" Rory asks confused as she turns and looks after her son. "Yes!" Rory shouts as she runs out of the diner. "Tristan," Rory says hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"Holden," Tristan mutters.

"Holden?" Rory questions confused.

"Yeah," Tristan answers. "Because I didn't pass her uniform motion she forced me to come here."

"Yeah," LJ says happily. "Sounds like something that she would do."

"So?" Rory questions. "What was the extent of Holden's demands?"

"Just to come to Stars Hollow," Tristan replies. "But she did say that it had to be today… no exceptions."

"I wonder why?" LJ muses out loud.

"Who knows," Rory says as she leads them into the diner. "Holden would have a good reason for this, I just know it."

"Finn, man," Tristan says surprised as he shakes Finn's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Finn replies. "You?"

"Holden forced me for reasons still unknown," Tristan explains. "Wait a minute, did you just tell me that you were working?"

"Yeah," Finn answers. "Why is it so hard for everyone to believe?"

"Because you've never worked a day in your life," Tristan replies. "And that's why we loved you."

"I have to," Finn argues. "Why does everyone seem to forget that I am a successful actor?"

"Because acting isn't a job," LJ answers.

"I'm with the boy," Tristan agrees.

"If no one's going to order anything," Finn huffs. "Then I'm getting back to work."

"He's so serious," Tristan says amused as Finn leaves.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "He loves this job."

"It's weird right?" Tristan asks Rory.

"Definitely weird," Rory answers. "How do you know Finn anyway?"

"Society parties mainly," Tristan replies. "He and his friends always had their sub parties."

"And they let you join?" Rory asks confused.

"I was younger then them, true," Tristan explains. "But I had a craft for swiping the booze, so they let me in."

"Wow!" LJ says excitedly. "Can we go to one of these society parties mom?"

"No Lucas," Rory answers.

"Trust me," Tristan tells LJ. "You don't want to go."

"Hey," Jess says coming into the diner and kissing Rory. "LJ you should be outside."

"But you guys are inside," LJ whines.

"The sun is shining," Jess tells LJ. "Now go play with you aunt Em."

"What are they doing anyway?" Rory asks looking out the window at the town square.

"Chasey," Jess replies as he sits down. "I just spent a good 15 minutes explaining to them why it wasn't a good idea to play kiss chasey… the day they all realize that they are blood related, we're going to have hell."

"They don't know?" Tristan asks confused.

"They've just never thought about it," Jess answers. "LJ," Jess warns.

"I'm going," LJ says as he reluctantly stands up. "I don't see-"

"Vitamin D," Jess cuts him off. "You're looking a little pale."

"Fine," LJ huffs as he leaves the diner.

"Why'd you kick him out?" Rory asks confused.

"He's moping," Jess answers.

"He just misses Holden," Rory replies.

"Well so do I," Jess says like a five year old.

"Where is Holden anyway?" Tristan asks. "I need to know how long I am to stay in the Hollow."

"Hartford," Jess answers sadly.

"Relax," Rory says to Jess. "She's just shopping."

"Alone," Jess mumbles.

"Anyway Tristan," Rory says leaving Jess to mope alone. "This is Jess my fiancé, Jess this is Tristan LJ's godfather."

"Nice to meet you," Tristan says shaking Jess' hand. "Fine daughter you have too."

"Thanks," Jess mutters.

"Don't mind him," Rory tells Tristan. "He just suffers from separation anxiety."

"Its fine," Tristan says looking out the window. "Hey who's the girl that just tackled LJ to the ground… is that Laura Anderson?"

"Yeah," Rory replies. "And get this, Laura is Finn's daughter."

"Whoa!" Tristan says. "I did not see that one coming… Finn has a daughter?"

"Weird right," Rory replies. "But not as bad as-"

"You've got to be kidding me," Jess says as he gets up and rushes out of the diner.

"What?" Tristan asks confused as he turns to look out the window. "Is that-"

"Dean," Rory answers as she rushes after Jess followed closely. "Jess calm down," Rory tells him as she grabs his hand.

"No let him go," Dean says. "He told my son that he should change his name to Jess."

"We were just mucking around Dean," Rory explains.

"Hey bagboy," Tristan says happily.

"Stay out of this Dristan," Dean retorts.

"Wow!" Tristan mocks. "A good twenty or so years and you still can't think of a proper nickname for me?"

"Shut up!" Dean retorts.

"Tristan go inside," Rory pleads him.

"Why?" Tristan asks. "I don't want to miss all the fun."

"I'll call you if I need you," Rory tells Tristan and he leaves.

"Why did you name your son Rory?" Rory asks Dean.

"I like the name," Dean answers.

"But you named your son after your ex-girlfriend," Jess explains angrily. "That's just not right."

"Oh, I see," Dean replies sarcastically. "And what is Rory's son's name?"

"LJ," Rory answers.

"And how much money do you want to bet that the J part of LJ stands for Jess," Dean says.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "But Rory and I are together."

"You weren't when she named her son," Dean explains.

"This is a totally different situation," Jess replies.

"Jess," Rory says. "He has a point."

"What?" Jess asks Rory confused.

"Well I did name my son after you even know we weren't going out," Rory explains. "Dean just did the same thing. Albeit that he named his son after me and not his daughter… you must see the similarities between what we both did."

"This is… I… you know what fine," Jess says angrily as he heads back into the diner.

"Don't mind him," Rory tells Dean. "He's not himself at the moment."

"Its fine," Dean replies. "So you don't have a problem with what I named my son… that's good."

"Oh no," Rory says. "I have a problem, I have a very big problem with it, but unlike Jess I know that I cannot do anything to change it."

"Oh," Dean replies sadly.

"You're so stupid Dean, Rory really, what there were no other baby names?" Rory says to Dean and then heads towards the diner. "Stay out of the diner."

"Come here," Jess says as he pulls her into a hug. "He's… He's just deranged."

"Sure," Rory says as she lets out a small laugh.

"Do you want me to get Finn to get you some coffee," Jess asks Rory as she sits down.

"No," Rory replies and Jess looks at her confused. "Can you make it… you make it better."

"Sure," Jess answers.

"How are you doing?" Tristan asks Rory as he sits down next to her.

"Fine," Rory replies. "Does he just have to sit out there?" Rory asks Tristan motioning to Dean who is now sitting on a bench across from the diner.

"Maybe he wants forgiveness," Tristan answers. "Maybe he was drunk when he named his child."

"Well I don't really care to find out," Rory replies.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks Jess.

"Making coffee," Jess answers confused.

"You don't work here," Finn says. "Now get out from behind the counter."

"No," Jess says defiantly. "I have as much right as you to be behind this counter, maybe even more."

"If a sack of potatoes falls-" Finn starts but Jess interrupts him.

"Relax," Jess tells him as he pours Rory's cup of coffee. "I'm aware of the random sacks of potatoes. Oh look at that all finished."

Jess grabs Rory's coffee and heads back to the table.

"Don't do it again," Finn warns.

"Jeez," Jess says sitting down and handing Rory her coffee. "Stupid Finn… why's he working here anyway it's not like he needs the money."

"Who knows," Rory replies.

"Why's Dean still here?" Jess asks angrily.

"No one knows," Rory answers. "Let's just ignore him," Rory suggests just as the kids come into the dinner.

"Fine," Jess replies.

"Hey," Lorelai says also coming into the diner. "Where's Holden, Jess?"

"Hartford," Jess answers. "Why?"

"She was supposed to do my reading today at four," Lorelai explains.

"Reading?" Jess asks confused.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies excitedly. "Like that suicidal guy in Philadelphia... it's going to be so much fun."

"Okay," Jess says. "I'm following you now… what time is it anyway?"

"4:30," Lorelai answers impatiently.

"She shouldn't be far," Rory replies. "There was probably some suicidal guy in Hartford that she just had to help."

"Hello?" Jess answers his phone. His face falls and he drops his phone.

"Or maybe she got enlisted into the CIA or FBI," Lorelai says excitedly. "She would be so useful to them."

"Jess, what is it?" Rory asks concerned, but he doesn't move. "Hello?" Rory says picking up Jess' phone, by now all eyes in the diner were on her. "Yes… What?... Are you sure?... What hospital?...

* * *

**A/N- I love cliffhangers, lol**

**Oh No! What has happened? **

**Review **


	26. Hit And Run

**Thanks for all your reviews- **Britterina, Curley-Q, ilovenat1995, JARLY4EVER, Jeremy Shane, Joseph Winchester-Halliwell, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"_Hello?" Jess answers his phone. His face falls and he drops his phone. _

"_Or maybe she got enlisted into the CIA or FBI," Lorelai says excitedly. "She would be so useful to them."_

"_Jess, what is it?" Rory asks concerned, but he doesn't move. "Hello?" Rory says picking up Jess' phone, by now all eyes in the diner were on her. "Yes… What? Are you sure?... What hospital?... _

"Thank you, bye," Rory says as she hangs up the phone. "Jess?" Rory says trying to shake Jess into responding. He hadn't moved an inch since he got the phone call. "We have to go Jess," Rory pleads, but he still doesn't move.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks confused. "Is Holden at the hospital?"

"Yeah," Rory answers distantly. "They said that we have to get down there straight away."

"What happened?" LJ asks his mother.

"They didn't say," Rory replies. "We have to… we have to get down there. They… they say that she mightn't…" Rory begins hyperventilating.

"Rory honey," Lorelai says. "You have to calm down… deep breaths."

Rory listens to Lorelai and soon calms down.

"Damn it Jess," Rory says frustrated. "We have to go now."

"We need Holden," LJ says and then realizes the full impact of what he just said. "Shit!"

"Lucas, don't swear," Rory tells her son. "Maybe we can carry him out… I don't know. LJ's right we need Holden, only she would know what to do."

"Well you better do something quick," Lorelai reminds Rory.

"Right," Rory replies. "He's in shock, so we have to snap him out of it."

"Hang on," LJ says pulling his phone from his pocket and holding it to Jess' ear.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks confused.

"Holden's voicemail," LJ tells them. "She changed it yesterday."

"_Holden here, if this is dad then get off your ass and come and see me… jeez phones weren't made for this, I'm probably sitting right next to you… Dad I'm waiting..."_

"Holden?" Jess questions snapping out of it.

"Yeah," Rory says softly guiding Jess up from the chair. "We're going to go and see her."

"Holden," Jess says again.

"Come on," Rory says as she leads him out of the diner.

"Rory, what happened?" Dean asks coming over to her concerned.

"Jess' daughter," Rory begins. "She's… she's in the hospital."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Dean asks sincerely.

"No," Tristan retorts.

"Yeah actually," Rory tells Dean. "Look after the kids. I think that they should stay here until we know exactly what's going on."

"Okay," Dean replies.

"You can't leave him here by himself to look after the kids," Tristan says outraged.

"I know," Rory replies. "That's why you're staying… and you too Finn."

"What?" They both ask confused.

"Jess and I, plus Luke and Lorelai are the only ones going," Rory explains.

"Come on mom," LJ pleads. "She's my girlfriend."

"You're not coming Lucas," Rory says sternly as she walks off with Jess.

"What?" LJ asks confused.

"She just wants to assess the situation," Luke tells LJ. "We don't know what we're walking in on, but you will be the first to know."

"Luke?" Lorelai calls from the car. "We're heading off."

"We'll call you as soon as we know something," Luke tells everyone and then heads off towards Jess' SUV.

The drive to Hartford was long for everyone. Lorelai was driving with Luke sitting right next to her in the passenger seat. Rory was in the back her arms around Jess, he had his head on her chest. Jess kept on repeating Holden's name over and over again.

They got to the hospital and Rory jumped out of the car pulling Jess with her.

"You go ahead," Lorelai tells Rory. "We'll park the car."

"Okay," Rory says as she walks towards the hospital quickly and up to the front desk. "Jessica Holden Mariano."

"Right," The lady at the front desk says sadly. "ICU, fourth floor, room 438."

"Thanks," Rory says as she drags Jess to the elevator who was now repeating the word ICU over and over again.

They got to the fourth floor and began looking for the room.

"Family of Jessica Mariano," A doctor asks them.

"Holden," Jess says bitterly.

"She goes by Holden," Rory tells the doctor calmly. "I'm Rory and this is Jess, Holden's father."

"Right," The doctor replies. "Well I'm Doctor Cole Mackenzie."

"Can we see Holden?" Rory asks the doctor.

"There are some things that I have to tell you first," Dr Mackenzie explains. "Holden isn't looking too good, she's been unconscious since the incident."

"Incident?" Rory questions.

"Holden was," Dr Mackenzie says softly as he leads Rory and Jess into his office. "Holden was hit by a car and then rammed into a brick wall. The driver hasn't been caught, but the police are looking."

"Oh god," Rory says in shock.

"Holden?" Jess asks the doctor.

"As I said she's unconscious, so she's in a coma," The doctor explains. "She has several life threatening injuries and the main one being is that she has a bleed on her brain. We're not sure that she'll even make it through the night... you have to prepare yourself for that outcome."

"She can't… she…" Rory says breaking down, but Jess hugs her to him.

"Holden," Jess repeats.

"Right this way," Dr Mackenzie says as he leads them to Holden's room. "Be aware that she has been severely injured… she doesn't exactly look like herself."

The doctor opens the door and Rory and Jess walk in. They take one look at Holden and sink to the ground, crying into each others shoulders.

"Jess?" Rory mumbles, but Jess doesn't respond. "We have to be strong Jess." Jess shakes his head on holds onto Rory tighter. "Holden needs us," Rory tells Jess. "We… we need to say our goodbyes… just in case."

"No!" Jess says angrily as he gets off the floor and grabs his daughter's hand. "Never."

Rory sighs and walks over to him. She touches his shoulder, but he shakes her off. She doesn't push her luck any further. She grabs a chair and puts it behind Jess' legs and guides him into it. Rory then leaves the room, she turns back and looks at Jess and his daughter, and it's then that she realizes that if Holden dies she would lose Jess as well.

"Rory?" Lorelai asks coming over to her.

"It doesn't look good," Rory tells her mother as she closes the door behind her. Lorelai pulls her into a hug. "The doctor doesn't think that she'll make it."

"She's strong Rory," Lorelai tells her daughter. "If any one can pull through this it's Holden."

"What happened?" Luke asks Rory gently.

"It was a hit and run," Rory explains. "She was hit by a car and ummm… rammed into a brick wall. I… how could anyone survive that? She has wires and tubes sticking all out of her body."

"She's strong," Lorelai retells her daughter.

"How's Jess?" Luke asks nervously.

"Not good," Rory replies.

"And what about you?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Ummm… I'm trying to hold it together," Rory says weakly.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" A nurse questions making her way over to them.

"Yeah?" Lorelai answers confused.

"This was on Miss Mariano when they brought her in," The nurse says handing Lorelai a white envelope. "I'm sorry," She adds and then walks away.

"What is it?" Luke asks her.

"_Lorelai Gilmore, Character Profile,_" Lorelai reads off the envelope.

"Are you going to open it?" Luke asks her.

"I have no idea," Lorelai replies clutching the envelope tightly, she then lets out a little laugh.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"This is so like Holden," Lorelai answers happily. "She probably knew something was going to happen to her, so she wrote my character profile ahead of time... didn't want to let me down."

"But how would she know?" Luke asks confused.

"Someone looked at her funny?" Rory answers her mood brightening.

"Maybe it was a suicide driver," Lorelai suggests. "And Holden saved them."

"Sure," Luke replies sarcastically. "I'm sure that Holden has a good excuse for getting hit by a car."

"She wouldn't do it for anything less," Rory answers.

"Let's check on Jess," Lorelai suggests.

"Sure," Rory replies her happy mood instantly fading away. "Ummm… prepare yourselves," She tells Luke and Lorelai.

"Does she look like herself?" Luke asks nervously.

"Yeah," Rory answers. "She's in a coma and badly bruised and cut up, but she still looks like Holden… confident, self assured."

"Okay," Luke replies and they all make their way slowly into the room.

"Oh, Holden," Lorelai says shocked as she goes to her bedside.

"I can't believe this," Luke says as he stands next to Lorelai and wraps his arm around her comfortingly.

Holden, strong confident Holden looked weak, she wasn't meant to be there.

"This is her first time in a hospital," Jess muses out loud.

"Really?" Rory asks Jess as she sits down on the arm of his chair.

"She never got sick," Jess explains mainly to himself. "She never hurt herself. The only time I had to dial 911 was when she went off by herself, but even then she came back to me unharmed. I always thought that she was lucky, but one day she told me it was because she knew how to avoid trouble and that luck had nothing to do with it. But she couldn't avoid trouble this time."

"Maybe she knew how great the risk was," Lorelai suggests. "Maybe the risk was worth the reward."

"Probably," Jess answers. "But she didn't need to kill herself… how can any reward trump her life?"

"She's smart Jess," Luke replies. "And maybe it was just an accident."

"It wasn't an accident," Jess yells.

"Am I interrupting?" Dr Mackenzie asks from the door.

"No," Rory answers. "Come on in. This is my mom Lorelai and her husband Luke."

"Doctor Cole Mackenzie," Dr Mackenzie greets them. "Now as I've told Rory and Jess the chances of Holden making it through the night are slim… it's best not to get your hopes up."

"How has she been doing?" Lorelai asks the doctor. "In relation to say another person with her injuries."

"Good, she's strong," Dr Mackenzie replies. "Most people would have passed away by now, they would simply give up… their body would shut down, but not Holden she's fighting this."

"Sounds like her," Lorelai replies happily.

"What about the bleed on her brain?" Rory asks the doctor nervously.

"It's small at the moment," Dr Mackenzie explains. "We're keeping an eye on it, but if it gets any bigger then we're going to have to worry about brain damage… that is if she survives that long."

"Brain damage?" Luke says sadly.

"She has a wonderful mind," Lorelai tells the doctor. "She's extraordinary… uses it for good too."

"Well, I better leave you to it," Dr Mackenzie says sadly. "If she makes it through the night I will discuss this further with you… the options, all of that. But as I told Rory and Jess it might be good to get your goodbyes in, just in case."

"Thank you doctor," Rory says and he leaves the room.

"I'm not saying goodbye," Jess says stubbornly. "She'll make it through this… she can't leave me here by myself."

"We should call the others," Luke suggests. "They're probably all worried, plus I told LJ we'd let him know as soon as we knew what was going on."

"I'll call," Rory says pulling Jess' phone out of her pocket and dialing the diner's number, she figured that everyone would be waiting there, in the one place, together.

"Hello," LJ answers hopefully.

"Hey Lucas," Rory says sadly.

"It's bad isn't it?" LJ questions his mom.

"Yes," Rory replies. "Holden's been hit by a car."

"What?" LJ cries. "Is she alright?"

"No," Rory answers. "The doctor doesn't think that she'll make it through the night."

"Oh god," LJ says dropping the phone.

"LJ honey?" Miss Patty asks him.

"They… they…" LJ stumbles on his words, the whole diner… hell the whole town was waiting to hear news on Holden. "They don't know if she'll make it through the night."

"Oh LJ," Tristan says bringing him into a hug.

"Hey," Finn says sadly into the phone. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "Listen can you get Liz on the phone."

"Sure," Finn says. "Liz."

"What do you need?" Liz asks desperately into the phone.

"I want you and TJ to bring LJ down to the hospital," Rory explains. "They don't think that she's going to make it… but we're keeping hope. We just want you guys and LJ here to say goodbye, just in case."

"Of course," Liz says sadly. "We'll come straight away."

"Good," Rory says and then hangs up the phone and sits it in her lap.

"How'd it go?" Lorelai asks her daughter.

"Awful," Rory replies. "Everyone was in the diner… it was like everyone's heart stopped when LJ told them the news."

"Well, she is loved by the town," Lorelai says.

"Yeah," Rory replies just as Jess' phone lets out a beep.

"Is the phone flat?" Luke asks Rory confused.

"No," Rory answers as she looks at the screen. "There's a message… it's from Holden."

* * *

**A/N- Yes I am cliffhanger-ing you guys again, mainly because not that many of you reviewed, which kind of seemed to me that you guys don't mind Holden being in hospital… now that's just sad, lol, as we all love Holden **

**Anyway, so if you guys review then I might update tomorrow **


	27. Goodbye Holden

**Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, Britterina, diva3337333, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, JARLY4EVER, Jenn, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LosingTrack, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Lynzee, mary, MielAngelEyes, mittoots79, Novanca, pandagirly, PeopleAlwaysLie, Raven265, SoManyObsessions, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"_Yeah," Rory replies just as Jess' phone lets out a beep. _

"_Is the phone flat?" Luke asks Rory confused. _

"_No," Rory answers as she looks at the screen. "There's a message… it's from Holden."_

"Oh," Jess says realizing. "It came through when I was writing… I was on a roll… I forgot to look at it."

"What does it say?" Lorelai asks impatiently.

"_Dad, I'm sorry, but it was unavoidable. You must know that this was the only way… I pray to god that I make it, but if I don't… I love you…"_

"See knew it was coming," Jess says out loud. "She put herself in danger."

"She obviously had her reasons," Lorelai replies.

"Yeah," Jess says standing up. "Reasons that we'll never hear… that we'll never be able to understand. I can't… I…" Jess stutters and then leaves the room.

"Should I go after him?" Rory asks Luke nervously.

"No," Luke replies. "We need to get our goodbyes in. Jess will calm down."

"Ummm," Lorelai says. "Who goes first?"

"I…" Rory starts. "Maybe we should wait for Liz, TJ and LJ."

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "That's a good idea."

So they waited, not saying a word. All were imagining what they would say to Holden, how they would say goodbye, but no one could find the right words.

In the meantime, Jess had left the hospital, buying a pack of cigarettes on his way out. He walked down the street and came across a park. He sat down on the edge of the sandpit. Cigarette in his hand, he was contemplating smoking it. His thoughts were on Holden. He was angry at her, she did this on purpose. She knew how much he needed her, he couldn't live without her. But why did she do it, what could be worse than being on life support? He knew that his daughter had her reasons and that they would make sense, but if she died he would never know, he couldn't live without knowing… he couldn't live without his daughter.

Back at the hospital, Liz, TJ and LJ had just shown up. They were all shocked. LJ went straight to Holden's bedside and grabbed her hand, he wasn't going to let her go.

"We're going to say our goodbyes," Lorelai tells everyone. "I think that it's important to get them over and done with so that we can enjoy our last moments with Holden."

"Of course," Liz says sadly.

"I want… I need to go first," LJ tells them and they all leave the room. "Holden," LJ says placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're crazy, you know that. But you need to pull through… we haven't had enough time together… I love you, I'm supposed to protect you, but look at you… I should have come with you, I could have helped you… It's just not fair, my life sucked before you came… I was trying to be who everyone wanted me to be, you taught me to be myself… I like my true self and I think that if you die, then I will just revert back… I can't live without you, knowing how good it is living with you. I can't and I won't… that's right, you hear me? If you die than I will kill myself, so you better pull through."

LJ left her bedside and ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face, he ran straight into his mothers waiting arms and let it all out.

"We'll go next," Liz says and she goes into the room with TJ. "Hey Holden," Liz says gently grabbing her hand.

"Yeah," TJ says.

"We love you Holden," Liz tells her. "We don't know you that well, but we still love you. It's tragic what's happened to you, but everything happens for a reason and if it's your time to go, then it's your time to go."

"She's right," TJ agrees.

"We're going to miss you, but we'll never forget you," Liz says wiping the tears off her own face. "Goodbye Holden, you're in fate's hands now."

"Yeah," TJ says uncomfortably. "Goodbye."

They leave the room and TJ immediately pulls Liz into a hug.

"I'll go," Lorelai suggests as she slowly makes her way into the hospital room. "Hey Holden, you can stop pretending now… you're not faking this are you?" Lorelai grabs the white envelope out of her pocket, _Lorelai Gilmore, Character Profile_. "I don't know if I should open this… what if you perceived me badly, I could end up hating you, but then again you only speak the truth which means that deep down I would already know everything written on this piece of paper… oh what the hell," Lorelai says as she tears open the envelope and reads the lone sentence out loud. "_You are Lorelai Gilmore_." Lorelai screwed up her face, what did Holden mean… she must have meant something deep, something outside of the box, but what?

"You know kid," Lorelai tells Holden. "You're not supposed to make me think, I don't like thinking, yet you would know that… then maybe it's supposed to be simple. _You are Lorelai Gilmore_… Yes, yes I am. Wait… Holden you wrote this because you knew that you might not make it, didn't you? … You wanted me to be the strong one, the one to keep everyone grounded after you left us… I can't do this… I'm not that strong… no one will listen to me… how can I keep everyone together when I'm barely holding it together myself? … Holden chose you, she chose you for a reason Lorelai, great now I'm talking to myself… I'll do it, I'll do it for you Holden. I'm going to miss you kid, you and your crazy aversion to sugar. I love you," Lorelai says as she kisses Holden's forehead. "And I'll try my hardest to be Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai left the room and immediately hugged Luke.

"She's too smart for her own good, Luke," Lorelai cries into his shoulder.

Rory slips away from her son and goes into the room.

"Hey Holden," Rory says sadly as she sits down in the chair. "I'm so sorry, you deserved to live a full life, yet it's being ripped away from you… I'm pregnant you know, you're going to be a big sister. I haven't told Jess yet, but I wanted to let you know," Rory lets out a small laugh. "Knowing you, you probably knew that I was pregnant before I did, picked up certain signs and all that… I wish that you could be there for the baby, but they will know just how great you are… never put yourself first, always thinking of others… they would've been better off with you as their big sister, but they will know you… and we will never forget you. Goodbye Holden," Rory says as she gets up and gently hugs Holden.

"Mom," LJ says as she comes out of the room crying. Now it was LJ's turn to console his mother, yet they were really consoling each other.

"It's your turn," Lorelai say letting go of Luke.

"I'll be back," Luke reassures her by giving her another hug and then goes into the room. "Jeez," Luke says as he goes over to Holden and holds her hand. He just sits there in silence, reflecting, just enjoying his final goodbye with Holden. Several minutes later Luke stands. "I will miss you," Luke says simply and then leaves the room.

"How'd it go?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"Tough," Luke replies bringing Lorelai into a hug. "Where's Jess?"

"I don't know," Lorelai replies.

At the park, Jess was still sitting there, on the edge of the sandbox. He had been through all the emotions. At some points it felt as though Holden was sitting right next to him, but at other times it was like she had been ripped away from him. The pain was strong. He wanted her there, only she knew what to do, he was lost without her. Jess got up. He knew that it was a waste of time, sitting around doing nothing. Plus he knew that Holden would never forgive him if he wasn't there when she passed away. Jess stopped at the bin and fingered the pack of cigarettes. He never ended up smoking one. Holden hated smokers. He smiled to himself, he was proud that he didn't smoke any. He threw the full pack in the bin and walked back to the hospital.

Jess got back outside of the hospital and was swarmed by the paparazzi. They were asking questions, but he didn't hear them. He tried to push past them, but he couldn't.

"Jess Mariano," A guy asks from the front of the crowd.

"Yeah," Jess answers distantly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your daughter," The man tells him. "My name's Nathan Collar, your daughter Holden, she was the one that talked me out of jumping off the roof in Philadelphia."

Jess looked up surprised and saw the very same man he'd seen on top of the building across from Truncheon a good ten years ago. He was here with his wife and three daughters.

"We came as soon as we heard," Nathan explains.

"How'd you know?" Jess asks confused.

"It's on the news," Nathan answers. "As soon as we heard we got in the car."

"We just wanted to know if she was alright. We owe her so much, she saved our family," His wife tells Jess. "Is she alright?"

"No," Jess answers blankly. "They don't think that she's going to make it."

"Oh," They all gasp including the paparazzi.

"Excuse me," Jess says and the paparazzi make way for him. He walks into the hospital and goes to the fourth floor. He doesn't even acknowledge the others, he just goes straight into his daughters room.

"Hey Ernie," Jess says as he tries to keep it together for his daughter. "The guy's life you saved is outside. He drove all the way from Philly just to come and check on you. He looks happy, he has three daughters did you know that? … I'm not going to say goodbye Holden, I don't want you to die…I'm that selfish. You're probably in pain, yet I know you would stay here just for me. I can't give you permission to die Holden… I wish that I could, but my life would be nothing without you."

"Jess?" Rory asks cautiously from the doorway. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Jess says as he sits down in the chair next to the bed and grabs Holden's hand.

Everyone makes their way silently into the room and stands around Holden.

"Just tell me which room she's in," A woman yells from the hall.

"Mom?" Lorelai questions as she opens the door.

"Lorelai, thank god," Emily says as she comes over with Richard.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asks confused.

"We heard about Holden on the news," Richard says. "We wanted to come and see her."

"Okay," Lorelai replies as she lets them into the room. Once they get over their initial shock Lorelai asks them another question. "You saw this on the news?" Lorelai asks confused.

"Yeah," Richard answers. "It's everywhere, being Dodger Holden's daughter and all."

"There's actually a night vigil out the front of the hospital," Emily tells them.

"Turn on the TV," Jess tells them.

Rory grabs the remote and switches on the TV.

"Oh my," Rory says sitting down next to Jess. "Look at all the people."

There was now a large crowd gathered outside of the hospital. The police were keeping the people back.

"Well she was well loved," Lorelai says smiling at Holden.

"Is that Babette and Patty?" Luke asks pointing towards the screen.

"Yeah," TJ answers.

"It looks the whole of Stars Hollow is out there," Lorelai says amazed. "They must be so worried."

"There's Matt and Chris," Jess says, they were talking, well arguing with a police officer. "They should be here."

_Out the front of the hospital. _

"You have to let us pass," Matt tells the police officer.

"She's our Godchild," Chris yells.

"That's at least the fifth time I've heard that line," The police officer replies. "It's not going to work."

"You'll regret this," Matt tells the officer.

"Calm down," Chris says to Matt. "It's not going to do any good."

"Miss Gilmore," The paparazzi shout. "How's Holden?... Are you and Jess getting married?... How did he propose?... How is Jess doing?"

Rory ignored them and went straight over to the police officer.

"Rory," Chris says. "Thank god, tell this man to let us by."

"They can come in," Rory tells the officer.

"Told you we were her godfather," Matt says cockily as the officer lets them through.

"Sorry," The officer apologizes.

"Will, Em," Rory says and the officer lets them through. "Doula, Gary."

"How is she?" Tristan asks from the crowd.

"Not good," Rory answers. "But she's surrounded by the people that love her."

"We love her too," Miss Patty cries.

"I know," Rory says sadly. "We're packed into her room as it is, if I could let all of you through I would."

"It's okay," Babette answers. "We understand, just tell her goodbye from all of us."

"I will," Rory replies as she makes her way back over to the crowd. "Nathan Collar and his family."

"Yes," Nathan answers.

"Jess is allowing you guys up to say your goodbyes," Rory says and the officer lets them through.

"Thanks," Nathan says and everyone makes their way into the hospital. Rory is once again hounded by questions, but she ignores them all.

Nathan and his family gave their thanks and said goodbye to Holden, then left.

Will, Em, Gary and Doula said their goodbyes as well and left the room to give the others more room. Matt and Chris said their goodbyes, but decided to stay, they loved Holden like their own daughter. She was the one to calm Jess down after all, and Matt and Chris loved that about her.

"Holden sugar," They all hear Babette say over the TV.

"Oh god," Jess moans. "Who put the camera on them?"

"They just want to say goodbye," Rory says rubbing Jess back comfortingly.

"We love you Holden," Miss Patty says sadly.

"Crazy townspeople," Luke mutters.

"We're still rooting for you Holden," Gypsy says.

"Yeah," Sookie agrees. "You can make it through this Holden."

"Luke," Kirk says into the camera. "We locked up your diner."

"Jeez Kirk," Luke mutters. "Couldn't think of a better time to tell me that?"

The messages kept on coming through, well into the night, they kept the TV on for Holden just incase she could hear what was going on around her. As the hours passed everyone left the room in search for a place to sleep, only Jess stayed. The others came and left as they pleased, but Jess never moved an inch from his place at her bedside, he wouldn't let her die alone. Morning came around and everyone's mood was brighter. Holden had made it through the night. They were still waiting for the doctor though. But everyone seemed visibly relieved. The crowd out the front of the hospital had dispersed and most of the Townies were back in Stars Hollow.

Jess, Rory, Luke, Lorelai, Matt and Chris were the only ones in Holden's room when the doctor came in.

"She made it through the night," Jess says to the doctor. "That's good isn't it?"

"Yes," Dr Mackenzie answers. "It's very good, I'm surprised actually."

"So what now?" Lorelai asks the doctor.

"Now we monitor her," The doctor explains. "Keep an eye on her injuries, especially the bleed on her brain, and wait for her to wake up."

"Good, that's good," Rory says relieved.

"The first night is the most crucial," Dr Mackenzie tells them. "But Holden seems fine, it's definitely a good sign," The doctor says and then Holden's heart monitor begins beeping erratically. The doctor immediately rushes her side and pushes the emergency call button.

"That's a bad sign," Lorelai says numbly as she moves out of the way of the nurses rushing in.

"She's crashing," The doctor says frantically as he grabs the paddles. "Charge to 100."

* * *

**A/N- Another cliffhanger, sorry, but they're fun to write**

**Anyway as you can see Holden's life is hanging in the balance, so you guys might want to review **


	28. Never Forget

**Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, Britterina, diva3337333, ilovenat1995, JARLY4EVER, Jenn, Jeremy Shane, Joseph Winchester-Halliwell, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LosingTrack, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, MielAngelEyes, mittoots79, Novanca, Orham, PeopleAlwaysLie, Raven265, SoManyObsessions, whiterose1491, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**"_She's crashing," The doctor says as he grabs the paddles. "Charge to 100."_

Everyone stood there in shock as the doctor worked on their loved one. It was like slow motion. It seemed like hours, yet it was only minutes. They all prayed like there was no tomorrow. They didn't want her to die. She had become the link in their family. If she died then everything would fall apart. No one breathed. They were all touching, trying to comfort their loved ones, but in the end all they wanted was to hear Holden one last time. Everyone was numb, it felt like a dream. They couldn't take everything in. They knew that she might die. They said their goodbyes. But no one prepared themselves for her to pass away. They all thought that if they kept hope, then she would make it. But now she was dying in front of them all. They couldn't pretend anymore. She was going to die. They couldn't do anything about it. They would just have to deal with the fallout.

"She's back," Dr Mackenzie says and everyone snaps out of their numbness.

Only now could they fully take in the scene in front of them. Holden's eyes were open, which seemed strange to everyone in the room. Jess ran to his daughter's side. The nurses gave her a once over and then left the room.

"Ernie," Jess says as he grabs his daughter's hand. Holden begins coughing.

"Right," The doctor says as he pulls out Holden's breathing tube.

"Ernie," Jess says again, trying to get her to speak.

"I'm sorry," Holden says weakly before falling back into unconsciousness.

"What happened?" Lorelai asks the doctor frantically. "Is she alright?"

"Seems to be," Dr Mackenzie says shining the light into Holden's eyes. "Her body needs to heal. It knows that it can heal faster in unconsciousness, so that's probably what's happened. It's a good sign-"

"That's what you said last time," Lorelai says cutting him off. "And look what happened then."

"I know," The doctor replies. "But now that she's regained consciousness, even for just a few seconds, it should be all uphill from here. Plus she's breathing on her own now, which is definitely a good sign."

"What about the bleed on her brain?" Rory asks the doctor.

"We'll have to check it again," Dr Mackenzie answers. "With the strain on her heart, it pumped more blood around her body, which means that there is a chance that the bleed has become bigger. If that has happened then there might be some brain damage. We'll get a MRI straight away."

"When will she be awake again?" Jess asks the doctor anxiously.

"Maybe sometime this afternoon," Dr Mackenzie answers. "It's hard to tell really, but seeing as she regained consciousness in less than 24 hours after the incident, it shouldn't be that long. We'll just have to wait and see. I'll go get a nurse to take Holden for an MRI."

"Thank you," Jess tells the doctor earnestly.

"Just doing my job," Dr Mackenzie replies as he makes his way out of the room.

As soon as he left everyone let out a sigh of relief and joined Jess at Holden bedside.

"She looks somewhat peaceful now," Rory says from next to Jess.

"Yeah," Matt agrees.

"We'll go and tell the others the great news," Chris says rubbing Jess' shoulder. "She's strong Jess. She'll make it through this."

"I hope," Jess replies.

"She will," Matt tells him.

Matt and Chris leave the room just as the nurse comes in to take Holden to get her MRI. Jess lets go of his daughter's hand reluctantly and everyone moves out of the way. They move into the hall and watch the nurse wheel Holden down the corridor.

"Come on Jess," Rory says to him as she leads him into the waiting room where the others had spent the majority of the night.

"There's still a lot of media outside," Em tells them as she hands out coffee and doughnuts. "I think someone needs to go out and give them an update."

"Yeah," Will agrees. "They're still fearing the worst."

"I'll do it," Rory says. "They know me."

"Thanks," Jess tells her.

"Jess?" Rory asks Jess nervously. "They were asking if we were engaged… what do I tell them?"

"Whatever you want," Jess replies sweetly. "You can let the whole world know if you want."

"Thanks," Rory says as she kisses Jess.

"I'll come with you," Lorelai tells Rory who looks at her suspiciously. "I always miss out on the fun, plus I'll get on TV."

"Fine, come on," Rory tells her mother. "We'll be back."

The walk to the front of the hospital was interesting to say the least. Lorelai wouldn't stop bouncing up and down, she was so excited. Rory had told her to calm down several times, but she didn't listen.

"Please try and act professional," Rory tells Lorelai as they near the front doors. "Holden's not completely out of danger yet."

"Right," Lorelai says sadly, instantly calming down.

They walk out and are hounded by questions, lights flashing everywhere.

"Please," Rory pleads them. "One at a time."

"How is Jessica Mariano?" Someone asks.

"It's Holden Mariano," Rory corrects them.

"Sorry," They apologize.

"She made it through the night," Rory explains. "We lost her this morning for a few minutes, but the doctors revived her. She gained consciousness for a few seconds after being revived, but she has since slipped back into unconsciousness."

"What happened?" Another asks.

"She was hit by a car," Rory answers. "The police are looking for the car and driver, but if any of you have any information please contact the police."

"What are the extent of her injuries?" Another asks.

"We don't know exactly," Rory replies. "The doctor didn't think that she was going to make it through the night, so he left us in the dark. We do know that she has a bleed on her brain, which is being checked now. It could lead to brain damage or be fatal, but we are keeping our hopes up."

"You're wearing an engagement ring," Another says. "Does that mean that you and Dodger Holden are engaged?"

"Yes," Rory answers as she blushes. "We are engaged."

"How did he propose?" Another asks.

"You'll have to wait and see if it makes it into his next book," Rory answers.

"So he's writing another book?" Someone else asks.

"Yes," Rory answers. "But with Holden's condition I don't know what's going to happen with it."

"When are you getting married?... Have you and Jess thought about kids?..." They start asking at once.

"No more questions," Lorelai tells them. "We will update you on Holden's condition once we know more."

"Thanks," Rory says to Lorelai as they make their way back into the hospital.

Meanwhile upstairs.

"Jess," Liz says as she brings him into a hug. "I'm so glad that Holden's going to be alright."

"Yeah," TJ agrees.

"Thanks," Jess replies.

"You're a good father Jess," Liz tells him.

"Sure," Jess replies not believing her.

"You are," Liz tells him. "You're daughter's amazingly smart… oh just imagine if you and Rory have a child, it'd be like a kid genius."

"Sure," Jess replies as Lorelai and Rory rejoin them.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asks Liz. "You've got that look in your eye."

"Rory and Jess' future kids," Liz answers. "They'd be beautiful and smart, don't you think Rory?"

"Huh," Rory says blushing. "Yeah, sure."

"So Jess?" TJ asks. "When are you going to impregnate her?"

"What?" Jess asks confused. "I think that will be between the two of us."

"You better hurry," TJ says. "Women don't stay fertile forever."

"Ummm," Jess says uncomfortably.

"Jess," Luke interrupts. "Holden's coming."

"Thanks," Jess tells Luke as he goes to his daughter's bedside.

"Hey," Holden says weakly.

"When did she wake up?" Jess asks the nurse excitedly.

"During her MRI," The nurse replies as she wheels Holden back into her room. "She didn't say anything until now though."

"Hey Ernie," Jess says and the nurse leaves the room. "You scared me, you know that?"

"I'm sorry," Holden replies.

"I'll go get the doctor," Lorelai suggests as she leaves the room.

"Holden," LJ says coming into the room. "I just heard, no one thought to wake me up."

"Sorry," Rory apologizes. "I forgot."

"Every… Everyone's here?" Holden asks weakly.

"Yeah," Luke answers. "We were all worried about you."

"Holden," The doctor says coming into the room. "I'm Dr Mackenzie and I'm glad to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"My…" Holden stutters. "Legs."

"Right," The doctor says. "You've badly broken both you legs and shattered your pelvis. You're probably in pain, are you in pain?"

"My… head hurts," Holden tells him.

"Yeah," The doctor replies. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"What did the MRI show?" Rory asks the doctor anxiously.

"The bleed did get a little bigger," The doctor tells them. "But it seems to have stopped on its own, which is good. We'll have to wait and see if it has done any permanent damage."

"What are her other injuries?" Jess nervously asks the doctor.

"Dislocated shoulder, and some cuts and bruises," Dr Mackenzie answers. "She had no internal injuries, which is a mystery to say the least."

"Holden?" Jess asks knowing that she somehow prevented internal injuries, even if it did seem impossible.

"What?" Holden replies smirking. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?" LJ asks her concerned.

"Pain," Holden answers.

"We'll get you hooked up to some morphine," Dr Mackenzie tells her. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes," Holden answers blankly.

"The police are going to want to come around and ask you questions," The doctor explains. "Get your account on what happened."

"LJ," Holden say weakly.

"Yeah," LJ answers.

"No," Holden tells him. "The license plate... LJ 3927."

"Okay," The Doctor says as he writes down the license plate number. "I'll pass this onto the police straight away."

"Thanks," Rory tells the doctor as he leaves the room.

"So Holden?" Jess asks his daughter. "Why the hell did you get hit by a car?"

"I'm tired," Holden answers as she turns her head away from her father. "And my… head hurts."

"No way you're getting out of this?" Jess tells her. "You can't put yourself in danger and then not tell anyone why you did it."

"Jess," Rory says, silently telling him to be cautious.

"I can't," Holden replies her eyes welling up. "Maybe sometime, but not now."

"Holden," Jess tells her. "I want to know."

"I can't," Holden repeats tears flowing down her face.

"Jess," Rory tells him. "She's been through a lot, she's in pain and obviously whatever happened to her was bad enough for her to consider getting hit by a car."

"I'm sorry Ernie," Jess says to his daughter and she turns to face him again. "I'm just glad that you're alright. We thought that we lost you."

"I'm sorry," Holden says tiredly.

"Go to sleep baby girl," Jess tells her. "We'll all be here when you wake up. Sweet dreams."

"I'm so sorry," Holden repeats again as she falls into a deep slumber.

"Just give her time," Rory tells Jess. "She'll let you know when she's ready."

* * *

**A/N- Look no cliffhanger, lol, and you will find out what happened to Holden… but only when she's ready to let you know, lol**

**Review**


	29. We're Having A Baby

**Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, Berserker Nightwitch, bluedancer, Britterina, Curley-Q, diva3337333, gnerksareawesome, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, MielAngelEyes, mittoots79, Novanca, Reaching For impossible Dreams, Rory&Jess Fanatic, SoManyObsessions, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**It was the next day. Holden had been in surgery the past night. It took five hours for Dr Mackenzie to piece her pelvis back together. She was in pain, but she knew that when she got hit by the car she wouldn't come out of it totally unscathed. She made the decision and was ready for the consequences.

"Where's your dad?" LJ asks nervously as he looks into Holden's hospital room.

"Sulking," Holden answers. "He can't deal with not knowing."

"Are you going to tell him?" LJ asks as he carefully sits down on the bed next to Holden.

"I don't know if I can," Holden answers as she rests her head on LJ's chest. "He will be so angry."

"What about someone else," LJ suggests hopefully. "Could you tell me?"

"No!" Holden replies frantically. "I'm sorry… it's just I'm having trouble dealing with it myself… I won't be able to tell anyone until I deal with it first, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," LJ says. "I'm here when you're ready."

"Thanks," Holden replies. "So where is everyone?"

"Back in the Hollow," LJ answers. "They all have work or school."

"When did they leave?" Holden asks confused. She had been out half of the morning because of the surgery.

"Sometime this morning," LJ answers. "They saw that you were alright after your surgery, so they headed back to the Hollow. It's only mom, Jess and me here now."

"That's good," Holden replies. "I don't want them all spending their time in the hospital."

"What about me?" LJ asks as he pouts.

"You can stay," Holden answers. "I need someone to keep me company, and what's better than having my boyfriend, huh?"

"I'm glad you're alright," LJ says as he kisses the top of her head.

"Yeah, me too," Holden says as she lets out a sigh.

"Can you tell me anything about what happened?" LJ asks Holden hopefully.

"Sure," Holden replies. "I knew I was going to get hit by the car… and I stick by my decision. It did happen too fast though. I didn't have enough time to proper assess the situation."

"What do you mean?" LJ asks confused.

"I wasn't supposed to get this badly injured," Holden answers as she let out a little laugh. "I was just supposed to have a broken leg."

"What happened?" LJ asks confused.

"I didn't take into account the brick wall behind me," Holden explains sadly. "It wouldn't have been a big deal if I had realized… I wouldn't be in as much pain as I am now."

"Holden?" LJ asks quietly.

"Yeah," Holden answers.

"Was it Logan?" LJ asks carefully. "Was it my dad that hit you?"

"No," Holden answers. "I wish it was that simple… I didn't know the driver."

"Good news and excellent news Ernie," Jess says coming into the room. "What one do you want first?"

"The great news," Holden answers.

"No," Jess explains. "I said that there was good and excellent news, not great."

"Okay then," Holden replies confused. "Good news then."

"They caught the guy that did this to you," Jess says happily. "A guy called Mark Warner."

"That's good," Holden replies disinterested.

"Holden?" LJ questions.

"It's nothing," Holden replies. "I knew that he was going to get caught… it just doesn't really change anything. What's the excellent news dad?"

"We're springing you out of here tomorrow," Jess says excitedly.

"Yeah that is excellent news," LJ agrees.

"Sure is," Holden replies.

"Hey Holden," Dr Mackenzie says coming in with Rory. "I've just been discussing your homecare with your mom."

"No, I'm-" Rory begins but Holden cuts her off.

"That's fine," Holden says smiling warmly at Rory. "Go ahead."

"We're going to keep you here until tomorrow, let your pelvis heal some more before we move you," The doctor explains to Holden. "We took another MRI this morning and the bleed on your brain has disappeared and you don't seem to have any brain damage, which is good. When you go home though, you're going to be on bed rest for two weeks. So your pelvis can heal properly, luckily it heals pretty fast."

"That's fine," Holden replies. "I understand."

"Well I think that's all you need to know," Dr Mackenzie tells her. "Your parents have been filled in on everything else. Signs to look out for, your medication, all that. After the two weeks you can move around, but take it easy."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Holden replies. "My legs are fully incased in plaster."

"Well yes," The doctor says. "But I'm sure you could still manage to get into some mischief."

"You have no idea," Jess answers.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "No more playing hockey."

"Hey," Holden argues. "There is such a thing called wheelchair hockey… I think."

"If there isn't than we'll invent it," Jess tells his daughter.

"Just try and take it easy," Dr Mackenzie tells Holden. "Don't have too much fun, we don't want to see you back in here for a long while."

"Of course," Holden replies. "Thanks for everything."

"My pleasure," Dr Mackenzie says as he leaves. "I'll see you tomorrow before you leave."

"Sure," Holden answers as Dr Mackenzie leaves. "Hey dad, LJ, can you give Rory and me a minute alone?" Holden asks.

"Sure," LJ replies as he kisses Holden and then gets off the bed.

"Don't be long," Jess warns as he leaves the room with LJ.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rory asks Holden once the others were gone. "Is this about what happened to you?"

"No," Holden answers. "I'm still trying to figure that one out. But I am in the process of finding someone to tell though… I know that I need to tell someone, I just have to figure out who."

"That's good," Rory replies. "So what was it then?"

"You're pregnant," Holden tells her.

"Did you hear me?" Rory asks confused.

"No," Holden replies. "I just knew. Anyway you need to tell dad."

"Ummm," Rory falters. "I don't know… I'm not sure how he would take it."

"You see how he is with me," Holden explains to her. "He loves me so much and I know my dad, he wouldn't want to miss a minute of the pregnancy."

"Why are you so keen on me telling your dad?" Rory asks confused.

"No reason," Holden replies.

"Sure," Rory scoffs. "Miss I never think anything through."

"Okay, you got me," Holden replies. "I know if you tell dad then he will be preoccupied… it's not that I don't like him caring for me, it's just with the accident and everything… I need to deal with some stuff without him. Plus I figured that I would never be able to leave home, you see how he gets when I'm not there, maybe this baby will be my get out of jail free card… give him someone else to love while I'm off at college or wherever."

"Okay, I see your reasoning," Rory says. "So when exactly do you have in mind for me telling him?"

"In about 10 seconds," Holden answers.

"10 seconds?" Rory questions confused.

About 10 seconds later Jess and LJ come back into the room.

"So what were you talking about?" Jess asks Rory impatiently.

"Oh," Rory replies. "Not much."

"Actually," Holden tells her father. "Rory has something to tell you."

"You do?" Jess asks confused.

"Yeah," Rory answers. "Here's the thing… I may be… well actually I'm pretty certain that…"

"That?" Jess asks nervously.

"I'm pregnant," Rory answers.

"Really?" Jess asks excitedly. "With my child?"

"No," Rory answers. "There's a slight possibility that it could be Taylor's… of course it's yours."

"I'm so happy," Jess says as he kisses Rory and then picks her up and spins her around. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know," Rory answers. "Maybe a couple of weeks."

"Thank you for telling me," Jess whispers in her ear.

"Alright you two," Holden tells them. "Go out and celebrate."

"What about you?" Jess asks his daughter concerned.

"I have to enjoy my last day in the hospital, who knows when I will be back," Holden explains. "Plus LJ will keep me company, though by the look of him I might have to explain where babies come from."

"Hey?" LJ protests. "I can't process things as fast as the rest of you.

"Just go dad," Holden tells him.

"Right," Jess says happily. "We'll be back."

"Bye kids," Rory says as Jess drags her out of the room.

"So my mom and your dad are…" LJ begins as he lies down on the bed next to Holden.

"Having a baby," Holden finishes for him. "Pretty cool right?"

"I guess," LJ replies. "But it's slightly weird. The poor child will grow up thinking that it's alright for brothers and sisters to date."

"Sure," Holden agrees. "Well we'll just have to tell the kid that you're adopted."

"Not funny," LJ says as he lightly tickles Holden.

"Stop," Holden says in between laughs. "Ow!"

"Sorry," LJ says stopping. "Are you alright?"

"Sure," Holden answers. "I'm just in pain, shattered pelvis and all… the morphine doesn't seem to be doing much."

"Should I get the doctor?" LJ asks her.

"No," Holden answers. "I can live with the pain, its fine."

"Are you sure?" LJ asks again.

"Positive," Holden answers. "You're a good distraction from the pain anyway," Holden says as she kisses LJ.

"Good," LJ replies as he pulls out of the kiss.

"So when are you going back to school?" Holden asks LJ sadly as she laces her fingers with his.

"I'm not," LJ replies happily.

"What do you mean?" Holden asks confused. "You can't not go to school."

"I'm still going to school," LJ replies. "It's just that we are both being home schooled for a while."

Home schooled?" Holden questions.

"Yeah," LJ replies. "You're going to be out of school for a good eight weeks with your shattered pelvis and broken legs, not to mention physiotherapy on top of that."

"Make sense," Holden agrees. "So who's our teacher, mom or dad?"

"Both," LJ answers. "They said and I quote, 'We'll fit you in between our busy work schedules'."

"What work schedules?" Holden replies amused. "All they do is sit at home all day and do nothing."

"What are you talking about," LJ says. "They often go to the diner."

"Oh," Holden replies. "My mistake."

"So do you hope that they have a boy or a girl?" LJ asks Holden happily.

"Don't know," Holden answers. "A girl probably, then I won't be dad's baby girl anymore, he can lie off a little. What about you?"

"Boy," LJ answers. "And for practically the same reasons as you, though I know that mom would like a girl."

"We'll just have to wait and see then," Holden tells LJ. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they will have boy girl twins."

"Hmm," LJ replies. "That'd be pretty cool. Do you think that they will let us help them with the names?"

"Sure," Holden says. "But watch out if it's a boy, my dad will try to name it Earnest."

"Doesn't matter," LJ replies. "Mom hates Hemmingway, she'll never let him have his way."

"I love you Lucas, you know that?" Holden tells Lucas.

"I know, I love you too Holden," LJ replies. "What's brought about this display of affection anyway?"

"I'm sorry…" Holden begins. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through-"

"It's alright," LJ replies cutting her off. "I trust you, I know you had to do it, and in due time I will find out what happened."

"You'll be angry," Holden tells him.

"I won't be angry," LJ reassures her as he puts his arm around her and draws her close.

"Everyone's going to be so angry," Holden repeats as she buries her face in LJ's chest.

* * *

**A/N- So Holden will tell someone what happened to her next chapter, I think I know who she's going to tell, but knowing me I'll change it last minute… but it hopefully should be in the next chapter**

**Review**


	30. You'd Jump In Front Of A Car Too

**Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, Berserker Nightwitch, bluedancer, Britterina, Curley-Q, dancinequestrian, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, Joseph Winchester-Halliwell, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Novanca, Raven265, Rory+Jess=Me happy, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, whiterose1491, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**"Ernie?" Jess asks his daughter as he carries her up the stairs with Luke. "Why are you so heavy?"

"Dad," Holden warns. "It could be the ten pounds of plaster that you are feeling."

"She's not heavy," Luke tells Jess. "Though why did you give her a bedroom on the second floor."

"Don't know," Jess replies trying to hold his daughter up.

"Still here," Holden reminds them. "And sorry if my shattered pelvis is revealing how weak you really are dad."

"Hey," Jess argues. "That's not nice Ernie."

"And I'm not the one whining about carrying their disabled daughter up a flight of stairs," Holden argues back. "Luke's fine, look he's not even breaking a sweat."

"Holden," Jess warns. "You behave yourself or we'll take you straight back to the hospital."

"And what?" Holden replies sarcastically. "You're going to take me back for a refund?"

"No," Jess answers. "An exchange."

"Look at that," Luke says slightly out of breath. "We made it to the top, now which room is it?"

"Right there," Holden says pointing to the door on her left.

Luke and Jess carried her in and gently laid her on the bed.

"How's that?" Luke asks her.

"Fine," Holden replies. "Thanks for your help Uncle Luke."

"Sure Holden," Luke says. "We'll I'm off to the diner, I'll come and visit you later, okay?"

"Okay," Holden replies and Luke leaves the room.

"I'm going to go," Jess tells his daughter. "I need to rest my back."

"I'm not that heavy," Holden replies as she throws a soft teddy bear at her dad as he makes his way to the door. "Send LJ up please."

"Sure," Jess says as he leaves her room.

Holden closed her eyes. She had been reliving the incident for days now and it didn't get any easier. It wasn't even getting hit by the car that made it unbearable, it was the events that lead up to that, but then again getting hit by a car doesn't do you any good mentally either.

Holden had started second guessing herself. She was beginning to doubt whether getting hit by the car was really the better option. Deep down she knew that it was the right decision, but the pain she was experiencing was telling her otherwise. The pain was a constant reminder of the events that took place that day.

She knew that she had to tell someone. If she told someone then maybe the pain would dull. Maybe she wouldn't have to keep relieving it over and over again.

"Holden?" LJ asks quietly from next to her bedside. "You asleep?"

"No," Holden replies opening her eyes. "Just thinking."

"Guess what?" LJ says excitedly.

"What?" Holden replies. "Don't tell me that you got the toy out of the Coco Pops box?"

"No," LJ says sadly. "I'm beginning to doubt that there is even a toy in the box."

"Well the box clearly states one toy inside," Holden replies. "So if there isn't one you can argue to the company that you didn't get one and they'd have to give it to you."

"Hmm true," LJ says. "But where was I?"

"You had some good news," Holden reminded him.

"Of course," LJ replies. "You're dad said that I could sleep with you."

"Does that sentence sound right to anyone other than you?" Holden asks him confused. "You are aware that I have a shattered pelvis?"

"I'm aware," LJ replies. "That's why I'm allowed to sleep with you."

"Just so you know LJ," Holden says still confused. "I'm not having sex with a shattered pelvis."

"It wasn't an invitation to have sex with you," LJ replies. "Just to keep you company when you sleep."

"Right," Holden says following. "And my dad said you could why?"

"Because of your shattered pelvis," LJ answers happily. "He said that it's you built in chastity belt."

"Did he?" Holden asks annoyed.

"It gets better," LJ replies. "He said that if I touched you then he'd be able to hear you scream for miles."

"Does he really believe that I'd try and have sex with a shattered pelvis?" Holden asks LJ incredulously.

"Probably not," LJ answers. "I just think it was his unique way of giving me the sex talk."

"Oh god," Holden replies. "Are you scarred for life?"

"Well as long as you don't have a shattered pelvis again," LJ replies. "I should be fine."

"No pressure then," Holden tells him. "I'll just look out for the brick wall next time."

* * *

"Luke's diner," Luke answers the phone.

"Hey Uncle Luke," Holden says into the phone.

"Holden, are you alright?" Luke asks frantically and the rest of her family look anxiously towards Luke.

"I'm fine," Holden replies.

"That's good," Luke says and then covers the mouthpiece. "She's fine," He tells Jess who was ready to run out of the diner. "Any reason why you called Holden?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Holden tells him. "When you have a free minute could you come and see me?"

"Ummm, sure," Luke replies. "I'll come over as soon as possible."

"Thanks Uncle Luke," Holden says and then hangs up the phone.

"What did Holden want?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"She wants to talk," Luke responds.

"You think this is the talk?" Lorelai asks Luke. "You know about what happened to her?"

"I think it is," Luke responds. "She sounded serious, but scared."

"She told me yesterday that she was going to tell someone," Rory says joining the conversation. "I'm so glad one of us is finally going to know."

"But why'd she choose me?" Luke asks confused.

"Because," Jess answers sadly. "You were there when her mother died… she trusts you."

"She'll let us all know when she's ready," Rory says comfortingly to Jess.

"You better get going," Lorelai tells Luke. "She might only be in a sharing mood now."

"Right," Luke replies distantly, his mind trying to figure out what he was getting himself into. "I'll be back."

He walked towards across town numbly. He knew Holden had jumped in front of the car for a good reason, but he wasn't sure if he was the best person for her to tell. He didn't know much, but in the end he figured that all she needed most was comfort. Someone to be on her side, someone to tell her that she had every right to put her life in danger like she did.

"Hey Holden," Luke says nervously as he walks into her room and sits in her desk chair adjacent to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Holden replies.

"So you wanted to talk?" Luke asks her. "Is this about what happened?"

"Yeah," Holden replies her mood becoming darker.

"You don't have to tell me," Luke says quickly. "I can-"

"No Luke," Holden tells him. "Stay. I need to get this out."

"Okay," Luke replies.

"One condition first," Holden tells him. "You cannot tell anyone unless I say you can first."

"Holden," Luke protests.

"Do you agree?" Holden asks him.

"Okay," Luke responds. "Just tell me what happened."

"I was in Hartford as you know," Holden explains. "I wasn't shopping as some of you may have guessed. Anyway I was preoccupied-"

"With what?" Luke asks her.

"It's irrelevant to this story," Holden replies. "Anyway, I wasn't paying attention… if I was I would have noticed, I should have noticed."

"Holden," Luke pleads.

"I was being followed," Holden says wincing. "When I finally realized it was too late."

"How'd you not realize? You've never been in trouble, you know how to avoid it," Luke asks her. "What were you doing in Hartford anyway?"

"As I said, it's irrelevant at this moment in time," Holden tells him. "Anyway, I was being followed, he grabbed me just as I realized. He overpowered me and dragged me to his car. He tried… he tried to have his way with me… I fought him off and ran, he gave chase, but I was faster than him. I made the mistake of doubling back. He knew I was faster than him, so he got in his car. He chased me in his car. I knew he wasn't going to stop until he… so I jumped in front of his car… it was the only way. He wouldn't stop, he loved the thrill of the chase, I could see it in his eyes."

"Oh Holden," Luke says as he sits on the bed and hugs her to his chest.

"After he hit me," Holden continues distantly, relieving the memory once again. "He got out of his car. He came… he came over to me. He tried… he tried again… but when he touched my hip, I screamed out in pain. He freaked out. He got in his car and drove away. He just left me there to die Uncle Luke… but I had to do it, I had to get hit by the car."

"So he didn't… rape you?" Luke asks Holden cautiously.

"No," Holden replies crying into Luke's chest. "But was getting hit by his car the right thing to do?" Holden asks, so desperately wanting someone to tell her that she made the right decision, she wanted to know that Luke wasn't angry at her.

"In hindsight yes," Luke answers. "But at the time it probably wasn't the best decision, you could've been killed Holden."

"Better than being de-virginized," Holden replies coldly.

"Well you've got me there," Luke says. "Are you alright?"

"No," Holden replies hugging Luke tighter.

"Hey Holden," LJ says coming into the room. "Ummm."

"Can you get me some water?" Holden asks LJ. "And some pie from Luke's?"

"Sure," LJ replies as he leaves.

"How can you do that?" Luke asks her. "How can you forget it all one minute. Act normal?"

"It's called compartmentalizing," Holden responds. "I don't need to worry the others about this… yet. When I'm alone, I allow myself to think of it."

"Compartmentalizing?" Luke questions.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "What you should have done when April came into your life."

"April?" Luke questions. "How do you know about April?"

"Long story," Holden replies. "I found out you had another daughter online… well so not that long of a story. Where is she anyway? I want to meet her."

"She's in Antarctica," Luke answers. "Studying polar bears… or penguins, I don't really remember."

"Sounds exciting," Holden replies sadly.

"You have your whole life ahead of you Holden," Luke responds. "You can go to Antarctica if you want."

"Sure," Holden responds unconvinced.

"So are you alright?" Luke asks her again.

"No," Holden responds sadly. "I'll just compartmentalize it, deal with it later."

"You need to deal with this now Holden," Luke tells her. "It's not going to go by itself."

"I know," Holden responds. "It's hard to deal with it when someone's by my side 24/7."

"You need to tell them then," Luke tells her. "They'll understand, they'll give you space."

"I can't let them see me like that," Holden says frantically. "In their eyes I'm strong and I know all the answers… I can't appear weak in their eyes. You've seen me like this before… you're the only one I trust to see me like this."

"Okay," Luke replies. "Calm down, I'll figure something else out."

"Thanks Uncle Luke," Holden responds as she kisses his cheek.

"I'll see you later," Luke says untangling himself from Holden. "Do you want me to send LJ back?"

"Yeah," Holden replies excitedly.

"Okay," Luke says as he leaves the room and once again numbly walks across town.

He made it back to the diner, but sat down on the front step, his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks as they all come out of the diner.

"What happened?" Jess asks him. "Is she alright?"

"No," Luke responds looking up into all their expecting eyes. "She's not alright."

"Was her reason valid?" Lorelai asks Luke. "Did she have to put her life in danger?"

"Yes," Luke answers sadly. "It was the lesser of two evils."

"What happened?" Jess asks again.

"I can't tell you," Luke tells him. "It's not my place to tell."

"Are you angry?" LJ asks. "She said that everyone would be angry."

"I'm angry," Luke tells LJ. "But not at Holden. She was brave getting hit by that car, trust me."

"What do we do now?" Rory asks him.

"She needs to deal with it," Luke tells them. "And she can't do that here."

"What are you talking about?" Jess asks him angrily.

"I'm taking Holden away from here," Luke tells him firmly. "She needs to deal with this before she convinces herself that everything is fine."

"You can't just take her away," Jess tells him.

"I can and I will," Luke tells him standing up. "This is what's best for her Jess, and when the judge gave me custody of your daughter when you couldn't deal, was because of situations like this."

"Luke's her guardian?" Lorelai questions confused.

"I'm taking her with me first thing tomorrow morning," Luke tells them all. "So you better say your goodbyes."

* * *

**A/N- So the plot thickens, lol **

**Review**


	31. The Cabin Of Hope

**Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, bluedancer, CatPhish, Curley-Q, dancinequestrian, diva3337333, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, LosingTrack, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Novanca, remoob1513, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**"I don't want you to go Holden," LJ tells Holden sadly.

"It's for the best," Holden replies. "Trust me."

"Where are you going?" LJ asks her. "And when are you coming back?"

"I don't know where I'm going," Holden answers. "And I'll be back when I'm better."

"You seem fine to me," LJ replies.

"Yeah, well," Holden begins. "I'm not fine. I need the time away."

"How long?" LJ asks again. "A rough estimate?"

"No more then two weeks," Holden replies. "Just think when I get back I won't be stuck on bed rest anymore."

"Will you tell us what happened when you get back?" LJ asks her. "Will you tell me?"

"Probably," Holden answers. "Once I deal with it then it will be easier to tell others."

"But you told Luke," LJ says confused.

"I knew Luke would take me away," Holden tells him. "He did the same thing when my mom died. My dad couldn't look after me, everything reminded me of her, and Uncle Luke came in and took me away. It's what I needed then and it's what I need now."

"Fine," LJ gives in. "I guess only you know what's best for yourself."

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "So are we going to enjoy our last night together or what?"

"Of course," LJ answers happily. "You're dad did say I could sleep with you after all."

"Well we better not waste that opportunity then," Holden says to him and he lies down next to her. "Go to sleep," Holden whispers to him.

"I don't want to," LJ protests. "You'll be gone in the morning."

"I'll say goodbye," Holden promises him. "We'll have plenty of time, tomorrow and the rest of our lives."

"Okay sure," LJ replies sleepily. "The rest of our lives."

They fell asleep peacefully, in each others arms. Neither noticed when Jess came into the room and laid down next to his daughter, and no one noticed when Rory laid down next to Jess. They only noticed in the morning. Holden was first to wake and was glad that her dad was there. He had refused to say goodbye yesterday, but maybe now he was willing to let her go.

"Dad," Holden says trying to push him awake.

"Five more minutes Ernie," Jess mumbled back and then turned to face Rory.

"LJ," Holden says trying to wake him up, but he didn't stir. "Damn weird family," Holden muttered as reached over LJ for her phone and dialed Luke's number.

"Holden?" Luke asks. "You ready to leave."

"Well if I could leave then maybe," Holden responds.

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"Can you come over and wake up my family," Holden asks Luke. "I think they have it in their subconscious that if they hold on to me tight enough I won't leave. That, plus a shattered pelvis prevents me from getting up on my own as well."

"I'll be right over," Luke tells her.

"Dad," Holden tries again to wake him up. "Dad… Dad… Rory loves you."

"She does not," Jess says quickly waking up. "Wait, what?"

"It's time for me to get up," Holden tells him.

"You're still leaving then?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Yes," Holden says firmly.

"I'm thinking that it's a good idea," Jess responds.

"You are?" Holden asks confused.

"Sure," Jess replies. "Rory told me that it's unhealthy how much I rely on you, if you had died I don't know what I would've done."

"So you're going to spend this time apart trying to become more unattached?" Holden asks him for clarification.

"Yes," Jess answers. "I've relied on you too much since your mom's death and it isn't fair to you."

"Do you really think that you'll be able to deal?" Holden asks him.

"It's going to be hard, I know that," Jess tells her. "But we both need to get better, so that we can conquer this world together."

"Well of course," Holden replies laughing. "So you'll be fine when I'm away?"

"Yes," Jess answers. "I have Rory, LJ, Lorelai, Luke… practically a whole town to look out for me now, don't worry about me."

"You know I will," Holden tells him.

"Okay," Luke says coming into the room. "Who needs waking up?"

"Those two," Holden says motioning towards LJ and Rory.

"Might want to close your eyes," Luke tells her. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Sure Uncle Luke," Holden replies amused, but closes her eyes anyway.

Luke got everyone up, with no bloodshed, and they all got Holden ready. Got her dressed, packed her bags and then Luke and Jess carried her to his truck.

"You got everything?" Rory asks her.

"Should have," Holden replies from the truck. "You guys packed half of my belongings."

"We just want you better," Lorelai tells her. "We like the other Holden."

"I'm still the other Holden," Holden replies confused.

"Just get better," Lorelai tells her. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Sure Lorelai," Holden replies.

"Hey Holden," Rory says going up to the window to say her goodbye. "We'll miss you."

"Yeah, you too," Holden replies. "Don't pick out any baby stuff until I'm back, okay?"

"Sure," Rory tells her as she grabs her hand. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks," Holden says sincerely. "And look after my dad whilst I'm gone."

"Don't worry about him," Rory tells her. "I'll take care of him, just make sure you get better."

"I will," Holden replies.

"I got you something," LJ says as he stands up to the window to give his goodbye. "Here," He says as he hands her a book.

"_The Angel in the Darkness,_" Holden reads the title. "By _Dodger Holden,_ this is the book my dad wrote about me."

"I know," LJ replies. "I wrote some notes in the margins, just random thoughts about you and your life."

"Thank you," Holden says as she opens up the car door for him.

"I'll miss you," LJ says as he hugs her. "I'll be counting down the days until you come back."

"I'll miss you too," Holden says as she kisses him. "I'll try and get better faster."

"Just make sure you get better," LJ tells her. "We'll all wait for you, however long it takes."

"I don't deserve you," Holden tells him as she kisses him again.

"Sure," LJ scoffs. "I think that I'm the lucky one here."

"Agree to disagree," Jess tells them.

"See you later then," LJ says as he kisses Holden one last time.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "And thanks for the book. I look forward to see what you've written about me."

"Ernie," Jess says to his daughter as he effectively pushes LJ out of the way. "Stop kissing Rory's son in front of me."

"Sure," Holden replies. "As soon as you stop kissing LJ's mother in front of me."

"Hmm," Jess says thinking about it. "Sorry, I can't do that."

"I love you dad," Holden tells him.

"Yeah," Jess replies. "I love you too Holden. Come back to me okay?"

"Always," Holden tells him.

"You ready to go kiddo?" Luke asks as he gets into the car.

"I'll miss you dad," Holden says as she hugs him.

"Get going before I make you stay," Jess replies as he closes the car door.

"See you dad," Holden says sadly.

"Yeah," Jess agrees. "Be good for Luke."

"I will," Holden replies as Luke starts the truck. "Bye everyone," Holden says to her family and all the townspeople who came out to see her off.

"You ready?" Luke asks her as they leave the town limits.

"Let's do this," Holden replies.

They traveled for a couple of hours. Not long into the trip, Luke ordered Holden to lie down. She was supposed to be on bed rest. Holden laid down across Luke's bench seat her head in his lap. Not far into the trip she fell asleep.

"We're here," Luke says gently shaking her awake.

"Where are we?" Holden asks as she sits up with Luke's help and rubs her eyes.

"Take a look," Luke tells her.

"The cabin," Holden says quietly. "The cabin of hope."

"The cabin of hope?" Luke questions confused. "I thought that it was called the cabin of no repercussions."

"Hope sounds better," Holden replies. "We all need hope."

"Okay," Luke says getting out of the truck. "You can call it whatever you want, it is your cabin after all… and we're not getting into the argument of me buying you a cabin this time, alright?"

"Alright," Holden responds. "Carry me to bed Uncle Luke?"

"Sure thing kid," Luke says as he opens up her door and picks her up gently.

He takes her into the cabin and lays her down gently on the bed.

"I'll get the rest of your stuff," Luke tells her.

"I have all I need," Holden says motioning towards the book that LJ gave her.

"Well you are going to need clothes at some point," Luke tells her. "So I will grab them anyway."

"Okay," Holden replies as she opens up the book.

She got so immersed in the book, in LJ's thoughts, that she didn't notice Luke sit down on the bed next to her.

"What's he say about you?" Luke asks her.

"Have a look," Holden says as she hands him the book.

"_You were a cute child, so smart, full of life… we would've never got along. I was a shy child, always hid away from the world,_" Luke read LJ's thoughts aloud from the book. "He thinks highly of you," Luke tells Holden. "You're lucky. Lorelai and I, plus you dad and Rory waited so long to find true love."

"I know," Holden replies. "So what was LJ like as a child?"

"Shy, as he said," Luke tells her. "He was quiet when he was really little, but there were certain times where it was like he wasn't afraid anymore, he would find his confidence and you could talk to him for ages… and it wasn't kid's stuff, it was real intellectual. He was a smart kid, but he never liked being smart, I think he thought it was uncool or something. Actually since you've come into his life, with you wearing your smarts on your sleeve, he's become more open, showing his smarts. I think he looked at you and thought it's cool to be smart, I don't know, but before you came he was different."

"I knew he was different," Holden replies. "The first day of Chilton, he was a jerk, inconsiderate, and he didn't seem like the brightest crayon in the box, but now he's completely different."

"You bring out the good in him Holden," Luke tells her. "That's why we've got to get you better."

"When are we starting?" Holden asks him sadly, she knew the drill from last time.

"Tomorrow," Luke tells her. "You remember the rules?"

"Of course," Holden replies. "No contact with the outside world, people, locations, any reminders, which includes but is not limited to possessions and inanimate objects."

"You remember the rules?" Luke asks her surprised.

"Of course," Holden replies. "I wrote them… with no loopholes."

"I remember," Luke tells her. "No trying to get out of the rules this time either, you know that they are foolproof."

"I know," Holden replies as she grabs the book back off Luke.

"You know," Luke tells her sadly. "LJ's gift has to go tomorrow, sorry."

"I understand," Holden tells him. "Will you read it to me then?"

"Sure," Luke replies as he takes the book off of her.

"We've still got the rest of today," Holden tells Luke hopefully. "Plus it will give me a reason to get better."

"True," Luke agrees. "So do you want me to read the actual book or LJ's thoughts?"

"Both," Holden answers as she rests her head on Luke's chest.

"_One of the biggest regrets of my life, and I was to try and make up for it for the rest of my life, for the rest of her life. When I first saw her I knew that she was my baby girl and that I would love her forever, it was just a feeling. I also knew from that moment that I would never be able to let her go…_ I will never let you go either, I love you Holden, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, enjoy my thoughts, love Lucas Jess._" _

_

* * *

_**A/N- So Holden and Luke will work things through next chapter**

**Review **


	32. Acceptance

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Berserker Nightwitch, Curley-Q, dancinequestrian, diva3337333, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, literatiwhore, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Novanca, Rory&Jess Fanatic, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

Denial**

_Holden and Luke_

"How are you?" Luke asks Holden.

"I'm fine," Holden responds.

"No you're not," Luke tells her.

"I'm F.I.N.E," Holden replies.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Luke tries again.

"I got hit by a car," Holden answers. "How much more is there?"

"Holden," Luke pleads. "We went through this last time… you're in denial."

"I'm fine, everything's fine," Holden tells him. "Just let me rest."

"Are you in pain?" Luke tries a new tactic.

"No," Holden answers. "And if I was in pain then it's my own fault."

"What happened is not you fault," Luke tells her.

"You're right," Holden replies.

"Really?" Luke questions her.

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "Because nothing happened."

_Rory and Jess _

"Do you miss Holden?" Rory asks Jess.

"No," Jess answers. "I'm dealing with it."

"You don't have to be fine," Rory tells him. "You and Holden are close, so it's alright if you feel sad, angry… any emotion at all."

"I'm fine," Jess tells her. "You should be worried about LJ he's the one moping around."

"Moping's healthy," Rory replies. "You're just pretending that everything's fine."

"Because it is," Jess tells her.

"No, it isn't," Rory replies. "When Holden used to go away for a couple of hours you would freak out."

"So?" Jess counters.

"So," Rory continues. "You're not freaking out, you're fine."

"Exactly," Jess tells her. "I'm fine, you said so yourself."

* * *

**Anger**

_Holden and Luke_

"You're angry," Luke tells Holden. "I get that, but who are you angry at?"

"God, my mother, that Mark guy," Holden yells at him.

"Your mother?" Luke questions confused.

"If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even been in Hartford in the first place," Holden admits to him.

"But your mothers dead," Luke replies still confused. "Why would you be in Hartford because of her?"

"None of your damn business," Holden retorts.

"So you said that you're angry at the driver?" Luke questions her. "What was his name again?"

"Mark Warner," Holden spat out.

"And why are you angry at him?" Luke asks her.

"Because he hit me with his car," Holden responds.

"A car that you willingly jumped in front of," Luke tells her. "Surely you cannot blame Mark for that."

"Well not for that," Holden admits. "For the events leading up to that."

"Which are?" Luke asks her.

"You know what they are," Holden yells at him.

"I just want to hear you say it," Luke tells her calmly.

"For attacking me," Holden screams. "For preying on young girls, I know I wasn't the first… for trying to rape me."

"But he didn't rape you," Luke tells her. "So why should he be held responsible for that too? Why are you angry at him?"

"I'm not," Holden snaps.

"You're not angry?" Luke asks her. "If you're not angry at him then why are you angry now?"

"Because," Holden replies.

"Why are you angry Holden?" Luke baits her. "Who do you hold responsible for the incident?"

"Myself, okay?" Holden yells back. "It was my fault, it was all my fault."

_Rory and Jess _

"You don't know anything about this?" Jess snaps at Rory.

"Don't know anything about this?" Rory yells back. "I have a son."

"So?" Jess counters. "You're not nearly as close as Holden and I are."

"You're right," Rory tells him. "But that doesn't mean that I don't know anything about this. I felt the pain when I thought that I lost LJ."

"Yeah," Jess agrees. "In a car crash that he caused."

"This isn't the time to be blaming my son for that," Rory tells him.

"Your son," Jess tells her angrily. "You see that, Holden thinks of you as her mother, yet I'm not allowed to think of LJ as my son… no he's your son, your majesty."

"I didn't mean it like that," Rory replies.

"Well that's how it came out," Jess told her.

"Well you drag Holden into every one of your conversations," Rory tells him. "You use her to prove your point and get your way."

"So," Jess responds. "She's my daughter."

"A daughter who's off getting better," Rory tells him. "Unlike you who just keeps running around in circles. You're supposed to be dealing with everything, not acting like a child."

"I can do what I want," Jess retorts. "You can't tell me what to do."

"You're right," Rory yells back. "So why don't you tell yourself to stop being so full of it and actually try and work things out!"

* * *

**Bargaining**

_Holden and Luke_

"Please Luke," Holden pleads with him.

"No Holden," Luke replies. "You know the rules."

"Just let me read two pages of the book LJ got me," Holden suggests. "Then I'll tell you whatever you want."

"No," Luke tells her. "No contact with the outside world."

"But I miss him so much," Holden tells him.

"Yeah," Luke responds. "Well that's life."

"I'll give you Lorelai's character profile," Holden suggest. "Didn't you ever want to know why she waited so long to go out with you?"

"Holden," Luke warns. "Nothing you say is going to get me to cave in. You know the rules, once you've fully accepted what happened on the night you can have everything back and we can go back home."

"She was intimidated by you," Holden tells him. "She liked you from the start, but she was afraid… but what was she afraid of Uncle Luke?"

"So you blame yourself for that incident," Luke begins ignoring Holden. "Why isn't it Mark's fault? Shouldn't some of this responsibility fall on his shoulders?"

"Christopher left her," Holden tells him. "She was afraid that you would do the same to her."

"Why isn't Mark to blame?" Luke asks her again.

"Don't you want to know how much she loves you?" Holden asks Luke.

"Why isn't Mark to blame?" Luke asks again.

_Rory and Jess _

"Fine," Jess tells Rory. "I'll admit how much I'm missing Holden, if you tell me why you let your son act like a jackass until recently."

"Fine," Rory relents. "You go first."

"I asked first," Jess replies.

"Fine," Rory tells him. "I was afraid that if I pushed him that he would leave and not come back. You're turn."

"Why not push him and let him make the decision to leave or stay himself?" Jess asks her.

"I didn't want him to leave me," Rory tells him. "I'd rather him be a jerk then not be in my life at all."

"But you knew that he could be better," Jess replies. "Why let him keep on being a jackass when you knew how good of a kid he could be?"

"I didn't want to lose him," Rory snaps. "We're supposed to be talking about you and Holden, not LJ and I."

"But you forced him to be a jackass," Jess tells her. "You never told him that it was wrong, you just let him do it."

"I made a mistake, okay," Rory replies. "And we're dropping the matter this instant."

* * *

**Depression**

_Holden and Luke_

"So you see," Luke tells her. "It wasn't all you fault."

"But it was mostly my fault," Holden says sadly. "If I had been paying attention… if I hadn't been in Hartford in the first place… if I could have fought him off, then I wouldn't be in this situation."

"But he sought you out Holden," Luke explains. "He probably just saw you walking along minding your own business and he decided then and there to attack you. There was nothing that you could have done."

"If I had been paying attention in the first place, I would have seen him," Holden tells Luke. "My whole life I've avoided trouble, I've looked out for it, but the one time I have my guard down it seeks me out. I could have stopped it all if I was only paying attention."

"It was just the wrong place at the wrong time," Luke replies. "You aren't to blame Holden, Mark attacked you and he is going to jail for a long time."

"But," Holden counters.

"But nothing," Luke tells her. "You are not to blame and no one blames you, except yourself."

"Exactly," Holden replies sadly. "No one opinion matters to me, except my own."

_Rory and Jess _

"Jess," Rory says. "Get out of bed."

"No," Jess mumbles back.

"How's dealing with being away form Holden going?" Rory asks him. "Got it figured out yet?"

"Go away," Jess replies. "I just want to be alone."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone," Rory tells him as she pulls the cover off him and takes his pillows away.

"Hey," Jess argues. "Give them back."

"You want them," Rory tells him. "Then you have to come and get them."

"Hmm," Jess says contemplating it. "That's alright you can keep them."

"Jess," Rory warns. "It's been a week, Holden will be back soon, do you really want her to find you in bed moping?"

"I don't care," Jess replies.

"But she will care," Rory tells him. "You're just trying to deal with separation from your daughter, she's dealing with that plus whatever horrific incident that made her willingly jump in front of a moving car. All I can say is that I hope she's doing better than you or she'll be gone forever."

* * *

**Acceptance**

_Holden and Luke_

"So?" Luke asks Holden. "Who was responsible for the accident?"

"Mark Warner," Holden answers confidently.

"And is there anything you could have done to prevent it?" Luke asks her.

"No," Holden answers. "I was in Hartford for a reason and even if I was paying attention I probably couldn't have stopped it. He knew what he wanted and he would have stopped at nothing to get it."

"So you don't regret getting hit by the car?" Luke asks her.

"No," Holden replies. "If I hadn't have put my life in danger than I would most likely be worse off. He could have done anything to me. He probably would have killed me once he had finished using me."

"Are you angry at god still?" Luke asks her.

"No," Holden answers. "He obviously knows what he is doing, everything happens for a reason right?"

"Are you still angry at you mother?" Luke asks her.

"No," Holden answers. "It wasn't her fault that she got cancer and it isn't her fault that it's genetic."

"Holden I have to ask," Luke says to her. "What were you doing in Hartford?"

"I was at a clinic," Holden answered.

"A clinic?" Luke questions. "An abortion clinic… are you? … Are you and LJ?"

"No," Holden answers quickly. "It's just your standard medical clinic, though I think that they do perform abortions there… I didn't actually ask, but I guess they do."

"So you were at a medical clinic," Luke prompts.

"I was asking the doctor questions about cancer," Holden replies embarrassed. "The case my mom had it's genetic and I don't know… I thought maybe I had it or would get it in the future. The doctor told me that they wouldn't know until I started showing symptoms, but they told me that there is a strong chance that I would get it. I don't want to get cancer Luke… haven't I been through enough?"

"That's why you weren't paying attention," Luke says finally understanding as he hugged her. "If you get cancer I'll be here for you, alright?"

"Yeah," Holden replies sadly. "Thanks Uncle Luke."

"Now," Luke says untangling himself from Holden and standing up. "Are you still angry at yourself? Do you still blame yourself for any part of the incident?"

"No," Holden answered strongly. "It's just as you said, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, yet if you think about it, if it wasn't me that he attacked then it would have been someone else and the chances are that they wouldn't have faired off as well as me."

"True," Luke replies. "So you agree that it was supposed to happen to you and that there was no way you could have stopped it?"

"Yes," Holden answers surely.

"Here," Luke says handing Holden back LJ's book. "You earnt this. You're strong Holden and I know that you can move past this."

"And it only took a bit over a week and a half," Holden replies proudly. "I was out a couple of months for my mom's death."

"Yeah," Luke agrees. "Well you read and then get some rest," Luke tells her. "We leave for home tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Luke," Holden says earnestly. "I would have never been able to get past this without you."

"Anytime," Luke replies. "I'll cook us dinner."

_Rory and Jess _

"Jess?" Rory asks warily knocking on the door. "Jess, I'm hoping that you're still not in bed," Rory says as she opens up the door slowly.

"Hey," Jess responds from Holden's desk, laptop open.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks him as she makes her way over to him.

"Looking at pictures of Holden," Jess answers. "She was cute wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "She doesn't even look like you."

"I think she does," Jess replies.

"No," Rory tells him. "She doesn't have one smirk in any of these pictures."

"That's because she was a happy kid," Jess tells her proudly. "I gave her all that I lacked in my childhood."

"You did good Jess," Rory replies, kissing the side of his head.

"I still miss her," Jess tells Rory. "But I'm making process."

"You two have a strong bond," Rory explains. "So it is going to take a while for you to deal with her being away from you, but you have a good three years before she heads off to college."

"College," Jess replies sadly. "At least I'll have this little one to keep me company," Jess says talking to Rory's stomach. "Are you going to be my baby boy or girl? What do you think?" He asks Rory.

"I have no idea," Rory tells him. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around me carrying your baby."

"Our baby," Jess corrects as his phone beeps and he pulls it out of his pocket.

"_Hi dad, sorry for the no contact, anyway I'm all fixed and we're heading back tomorrow. I missed you and Rory and LJ. See you tomorrow, love Holden._"

"That's sweet," Rory tells Jess.

"You know," Jess suggests. "LJ's still staying at Lorelai's until tomorrow… how about we make twins?"

"Jess," Rory replies. "That's not how you make twins."

"I know," Jess tells her as he kisses her. "I was just trying to find a polite way to say that I want you, my beautiful fiancé."

"Well okay then," Rory replies as she drags him up out of the chair and into their room.

* * *

**A/N- Review **


	33. Holden's Homecoming

**Thanks for all your reviews- **Berserker Nightwitch, CatPhish, Curley-Q, diva3337333, Hockeyhunni26, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, literatiwhore, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Novanca, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, SoManyObsessions, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Sorry for the wait, it's the holidays, plus my 20 day and counting migraine hasn't gone away yet, but hopefully it will go away before Christmas *fingers crossed* Hmm, who knew that brilliance came at a cost?  
**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**"You're going to have to tell them when we get back," Luke tells Holden. "You know that, right?"

"I'm aware," Holden replies turning her attention back to LJ's book.

"So, are you ready to go?" Luke asks her. "I've packed everything."

"Sure," Holden replies. "But you have to carry me, I'm technically still on bed rest for another couple of hours."

"Its fine," Luke tells her. "Just think by the time we get back to Stars Hollow you'll be officially off bed rest."

"Of course," Holden replies. "But it's still going to be hard to move around in two full leg casts."

"Not as hard as you imagine," Luke tells her whilst picking her up. "I've got a wheelchair that you can use to get around."

"A wheelchair?" Holden questions him. "You kept it from when your dad was sick, didn't you?"

"Well…" Luke falters. "It's yours now."

"Thanks Uncle Luke," Holden tells him sincerely. "I'm sure that it will come in handy."

_In Stars Hollow..._

"Jess settle down," Rory tells him.

"Yeah," LJ agrees. "You're embarrassing us."

"What do you mean?" Jess asks them confused.

"You're practically jumping up and down," Rory tells him. "Miss Patty's looking at you like you have two heads."

"I'm just excited," Jess says. "Any minute now, my only daughter will be home."

"Look," LJ tells him. "It's Luke's truck."

"Where?" Jess asks as he frantically looks around. "I don't see it."

"Got you," LJ tells him bursting out laughing.

"That was so not funny," Jess seethes. "Rory dear, is it alright if I throttle your son?"

"Our son," Rory corrects. "And no."

"But," Jess protests.

"Look there she is," Rory tells him.

"Why should I believe you?" Jess asks her. "You are the devil's mother."

"Hey Holden," LJ says to her.

"What?" Jess asks confused turning around.

"Oh look at that," Rory teases Jess. "The devil bet you to your own daughter."

"Damn," Jess says going over to his daughter. "Don't trust him Ernie," Jess tells her.

"Nice to see you too dad," Holden replies as Luke lifts her from the car and sits her in the wheelchair Lorelai brought around to her door.

"I missed you too," Jess tells his daughter as she wheels herself in the direction of the diner. "Where you going?" Jess asks her.

"Anywhere, nowhere," Holden answers. "I've been on bed rest for two weeks, it just feels good to move around by myself… well mostly by myself."

"Hey Holden," Rory greets her.

"Hey," Holden replies. "So how's things? the baby?"

"Good," Rory tells her. "Your dad's really excited."

"Don't tell the town that," Jess warns Rory.

"You're a big old softie," Holden tells her dad. "Everyone knows that… actually I'm beginning to doubt that you were ever the town hoodlum here, you just made all that up so you would have something to write about, didn't you?"

"No," Jess replies.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "He really was a sarcastic jerk."

"Hey," Jess replies.

"What?" Rory tells him. "I'm not scared of you."

"Really?" Jess asks as he chases her down the street.

"Jess," Rory yells back to him. "Gilmore's don't run, and I have a strong feeling that this is going to end with you telling me that you love me, just like old times right?"

"Right," Jess replies still chasing her. "But this time I won't run off… promise."

"What are they doing?" LJ asks Holden as he starts pushing her towards the diner.

"Reliving old memories," Holden tells him. "Page 456 of _Trials of Dodger Holden, _if you're interested in reading all about it that is."

"Maybe," LJ replies. "So where are we heading?"

"I don't know," Holden tells him. "Somewhere with an easy escape route."

"Easy escape route?" LJ questions confused.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "When dad finally gets tired of chasing Rory he's going to remember that I did in fact jump in front of that car for a reason."

"Oh yeah," LJ tells her. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," Holden responds. "I will be perfect when everyone knows though."

"We'll let's go tell them," LJ suggests. "Whilst everyone's outside, makes for a perfect escape route."

"Why not," Holden replies and LJ turns her around and wheels her back towards the town square.

"Rory, I love you," Jess pleads with her. "Now please stop running."

"Hey dad," Holden says to him. "I'm ready to tell you now."

"Oh okay," Jess replies nervously and Rory stops running. "Yeah," Jess tells Rory. "You stop for Holden, but not for me."

"We've been waiting two weeks for this news Jess," Rory replies.

"Am I allowed to be here too?" Lorelai asks Holden nervously.

"Sure," Holden replies. "So yeah, I was nearly raped."

"What?" Jess asks angrily.

"I couldn't get away so I jumped in front of his car," Holden explains.

"You… I…" LJ falters.

"That guy raped you and then ran over you?" Jess asks his daughter angrily.

"No," Holden responds. "My virginity is still intact and I was the one who jumped in front of his car."

"How are you okay with this?" Rory asks her confused.

"Two weeks with Uncle Luke," Holden tells them. "He really should have considered a career in psychology."

"Holden?" Jess asks angrily. "Why were you nearly raped? Who is this guy? What's his address?"

"So," Holden tells them nervously. "I'll be going," She added as she sped away in her wheelchair.

"Ow," LJ says from behind her. "You ran over my foot."

"Holden," Jess says running after her. "Slow down."

"Leave her be," Luke tells him. "She's over all this, she's accepted what has happened to her, but now she has to wait until all of you except it, but especially you Jess… you have to be strong for her Jess, we can't have her thinking that it is her fault again."

"Again?" Rory questions.

"She blamed herself for everything," Luke tells them. "And there was a point where I thought that she would always blame herself, but we got through it all in the end."

"What do we do then?" LJ asks Luke. "How are we supposed to act around her?"

"Same as always," Luke responds. "And if you need… I guess that I… can help you guys… out if you need it."

"Thanks Luke," LJ tells him. "Take Jess first, he needs it the most."

"Lucas," Jess warns him.

"It's LJ," LJ corrects him smartly.

"I swear to-" Jess begins.

"See that," Luke tells Jess. "That's exactly what you were like as a teenager."

"Was not," Jess defends.

"Yes you were," Rory agrees siding with Luke.

"Okay fine," Jess relents. "Now excuse me as I need time to process that my baby was violated."

"She wasn't-" Luke begins, but Jess cuts him off.

"I know," Jess replies. "But he could have, she could have been…"

"But she wasn't," Luke tells him. "How about we take a walk?" Luke asks him and Jess looks at him skeptically. "I promise that I won't push you in the lake… well I'll try and warn you first."

"Fine," Jess replies. "Whatever."

"See that," Rory tells LJ. "That's how you're going to end up if you keep on being a smartass."

"Cool," LJ replies. "Jess is like a multi-millionaire."

"So not the point," Rory tells her son. "How about you find Holden, I'm sure that she would like your company right now."

"Yes of course," LJ replies.

"And you treat her right Lucas," Rory warns him.

"Yes mother," LJ replies.

_Meanwhile… _

"Hey Sookie," Holden says wheeling into the kitchen.

"Hey," Sookie replies. "Wait how'd you get into the inn, there's like five stairs."

"I knocked Michel down and he fell across the stairs," Holden tells her. "And then it was just the process of wheeling over the top of him."

"Really?" Sookie asks her excitedly.

"No," Holden replies. "Turns out you have a side ramp… you are the co-owner shouldn't you have known that?"

"Probably," Sookie tells her. "So why aren't you making out with your boyfriend?"

"I told them," Holden replies.

"Really?" Sookie asks. "And how did that go?"

"Better than expected," Holden replies. "So don't you want to know?"

"I do," Sookie tells her. "It's been annoying me since I found out that you jumped in front of a car on purpose… but only if you want to tell me."

"Its fine," Holden replies. "The guy whose car I jumped in front of tried to rape me, unsuccessfully of course."

"Oh," Sookie says. "And let me guess you said it that bluntly to the others?"

"No," Holden replies. "More bluntly, I wanted to get it out… I didn't want to dance around the subject."

"Good idea," Sookie tells her. "And then you ran, I see, just like your father and step mother."

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "Sometimes it's just easier to run, I'll let future Holden deal with it."

"Ah, future Holden," Sookie replies. "I love How I Met Your Mother, is that still on? I kind of lost track after Ted went out with Robin again in season thirteen."

"Yeah," Holden tells her. "Twenty seasons and Ted still hasn't found his wife… I'm beginning to think that he never gets married."

"But he has kids," Sookie tells her confused.

"It's 2024 now," Holden tells her. "By the time they wrap up the show, I'm sure that you can just buy fake kids down at the mall."

"Probably," Sookie replies. "So when are you going to go and face the others?"

"As soon as I can convince Michel to lie across the front steps again," Holden tells her.

"Good luck with that," Sookie replies.

"Well I'll see you," Holden tells her wheeling out of the kitchen.

"I see that you are back," Michel says to Holden as he passes her.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "Do me a favor?"

"No," Michel tells her.

"Well, no one can say that I didn't ask," Holden says as she wheels past him.

"Wait, what?" Michel asks her running to catch up to her. "You're going to use this against me, aren't you?"

"No, never," Holden replies. "Well open the door and I'll call us even."

"Okay," Michel says as he opens the door. "Ha, how are you going to get down the steps?" He asks smartly.

"Like this," Holden replies as she pumps the wheels as fast as she can and practically flies off the steps, she lands perfectly. "Now," Holden says wheeling around and facing Michel. "I'm going to tell Lorelai that you wouldn't help me down the steps."

"You and what proof?" Michel asks her nervously.

"I'm disabled, who wouldn't believe poor little old me?" Holden tells him. "But then again that still doesn't change the fact that I can get anyone to believe anything I want already."

"I'll get you for this," Michel says to her as he storms back into the inn.

"Ah, it's good to be home," Holden says as she lets out a little laugh and heads for the bridge.

* * *

**A/N- So my migraine's still there, lol, so I probably won't be able to update until after Christmas, but we'll see**

**Review **


	34. Showdown

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, Berserker Nightwitch, bluedancer, Curley-Q, diva3337333, Djux, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Novanca, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**I'm back from the dead, lol, nearly literally. Well having a severe headache for over a month is pretty close to death if you ask me, painful as anything, and Christmas day was the worst, but I hope that you guys had a good holiday and a happy new year. Anyway found out that I don't have a brain tumor, so that is good, but the bad news is that my headache is still there, which sucks, but it's not as bad as it was **

**Note:** **Last chapter Holden coerced Michel into not helping her down the front stairs of the Dragonfly Inn**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Hey," LJ says coming onto the bridge. "How did you get out of your wheelchair?" LJ asked Holden confused.

"Easy," Holden replies from her spot lying on the bridge next to her wheelchair.

"How are you going to get back up and into the wheelchair?" LJ asks her as he sits down next to her.

"That's future Holden's problem," Holden replies.

"What?" LJ asks her confused.

"Never mind," Holden answers. "So how are you?" Holden asks him slightly nervosuly.

"Did that really happen to you?" LJ asks her uneasily.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "So you're not okay with this?"

"I don't know," LJ tells her truthfully. "It's strange… and it's not like I've ever been presented with a situation like this before."

"If you're having trouble you can talk to Luke," Holden suggests.

"Maybe when he's finished with your dad," LJ replies.

"Might be a while then," Holden tells him. "So how's your foot," She asks him concerned.

"What?" LJ asks confused.

"My hastily exit," Holden reminds him. "I rolled over your foot… I could hear your girlish screams of pain in my wake."

"Its fine," LJ replies. "Wait… girlish screams?"

"I mean manly," Holden corrects. "Definitely manly screams."

"That's better," LJ replies.

"So are we okay?" Holden asks him.

"I guess," LJ replies uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Holden asks him. "You can ask me anything you know?"

"Okay," LJ replies nervously. "Am I still allowed to touch you… umm kiss you… or are you too traumatized?"

"LJ," Holden said pushing him in the shoulder. "Of course you can touch me."

"Good," LJ replies breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good then," Holden says. "Otherwise I might have had to get Michel to help me back into my wheelchair… you don't mind lifting me, do you?"

"No, it's fine," LJ replies standing up. "You really didn't put much thought into getting off the bridge and back into your wheelchair, did you?"

"I would have found a way," Holden tells him as he crouches down and picks her up.

"Really?" LJ questions her. "Didn't you just say that Michel would help you? I know Michel and he wouldn't help you."

"Oh you would be surprised," Holden replies. "Oh my Lucas, have you been working out?" Holden asks him as he held her off the ground.

"Maybe," LJ tells her shyly as he sets her down in her wheelchair.

"Well it's good," Holden replies. "Now I won't have to get my dad or Uncle Luke to carry me around everywhere."

"Where to?" LJ asks her as he pushes her off the bridge.

"You know," Holden tells him. "I can wheel myself."

"Just let me do this for you," LJ pleads her.

"Okay," Holden replies. "To the diner."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"You're stupid Jess," Luke tells him.

"I am not," Jess retorts. "I've written several best sellers, you know."

"This stupidity has nothing to do with your intellectual ability," Luke explains. "You cannot go off at Holden."

"Why?" Jess asks confused.

"She's moved past it," Luke tells him. "And if you keep on bringing up the subject then she is going to keep remembering it… and soon she will believe that it is her fault again."

"Why would she think that?" Jess asks him confused.

"Because," Luke replies. "You're angry."

"I'm not angry at her," Jess tells him. "I'm angry at that Mark guy."

"So," Luke replies. "All Holden will see is that you are angry and upset, and she will blame herself."

"But I'm not angry at her," Jess protests.

"You're thick kid," Luke tells him. "You know that. You're processing this all wrong."

"Well then, all mighty and full of wisdom Luke," Jess replies sarcastically. "Tell me how I should be processing this."

"You need to think of this from Holden's perspective," Luke explains to him. "How do you think Holden felt when she was attacked?"

"Scared, alone," Jess answers.

"And helpless," Luke adds. "All she wanted to do was survive, think of what she would have had to go through to convince herself to jump in front of a moving car… would you be able to jump in front of a car willingly Jess?"

"No," Jess answers finally seeing some realization.

"She jumped in front of the car because of you," Luke tells him. "She knew that you couldn't live without her."

"But she didn't have to get hit by the car?" Jess questions confused.

"Yes she did," Luke says stopping him at the edge of the bridge. "That man was trying to kidnap Holden, he was going to rape her and then dispose of her. She had seen his face, he wasn't going to let her go alive… and Holden knew this."

"Oh god," Jess said realizing even more now. "I knew she was strong and brave, but I didn't know she was this strong and brave."

"She's moved past this Jess," Luke tells him. "And the last thing she needs is you treating her differently, or bringing up the subject again. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jess answers. "When did you become so philosophical anyway?" Jess asks him confused.

"I've always been like this," Luke tells him. "You were just too stubborn and bent on authority to listen to me. I could've really helped you when you were growing up, if you had just let me in Jess."

"I've been a real idiot about this, haven't I?" Jess asks Luke.

"Just about this?" Luke jokes and Jess glares at him. "I'm sorry," Luke says as they walk across the bridge. "You know," Luke tells Jess once he notices him staring intently at the water. "I'm not going to push you in the lake."

"I know," Jess replies stopping in the middle.

"Then why do you look as though-" Luke begins but Jess cuts him off.

"Because I am," Jess tells him as he steps off the bridge into the water.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Luke asks Jess in disbelief as he resurfaces.

"I wouldn't put it past me," Jess replies as Luke grabs his hand and helps him out of the lake.

"So why did you push yourself in the lake?" Luke asks him confused.

"Because I deserved it," Jess replies simply.

"Let's go to the diner," Luke tells him mischievously. "Get you some dry clothes."

"What are you planning?" Jess asks him.

"Nothing," Luke replies on the short walk back to the diner. "Ah look my beautiful diner."

"Luke, you're happy," Jess tells him. "No good can come of this."

Luke ignored him and walked into the diner.

"Oh no," Rory scolded Luke. "You didn't… you did, you pushed Jess in the lake, again, didn't you?"

"Why don't you ask stupid over there," Luke suggests to her as he sits down with Holden and LJ.

"Did Luke push you in the lake?" Rory asks Jess amused. "Again?"

"Sure," Jess replies finally understanding Luke's excitement to get back to the diner. "Luke pushed me in."

"He's lying," Holden tells Rory.

"How do you know?" Rory asks her curiously.

"Don't you dare tell her Ernie," Jess warns his daughter.

"Fine," Holden relents and Jess relaxes. "He nods his head… once," Holden tells Rory.

"Ernie," Jess scolds.

"What?" Holden argues.

"So Jess?" Rory asks him. "If Luke didn't push you in the lake and no one else was around… who pushed you in the lake?"

"I did, okay?" Jess confesses.

"Well technically no one pushed anyone in the lake," Luke corrects. "He stepped in voluntarily."

"This is not funny Luke," Jess tells him as he storms upstairs.

"I so hope this incident makes his next book," Rory says sitting down next to Holden. "There's just something about Jess' misfortunes being in print, for the whole world to see, that makes it that much more enjoyable."

"I hear you," Holden agrees. "So Luke?" Holden asks him. "How's dad… with everything?"

"He's fine kiddo," Luke tells her. "Don't worry about him… well maybe you should he did push himself into the lake."

"I can't believe how happy you are over this Grandpa Luke," LJ tells him. "You're never happy, I like it."

"Yeah well it was funny twenty years ago when I pushed him in a lake," Luke tells them all. "But it was even funnier when he did it on his own free will. He finally realized how stupid he was… well I better get back to work," Luke finishes, composing himself.

"God if this gets in his book," Holden tells them. "They better make a movie out of it."

"Oh man," LJ replies laughing. "Now I would pay to see that."

"I know right," Holden agrees joining in on the laughter.

"Come on kids," Rory scolds. "No teasing your father."

"Yes mom," Holden and LJ answer sarcastically.

"Oh. My. God." Lorelai says coming into the diner and sitting down at the table. "You will not believe this… Michel is being nice to me."

"What?" Rory asks her confused. "No way."

"Yeah, he is," Lorelai tells her. "It's like I hold some great knowledge over him, something that will get him in trouble, so he's being nice to me."

"So what do you hold over him?" Rory asks her excitedly.

"No idea," Lorelai replies.

"That's ironic," LJ says.

"What is baby?" Lorelai asks him.

"Holden told me that Michel would help her," LJ explained. "That I would be surprised at what Michel would do… and I am surprised, he is never nice to you."

"Holden?" They all ask.

"What?" Holden replies. "Don't look at me, I'm stuck in a wheelchair… plus I've only been home for a few hours, seriously what trouble could I have possibly gotten into?"

"Heaps," Jess answers pulling a chair up to join them.

"Hmm Jess, wet hair, it's a nice look for you," Lorelai tells him. "Wait, it looks… no it… yes it is, its _'I pushed myself in the lake voluntarily' _hair."

"What?" Jess seethes. "Who came up with that name?"

"Kirk," Lorelai answers. "But I heard it from four different townspeople on my way over here."

"I'm going to-" Jess starts but Lorelai cuts him off.

"Back to the matter at hand, Holden?" Lorelai says as she turns her attention to Holden. "Where's Holden?"

"What?" They all ask confused, turning their attention to where Holden was.

"Out there," LJ says spotting her wheeling down the street.

"How'd she get down the stairs?" Jess asks confused. "And out the door?"

"Probably with the same mindset that got her out of her wheelchair and onto the bridge," LJ tells him.

"What?" Jess asks confused.

"Ssshhh!" Lorelai tells them. "Michel's out there… are they having a showdown."

They all turned their attention out the window. Michel had his foot in front of Holden wheel, preventing her from going forward. He had a murderous look on his face, whilst Holden just smirked back.

"We can't hear," Rory complains and they all get up and hurry out the diner.

"I've got my money on Holden," Lorelai announces as they approach the two, but keep their distance. Soon there was a huge crowd gathered.

"Devil child," Michel hisses.

"Hey," Jess defends from the crowd.

"Who me?" Holden asks innocently. "I'm an angel."

"Are not," Michel huffs.

"You know," Holden tells him. "When they invented the wheel they thought it through, don't you think?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Michel asks her impatiently.

"Well wheels are multi talented if you will," Holden tells him. "They go backwards as well as forwards."

"Ah, I see," Michel replies and then places his other foot behind her wheel. "Where are you going to go now devil child?"

"Well, I guess that there is only one way," Holden tells him innocently. "They made bridges for a reason too… oh I hope that those shoes aren't expensive."

"Oh no, you don't," Michel says jumping back from the wheelchair.

"What's going on?" Luke asks Lorelai. "What are they doing?"

"Don't know," Lorelai replies. "But we're betting on Holden, red vine?"

"Do you carry those in your purse?" Luke asks her confused. "I thought that we agreed no sugary items in you bag."

"No," Lorelai lies. "They're Rory's," Rory glares at her. "I mean LJ's."

"Thanks Grandma," LJ replies grabbing the red vines off her.

"Hey," Lorelai protests. "Those are mine."

"Really?" Luke questions her.

"We just heard," Will says as he and Em join the group.

"Who's winning?" Em asks stealing a red vine off LJ.

"Hey," LJ protested and she hit him lightly on the back of the head.

"Get over it nephew," Em tells him.

"Don't call me that," LJ warns her.

"Ssshhh!" Luke tells them. "They're circling each other."

"This is so exciting," Sookie says joining them.

"Any idea what's going on?" Lorelai asks her.

"Oh god," Sookie says remembering. "Maybe she really did knock Michel over and wheel over the top of him in order to get into the inn… I knew that we didn't have a side entrance with ramp access."

"What?" Everyone asks her confused.

"Ooh," Sookie says. "Michel's talking."

"What did you tell Lorelai?" Michel asks her, still circling.

"Nothing," Holden answers.

"I don't believe you," Michel responds. "You must have told her something, now what was it?" He

"I didn't tell her anything," Holden tells him slowly.

"She didn't tell me anything," Lorelai supplies from the crowd.

"But why?" Michel asks her confused.

"No reason," Holden replies.

"You were toying with me," Michel tells her. "Why?"

"Because…" Holden starts. "There was a reason… now what was it… I think it involved stairs, but I'm not sure."

"What do you want?" Michel asks her frantically.

"Nothing," Holden answers.

"How much for your silence?" Michel pleads her.

"One month," Holden answers.

"One month what?" Michel asks her nervously.

"One month, you are not allowed to utter one sarcastic response," Holden tells him. "You must be nice to everyone."

"No fair," Michel says stomping his foot on the ground. "One week."

"Hmm if my dad got a hold of this information," Holden ponders out loud. "What would you rather, my dad's wrath or one month of being nice… to everyone."

"Fine," Michel relents. "One month and you don't tell anyone, not even that boyfriend of yours… devil child."

"Dad?" Holden asks him innocently.

"No," Michel tells her. "I'll be good, I promise."

"One month," Holden tells him wheeling past him. "Starting today."

"That was so cool," LJ says catching up to her.

"I agree," Lorelai tells her. "I think I might go and annoy Michel, thanks Holden."

"No problem," Holden replies.

"Holden," Jess yells from behind her. "What did he do?... or maybe I should be asking what you did."

"LJ be a good boyfriend and push me back home," Holden tells him. "And quick, quick."

"Holden," Jess warns. "Don't you wheel away from me… LJ, I'm warning you… I'll ground both of you."

"Holden… maybe," LJ says nervously.

"Make it there quickly and I'll give you a kiss," Holden tells him and he immediately speeds up.

"Why did you make Michel nice?" LJ asks her confused.

"I have my reasons," Holden replies. "It will all make sense in due time."

"You think way too much," LJ tells her approaching the house. "For once I wish you would just let fate plan everything."

"I did," Holden replies. "Fate led me to Stars Hollow… and now it's my turn to have some fun."

* * *

**A/N- So obviously I'll try and update sooner than last time, but my headache's still there, so all I can promise you is that I will update ASAP **

**Review  
**


	35. Kill Michel!

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, Britterina, Curley-Q, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Novanca, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K, Zutara Lover. Kataang Hater.- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**_Three weeks later- _

"LJ?" Holden asks from her bed.

"Yeah," LJ answers turning away from the computer on the desk to face her.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Holden asks him. "With ice?"

"Sure," LJ replies getting up and making his way out of the room.

"Finally," Holden sighs once LJ leaves. "This is worse than being on suicide watch."

Holden made her way to the side of the bed and heaved herself into the conveniently located wheelchair.

"Now the hard part," Holden mutters as she wheels herself out of her room and stops at the top of the stairs. "Here goes nothing," She says as she slowly makes her way down each step, making sure that she doesn't over balance.

It takes a little while but Holden makes it safely to the bottom. She moves cautiously to the front door, she can still hear LJ in the kitchen. She opens the door silently and wheels herself outside. She shuts the door just as quiet and wheels herself down the porch steps.

"Freedom," Holden chants as she hits the sidewalk. She doesn't get far down the street when she hears LJ calling after her.

"Holden, Holden," LJ says catching up to her. "Don't. Do. That. To. Me. Again." LJ says slightly out of breath.

"Sorry," Holden mumbles disappointedly. "Just needed some fresh air."

"You could have told me," LJ tells her. "I could've helped you down the stairs at least."

"I managed," Holden replies. "I'm not mentally disabled… I know how to navigate stairs."

"Okay," LJ gives up. "So where are we going."

"I was going to the diner," Holden tells him. "But that was before I got stuck with the prison warden."

"I prefer the term personal aid," LJ replies.

"Oh god," Holden tells him. "That's worse. I don't need anyone's help."

"I know," LJ replies. "I'm just here to keep you company."

"So the diner?" Holden suggests.

"I don't think that it's a good time," LJ tells her.

"What's going on in there?" Holden asks whilst surveying the big crowd in the diner.

_In the diner-_

"Jess you have to talk to her," Rory tells him.

"I don't have to do anything," Jess replies.

"You're the only one that can make this insanity stop," Taylor tells him.

"Yeah," Gypsy agrees. "She's your daughter."

"I'm not getting involved," Jess tells them.

"You don't and I will," Luke replies.

"Kill me now," Lorelai says coming into the diner.

"What's he doing now?" Rory asks her mother.

"Giving the guests a complimentary foot massage," Lorelai tells them. "Michel's taking his niceness to a whole new level. I think that he's actually enjoying it."

"Get Holden to lift the wager," Babette tells Jess. "He came over to my house last week and struck up a conversation about my garden gnomes."

"Doesn't beat my experience," Miss Patty tells them. "Michel came into the dance studio and started singing Celine Dion songs. His rendition of '_My Heart Will Go On'_ was… well I nearly hit him over the head with a chair."

"This is nothing," Lorelai says. "Sookie and I have to work with him… that's a minimum of eight hours a day. The guests are actually coming up to me and praising him for his good work… it's weird and it needs to stop."

"I think we have another problem," Gypsy tells them. "Michel seems to have taken a liking to being nice, even if we get Holden to back down what's to say that Michel will revert back to who he was before."

"She's right," Kirk agrees.

"Easy," Lorelai answers. "We'll make another wager."

"We can't make him act how we want for his whole life," Jess tells them.

"We'll you need to get your daughter to fix this," Lorelai replies.

"Yeah," Everyone agrees.

"Go tell her Jess," Bootsy tells him. "We all want this to be over."

"The sooner the better," Taylor agrees.

"Yeah," The crowd cheers.

"Go on Jess," Rory tells him.

"In a minute," Jess replies. "We need to figure out the right way to go about this."

_In the street-_

"So they don't like nice Michel?" Holden muses out loud. "Figures."

"Why'd you do this anyway?" LJ asks her confused. "Why'd you make Michel nice?"

"This wasn't about Michel," Holden tells him.

"Of course not," LJ sighs sitting down on a bench. "Why'd you do it then?"

"Two reasons," Holden answers.

"And are you going to let me in on these?" LJ asks her. "Or are you going to manipulate me next."

"Fine," Holden tells him. "The first was because ever since I got to this town everyone would say bad things about Michel, that he was sarcastic and rude. They never once considered how he would be if he was nice."

"So this was an experiment?" LJ asks her. "You're using Stars Hollow as you own personal ant farm aren't you?"

"Do you want to hear the second reason?" Holden asks him.

"May as well," LJ responds. "It can't get any worse."

"I wanted everyone preoccupied," Holden tells him embarrassed.

"And why's that?" He asks her.

"I had just got back," Holden tells him focusing on her lap. "I told Lorelai that she was to tell the town what happened to me… that I was nearly raped. I hate sympathy. Everyone would've came up to me and asked questions. I don't want to relive it Lucas, it was bad enough that I had to go through it the first time. So I… manipulated everyone, just so that I could be left alone. I'm selfish, I know that."

"Hey," LJ tells her, lifting up her head to meet his eyes. "You are not selfish, you had a good reason, though you shouldn't play with people like that. Look at them, in the diner, they're breaking apart. They can't deal with it."

"I know," Holden replies. "It kind of went better than expected," She said amused.

"Holden?" LJ warns.

"So, did you at least think it was funny?" Holden asks him and he stays quiet. "You thought it was funny."

"That's not the point Holden," LJ tells her.

"Admit it," Holden replies. "Seeing Michel act nice and then seeing everyone go from enjoying it one minute to wanting to murder him the next. It was funny, admit it?"

"Never," LJ tells her. "Hey look," He says motioning towards the diner. "They're having an uprising."

"Jess, Jess, Jess," Holden and LJ could hear the diner patrons chant faintly.

_In the diner-_

"Jess, Jess, Jess," The diner patrons were chanting loudly.

"Wish me luck," Jess tells Rory. "And if I don't come back look after our children… though one of them did cause this."

"Good luck," Rory replies. "And you'll be fine."

"What if we fight?" Jess asks her. "What if she hates me?"

"That will never happen," Rory tells him.

"Out onto the battle field, I guess," Jess replies. "Give me a goodbye kiss."

"Sure," Rory says and then kisses him. "Come back to me my love."

"Legless and filled with bullets," Jess tells her. "I will find my way back to you."

"Just get out there already," Lorelai says.

Jess gives Rory one last kiss and then leaves the diner.

"Jess, Jess, Jess," He can hear them chanting behind him.

"Holden," Jess says cautiously from the middle of the road.

"Yes daddy?" Holden asks leaving LJ's side and joining her father in the middle of the road.

"Now… I…" Jess falters. "Sweetie… ummm would you… how much will it cost me to get you to let Michel out of the wager you guys have?"

"Well now that you mention it," Holden ponders.

"Holden," LJ warns.

"Fine," Holden huffs. "I will do it for nothing."

"Really?" Jess asks her confused.

"Yeah, I'll go now," Holden says wheeling away. "Oh and LJ."

"Yes," LJ answers.

"I was going to ask that you be allowed in my bed at nights again," Holden tells him. "Your loss I guess."

"Damn," LJ mutters.

_In the diner-_

"What's going on?" Kirk asks from the back of the crowd.

"She's wheeling away," Luke tells them.

"What does that mean?" Lorelai asks confused. "Did we win?"

"I don't know," Rory replies. "If we did it was over quick."

"No, no," Taylor says. "Jess chickened out."

"We don't know that," Rory defends.

"What else could it be?" Miss Patty asks her.

"Yeah," Babette agrees. "Holden wouldn't cave like that sugar."

"You saw how much effort she went into to make him nice in the first place," Gypsy tells them. "Jess must have chickened out."

"Yeah," Andrew agrees. "There is no other explanation."

"Well this sucks," Lorelai says as she sits back down.

_At the Dragonfly Inn-_

"Hey Finn," Holden says as she approaches the inn. "Would you help me up the steps?"

"Of course," Finn says as he wheels her up the steps.

"What are you doing here?" Holden asks him confused.

"Michel," Finn answers. "He's so fun now."

"Yeah, well not for long," Holden tells him as she wheels into the Inn.

"What do you mean?" Finn asks her frantically.

"I've been sent to set him free," Holden tells him.

"Okay, okay, we can work this out," Finn says. "How about we have some fun before we tell him?"

"Okay," Holden answers. "Dad never told me that I had to do it as soon as I saw him."

"Well let's go then," Michel says walking over to the front desk.

"Hello Finn, Holden," Michel says. "How may I help you?"

"We were wondering," Finn begins. "Do you have any spare post-it notes?"

"And stamps," Holden adds.

"And stamps," Finn tells him.

"Of course," Michel replies. "How many were you after?"

"Ummm, Holden," Finn asks.

"I don't know," Holden replies. "How about 67 stamps, 45 pink post-its and 89 orange post-its?"

"Certainly," Michel says. "It is going to take a while, so please help yourselves to a complimentary lunch."

"We will," Holden tells him.

"We're having lunch?" Finn asks her confused.

"Well it is free," Holden replies.

"Hello," Michel says answering the phone. "My name is Michel, welcome to the Dragonfly Inn, how may I help you?... Miss Holden."

"Yeah," Holden answers.

"It's for you," Michel tells her and Holden takes the phone.

"Hello," Holden says.

"This is your grandmother," Lorelai says through the phone. "I noticed that you haven't let Michel out of the wager yet… well at least I hope you haven't, he's still nice."

"So?" Holden asks her.

"So do it now," Lorelai tells her. "Whilst I'm on the phone."

"Oh Michel," Holden says. "You're out of the wager, free to be as rude as you want. Happy?" Holden asks Lorelai.

"You don't know how much," Lorelai tells her. "She did it," Lorelai tells the diner patrons and Holden can hear them all cheering.

"So Michel?" Holden asks him handing the phone back. "Do we still get that free lunch?"

"Umm," Michel ponders. "No!"

"But," Finn protests.

"This is a business," Michel tells them. "And if either of you two aren't going to book a room, which I suggest you don't as its illegal, or use our dining facilities, than I suggest that you leave."

Holden and Finn left Michel to himself.

"Are you going to miss the nice Michel?" Finn asks Holden.

"Probably not," Holden answers. "I liked him before, so it doesn't really bother me. But I bet the rest of the town will regret it once they encounter his rudeness again. What about you?"

"I will," Finn tells her. "But he's more fun this way. You can bait him and he actually takes the bait… I was actually getting sick and tired of getting everything that I asked for."

"And it's not like it's that much different," Holden replies. "He's the same Michel, he just stomps his foot and chases after you this way."

* * *

**A/N- I'll tell you all now that I am planning on ending this story in fifteen chapters, but there will be a sequel… eventually lol. I'm just pre warning you guys, so that you all know before hand. I'll write more information on the sequel closer to the end of this story. I just wanted to let you know, so you don't flame me when I mentioned it on chapter 50, lol, so fifteen chapters left **

**Review**


	36. The Great DeCasting

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, Berserker Nightwitch, Britterina, Curley-Q, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, K-Marie-M, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mizskitles220, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Holden, are you excited?" Rory asks her.

"I guess," Holden replies sitting down at the kitchen table.

"She is," LJ reassures him mom. "She just loves to act indifferent."

"Today's the day Ernie," Jess says excitedly coming into the kitchen.

"Today's the day I… graduate?" Holden asks him in mock confusion.

"Is she serious?" Jess asks Rory, he never could tell when his daughter was pulling his leg.

"No idea," Rory replies. "Ask LJ."

"She knows what today is," LJ tells him.

"Good because I didn't want to explain that one," Jess replies as he lets out a sigh of relief.

"You didn't want to tell me that my casts were coming off?" Holden asks him, pulling his leg again.

"No sweetie," Jess tells her. "That was a joke… just like yours."

"Huh," Holden replies.

"So are you excited?" Jess asks her already excited enough for both of them.

"Sure," Holden replies spearing a piece of blueberry pancake.

"You enthusiasm… shocks me," Rory says amused and they all look at her except Holden.

"What was that?" Jess asks her confused.

"Yeah mom?" LJ asks equally confused.

"Maybe if you stuck around Stars Hollow," Rory tells Jess pointedly. "Than you'd know what I was talking about."

"It's Rory's partner," Holden explains. "As in lesbian partner... Mrs. Van-Uppity, no? You're still confused?"

"How do you even know that?" Rory asks her confused.

"Stars Hollow Gazette," Holden replies. "Issue 32 of 2004, page 2."

"And you were reading back issues of the Gazette why?" LJ asks her confused.

"Because I knew that it would come in handy one day," Holden tells them. "Just like today."

"So you read everyone?" Rory asks her. "And remembered it all?"

"I only read from the year you and your mom first went into Luke's," Holden explains. "And yes I remembered it."

"How?" Rory asks her amazed.

"Explain it in the car," Jess tells them. "If we don't leave soon, we're going to be late."

"Fine," Rory huffs as they all make their way out to Jess SUV. "So?" Rory prompts Holden once they were on the highway.

"I don't know how or why," Holden tells her. "But I basically remember everything. My brain catalogues it and files it away until needed."

"You're head must be pretty full," LJ tells her. "You remember everything."

"Not everything," Holden replies. "If I meet someone or if I'm not paying attention then I don't remember. You could have a five minute conversation with me one day, then come back and do the same thing in a week. I'd remember the conversation, but not your face."

"You wouldn't remember me?" LJ asks in mock hurt.

"I was generalizing," Holden reassures him grabbing his hand.

"Why do you think that is?" Rory asks her.

"Should I pay you?" Holden asks Rory amused.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"This is getting a little too close to therapy for my tastes," Holden tells her. "And to answer your question it's because I don't pay enough attention. If someone's worth remembering then they will pop up in my life again. You pop up enough times and I'm bound to remember you."

"Are you saying that you don't remember me?" Rory asks Holden matching her son's previous mocking tone.

"That's it," Jess tells them. "No talking in the car or no-ones getting ice cream."

"Dad?" All three of them plead.

"You heard me," Jess replies switching the radio on, blasting the car full of heavy metal music.

"Jess," Rory warns.

"Yeah dad," Holden agrees. "No one listens to this stuff anymore."

"You be quiet," Jess tells his daughter. "Or not only will I hold back your ice cream, but I'll tell the doctor to leave your casts on for longer."

That shut them up. The rest of the car ride was in silence. Rory was soundlessly trying to change the radio station, whilst Holden and LJ texted each other on their cells.

"We're here," Jess announced as he got out of the car. The other three followed him wordlessly into the hospital.

Jess went to the front desk whilst Rory, Holden and LJ sat in the waiting room. Jess returned and tried to strike up a conversation, but they all stayed quiet. Jess sighed at their immaturity and grabbed a magazine off the table, coincidentally the one his picture was plastered on.

"Oh," Jess says reading the magazine and letting out a little laugh. The three looked at him to see what he was reading, each itching to find out, but they stayed silent. "I don't have a dog… I could get a dog… maybe… do they? They should."

"They should what?" Rory asks him frantically.

"No ice cream for you," Jess tells her and she sighs.

"At least tell me what you're reading," Rory pleads him.

"This magazine," Jess tells her showing her the cover. "It says that we have a dog… also that we live in Woodbridge, oh no Taylor's not going to be pleased with that one."

"Stupid magazine," Rory says taking it off him. "It doesn't even mention that I'm pregnant… does anyone even know?"

"I'm sure someone knows," Jess tells her.

"Holden Mariano," The doctor calls.

They went in and Holden got her casts taken off. It was easy, painless… and silent. Both Holden and LJ had still chosen not to speak. But Rory on the other hand was sad, muttering about how she would miss the casts and that her mother wasn't insane to want to say goodbye to her own cast back in the day.

They went straight from the Doctors office to rehab. Holden had to be taught how to walk again… much to her protests.

"I know how to walk," Holden tells them for the hundredth time. "Get me out of this wheelchair and I'll show you."

"You must be Holden," A lady says shaking her hand. "I'm Dr. Moran, but you can call me Debra."

"Debra," Holden says. "I can walk."

"We'll see," She says leading them in the room. "Now Holden your legs aren't-"

"Going to break," Holden finishes off for her. "I know. I also know that the bones are now stronger than they were before."

"Oh, okay," Debra falters. "Lets give walking a go then."

Jess and LJ helped Holden up. She was shaky at first and they had to support her, but she soon got her balance and only rested her hand on LJ's shoulder for comfort.

"Now I'll get you to walk with the support of these beams," Debra told her and Holden grabbed onto the bars.

She took a step, it was shaky and she grabbed the bars tighter. She didn't give up though, she took another step and another. She made it all the way to the end and turned around and walked back.

"Good, good," Debra says.

"She's in pain," LJ tells Debra.

"Traitor," Holden hisses.

"It's alright," Debra replies. "There's bound to be some pain or discomfort, but that should fade. I'll get you to walk without the bars… if you're ready for it."

"I'm ready," Holden tells her as she lets go of the bars and stands by herself.

"Doesn't this usually take a while?" Rory asks Debra confused. "Aren't people usually in rehab for weeks?"

"Yeah," Debra replies watching Holden take a few shaky steps on her own. "A big part of rehab is getting over your fears. Fears that the bones will re-break things like that, but when you've got someone like Holden it's easy. Holden's brave, you can see that she's not afraid and therefore it's not going to take long. See most patients spend the first lesson just standing with the bars, afraid that their legs will collapse beneath them, but when you're not afraid you can move on quicker… your fears aren't holding you back."

"Makes sense," Rory replies.

"See I can walk," Holden tells them. Well it was more hobbling then walking.

"See how you're leaning when you walk?" Debra asks Holden and she nods her head. "You should try and correct that as soon as you can or it will become a habit and could lead to other medical problems."

"No problem," Holden replies slightly out of breath, holding onto LJ's shoulder for support. "Am I free to go?"

"Sure," Debra replies. "But schedule some more appointments before you leave, I want to see you walking normally and without any pain, okay?"

"Okay," Holden tells her.

"Also take it easy," Debra explains. "Your muscles have been dormant for a long time. Now you're going to have to build you muscles back up. Here's a sheet with exercises on it, do them at least three times a day, more if you feel capable… and I'll see you next week."

"Sure, bye," Holden tells her still holding onto LJ's shoulder. She smiled once she passed the wheelchair, she wouldn't be needing that again. Too bad that they had to take it back with them, it was Luke's after all, and now a constant reminder of what happened to Holden... Luke would hide it away though. Everyone needed to move on.

* * *

"Holden," Finn says opening her door and helping her out.

"Finn," Holden replies matching his excitement.

"How was the de-casting and rehab?" Finn asks her.

"Fine," Holden replies. "Why?"

"No reason," Finn tells her.

"What's going on?" Holden asks him. "It's like you're on meth."

"Who says I aren't," Finn retorts.

"Okay," Holden tells him limping away. "Have fun with that."

"Wait," Finn says grabbing her by the arm. "I have a present for you."

"A present for me?" Holden questions him warily.

"Well it's for you and LJ technically," Finn explains. "But you can tell LJ that it's yours, that way you get the most say over it."

"You're not very good at being cryptic," Holden tells him.

"What are you talking about," Jess says standing next to his daughter.

"I brought Holden a present," Finn tells Jess.

"Why?" Jess replies. "It's not her birthday."

"Relax mate," Finn tells him. "Bloody hell," He mutters under his breath. "This is the last time I do something thoughtful."

"What was that?" Jess asks him.

"Never mind," Finn answers. "So Holden, where's LJ?"

"Right here," Holden replies as LJ joins her side.

"So what did you get her?" Jess demands Finn. "If better not be expensive."

"It's not expensive," Finn reassures him. "It used to be mine… back in the good old days."

"Great," Holden mumbles. "You know, I don't really have a need for a record player."

"I'm not that old," Finn argues quickly. "Although your present is-"

"Is what?" Holden asks him.

"Look its LJ," Finn says turning his attention to LJ.

LJ grabs Holden's hand confused.

"What's going on?" LJ asks her.

"Finn's giving us a present," Holden tells him.

"Why?" LJ asks him confused.

"Can't you kids these days just accept a gift and say thank you?" Finn asks them.

"I'm not thanking you until I know what it is," LJ tells him.

"And like you were even polite back in you day Finn," Holden argues. "I've heard stories."

"Bloody hell, never again," Finn mutters and then turns to face the diner. "Okay Kirk," Finn yelled. "Pull off the sheet."

"Oh my-" LJ says in complete awe.

"God," Holden finishes off for him.

"No, no way," Jess protests. "You take that back right now Finn, I'm warning you, you take it back or else."

* * *

**A/N- So obviously you will find out what their present is in next chapter**

**So review **


	37. Purple's A Gay Color

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, CatPhish, Curley-Q, dancinequestrian, GrlWithoutAName, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, Joseph Winchester-Halliwell, kathi-ryn, K-Marie-M, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mizskitles220, Novanca, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**"_Oh my-" LJ says in complete awe. _

"_God," Holden finishes off for him. _

"_No, no way," Jess protests. "You take that back right now Finn, I'm warning you, you take it back or else."_

"Chillax Jess," Rory tells him amused.

"You're willing to let them have this… this…" Jess stutters.

"It's a car dad," Holden tells him. "A purple car too."

**(A/N- There's a link to a picture of the car on my profile, might want to check it out now so that you know what it looks like)**

"Oh, no, no," Finn says putting his arm around Holden and helping her walk towards the car. "This isn't just any car."

"The steering wheel's on the right side," LJ says confused.

"Exactly," Finn tells them. "This kids is a Torana… or more specifically a Holden LJ Torana."

"A Holden LJ?" Holden asks him amazed. "You're kidding me?"

"No," Finn tells her as he opens the door and lets her sit in. "I brought this baby when I was sixteen, won a few drag races with it too… not that you should do that or anything related to speeding."

"Hey," LJ muses out loud. "If I call shotgun does that mean that I get to drive… you know because the steering wheel's on the other side."

"Anyway," Finn continues dismissing LJ's comment. "I had this back home in Australia and one day it just clicked, your names, the cars name… so I shipped it over here."

"Wait, wait," Holden stops him. "So over in Australia people would think that I'm named after…"

"A car," Finn tells her. "It's just like Dodge."

"Oh my god," Rory says to Jess. "Dodge… Dodger."

"I'm not named after a car," Jess argues."And neither is my daughter."

"That's pretty cool," Holden tells Finn. "So am I a good car… car line… car make?"

"They have this thing back in Australia," Finn explains. "It's more of a battle between two car makers, Holden and Ford, and of course Holden is better, but I've lost mates to this discussion… for the best though they were all Ford lovers."

"And my name?" LJ asks excitedly.

"Is just the model," Finn tells him. "Sorry buddy."

"Is that thing even legal?" Jess asks Finn suspiciously.

"Of course," Finn replies. "I got it registered, all the kids have to do is display this sign on the back to warn other drivers that its right hand drive."

"I love the color," Rory says as she joins Holden sitting in the car. "It even smells like Australia."

"And you know what Australia smells like? How?" LJ asks his mother.

"Well no not exactly, but it doesn't smell like here," Rory answers.

"Wait," Finn says sticking his head in the car and sniffing. "Oh yeah, I guess you could call that Australia."

"What is the smell anyway?" Holden asks. "It's not unpleasant, but what is it?"

"Wallaby," Finn answers amused.

"As in small kangaroo?" Jess asks him.

"Exactly," Finn replies.

"And you had a small kangaroo in your car why?" Rory asks him.

"Well I wouldn't say one wallaby, but we can go with one if you want," Finn answers.

"How many wallabies?" Rory asks him.

"Three, or was it four?" Finn answers thinking back. "I believe that I was drunk that night."

"And what were you doing with three or four wallabies in your car?" LJ asks him confused.

"I was just taking them downtown," Finn defends. "I can't help it if they accidentally ended up on our schools footy oval."

"Finn," Rory replies hitting him on the shoulder.

"Well our team was named the wallabies," Finn argues. "So it did seem kind of fitting."

"And then what happened?" Holden asks him feeling that there was more to the story.

"We had to forfeit the next day's game," Finn says sadly. "Something about too many players… I tried to argue that they were mascots, not players, but the umpire kicked us off our own oval. It was a shame because we would've won too."

"Serves you right," Rory says getting out of the car. "Thanks for getting this for them, they love it."

"No problem," Finn replies. "So what are you going to call the car kids?"

"Hell-Jay," LJ responds excitedly.

"Really?" Finn questions him.

"Well it's better than Holcus," LJ defends.

"You know," Jess tells him. "It doesn't have to relate to your names."

"Fine, change it," LJ huffs. "Nothing ever goes my way."

"We can call it Hell-Jay," Holden tells him grabbing his hand.

"Really?" LJ asks hapily. "You like the name."

"Well…" Holden falters. "I'm sure that it will grow on everyone, and besides I love it because you picked it."

"Holden a moment," Jess asks his daughter and she gets out of the car.

"Now Jess," Rory warns him. "You aren't going to take the car away from them, it was a gift."

"Yes daddy?" Holden asks him.

"I'll let you and LJ have the car on one condition," Jess tells his daughter.

"And that condition being?" Holden asks him.

"You have to agree before I tell you," Jess explains and you could see Holden running all the scenarios through her head trying to figure out what her dad was up to.

"Okay," Holden accepts. "So what is it?"

"Neither of you are driving that car until you both have your license," Jess tells them.

"But I have my license," LJ protests. "So that means…"

"That you have to wait for Holden to get hers," Jess replies.

"Which means?" LJ asks again.

"That I have to have driving lessons with my dad," Holden says sadly. "You know what happened last time dad," Holden reminds him.

"Hmm," Jess says remembering. "And we vowed never to speak of that again, right Holden?"

"Right dad," Holden replies. "As long as you don't do it this time, I'll be fine."

"I can't make that promise," Jess replies truthfully.

"Well how about we have our first drive?" Holden asks him hopefully.

"Sure," Jess replies.

"I'm coming too," LJ says jumping into the back seat.

"Ready to go dad?" Holden asks after they were all seated and buckled up.

"Check your mirrors," Jess tells her.

"Already did," Holden replies starting up the car and driving off.

"Whoa, whoa," Jess says frantically holding onto the door handle. "Slow down Holden."

"I'm going ten miles per hour," Holden tells him. "It's the speed limit."

"The light's red, the lights red!" Jess yells. "Stop Holden, it's red!"

"Dad," Holden warns. "You promised that you wouldn't do it this time."

"No," Jess replies. "I said that I couldn't make any promises."

"You know," Holden tells him. "I can drive."

"No, you can't," Jess replies. "This is only the second time that you've been driving."

"Yeah, right," Holden replies.

"Cat, watch out for the cat," Jess tells his daughter.

"Run it down," LJ encourages. "It's one of Kirk's."

"LJ," Jess warns and he shuts up.

"Dad this is torture," Holden tells him.

"Okay, okay," Jess tells her. "Circle around the block and stop back where we were."

Holden did what she was told and got minimal screaming from her dad.

"Holden you have to tell him," LJ says helping her out of the car.

"I can't tell him," Holden replies.

"But you have a Philadelphia license," LJ says missing the point. "Matt and Chris helped you get it."

"Exactly," Holden tells him. "Matt and Chris helped me, but this is something that my dad wants to teach me… plus I want a Connecticut license."

"Okay, fine," LJ relents as he wraps his arm around Holden and helps her over to the others.

"So how did it go?" Rory asks Jess.

"Good," Jess lies and Rory bursts out laughing. "What?" Jess asks her confused.

"We heard you screaming form here mate," Finn tells him. "Well enjoy your present kids."

"We will," Holden answers. "Thanks Finn, I love it."

"Me too," LJ says thanking him. "Although the color's a little gay."

"I love the color," Holden tells him.

"And that brings us to the million dollar question," Jess says to Finn. "Why the hell did you buy a purple car?"

"I don't know," Finn replies. "I like purple... and it wasn't purple, it was white… originally."

"You painted it?" Jess asks him confused.

"Shut up," Finn retorts. "It looks… looked cool back then."

"Hey mom," LJ asks. "Can Holden and I go for a drive… me driving of course?"

"Oh no," Jess says. "I heard about you crashing your grandfathers Porsche, you are not driving Holden anywhere."

"Jess," Rory warns.

"Come on dad," Holden pleads. "We just want to go for a ride in our fancy new present."

"Okay," Jess relents.

"Yes," LJ says high five-ing Holden.

"In the back you two," Jess tells them.

"What?" Holden asks her dad confused.

"You wanted a ride in your new car," Jess tells them. "Well your mother and I are coming with you… so get in the back or you'll miss out."

The kids grudgingly got in the back, whilst Jess took Rory's hand and led her to the passenger's side.

"Mi lady," Jess says helping Rory into the car.

"Oh my," Rory replies. "Who knew that you could show chivalry?"

"Anything for you my love," Jess says as he kisses Rory.

"Ewww," The two teens say disgusted from the back.

"Let's get out," Holden suggests.

"Ah, too late," Jess tells them getting in the car. "It's a pity that your new car is a two door… looks like you're stuck with us."

"Great," LJ mumbles.

"You know what else I like about this car?" Jess asks them as he drives off.

"What?" Rory replies when Holden and LJ don't answer.

"It's small," Jess answers.

"So?" Rory questions.

"No parking," Jess says suggestively.

"Dad," Holden says embarrassed. "No one uses the phrase parking."

"Okay," Jess responds. "It's too small for LJ to deflower my little girl."

"Oh god," Holden replies.

"So where to?" Jess asks them. "Any suggestions?"

"I have one," Rory says excitedly. "Let's head to Hartford… for a double date."

"I'm not double dating with my parents," LJ says putting his foot down.

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "You two are lame."

"I think that it sounds like a good idea," Jess says grabbing Rory's hand.

"Geez, settle down with the public displays of affections," Holden tells her father.

"You know," Jess replies. "You two are free to walk home… but have fun trying to find a way out of the car though."

"Remind me never to get into the back of this car again," Holden tells LJ.

"Maybe it won't be that bad," LJ tries to reassure Holden.

"We're double dating with our parents," Holden tells him. "It's going to be bad… I bet that they take us bowling."

"I like bowling," LJ replies hopefully.

"I'm bored," Holden whispers in LJ's ear and then grabs his earlobe in between her teeth.

"Holden," Rory warns spotting them. "Your dad has a rearview mirror that can help him see behind him."

"Fine," Holden huffs as she lets go of LJ's ear, but rests her hand on his inner thigh.

"Holden," LJ says quietly grabbing her hand in his. "You have a shattered pelvis."

"Not anymore," Holden replies.

"But you're still in pain," LJ tells her.

"It's weird," Holden replies.

"What is?" LJ asks her confused.

"You're worried about my shattered pelvis," Holden explains. "When there is an even bigger obstacle right in front of us… our parents."

"Oh yeah," LJ replies sheepishly. "Well you are the first thing that I think of."

"That's sweet," Holden says kissing him.

"I'm watching you two," Jess warns them, meeting their eyes in the mirror. "Untangle all limbs now."

"Isn't getting a car supposed to equal freedom?" Holden asks LJ, but loud enough for Rory and Jess to hear as well.

"That's what we get for having young-ish parents," LJ replies grabbing Holden's hand again.

"I saw that," Jess tells them and LJ lets go immediately.

* * *

**A/N- Don't forget the link to the picture of the car is on my profile, under Holden and LJ links. Also the Holden LJ Torana is an actual Australian car, and it just seemed completely fitting for this story **

**Review **


	38. The Wedding Planner

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Curley-Q, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, K-Marie-M, kylielink, literatiwhore, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Mallikad, mizskitles220, Novanca, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**"Hello," Holden says answering the phone.

"Hi this is Rick Tetzeli editor of Entertainment Weekly," Rick says. "Is your mom or dad in?"

"What's this about?" Holden asks him.

"Oh nothing much," Rick answers. "Are they in?"

"Sure," Holden replies. "Dad, phone."

"Hello?" Jess says grabbing the phone.

"Hi, Jess Mariano?" Rick asks. "This is Rick Tetzeli the editor of Entertainment Weekly."

"And?" Jess asks him getting annoyed. This was about the fifth phone call they had gotten from different magazines in the past month. US Weekly, People, In Touch Magazine all called… just to name a few.

"We wanted to get the exclusive shots to you wedding," Rick tells him. "And possibly have some people attend… or just a photographer if you would prefer that."

"No," Jess answers firmly.

"We'll pay big," Rick pleads. "This is the wedding of the century. Jess Mariano/Dodger Holden and Rory Gilmore… some are even tipping it as being better than Prince Charles and Lady Diana. You don't want to disappoint the people do you?"

"I don't really care about the people," Jess answers.

"We'll pay you $3 million," Rick pleads.

"$3 million?" Jess questions. "Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie got $4.1 million for picture of their kids."

"Well I hear that Rory's pregnant," Rick says. "When she pops we'll fork out $5 million for that shot."

"How about no," Jess yells. "Not you or anyone is getting a picture of our wedding or our child, got it?"

"Okay, okay," Rick relents. "We'll pay you $7 million for the wedding."

"You do know that I'm a multi-millionaire, don't you?" Jess asks him. "I don't need your money… in fact I'll pay you to keep your distance."

"Oh that won't be necessary," Rick answers. "We'll find a way to 'crash' your wedding… hell every magazine will find a way, we all want to be the first to have a picture of the happy couple."

"Yeah good luck with that," Jess tells him.

"Oh and Jess," Rick adds. "Watch out for helicopters on your special day."

"Screw you," Jess replies hanging up the phone. "I swear to-"

"Don't swear," Holden tells her father putting her arm around his shoulders.

"What are we going to do Ernie?" Jess asks his daughter. "The press is going to be everywhere… we won't be able to stop them."

"Don't worry," Holden tells him. "I have a plan."

"A plan?" Jess questions his daughter.

"How would you like to push the wedding date up a bit?" Holden asks.

"That's fine," Jess replies. "But Holden what's the plan?"

"Never you mind," Holden tells her father. "LJ and I will take care of everything, you just spend some alone time with your fiancé."

"Holden?" Jess asks again, but she gives him her 'you're never going to win, so just give up now' look. "Fine," Jess huffs. "Be careful… and exactly how long do you think you're going to be gone?" He asks hopefully.

"Enough time for you to do what you're thinking about," Holden tells him. "And don't let LJ know, I think that he still sees his mom as a virgin."

"Sure kid," Jess replies. "Thanks."

"No problem," Holden says kissing her dad on the cheek. "LJ?"

"Right here," LJ says seconds later appearing at her side.

"How do you get him to do that?" Jess asks his daughter in disbelief.

"She doesn't make me," LJ tells Jess. "I do it because I love her."

"That's sweet," Jess says sarcastically. "You're whipped LJ."

"Right dad," Holden warns. "LJ you're driving."

"I'm on it," LJ says grabbing the keys off Holden.

"Dad relax," Holden tells her father. "About everything, okay?"

"I can try," Jess replies. "Now get out of here."

"Don't wait up," Holden jokes as she leaves.

"Where to first?" LJ asks Holden when she gets into the car.

"The diner," Holden answers. "I've got some business to take care of before we hit the road."

"What business?" LJ asks as he pulls up out the front of the diner a minute later.

"Be right back," Holden answers running into the diner. "Hey Luke."

"What?" Luke replies carrying plates to the diner's customers. "I'm a little busy Holden."

"Good," Holden says under her breath as she follows Luke back to the counter. "I just need you to sign this Uncle Luke."

"What is it?" Luke asks grabbing the piece of paper off Holden.

"It's nothing," Holden replies.

"Order's up," Ceaser calls.

"Holden I have to-" Luke begins.

"All I need is a signature," Holden tells him. "Then I'll be out of here."

"Okay, fine," Luke relents signing the piece of paper.

"Thanks Uncle Luke," Holden says grabbing the paper and running back to the car.

"Where to now?" LJ asks her.

"The Hartford DMV," Holden replies. "And step on it."

"You're going to get your license?" LJ asks her confused, leaving Stars Hollow. "How?"

"I got my guardian's signature," Holden tells him showing him the piece of paper. "All I have to do now is get them to change my records over."

"So you know then?" LJ asks her.

"Know what?" Holden replies confused.

"That Luke is your legal guardian," LJ explains.

"Yeah, I know," Holden replies sadly. "It was right after my mom passed away… Luke didn't like how I was being neglected, so he sued my dad for sole custody. They tried to keep it from me."

"How'd you find out?" LJ asks her.

"Well apart from my dad sending my reports cards, excursion forms and anything else in need of a signiture to Stars Hollow," Holden explains. "I don't know, I just knew… kind of like a gut instinct, I guess. Anyway they should have known better than to hide it from me, come on I'm Holden I know everything."

"Do you know everything about me?" LJ asks her nervously.

"I know the important things," Holden tells him. "But one thing that I love about you is that you're always surprising me. If you told me back in September that the jackass I met on my first day of school was going to fall madly in love with me and turn into the sweetest guy on the planet, then I would have punched you in the face."

"Oh Holden," LJ says in mock hurt. "You start off your thoughts so well, but somehow they always end up with the truth… and let me tell you the truth hurts."

"Lucas," Holden warns. "You're getting to be just like my dad."

"And you love your dad," LJ replies smirking. Holden hit him across the back of the head… lightly of course, he was driving.

They made it to Hartford and nobody lost any limbs. They hit the DMV and after waiting forever, Holden got her Connecticut license.

"I'm driving," Holden shrieked as they left the DMV. "Oh my baby," Holden says running her hand along the car. "I've waited too long to drive you."

"Just get in the car," LJ tells her. "You can make love to it later."

"Fine," Holden huffs getting in the car.

"We're on a tight schedule," LJ tells her. "Well according to the plan you drew up on our way here… are we really getting all this today?"

"As much as we can," Holden answers as she starts the car. "I love this car."

"So where are we going first?" LJ asks.

"To get your mom a wedding dress," Holden replies as she pulls out.

"Shouldn't she pick her wedding dress?" LJ asks confused.

"Probably," Holden replies. "But the press will be looking out for wedding things purchased under her and dad's names."

"And probably our names as well," LJ adds.

"That's why we have a fake credit card," Holden tells him. "Well not fake exactly… just under a different name."

"Oh hell," LJ replies. "We are going to hell Holden."

"Don't curse," Holden says pulling up to the wedding dress shop.

* * *

"What are they doing again?" Rory asks Jess for the fifth time.

"I don't know," Jess replies. "She only asked if I wouldn't mind having the wedding earlier… damn press, they should just leave us be."

"And that's exactly why I'm not inviting any of my co-workers from the Times," Rory explains.

"You can invite them if you want," Jess says to her kissing her softly. "It's your day after all, you're friends should be there."

"It's our day," Rory corrects. "And my 'friends' from the Times would just turn it into a media circus… I want it to be special."

"Whatever you want," Jess says kissing Rory again. "Anyway we shouldn't plan anything I'm sure Holden's planned everything."

"We're home," LJ announces.

"Well how about we see what this grand plan of hers is then," Rory says getting off the bed and pulling Jess with her.

"Holden," Jess greets. "And a whole bunch of… stuff, how'd you get it here?"

"Rented a truck," LJ answers.

"Yeah," Holden replies. "LJ wouldn't let me buy a truck."

"You didn't need to buy a truck," LJ tells her sitting down on the couch.

"So what's the plan?" Rory asks excitedly. "And what is all this?"

"Your wedding's a week from today," Holden tells them.

"What?" They both ask at the same time.

"But we have nothing," Jess says.

"And we haven't planned anything," Rory adds.

"Just think of it like this way," LJ tells them. "When you both get to the wedding you will be amazed and you can just sit back and enjoy everything."

"You come up with that by yourself?" Rory asks her son.

"No," LJ replies. "That's what Holden told me every time I said that she shouldn't be doing this… but she really has thought of everything."

"Really?" Jess questions.

"Yep," LJ says excitedly. "Fake credit cards, plus she even arranged a fake festival for the town, so that when wedding supplies were trucked here the press wouldn't second guess it… plus a fake wedding announcement in the Times for your wedding to be in Hartford three weeks from you actual wedding date. She even booked out the place in Hartford, the ummm… Rose room."

"Oh not the Rose room," Rory says sitting down on the couch next to her son.

"Don't worry," Holden tells her. "That's for your fake wedding."

"So what did you get today?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Mainly the outfits," Holden explains. "I got the tuxes and the bridesmaid dresses, plus the ring bearer and flower girl outfits."

"Oh really," Rory says excitedly. "And who are our ring bearer and flower girl?"

"We are," LJ huffs.

"Really?" Jess asks trying to suppress his laughter. "Ah Holden you will make a lovely flower girl and LJ?"

"Yes," LJ replies still annoyed.

"If you swallow the rings I'll kill you," Jess says not able to hold in his laughter.

"I will get you for this Holden," LJ warns her.

"No don't," Rory tells her son. "I love her idea, I wanted you both to be apart of the wedding so much and now you are."

"Holden brought you a wedding dress," LJ blurts out.

"What?" Rory and Jess ask trying to get it all to sink in.

"Don't worry," Holden tells them. "You'll both love it, now let's go try it on I've got a wedding to plan… plus a fake wedding."

"I don't know," Rory says skeptically as Holden grabs the box.

"We can return it if you don't like it," Holden tells her walking up the stairs.

Rory sighed and followed her up.

"No peeking dad," Holden warns him. "Its bad luck to see your bride in her wedding dress before the day."

"It's okay," Jess replies amused. "I'll just wait down here for the scream of horror."

"Why do you all have little faith in me?" Holden asks them confused. "I think that I have proven myself enough… how about we take a trip to Lake Michigan and we can settle this once and for all."

"How will that settle anything?" LJ asks confused.

"I'm going to part Lake Michigan, just like Moses did with the Red Sea," Holden replies. "And then you will have no choice but to believe me."

They all stayed quiet after that. Holden led Rory into Rory's room and lifted the dress out of the box.

"You ready?" She asks Rory who had her eyes closed.

"No," Rory answers her eyes still closed.

"Come on," Holden pleads. "Just try it on."

"Okay," Rory says grabbing it, but not looking at it.

She went into the bathroom and put it on, not even daring to look in the mirror. It fit perfectly, she had to give Holden that.

"What do you think?" Rory asks Holden once back in the bedroom, she never looked down.

"Wow," Holden replies. "It's better than I imagined. Here," Holden says grabbing the freestanding mirror and putting it in from of Rory.

"Oh my," Rory says in shock as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It's… It's perfect."

"I know," Holden tells her. "Simple, yet elegant and the blue sash really brings out your eyes."

"I like the lace, I would have never picked lace though," Rory says dazed, admiring herself. "How can I ever thank you Holden?"

"No need," Holden brushes her off. "Just think of me as your wedding planner."

"I don't even know what I want for my wedding," Rory confesses to her. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Then it's a good thing that you've got me," Holden replies. "Because I know exactly what you want."

* * *

**A/N- The wedding will be in the next chapter**

**Review**


	39. The Wedding Of The Century

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, blackcoldworld, Curley-Q, .dream slut., gnerksareawesome, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, literatiwhore, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mizskitles220, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Dad, quit writing and get your ass ready," Holden tells her father.

"In a minute," Jess replies never taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Dad," Holden says grabbing him by the ear and pulling him away from the computer. "It's your wedding day. You already skipped your bachelor party last night, so you are not skipping your own wedding, got it?"

"Fine," Jess relents. "But TJ planned the bachelor party, so there was no way in hell that I was going."

"Just get ready," Holden tells him, pushing him into his room.

"You're wearing a dress," Jess muses out loud. "I don't think that I've seen you in a dress before."

"That's because I don't wear dresses," Holden replies. "I wish I was the best man, just like Rory was at her grandparents vow renewal."

"What?" Jess asks her confused.

"Ask your soon to be wife," Holden answers. "You should know these stories already."

"Where are my best men anyway?" Jess asks her.

"Matt and Chris are already ready," Holden tells him. "And you watch out if Emily Gilmore Senior finds out that you have two best men she'll kill you."

"Well then don't tell her," Jess replies.

"Get ready please," Holden tells him. "I'm going to check on Rory."

"My wife," Jess muses out loud.

"Not if you don't hurry up and get ready," Holden says and then makes her way down the stairs.

"Ah Holden," LJ greets when she leaves the house. "I must say that you look stunning."

"How's Rory? Is she dressed?" Holden asks trying to keep it all together.

"She's dressed," LJ answers. "But she's freaking out."

"Okay, I'm on it," Holden replies. "You head into the house and make sure that my dad gets dressed, okay? And I'll see you shortly."

"Will do," LJ says as he kisses Holden. "You should wear dresses more often," He whispers in her ear.

"I don't think so," Holden says letting out a groan and heading off for the Gilmore-Danes house.

"Oh Holden thank god," Lorelai says taking her by the arm and leading her towards the living room.

"What's going on?" Holden asks as she sits down on the couch.

"She's freaking out," Em answers. "We don't know why."

"Rory," Holden says soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"My dad, Christopher," Rory explains. "I know I said that I didn't want him to be there, but now I do and it's too late."

"Calm down," Holden tells her. "I already invited him. I knew that you wanted him to be there. He and GiGi are already in Stars Hollow."

"Oh good," Rory says breathing out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Holden."

"Sure," Holden replies. "Where's Lane?"

"She's ready," Lorelai answers.

"Okay," Holden says closing her eyes. "Best men Matt and Chris are ready. Maid of Honor is…"

"I'm ready," Lorelai answers.

"Bridesmaids Lane and Em are dressed, good," Holden continues. "LJ and I are also ready… Luke?"

"Luke is ready," Lorelai answers.

"Okay," Holden says. "Rory's dressed, my dad is… on his way to being dressed. I think that's it, as long as the important people are ready then we're good," Holden says opening her eyes and standing up. "Well I'm off."

"Wait a minute," Rory says. "Are you wearing red chucks?

"Yes," Holden answers sarcastically. "They go perfect with my white flower girl dress."

"Holden," Lorelai says.

"Relax," Holden tells them. "I planned the wedding and one of the wedding details was that Holden could wear any shoes that she wanted… I'm wearing the dress, isn't that enough?"

"Sure," Rory answers. "Thank you for planning all this Holden."

"Sure," Holden answers heading towards the door. "Just make sure you are all ready to go."

"Holden everything's in place," Kirk tells her once she hits the town square.

"Good, good," Holden answers. "And everything's set up down by the lake?"

"Yes," Kirk answers. "We're all set."

"Good," Holden answers.

"Incoming, I repeat incoming," Joe says through the walkie talkie. "Helicopter ten clicks out."

"Ten clicks Joe really?" Holden asks him grabbing the walkie talkie off Kirk. "Positions everyone," Holden yells. "We have visitors, positions everyone. Kirk music."

"On it," Kirk says flipping the switch to the sound system and '_Hallelujah_' began to play.

"Reverend Skinner now," Holden tells him and he starts his sermon from the steps of the gazebo.

"Amen! Amen!" The crowd chant.

"Here we go," Holden says nervously.

The helicopter approached, cameras positioned out the windows. They had been coming to the Hollow all week, trying to figure out when the wedding was. They circled the town square a couple of times, getting lower and lower.

"I'm on it," Holden tells Kirk as she takes off her dress to reveal neat casual clothes underneath.

She runs over to the helicopter that just landed and grabbed a collection tin on her way.

"Hey," Holden says opening the chopper's door.

"You're Holden Mariano," The reporter says excitedly.

"Yeah," Holden answers. "I see you heard about our inaugural '_Christian festival_' did you know that reportedly the first family to settle in Stars Hollow were Christians?"

"No," The reporter answered.

"Would you care to donate?" Holden asks him, shoving the tin in his face. "We're trying to raise money for another church, see it's hard on Sunday's with the different religions and bible study and all that, so we really want to get another church."

"Sure," The reporter says handing Holden ten dollars.

"Wow," Holden says sarcastically to the camera. "Ten dollars, I now believe that we are almost here."

"Where are your parents?" The reporter asks.

"Oh they're in the crowd," Holden answers motioning to the large clump of people. "I would call them over, but they are loving this festival so much."

"Very well," The reporter replies. "And what about the wedding?"

"We are all so excited," Holden answers. "Hard to believe that it's only three weeks away, we have so much planning left to do… did you see the wedding announcement in the paper, it was so touching."

"Yeah, we saw it," The reporter answers.

"Holden," Babette says waving her over. "You're missing out on all the fun."

"Well I have to go," Holden tells him. "We here in Stars Hollow love being Christians, well except the Jews and the Seven day Adventists… but we are planning on celebrating their religions too. Have a safe flight, ooh and don't forget Holden Mariano rules, don't do drugs kids and only stay in school if it's beneficial… I mean look at my dad, he didn't even finish school."

"You really should finish school," Luke warns into the camera coming up. "Come on Holden."

"Let's get out of here," The reporter tells the pilot. "Nothing's going on today."

The helicopter left. The music stopped and everyone dispersed to go and get ready.

"Well done everyone," Holden says grabbing the megaphone. "And on the upside we made ten dollars… now let's get this show on the road."

Everyone rushed off and did what needed to be done. When finished they all met down at the old bridge. Everything was already set up.

"Come on Dad," Holden says leading him out of the house. "It's nearly time."

"Did I hear a helicopter?" Jess asks getting into the passenger side of his Dodge Viper.

"No," Holden answers getting into the drivers seat.

"Holden you can't drive," Jess says suddenly remember.

"Yeah, I can," Holden answers. "I got my license," She says showing him.

"I… I… I'm just going to drop this for now," Jess tells his daughter. "But we are discussing this when I get back from my honeymoon, got it?"

"Sure thing dad," Holden replies and parks the viper out the front of Miss Patty's, ready for a quick getaway after the reception.

They get out of the car and Holden leads him to the bridge.

"Holden," Jess says looking around as he crossed the bridge. "This is… amazing."

"I know right," Holden says looking at her handiwork.

The bridge was lined with fairy lights and there were hundreds of floating candles in the water, which worked really well as it was nearly dusk. All the trees in sight were covered in fairy lights, giving off a welcoming glow.

"This is where you will stand," Holden tells him stopping him a few feet on the bridge, he looked out at the people.

There were white folding chairs in front of the bridge, split into two sides, most of them were already filled with the townsfolk. The aisle was a navy blue carpet that ended right at the start of the bridge. It all screamed Rory and Jess. It was simple, but so elegant.

"I love it," Jess tells his daughter giving her a hug. "And Rory will love it too."

"No problem," Holden replies. "And speaking of Rory, I need to check on her. Good luck dad, I'm glad that you've found the love of your life and I hope that today is just… perfect."

"I'm sure that it will be," Jess answers. "Maybe you could go into wedding planning?"

"No thanks," Holden replies running off. "Thanks," Holden tells Kirk grabbing her dress back off him as she ran past.

She ran to the house and got changed quickly. Everyone was ready.

"Your ride's here," Holden announces.

"My ride?" Rory questions confused as she makes her way out of the house. "Oh Holden."

"Yes," Holden says. "It's the exact same sleigh that you and my dad rode together in at that Bracebridge dinner."

"Holden," Rory says on the verge of tears. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"I know," Holden replies. "And I love you too. Now let's get this show on the road people."

We all wished Rory good luck and walked to the bridge. Whilst Rory waited in the sleigh.

"You ready to go Kirk?" Holden asks him as they approached the wedding.

"We're all ready here," Kirk replies. "Everyone is in positions."

"Great," Holden says. "Start the music Kirk."

They got closer, but stood off to the side, out of Jess' view.

"Everyone ready?" Holden asks them. "LJ and I will go first, then Lane and Em, and lastly you Lorelai, but make sure that Rory is right behind you before you walk down the aisle."

"Right," Lorelai replies. "Let's make this a day that they will never forget."

The music was soft and gentle. Holden linked her arm with LJ and gave him a loving smile.

"You know," Holden whispers to him. "You might actually be able to pass as a gentleman."

"Why thank you my lady," LJ replies sweetly.

They kissed softly and turned into the aisle.

"They look so cute," Miss Patty says to Babette.

"Just think," Babette replies. "A couple more years and this will be their wedding."

Holden and LJ smiled at each other one more time before walking slowly down the aisle. LJ held the rings as Holden spread the flowers out in front of them. They made it to the end, Holden went to stand by her dad and LJ went to the bride's side. Jess reached out and grabbed his daughter's hand and she squeezed his hand back gently. Em and Matt came down the aisle next, followed closely by Lane and Chris. They parted and stood in their places.

The music changed slightly, the pace quickened a little, and Lorelai came into view at the end of the aisle. She walked slowly down the aisle and Jess clutched his daughter's hand tightly in anticipation, he knew who came down the aisle next. His heart beat quickened and he had to remember to breathe. Lorelai reached the end, smiled proudly at Jess and joined the bride's side.

The music changed into the traditional wedding march and everyone stood up from their seats and turned towards the end of the aisle. Jess stood there, still clutching his daughter's hand tightly. The sleigh pulled up and Jess remembered it straight away, he gave his daughter's hand a loving squeeze.

Luke appeared at the side of the sleigh and held his hand out for Rory. Rory grabbed his hand and climbed down from the sleigh carefully. Jess gasped, she looked so beautiful, wearing little makeup and a simple fitting white lace dress. The fairy lights everywhere made her look like the princess that the town claimed her to be.

They paused at the end of the aisle. Rory placed her arm through Luke's and they made their way down the aisle. Rory and Jess' eyes were locked together the whole time. They reached the bridge and Luke kissed Rory on the cheek.

"Who gives the bride away?" Reverend Skinner asks.

"Her mother and I do," Luke responds smiling warmly at Jess.

He let go of Rory and joins Jess' side, next to Holden. Jess let go of his daughter's hand and took both of Rory's in his. Rory and Jess stared so lovingly into each others eyes, it was as though they were the only two there.

"Rory and Jess have decided write their own vowels," Reverend Skinner announces. "Jess."

"I'm supposed to be good with words," Jess says as he lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "So here goes nothing… Rory you are my everything and I hope that you realize that. I may have been an idiot twenty years ago because I let you go… I was afraid, I had never loved anyone before… but as my mother would say the timing wasn't right, and I'm glad that we waited, otherwise we wouldn't have two beautiful children with a third on the way. Twenty years ago I looked at you and my main thought was that you were better than me, but I look at you now and I see us as equals… I love you Rory, my life's always been tough but you have been my constant bright light, always steering me in the right direction and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Rory," Reverend Skinner prompts.

"Oh Jess," Rory says on the verge of tears. "I love you too. I lived half my life raising Lucas on my own, there wasn't a minute when I didn't want him to have a father and I'll admit now that I always wished that it would be you. You have made all my dreams come true. I'll steal your analogy, when I first met you I looked at us as equals, but now I'm the one who doesn't feel like I deserve you. Every minute we spend together is a blessing. You're smart, funny… rich. I've watched you grow as a person Jess, watched you reach your full potential, even if it was from a distance. But now we can make our life together, never again will we miss out on anything. I love you Jess."

"Who has the rings?" Reverend Skinner asks.

"I do," LJ announces stepping away from his mom and handing them the rings.

"Do you Jess Mariano take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be you lawful wedded wife?" Reverend Skinner asks Jess.

"I do," Jess answers happily as he slides the ring onto Rory's finger. He then brings her hand to his lips and kisses it.

"And do you Rory Gilmore take Jess Lucas Mariano to be your lawful wedded husband?" Reverend Skinner asks.

"I do," Rory answers confidently as she slides the ring on his finger.

"Now I will ask this only once," Reverend Skinner says. "If there's anyone knowing any reason that these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Holden stirs as she grabs her walkie talkie. "Bootsy," She hisses quietly into the walkie talkie.

"Sorry," Bootsy replies. "I'm on it."

"Holden?" Jess questions.

"I don't object," Holden reassures him.

"But I d-" Dean says from the back of the crowd before Bootsy tackles him to the ground and puts his hand over his mouth.

"What was that?" Rory asks confused.

"Nothing," LJ reassures her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Reverend Skinner announces. "You may kiss the bride."

Jess and Rory leaned in. The kiss started out slow, but quickly escalated.

"Let's party," Lorelai announces and the happy couple breaks apart, both had massive grins on their faces.

"Come on Mrs. Mariano," Jess says picking her up and following the crowd towards the town square.

"Jess," Rory squeals. "Put me down."

"No," Jess replies. "We're married now, which means that you will never walk another day of your life."

"Jess," Rory says hitting him on the back.

"Oh," Jess replies in mock confusion. "That's not what it means because-"

"Dad put her down before she divorces you," Holden tells her father running past him with LJ at her side.

"Listen to you daughter," Rory warns Jess and he puts her down straight away.

* * *

**A/N- So the reception will be the next chapter**

**There is a wedding picture of Rory and Jess on my profile, so check it out  
**

**Review **


	40. The Reception and The Speeches

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **agent1332, AllyDee, Britterina, CatPhish, Curley-Q, diva3337333, .dream slut., ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, JKS, kathi-ryn, K-Marie-M, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, literatiwhore, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mizskitles220, Novanca, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Let's get on with the speeches," Lorelai says quickly. "Then we can start drinking."

"Matt and I will go first," Chris says standing up with Matt.

"Well Chris and I have known Jess for a long time," Matt tells the crowd.

"Yes," Chris agrees. "It's a funny story how we actually met Jess."

"Don't you dare," Jess warns them.

"Anyway," Chris continues ignoring Jess. "Jess here thought that it would be fun to steal a book from the library. After I caught him I explained to him that he can get himself a library card, free of charge, and that allowed him to borrow the books and it wouldn't be considered stealing, but he wouldn't listen to me. Anyway turns out that he was trying to steal '_Wuthering Heights' _now I have no idea why he wanted that book, but regardless he left the library that day… bookless."

"Chris told me about this exchange," Matt continues. "And I just had to meet him and merely for the fact that I wanted to laugh at him. So I went to the library with Chris and Jess was nestled between a couple of the shelves in the back, he saw us and got defensive, claiming that it wasn't stealing if he was still on the premises. Regardless he left in a huff and left his notebook behind."

"And we being the gentleman that we are," Chris explains. "Looked through it merely for a contact number, but we got way more. Jess came back in for his notebook and he was fuming. It was Matt then that made the mistake of saying that he was a good writer and that he should get it published, by then he knew that we had read it."

"So anyway, long story short," Matt says. "Jess forgave us, helped us start our publishing business and he in turn published his first book. Which of course we knew that it was about a girl, whom we later found out to be Rory Gilmore. We met her briefly at the open house not knowing who she was, but alas Jess never forgot her. I'm actually surprised that Holden's name isn't Rory, Jess was obsessed, but he was also in denial."

"Jess wrote book after book about this mysterious woman," Chris continues. "And by the fourth book we were starting to get the whole picture. We tried many times to get Jess to go and visit her, but he always dismissed us saying that he didn't want to ruin her life… well look at you now Jess married to the one that you love and you didn't even ruin her life."

"What we're trying to say," Matt explains. "Is that we love you, we love Rory and we love that you've re-found the love of your life… maybe now we'll be able to hang around you for more than five minutes at a time. Oh and we love Dodger Holden."

"Ignore him Jess," Chris tells him. "We're just happy that you happy."

"Thanks guys," Jess tells them sincerely.

"Ooh our turn," Lorelai says excitedly pulling Luke up with her. "Well we knew Jess back in his hoodlum years and I strongly disliked him. He hated the world and in turn hated everyone in the world, but not Rory, he never hated Rory. I knew that they loved each other deep down, but I never wanted to admit it. I was just waiting for Jess to break Rory's heart, so that I could console her… so that she would be my baby again. On the other hand Luke was completely for this union, right from the beginning."

"Yeah, I was," Luke answers. "I thought that Rory would be a good influence on Jess… and it looks like I was right, even though he was a pain in the butt."

"It's strange how much you've grown up over the years," Lorelai says to Jess. "You went from being a bad boy that I wanted to keep away from my daughter at all costs, to a successful writer who is also a great father and puts others needs before his own. We're proud of you Jess, you're the son that neither of us had before William, but we are now glad that you are apart of the family by law. You are our son Jess and we love you."

"Now," Luke begins. "I've known Rory for a long time now and what impressed me most about her was that she never judged anyone. She was the one that gave Jess a chance when everyone else had given up on him. If it wasn't for Rory we'd have no idea where Jess would be right now. She stuck by him even when it probably wasn't in her best interest. She stood up to him, forced her beliefs and way of life into him. She's the one that made him the man that he is today."

"Yeah Rory," Lorelai agrees. "I'm so proud of you kiddo, if you had listened to me and didn't hang out with Jess and become his friend… then who knows what would have happened to both of you. I know that we all wouldn't be here, that's for sure."

"Thanks mom," Rory replies tears in her eyes. "I'm just glad that you and everyone else have finally seen the good in Jess that I saw right from the beginning."

"I should have trusted you kid," Lorelai confesses to her. "But I thought that I knew what was right for you."

"It's alright," Jess answers. "Everything worked out for the best in the end."

"I guess I'll go next," Christopher says nervously standing up. "Get all the parents out of the way. I never really got to know Rory, I made up for that in later years and I made up for it with LJ, but I'll always regret not being there for her. I didn't realize that she was this special until too late, but I can see how much she loves Jess and how happy he makes her. I wish you both well for the future and I hope that I can be there for you and my new grandchild."

"Thank you dad," Rory says getting up to hug him.

"I love you Rory," Christopher whispers in her ear.

"I guess it's our turn," Liz says standing up with TJ. "Now as you all would know I wasn't the best mother and when it all became too much I sent Jess to live here with Luke, and let me tell you that it was the best decision that I ever made. Jess never smiled after a certain age and I never thought that I would see him smile again, but I have, and it's all thanks to you Rory and Luke of course. Rory I'm so glad that you looked below the surface and saw Jess for the great man that he is… thank you so much."

"No problem," Rory replies.

"I haven't known Jess for long," TJ announces. "But he is a good kid… even though he didn't wear tights for the wedding like I suggested."

"Thanks TJ and… mom," Jess tells them drawing Liz into a hug.

"Now I don't have much to say either," Jimmy says standing up. "But Jess and I spent one summer together and although I didn't want to give him a chance I could see that he was a good kid. He quickly became friends with my daughter Lily and even stopped her from reading in closets, which I was thankful for. They would spend the whole day reading together and discussing books, and when Jess wasn't reading he would help me out in the hotdog stand. Even after he left that summer he stayed in touch with us and always made sure that he would talk to Lily. He even let her visit him in Philadelphia when he had settled down. I've made mistakes in my life Jess and for that I'm sorry, but I'm so proud of the way you turned out… I love you Jess."

"Thanks… dad," Jess says standing up and drawing him into a manly hug.

"Hello everyone," Richard says clearing his throat. "Now I haven't known Jess for long, but I can tell you that he is worthy of my Granddaughter's love. Emily and I always wanted the best for Rory and unfortunately we believed that she would find it within society. We pushed her to be with who we wanted, but her heart knew where it wanted to be already… and I don't think that I could've made a better choice myself."

"Jess," Emily says bitterly. "I know that you put that swan in my backyard."

"Well that was poetic," Jess whispers to Rory sarcastically.

"It could've been worse," Rory reassures him. "And one out of the two isn't half bad."

"Now can we start drinking?" Lorelai asks impatiently.

"No we haven't heard from Holden or LJ," Jess tells her. "Come to think of it Holden's been unusually quiet."

They all turned their attention to Holden and LJ. They were sitting on the ground at the back of the crowd and LJ had his hand firmly plastered over Holden's mouth preventing her from speaking.

"What's going on?" Rory asks confused.

"Oh nothing," LJ lies.

"I know that look," Jess tells him. "She's drunk."

"No way," Lorelai protests. "Holden clearly stated that no one could drink until the speeches were over and done with… that's so unfair."

"I'm not drunk off, of, off, of Alcohol," Holden tells her removing LJ's hand and standing up.

"How did this happen?" Jess asks LJ concerned.

"I turned my back for a minute," LJ defends. "She was already through three bags of skittles and five cans of coke before I got to her."

"She's drunk on sugar," Rory says finally realizing. "But she knows how she gets on the stuff."

"That's the thing," LJ speaks for Holden. "She stopped eating sugar in preparation for this day… but she relapsed."

"I'm fine," Holden slurs. "Let's get on with our speech Lucas honey."

"Lucas honey?" Luke questions LJ.

"It seems that she gets over affectionate when she's sugar drunk," LJ answers holding Holden up.

"I love you daddy," Holden tells him. "And I love you too mom," She says directing the comment at Rory. "Now I may be drunk, but I'm still Jessica… I mean Holden, damn, bad sugar… bad headache. I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to eat sugar."

Jess got flashes of Holden as a little girl pleading for him to forgive her.

"It's alright Ernie," Jess replies. "And your mom and I love you too," Jess says grabbing Rory's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I think… yes, yes," Holden says digging around in her pockets. She had changed out of the dress the first chance she got. "Good thing I prepared for this," Holden says handing LJ a piece of white paper.

"It's her speech," LJ muses out loud smiling proudly at his girlfriend. "_Well I'm sugar drunk, sorry about that Rory and dad, I wanted to make today perfect, but it will be near perfect. Dad, I love you more than you can imagine and I know that you know that. I'm so happy that you finally got everything that you wanted. It was hard for me to watch you go through life only half there, there was always something missing, but you've finally found it. Rory, you're the missing piece and I love you dearly. You are as much of a mother to me as my mom was to me, even more in some aspects. You both are everything that I inspire to be and I love you both dearly_."

"Thank you Holden," Rory and Jess say at the same time.

"No problamo," Holden replies stumbling slightly.

"It's says here," LJ says reading off the paper again. "_You are both welcome_. Actually it appears as though she's scripted the whole night."

"Can I be Holden?" Kirk asks hopefully. "Please, please."

"According to the piece of paper it says '_don't let Kirk play me under any circumstances_'," LJ replies.

"What else is on there," Lorelai asks curiously.

"Oh here's a good one, '_No cheese please'_," LJ replies letting out a laugh.

"No cheese please," Holden repeats laughing harder than LJ.

"What's the last thing on there?" Jess asks LJ.

"It says '_Relax dad, LJ and I aren't going to have sex whilst you're on your honeymoon... shattered pelvis, remember?_'," LJ reads off the paper.

"What?" Jess asks confused.

"Don't shoot the messenger," LJ says quickly.

"Okay I'll just shoot my daughter's boyfriend," Jess suggests.

"I love you too dad," LJ tells him.

"Dad?" Jess questions trying to get it to set in. "I love you too son… and I know that I may never show it, but ask anyone here it takes me a while to warm up to anyone. But I want you to know that I think of you as my son, and I'm glad that you are with Holden. You love her so much and I know that you will always treat her right."

"Thanks," LJ replies nervously. "And I love both of you too. You're great for my mom Jess, you make her happy… I've never seen her this happy in my whole life and I know that you are responsible for that so thank you."

"Damn," Holden slurs. "That was good, re-read my speech again Lucas sweetie, but put that bit about being happy on the end… or in the middle, heck wherever you think that it will fit, I trust you."

"Holden's glad that you're happy too Jess," LJ tells him.

"Thanks," Holden replies kissing LJ on the cheek.

"What do we do now?" Lorelai asks impatiently.

"According to the piece of paper, it's says that you can all drink now and for Kirk to start the music," LJ tells them and half the crowd runs for the open bar.

"Dance with me Lucas pineapple," Holden says once the music starts and drags him onto the dance floor.

"Pineapple?" LJ questions confused.

"I like pineapple," Holden replies. "And I like you in a suit… very James Bond."

"Well, well," LJ says happily. "It's Mariano, Lucas Mariano."

"Mariano?" Holden questions confused.

"Yeah," LJ replies. "Mom and I are taking you and your dad's last name."

"Not even Gilmore-Mariano?" Holden questions.

"No," LJ replies happily. "Just Mariano… anyway Lucas Gilmore doesn't sound as good."

"Hmm, but Lucas Danes sounds good," Holden muses out loud.

"That it does," LJ replies. "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" Holden questions confused as LJ spins her around.

"You'll always be my Holden Mariano, even when we get married you won't have to change your name," LJ tells her.

"Good," Holden replies. "Because Holden Gilmore doesn't sound as good."

"Look at them," Rory tells Jess looking at Holden and LJ. "Anyone would think that this is there wedding."

"Well in a way it was," Jess replies happily. "They are now related by law, which is practically the same… all they missed out on was saying their wedding vowels and the I do's."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rory agrees.

"Hey," Jess says kissing her. "You want to dance?"

"Sure thing," Rory replies allowing Jess to take her out onto the dance floor.

"So I was thinking," Jess tells Rory. "It's getting fairly late, so I was wondering if you wanted to stay at our house tonight… Holden and LJ can stay at Luke and Lorelai's place."

"You just want to say goodbye to Holden when she's not drunk," Rory replies. "I know you Jess."

"Well you got me," Jess confesses. "Although it would be good to spend our first night in our own home, so are you in?"

"Of course," Rory replies. "I love you Jess Mariano."

"I love you Rory Mariano," Jess says spinning her around. "And I love Lucas and Holden Mariano… oh and I almost forgot I love-"

"Jess," Rory says quickly. "Don't say the baby's name out loud someone might hear, I want it to be a secret."

"Can't we just tell everyone?" Jess pleads. "Can we at least tell them the sex of the baby?"

"No," Rory answers. "I want it to be a surprise… especially for Holden, she knows everything already, I want her to be surprised… I doubt that she has ever been surprised in her life before."

"No, she hasn't," Jess answers sadly. "Although she's got a fifty-fifty chance on guessing the baby's sex."

"I know," Rory answers rubbing her stomach. "But she'll never guess the name that we picked out."

* * *

**A/N- With Holden and LJ wrapping up in ten chapters, yes there is only ten chapters to go, I wanted to start a new Lit (Rory/Jess) story, but I have three ideas and cannot for the life of me choose which on to do first, so I'm going to get you guys to help me out. I'm going to give you the titles and a few keywords and a number 1, 2 or 3. So at the start of your review put the number of the one that you want to read the most**

**1- From California to… -Life is perfect for Rory and Jess until… **

**2- ? **I'm not giving you the title it gives too much away** –Forbidden Love**

**3- Juvenile Delinquents –Bad boy Jess plus… bad girl Rory? **

**Now looking at that I've probably confused you all, but trust me all of them have a good storyline, though if you're a little 'traditional' than the second one's probably not for you, it does say forbidden love for a reason- so consider yourselves pre-warned**

**They are all Lit, so none of them have Rory dating anyone else. So no Logan or Dean, but that doesn't mean that they won't pop up, Tristan may even pop up in one and Finn too because I love Finn **

**I do plan on writing all three, but I want to start one now. Anyway, it's all in your hands**

**Review (and please don't just review with the number of the story you want, add you thoughts for this chapter as well) **


	41. The Honeymoon

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **AllyDee, Britterina, CatPhish, Curley-Q, diva3337333, .dream slut., ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jane, Jeremy Shane, K-Marie-M, kathi-ryn, kisstommyq, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mizskitles220, Novanca, rocknflorida4lif, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, Sailor-Lit, Sam White, SoManyObsessions, Taffeta Punk, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy

* * *

**"Wake up Holden," Jess says trying to shake his daughter awake.

"What?" Holden replies confused, trying to roll over. "Why am I stuck to a bench?" She asks confused opening her eyes to see that she was in fact outside.

"You and half the town," LJ tells her amused. "I brought you doughnuts, you're favorite pink iced."

"Give them," Holden says grabbing the doughnuts off LJ and digging in. "So, I repeat, why am I stuck to a bench… outside?"

"Why'd you get sugar drunk at my wedding?" Jess counters.

"That was last night?" Holden questions confused. "God my head hurts… so how was the reception? good?"

"You don't remember?" Rory asks slightly hurt.

"Don't worry it will come back to me as the day goes on," Holden replies trying to sit up. "LJ, a little help."

"Here," LJ says grabbing Holden's arms, lifting her into a sitting position.

"You were right," Holden says looking around. "Half the town is out here, why? It's freezing… there's snow everywhere."

"They drank too much and passed out," Jess tells her. "Look behind you, Matt, Chris and Finn are sharing a bench."

"What?" Holden asks confused turning around. "Huh, they're cuddling each other… they look so cute."

"If only Finn was gay," Rory says amused.

"Matt and Chris aren't gay either," Jess defends his co-workers.

"Are you sure?" LJ baits Jess. "Chris' hand is on Matt's butt, and Finn's hand is on Chris' butt."

"Butt?" Jess questions. "Who says butt anymore?"

"Shut up," LJ replies. "I can use whatever words I want, and just face it your co-workers are gay."

"They're not gay," Jess defends. "You little-"

"Dad," Holden replies half asleep. "Leave JL alone."

"JL?" Rory muses out loud. "Holden's slow when she's sugar drunk."

"Yeah," LJ replies. "She's like… normal."

"Hmm, don't you two have a flight to catch?" Holden asks them.

"You're sending us to Philly," Jess answers. "I think that we should just stay here."

"You're going to London first," Holden tells them. "Plus you're staying at our estate just outside Philly and that place is insane."

"What are we supposed to do in London for a week?" Jess asks his daughter confused.

"How the hell am I supposed to know," Holden replies. "Go to the wax museum, stalk Daniel Radcliffe, sneak into Buckingham palace… just go."

"She's mean," Rory says in mock hurt.

"She will call you in a day or two when she's not still riding out the affects of last nights massive sugar consumption," Holden explains. "Enjoy London, enjoy Philly and you call us because we don't want to interrupt anything."

"Look after her please," Rory tells LJ.

"And keep her away from sugar," Jess adds.

"I'll do my best," LJ answers. "Have fun on your honeymoon."

* * *

"You're cooking?" Holden asks LJ confused coming down the stairs. "Is that why I woke up in my bed alone?"

"Yeah sorry about that," LJ replies opening the waffle maker. "But we can't spend all day locked up in your room again, we need nourishment."

"God," Holden says sitting down at the counter. "You make it sound as though we spent the last two days having wild passionate sex."

"Last four days," LJ corrects. "And we didn't?" He asks in mock confusion.

"Shut up," Holden replies attempting to hit LJ but she missed. "And no way has it been four days?"

"It has," LJ tells her. "You were passed out for the first two, which means that you must have ate a hell of a lot of sugar. Here," LJ says handing her a plate of waffles.

"Waffles?" Holden questions. "Again? I miss our parents."

"Speaking of our parents," LJ says grabbing his own plate of waffles and sitting down next to Holden. "Their next phone call should be in a minute and seeing as you're not in a comatose state anymore, you can answer."

"Fine," Holden replies getting up and retrieving the phone from the living room.

"So how are you feeling?" LJ asks concerned as Holden sits back down, placing the phone on the counter.

"Fine," Holden replies poking her waffles with her fork. "I think I slept off my drunkenness."

"Why aren't you eating?" LJ asks concerned.

"I don't like waffles," Holden replies.

"I've been giving you waffles for the past three days," LJ tells her confused. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were looking after me," Holden answers. "I didn't want to upset you."

"It wouldn't have upset me," LJ replies as he kisses Holden sweetly. "How about we hit Doose's after they call, get some real food."

"Sounds good," Holden says kissing LJ back. They break apart when the phone rings. "Hello?" Holden answers.

"Is that you Holden?" Jess asks in disbelief. "We were beginning to think that you were dead."

"It's been two… four days dad," Holden replies. "So are you and mom enjoying your honeymoon?"

"Yeah it's good," Jess tells her. "But are you going to keep calling her that?"

"What?" Holden asks confused. "Calling Rory, mom?"

"Yeah, it's weird," Jess responds.

"LJ calls you dad," Holden tells her father. "Should I tell him to stop that too?"

"I don't know," Jess responds. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it, that's all."

"Okay, so put Rory on with you," Holden says excitedly. "It's been days since I talked to her."

"You are more excited to talk to your new mother than you are to talk to me," Jess replies in mock hurt. "Okay I'll put you on speaker phone… and you do the same, I'm sure LJ's sitting right next to you."

"Okay," Holden says hitting the speaker phone button. "Say hi LJ."

"Hi," LJ says with a mouth full of waffle.

"Good to see you're eating," Jess replies amused. "Rory thought that you guys would starve to death."

"Ooh, what are you eating?" Rory asks excitedly.

"Waffles," Holden answers disgusted and Jess lets out a little laugh. "Don't laugh at me dad or I'm giving you waffles when you get back."

"Oh hey Holden," Rory says happily. "I hope LJ took care of you."

"Yeah he did," Holden replies grabbing LJ's hand. "So was dad worried sick…he went three days without hearing from me."

"No he was fine… surprisingly," Rory tells Holden.

"I'm right here," Jess interrupts.

"Me too," LJ adds. "So what have you done in London so far?"

"Not much," Jess answers.

"We have too," Rory corrects. "We were down in Oxford street when your dad swore that he saw King Charles."

"Oh no," Holden replies. "This story is going to end bad, I can tell."

"So he picked up an apple and threw it at him," Rory continues. "Turns out that it wasn't King Charles… which was probably for the best because we would have spent the rest of our honeymoon detained."

"So what happened then?" LJ asks impatiently.

"So the guy was huge," Rory explains. "And he came after us."

"He wasn't huge," Jess argues.

"Oh he was huge sweetie," Rory reassures Jess. "Anyway he caught up with us and then realizes who Jess was. He asked for a picture and an autograph and then everything was straightened out… well until the next day. The picture was plastered on every paper, so we've been up in our hotel room since."

"Nice," LJ replies.

"Have you been to the wax museum yet?" Holden asks forcefully.

"We're not going to the wax museum," Jess replies.

"Anyway we can't even leave the hotel room," Rory says sadly.

"Go anyway, you'll be fine," Holden tries to convince them. "It's called Madame Tussauds, it's in central London. I put the address into your blackberry dad."

"But the press Holden," Rory says almost frightfully.

"You'll be fine," Holden replies. "Just stand still and pretend your one of the wax figures… and make sure that you are there by ten."

"Why Holden?" Jess asks her suspiciously.

"Because you've got an appointment to be measured," Holden tells him. "They wanted Dodger Holden for their next wax figure and that's you, so."

"So you made us come to London, for our honeymoon, just so that they could make me into a wax figure?" Jess questions his daughter confused.

"That is correct," Holden answers. "Why what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be a wax figure," Jess retorts.

"Come on dad," Holden pleads. "LJ and I will be so cool at school, I mean come on whose dad is made of wax?"

"She's right," LJ agrees. "Although you're already famous, which means that we are already cool at school," LJ explains and Holden hits him in the arm. "Ow."

"Listen to me dad," Holden says forcefully. "I think I know the problem, you've seen house of wax way too many times, well trust me it's not like that, there is no way that you will end up like Jared Padalecki."

"You mean tall and freaky?" Jess questions.

"No, I mean being waxed alive," Holden corrects. "Come on, keep up dad."

"I'm failing to see an upside," Jess replies.

"Which is why I'm here," Holden tells him. "Just think with them making a wax figure you, then people can go see the fake Dodger Holden, get their pictures taken with him instead of you."

"We already had a fake Dodger Holden," Jess reminds her. "We don't need another one."

"Yeah, but this one can't talk or move," Holden explains. "Do I need to explain the whole concept of wax figures to you?"

"I think that it will be good," Rory tells Jess. "And Holden's obviously not going to let you out of this."

"You know," Jess says mischievously. "There's this button on the phone that ends the call."

"Huh," Holden responds. "We have that too, bye, we love you, can't wait for you to get back," Holden says quickly and then hangs up the phone.

"She hung up on me," Jess says a little hurt.

"You were going to do the same to her," Rory argues. "Now let's go, I need to get out of this hotel room."

"It's the penthouse suite," Jess reminds her. "It's like the size of our house."

"But I need fresh air," Rory whines.

"Open a window," Jess replies.

"I am now officially withholding sex until you get waxed," Rory says and then realized what she implied. "I mean… made into a wax figure… you know what I mean and you heard me, no sex."

"You can't withhold sex," Jess replies amused. "We're on our honeymoon, remember?"

"Oh yes I can," Rory tells him sternly, with her 'don't mess with me' face on.

"Fine, fine, just let me put some clothes on," Jess tells her standing up. "Well unless you want my wax figure to be completely natural."

"Well I wouldn't mind," Rory replies. "But I think the world might… think of the children, Jess, think of the children!"

* * *

"Ooh Marshmallow's," Holden says excitedly grabbing a pack and putting it into the trolley.

"No," LJ says firmly putting it back on the shelf. "No sugar."

"But I haven't had sugar in three weeks," Holden whines.

"No sugar," LJ tells her grabbing some carrots.

"You're allowed to have carrots, but I'm not allowed to have sugar?" Holden asks LJ. "And on the day of our parents fake society wedding?"

"Oh can it," LJ retorts angrily. "Sorry," LJ apologizes. "But you're acting like a five year old, you're not allowed to have sugar and that's final."

"You're funny when you're angry," Holden replies amused. "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon," LJ answers looking at his watch. "Why?"

"No reason," Holden replies. "But we need to be back home by noon okay? So hurry this up."

"Okay, what do you want for dinner this week?" LJ asks her. "And remember it's the last week before our parents come back."

"Sure," Holden replies excitedly. "Spaghetti, roast chicken, burgers, fried chicken, pizza, seared chicken… ah just make all the meals chicken something."

"Fine chicken it is," LJ answers grabbing the chicken. "So why are you so excited to get home, what's going to happen?"

"Just the coolest thing ever," Holden replies grabbing the trolley and wheeling it to the front counter. "Hurry, hurry," Holden tells LJ as he loads up the items.

"That's $65.50," The guy answers.

"Huh, ironic," Holden says looking up at the guy and handing him the money.

"What is?" LJ asks confused grabbing the bags as Holden paid.

"Forrester," Holden greets the boy on the checkout.

"Yeah, Holden right?" Forrester replies.

"What are you doing here?" Holden asks him. "Decided to follow in your dad's footsteps and become a bag boy at this fine establishment?"

"Believe me this is far from my dream job," Forrester answers. "But my dad's hell bent on making some point to me about working… or meeting a nice girl, I don't know I tuned him out."

"He doesn't like Caroline?" Holden asks confused.

"Apparently not," Forrester replies. "He doesn't think that she's good enough for me… something about her being a tomboy, I don't know, I tune out a lot of things my dad says."

"Holden its two to twelve," LJ tells her.

"Shoot, we got to go," Holden says to Forrester. "It's a historic day today. Well it was good catching up with you, say hi to your dad Dean for me."

"Sure, bye," Forrester replies.

"Come on," Holden tells LJ taking half the bags off him and running down the street. "You don't want to miss this."

"What is it?" LJ asks running into the house after her and sitting down on the couch next to her.

"This will show you how much I love you," Holden tells him proudly.

"How?" LJ questions confused.

"Just watch," Holden replies giving LJ the remote.

"What channel?" LJ asks confused.

"You haven't read the TV guide lately have you?" Holden asks, leaning over him to grab the guide. "Here, read noon today."

"The wedding of the century," LJ reads out of the TV Guide. "Join us as we bring you the exclusive joining of Jess Mariano and Lorelai Gilmore in holy matrimony… it's on every channel, everyone says that they have the exclusive. Why does everyone think they have the exclusive?… more importantly, why does no one know that they are already married, the marriage license must have been filed into the system by now."

"Reverend Skinner still has the license," Holden tells him. "And as for the exclusives… well let's just say I made a lot of money."

"You didn't?" LJ replies still a little confused.

"Relax," Holden tells him. "I got them to make out their checks to several charities… although I could have probably brought Connecticut with all that money, oh damn, I should have brought Chilton, that would have been insane."

"Ssshhh, it's starting," LJ says excitedly. "Wait if our parents are in Philadelphia, then that means that there will be no wedding… what's going on?"

"As I said before," Holden replies. "Just a testament of my love for you… plus some good hearted entertainment."

"We are here, just outside the Mariano-Gilmore wedding," The reporter announces. "We were told we had the exclusive, but there are at least a dozen cameras here. We are about to go inside…"

"It's five past," Another reporter announces.

"Time to go in," The first reporter says excitedly as she opens the door and pushes through. "What?" The reporter questions confused as she looks around the empty room.

"There's someone," Another reporter announces and all cameras turn in that direction.

"It's Mitchum Huntzberger… I think," The reporter tells the camera. "Thank god this is live. As I said it's Mitchum Huntzberger and he appears to be without pants and with a woman who definitely doesn't look like his wife. Are you getting this Tony?"

"Oh yeah," Tony replies, camera zoomed in on Mitchum trying to put his pants back on.

"That LJ," Holden tells him happily. "Is your grandfather, the all powerful Mitchum Huntzberger, newspaper mogul extraordinaire."

"You got my grandfather to have an illicit sexual relation with some woman," LJ questions confused.

"Not some woman," Holden interrupts. "That's his secretary… his much younger secretary."

"She's under aged?" LJ asks shocked.

"Most likely," Holden replies. "Ooh, ooh, this is the good bit."

LJ watches intently as a guy in a tux comes up and hands the reporter a piece of paper.

"We're in the wrong room," The reporter tells everyone. "Tony quick, across the hall."

The reporters rushed out much in the same fashion that they rushed in.

"Another note," The reporter announces grabbing the envelope off the door.

"Don't tell me you sent them on a treasure hunt?" LJ asks her.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that," Holden mutters. "It would have been as good as the Amazing Race… this is the last time I leave you out of my plans LJ because that would have been brilliant television."

"So what is it?" LJ asks confused as the reporters face falls and then turns angry.

"Our parent's marriage license," Holden replies and then bursts out laughing.

"That is just mean Holden, and you took their money," LJ says trying to be serious, but fails miserably and is soon laughing with Holden.

"Screw this," The reporter announces. "Let's go back to Huntzberger."

* * *

**A/N- Firstly, story number two and three are out already, so check my profile. Number two is called **Six Years, Three Months, Nine Days **and number three is called **Juvenile Delinquents. **Knowing me number one will probably be out too when I get some time. If I post it before I finish this story I'll let you know**

**Secondly, Holden and LJ will still have a sequel, I will post more about that on the last chapter (chapter 50) **

**Thirdly, thanks to Vartan-LoVer for giving me the email address to get new Gilmore Girl characters, we now have a Kirk and Jackson category, so now we can write some insane Kirk stories, or maybe you'll feel like writing a Sookie and Jackson story, it's all up to you **

**Fourthly, review and then go check out my new stories, if you haven't done so already **


	42. Returning Home

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews- **agent1332, AllyDee, CatPhish, Curley-Q, .dream slut., ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, K-Marie-M, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, literatiwhore, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mizskitles220, Novanca, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, twilight xx obsessed, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"I love this place Jess," Rory says standing out on the balcony wrapped only in a bed sheet. "It's so beautiful."

"I know," Jess says getting off the bed clad only in his boxers. He walked over to Rory and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Holden and I used to try and come out here every weekend, just to get away from the city, it's so peaceful here."

"Do we have to leave?" Rory asks Jess leaning into his embrace. "It's so green, I feel like going out there and singing '_The hills are alive with the sound of music_'."

"Hmm," Jess replies kissing her on the shoulder. "I'd love to see you do that."

"I probably would have by now," Rory says sadly. "But it's cold out… plus it's not like you let me leave the bedroom anyway."

"I'm sorry for wanting to enjoy my wife's company on our honeymoon," Jess replies. "But on a serious note, we are leaving tomorrow, so you might want to get all your sound of musical fantasies out of your mind."

"Fantasies," Rory scoffed.

"Call them what you want," Jess tells her. "But we're at my estate, away from Philly… away from any civilization, unless you count the Amish, but even they are a good hour's walk away, so you may as well go frolicking on the hills."

"Only if you go frolicking with me," Rory says turning around in Jess' embrace so that she is facing him.

"Do I have to sing?" Jess asks Rory once he notices her pouting.

"No," Rory replies as she steps onto her tippy toes and kisses Jess. "You just have to spin with me… hey do you think if we ask the Amish nicely they'll lend us some of their clothes?... I want to dress up like Maria."

"Probably not," Jess tells Rory. "Why can't you just do it in normal clothes?"

"Fine," Rory relents as she turns back around. "We need to come down here with Holden and LJ."

"We will," Jess agrees. "We'll come down at least once a month, how does that sound?"

"Good," Rory replies smiling.

"Good," Jess says also smiling. "I'll be able to show LJ Cedar's."

"No, no," Rory immediately protests. "You are not taking our son to the Truncheon bar."

"They have family nights," Jess argued.

"And whose idea was that?" Rory asks Jess amused.

"Mine," Jess replies. "Do you really think that Matt and Chris would have family values?"

"Probably not," Rory agreed turning back around to face Jess. "So how are you doing? …You don't seem to be missing Holden."

"I'm not," Jess replies. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow, but this past month away from her has really helped me deal, and having you and this little one," Jess says rubbing Rory's stomach gently. "Has really kept me occupied."

"That's good," Rory says to Jess smiling. "And when this one's born, you'll be able to focus some of the enormous amount of attention you have on Holden to this one."

"Yes," Jess agrees kneeling down so that he is eye level with the baby. "My beautiful baby-"

"Jess," Rory says cutting him off.

"What?" Jess asks confused. "The kids aren't around to hear."

"It's not that," Rory replies smirking. "We still have a few months before the baby's born and I'm sure when I'm overly fat and spazing out on hormones, then you won't want me."

"I'll still want you," Jess reassures her standing up. "I like pregnant you… you're glowing."

"Well Jess," Rory says suggestively as she leads him back into the master bedroom. "We only have this place for the rest of today and tonight so I guess we should make the most of it."

"Fine by me," Jess says as the back of his legs hit the bed and he falls back. "Please be gentle Mrs. Mariano."

* * *

"Again Jess, again," Rory says spinning around a big smile on her face.

"It's freezing out here," Jess argues. "There's snow falling everywhere, the car is packed, now let's go."

"One more time," Rory pleads as she pouts.

"Fine," Jess relents. "One more time, that's it."

"_I am sixteen going on seventeen, I know that I'm naïve, Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet, and willingly I believe_," Rory sang as she spun around on the snow covered hills.

"_You are sixteen going on seventeen, Fellows will fall in line, Eager young lads and rogues and cads, Will offer you food and wine_," Jess sang spinning around with Rory. "_You need someone older and wiser, Telling you what to do, I am seventeen going on eighteen, I'll take care of you_."

"_I need someone older and wiser, Telling me what to do, You are seventeen going on eighteen, I'll depend on you_," Rory sang as she stopped spinning and faced Jess.

"Why am I doing this?" Jess asks Rory confused.

"Because you love me," Rory replies as she kisses Jess. "Now let's get in the car, I'm freezing."

"You and me both," Jess says as he puts his arm around Rory and leads her to the car. "Now let's go see our kids… and hopefully they haven't burnt the house down."

* * *

"God it's good to be home," Rory says as she gets out of Jess' Dodge Viper.

"And look," Jess announces happily. "The house is still standing."

"What do you think the kids are doing?" Rory asks excitedly as they approach the house.

"Its noon on Sunday," Jess replies as he opens the door. "So they are most likely sleeping."

"Hmm," Rory says contemplating it as they walk upstairs. "Do you think that they are in their respective rooms or are they sharing?"

"Of course they're sharing," Jess says as he looks at Rory in disbelief. "I just hope that they are both fully clothed."

"Oh god," Rory says dreading the worst. "So which room?"

"Holden's of course," Jess replies stopping outside her door and opening it quietly. "Ssshhh!" Jess tells Rory quietly as he spots the two teens sleeping in each other's arms, still fully clothed.

'What do we do?' Rory communicates silently to Jess, by nodding her head at the kids.

Jess gets a mischievous smile on his face and motions for Rory to go around one side of the bed whilst he goes around the other.

"Ready?" Jess asks Rory quietly and she nods her head. "Now," Jess tells her and they jump on the bed and begin tickling Holden and LJ.

"What the hell?" LJ asks confused as he sits up in bed.

"LJ don't swear," Holden mumbles falling back asleep.

"Hmm, mom, dad," LJ says sleepily. "I see that you're back."

"We're back," Rory replies as she stops tickling Holden. "She's not ticklish?" Rory asks Jess confused.

"No," Jess says amused. "That's why I went to this side of the bed, LJ seems like the ticklish type."

"So how do we wake Holden up?" Rory asks confused.

"Easy," LJ replies as he leans over Holden and kisses her softly.

"Well we all can't wake Holden up like that," Rory argues.

"Speak for yourself," Jess says to Rory. "I can kiss my daughter if I want."

"Settle down," Holden mumbles opening her eyes. "Before this crosses the thin line from joking into incest."

"Speaking of incest Ernie," Jess says to his daughter. "I hope that you and LJ didn't have sex."

"How's that a speaking of?" LJ asks confused.

"We're brother and sister now," Holden explains to him. "What with our parents getting married and all that."

"Oh yeah," LJ replies understanding. "Well no incest occurred."

"Can we please stop using the word incest?" Rory pleads them. "It's freaking me out."

"Yes," Holden agrees. "All swear not to use that word ever again."

"Deal," Jess and LJ agree.

"So?" LJ asks his parents. "Are you going to tell us the baby's name… or at least it's sex? …please?"

"No," Rory replies defiantly. "We're not telling you… I hope that you don't know Holden."

"No, not specifics," Holden answers. "But I do know the premise of the name."

"Which is?" Rory asks Holden curiously.

"I don't want to spoil it for LJ," Holden responds.

"Go ahead," Rory tells her. "It's not like you are revealing the actual name."

"Okay," Holden explains. "So it's simple really. You take dad for instance he named me after a fictional character whilst LJ's named after real people… so you put them both together and you get one character's name and one real name. Now I'm sure I could figure it out if I tried, I'm guessing the fictional character's name will be the first name and the real person's name will be the middle name… am I right?"

"You're right," Rory replies slightly sadly. "But I'm glad that you don't know the actual names."

"She's good isn't she?" Jess asks Rory.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "I seriously have no doubt that she could figure out the name we picked easily."

"Don't worry," Holden reassures Rory. "I promise not to figure it out."

"So how was the honeymoon?" LJ asks his mom.

"Great," Rory replies excitedly. "Well the first week in London wasn't that great, but the three weeks we spent in Philly were great."

"Yeah," Jess agreed. "I think that Rory wanted to marry our estate and divorce me."

"Well it is a great place," Holden replies. "Which reminds me, we are so going hunting next time we're there."

"Hunting?" Rory and LJ question concerned.

"Don't worry," Holden replies. "You and LJ can do some needlepoint or whatever takes your fancy."

"Well I'm sold," LJ says sarcastically. "When are we going to this estate?"

"Sometime next month hopefully," Jess tells him. "I'll take you to Cedar's."

"Really?" LJ questions excitedly.

"Sure," Jess replies. "But you're not drinking."

"Fine," LJ relents. "So Holden are you sure that you don't know the baby's name?... what about the sex?" LJ asks Holden excitedly.

"Well," Holden replies. "There's a fifty-fifty chance that it will be either male or female."

"Are you having twins?" LJ asks excitedly. "Because Holden and I want the baby to be different sexes."

"We're not having twins," Jess tells them. "So one of you will be happy and the other will just have to adapt."

"Unless it's a hermaphrodite," Holden supplies.

"No," Rory says in mock anger. "Don't say that Holden."

"Well it could happen," Holden replies. "I just don't want you guys to get your hopes up."

"Holden," Jess warns. "The baby will not be a hermaphrodite."

"But how can you be sure," Holden replies.

"Have faith Holden," Jess tells her. "You don't have to always think the worse."

"Why not?" Holden replies. "You think the worse then you will never be disappointed when something does go wrong."

"She got that off you," Rory tells Jess. "You hated being disappointed and let down, that's why you never let anyone in."

"Like father like daughter," Jess replies happily. "I don't have a problem with that."

"You know what," LJ says kneeling on the bed. "I'm glad that you guys are back," He says as he pounces on his mother and tickles her relentlessly.

"Oh my god," Holden says in mock disgust as she gets off the bed. "Incest."

"Oh you're going down," LJ warns her as he stops tickling Rory and chases Holden out of the room.

"Ah it's good to be home," Jess announces.

"I don't know," Rory replies as she lies down and lays her head on Jess' chest. "I'm going to miss the peacefulness of being out in the country."

"Me too," Jess agrees. "But it's good to be home with our kids… plus when this one's born we're not going to get any sleep anyway."

* * *

**A/N- So sorry for the delay in this chapter. I re-read the whole story and found a few discrepancies, but it's too late to fix them now. Plus I was trying to figure out the last nine chapters, well eight now… I know what I want to happen, I've just got to get it to all fit in the last remaining eight chapters**

Bubbly131**- Your email address didn't come through to me, if you send it again via fanfiction make sure that you put spaces between the words because fanfiction doesn't let you send email addresses, website addresses or links **

**Alas there is a picture of what I believe Holden and LJ to look like, as my profile picture. I probably should have put one up sooner, but it's there now if you want to check out how they look in my mind. And if you are reading this sometime in the future, then I can't promise that it is still my profile picture, but I might make a link to it so that you can still see it, if so it will be under Holden and LJ links **

**Long A/N, sorry**

**Only eight chapters to go, exciting times coming up too**

**Review**


	43. Dean and Adam

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Bubbly131, Curley-Q, emilyb9825, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, literatiwhore, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mizskitles220, Novanca, SoManyObsessions, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- I do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Holden?" Jess asks his daughter who is sitting across from him in the diner. "I know that look, that's your '_I'm so evil I've planned something that no one's going to like_' look."

"Is not," Holden retorts. "It's my '_I'm so brilliant I've planned something that everyone's going to love… after they get over the initial shock_' look."

"LJ please tell me that you know what she has planned," Jess questions LJ hopefully.

"I know," LJ replies simply.

"And is it good or bad?" Jess asks slightly scared.

"It's bad for you," LJ answers honestly.

"LJ," Holden scolds. "Don't tell him that."

"Just tell me what it is or I'll ground you, both of you," Jess threatens.

"Ooh scary," Holden says sarcastically. "You've never once grounded me."

"And it's not too late to start," Jess replies. "So tell me now and save yourselves."

"Maybe we should tell him," LJ says to Holden. "Your dad scares me."

"Our dad," Holden corrects. "And don't worry he's harmless."

"Am not," Jess replies menacingly trying to frighten LJ.

"Holden," LJ pleads.

"No, no way," Holden says holding her ground. "This will be so much more fun when he sees for himself."

"You're evil, have I told you that?" Jess questions his daughter.

"Not recently," Holden replies. "But it's definitely good to be re-informed of my evilness every now and again."

"Dear god," Jess puts his hands together on the table and prays. "Please don't let my new child be born with a high intelligence, I just can't take it, make them stupid please."

"Jess," Rory scolds coming into the diner. "Don't wish that for our unborn child."

"You say that now," Jess says to Rory. "But Holden's got something planned."

"I know," Rory replies. "She told me."

"She told you?" Jess asks confused. "Ernie, why does everyone know but me?"

"I don't know," Holden replies pondering it. "Because it's more fun this way."

"Just tell me," Jess hisses.

"Okay," Holden relents. "Dean's coming, so you and Rory and Dean are going to have a civilized conversation, okay?"

"Why'd you tell me now?" Jess asks confused.

"Oh that," Holden replies. "I was just waiting for Rory she wanted to be here to see your reaction."

"And more importantly why is Dean coming here?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Because I invited him," Holden replies. "You guys have got to get over all your issues, his son is paying for everything and that's not fair. So with me as your mediator we're going to get everything sorted out and by the end of it I'll bet that you will all be great friends."

"No way," Jess replies. "We'll never be friends."

"Well you never know," Holden tells him.

"Never," Jess hisses.

"Fine be stubborn," Holden replies. "I'll just have to work my magic and let the cards fall where they may."

"So when is Dean coming here?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Oh I don't know," Holden replies looking at her watch. "It's nearly ten and I told him to be here by ten today… so by a rough estimate I'd say any minute now."

"I swear Holden," Jess tells his daughter. "I am going to have you committed one day."

"It's alright," Holden replies. "If things get bad enough I'll commit myself."

"Oh look," LJ says as he looks out the window. "It's Forrester, I'm going to keep him company whilst you knock some sense into his dad, have fun Holden," LJ says kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh I will," Holden replies happily. "Well we better go and meet Dean," Holden says as she gets up from the table and drags her father with her.

"Where are we doing this little therapy session anyway?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Lorelai's house," Holden answers.

"Why there?" Jess asks confused.

"Because I'm pretty sure that you don't want Dean in our house," Holden explains.

"Well you're right there," Jess agrees.

"Good," Holden says skipping ahead a little. "Hey Dean."

"Hey Holden," Dean replies happily. Jess scowled at his daughter she could make anyone like her. "How are you? Last time I was here you were in hospital."

"I'm fine," Holden answers. "Thank you for asking."

"Rory, Jess," Dean greets as the approach.

"Hey Dean," Rory greets back, but Jess stays silent.

"Let's get going," Holden say impatiently. "This is going to take a while, and I'm afraid that I miss LJ already."

"Lead the way," Dean tells Holden.

The walk was deathly silent and when they got in the house Holden made Rory and Jess sit on the couch, whilst Dean took one armchair and Holden took the other.

"Okay, let's begin," Holden says. "Dad you can go first. You can ask anything, but you can only talk when it's your turn. Plus when a question is directed at you, you must answer truthfully or you will miss out on your next question, got it?"

They all nodded.

"Okay dad," Holden tells him. "Fire away."

"Why'd you stay with Rory when you knew that she clearly liked me?" Jess asks Dean.

"I stayed with her because I didn't want to let her go," Dean answers truthfully. "I knew that she liked you but I just hoped that it was some girly crush which would pass in time, but it never did… so I tried to keep hold of her as long as I could, even though I knew that it was wrong."

"Okay, good start," Holden says happily. "Dean your turn."

"Why did you keep on swinging at me when I tried to help you out when you were fighting with Chuck?" Dean asks Jess.

"I told you," Jess answers. "I had momentum."

"Dad," Holden warns. "You'll miss you're next question if you don't stop being a smartass."

"Fine," Jess relents. "I hated your guts, you had Rory and I didn't, I saw it as my chance to take a swing at you and claim that it was an accident… too bad I didn't make contact though."

"Moving on," Holden says quickly. "Rory, go ahead."

"Dean… why…" Rory asks trying to find the right words. "Why did you date me when you knew that you would never leave your wife… it wasn't fair to me, you know that right?"

"I know," Dean replies sadly. "I knew it was wrong, but once again I wanted to hold onto you for as long as I could and I'm not sorry for that because I loved you, but yes looking back it wasn't fair to you."

"Why did you name your son Rory?" Jess asks Dean really wanting to hear his explanation for this question. "And a follow up question, you did name him Rory after the Rory in this room didn't you?"

"Yes I did name my son after the Rory in this room," Dean confesses. "I just wanted something to remember her by and before you say anything I am aware that my son doesn't like it and I know that in hindsight it was not the best choice in names. It sure does remind me of you Rory, but I wanted it to remind me of the good times, but it seems as though all it does is remind me of what I've lost and how much I screwed up."

"Well at least you know that it's wrong," Rory says relieved. "Maybe you could change his name or let him pick a name for himself."

"Good," Holden agrees. "What do you think of that Dean?"

"I guess," Dean replies. "I'll ask him about it."

"Good, we're making progress," Holden tells them. "Now anymore questions?"

"I don't think that there's anything else to say," Jess says confidently.

"Okay," Holden agrees. "Time for apologies/anything you want to get off your chest. Rory how about you go first."

"Okay," Rory says nervously. "Well I may as well start at the beginning, Dean I'm sorry for liking Jess, but staying with you because I was scared. It was the wrong thing to do to you and Jess. Jess I shouldn't have kissed you at Sookie's wedding and then just left, I'm sorry for that too, but all this is in the past and hopefully we can all forgive and forget."

"Very good," Holden tells her. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry for everything," Dean apologizes. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you Rory and I'm also sorry for everything that I did to you Jess, and trust me when I say I'm sorry, you have no idea how many years I've spent remembering my mistakes and wishing that I had made better choices."

"Dad, your turn," Holden prompts him.

"Okay," Jess says taking a deep breath. "First off I'm sorry for the whole Shane thing Rory, I was only using her to make you jealous and that wasn't fair to anyone. Dean… I'm sorry for swinging at you, but I'm not sorry for liking Rory and pursuing her… well maybe I can apologize to you for my attempts to steal her away from you, but I'm not all that sorry, she's the love of my life, you must see that Dean. So I can't apologize for chasing after my soul mate."

"Dad stop being corny," Holden warns her father. "Well I believe that we reached some common ground here… so how about we all go and tell Forrester about his name change, he's going to be so happy."

"You just want to see LJ, admit it," Rory says to Holden.

"I don't have to admit it," Holden say leading them out of the house. "We all know that it's true."

Holden practically ran to the town square looking for LJ whilst Jess, Rory and Dean followed casually behind not uttering a word.

"LJ," Holden screams as she jumps into LJ's waiting arms.

"Nice one Jess," Rory mutters. "You passed on your separation anxiety to Holden."

"It's a good thing," Jess reassures her. "If we find one kid then the other won't be far away."

"Hey dad," Forrester says to Dean. "Are you ready to go?"

"Do you mind if I talk to you first?" Dean asks his son cautiously.

"Umm, I guess not," Forrester answers nervously.

"I had a little talk with Rory, Holden and Jess," Dean explains. "And we agreed that it would be good for both of us if you were able to change your name to something you like."

"Really?" Forrester asks excitedly. "Any name?"

"Sure," Dean replies happy that his son was happy.

"How about Jess," Forrester suggests mainly for the fact that he knew that his dad would get pissed.

"No, no way," Dean tells his son. "Any other name, but that one."

"What's wrong with my name?" Jess asks Dean. "And to think that Holden said we would be friends after this."

"Fine," Dean relents. "If you want to be named Jess then I'm not going to stop you."

"No, that's alright," Forrester replies. "I was just joking."

"So what are you going to call yourself?" Rory asks excitedly.

"No idea," Forrester replies. "I've never really thought about it."

"Yes you have," Holden tells him. "And if you don't want to admit it then I'll be happy to name you."

"Actually that might be better," Forrester replies relieved. "I don't want to have the responsibility."

"Okay," Holden says thinking for a few seconds. "How about Adam, I think that it suits you."

"Adam," Forrester says out loud trying it on for size. "Adam John Forrester."

"John," Jess scoffed.

"Jess," Rory warned.

"I guess it will do," Adam replies.

"Ooh," Holden says excitedly. "Now we can call you AJ."

"What's with everyone having a nickname?" Adam asks confused. "I like my new name, and as an added bonus I don't have to be called Forrester anymore."

"Adam?" LJ muses out loud. "It's going to take a while to get used to your new name."

"Why'd you pick Adam for?" Adam asks Holden curiously.

"No reason," Holden replies. "It's just that you look a little like Adam Brody off The OC, Rory has the DVD's and I was watching them the other day, and well it just all fit."

"Hmm you're right," Rory says looking at Adam. "He does look a lot like Dave Rygalski."

"Lane's Dave?" Jess questions.

"Yeah Lane's Dave," Rory replies amused. "I wonder if she's seen Adam yet."

"So this Dave dude looks like Adam Brody and this Adam as well?" LJ asks confused. "Did I get that right?"

"Basically," Holden tells him. "But Adam here looks better, not as lanky."

"Who's your mother?" Rory asks Adam.

"No idea," Adam replies. "Dad obviously knows but he won't tell me."

"No one you would know," Dean says quickly to Rory. "So don't worry about it."

"Dave's sister," Holden suggests. "That's the only option that makes sense, seeing as he looks so much like Dave… well unless he's Dave's child and not Dean's at all."

"Did Dave even have a sister?" Rory asks confused.

"Yeah," Dean replies dropping his head. "Dave forgot his amp lead and guitar pick one day, she ran into me and asked me if I would give it to him. I said that I would and she gave me her number and told me to call her whenever. I forgot about it, but found it shortly after my divorce from Lindsay, and called her up… and well you can see the result of that. I left her, didn't even know that she was pregnant, nine months later she hands Adam over and said that he's mine and that he hasn't been named yet. She said that she couldn't keep him because she was to start college in the fall, so the responsibility fell to me."

"Do you know where she is?" Adam asks his father completely in shock.

"Maybe we should discuss this on the way home," Dean suggests. "Say goodbye Adam."

They said their goodbyes and promptly left.

"Well that's screwed up," LJ says out loud.

"You're telling me," Jess agrees. "There must be something in this town's water, everyone seems to be related to everyone else in some way or another, I say we nuke Stars Hollow and start our life again in Philly."

"You can't nuke Stars Hollow," Holden tells her father.

"Why?" Jess questions confused.

"Because," Holden replies. "Taylor would be in charge of letting everyone know and he wouldn't tell Kirk, and do you really want Kirk's spirit stuck to you for life?"

"God no," Jess says frightened at the thought. "How about we move to Philly just to be safe… no?" Jess questions once everyone stays silent. "Well don't blame me when everyone dies because the government decides to nuke Stars Hollow for the greater good."

* * *

**A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long, I get bad writers block whenever Dean's involved. I think that it's my subconscious telling me that I should keep Dean out of all my stories, but I don't seem to be listening**

**Anyway review and next chapter should definitely be up faster than this one **


	44. Dwindling Hope

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Bubbly131, chica5345, Curley-Q, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, jory-brucas101, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, MielAngelEyes, mittoots79, mizskitles220, Novanca, SoManyObsessions, Thenchick, toastloaf93, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm going to try and get the last six chapters out in the next six days**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Where are you going?" Jess asks his daughter as she tries to leave the house with LJ.

"We're just going for a drive," Holden tells her father. "Though I'm not sure if we'll be back today or not."

"You're not coming back?" Jess questioned his daughter confused. "Where are you going?"

"To the cabin in the woods," Holden tells her father. "You know the one that Luke took me to when I needed to deal with the incident."

"And you're going there why?" Jess asks his daughter.

"Because it's mine and LJ's anniversary," Holden explains. "And I want to spend it away from here, away from everyone else."

"I don't like it," Jess replies simply. "You and LJ alone… overnight."

"Do I have to remind you about my shattered pelvis?" Holden asks.

"Your pelvis has healed," Jess responds. "You can't use that excuse anymore."

"Fine," Holden replies. "LJ and I are going to have hot passionate sex… happy?"

"No," Jess huffs. "But you're going to go anyway, so…"

"Bye dad," Holden says quickly before he changes his mind. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Will do," Jess answers. "Now leave before I chain you up."

"I'm going, bye dad," Holden tells him.

"Did you say goodbye to Rory?" Jess asks before she gets out the front door.

"Sure did," Holden answers. "We'll call you if we end up staying more than one night."

"Just go," Jess teases her and Holden practically runs out the door.

"What did he say?" LJ asks excitedly from his place next to the car.

"He said yes," Holden says matching LJ's excitement. "I told you that he would."

"Well let's go then," LJ says holding open the door for Holden and then going over to the driver's side. "So where are we going?" LJ asks Holden as he starts up the car.

"It's a surprise," Holden replies.

"But I'm driving," LJ tells her confused. "Don't I need to know where I'm going?"

"I'll tell you where to go," Holden reassures him. "Think of me as your personal GPS system, I can even put on a voice if you'd like."

"Sure," LJ replies taking off. "Knock yourself out."

The drive was fairly silent. Holden gave out directions when necessary, but they mainly just listened to music and enjoyed each others company. They started going down a deserted road in the forest when LJ suddenly got nervous and Holden noticed the change in his mood.

"What's wrong?" Holden asks him confused.

"You're not… you're not," LJ stumbles. "Never mind it's stupid."

"Okay," Holden accepts.

"You're weird," LJ blurts out accidentally. "I mean… most people would question the other for an answer, but you didn't."

"I have a fair idea what just ran through your head," Holden tells him. "The same thing went through my mind when Luke first took me here."

"Really?" LJ questions amused. "You thought that Luke was a serial killer."

"Well I didn't really know him," Holden explains. "And there's just something about this place that screams serial killer dumping land."

"But Luke?" LJ questions confused. "He's like a big teddy bear."

"Says you who grew up with him," Holden replies telling him to pull into a driveway. "All I knew was that he was dad's uncle… or his supposed uncle."

"A cabin?" LJ asks as he stops the car and looks at their destination. "Are you sure that you're not a serial killer."

"Yes," Holden tells him getting out of the car and LJ followed suit. "And it's my cabin… although that probably doesn't help with the serial killer motive."

"Your cabin?" LJ questions. "What did you name it?"

"What makes you think that I named it?" Holden asks him pointedly.

"You're a Gilmore, so of course you named it," LJ explains.

"I'm not a Gilmore," Holden tells him. "Well I don't have Gilmore blood."

"So what'd you name it?" LJ asks impatiently.

"The Cabin of Hope," Holden replies slightly embarrassed.

"I like it," LJ says simply as he makes his way up the stairs and waits for Holden to unlock it.

"So do I," Holden confesses. "Good things happen here, it's usually just Luke and I, but I wanted to share this part of my life with you."

"Well thank you for showing it to me," LJ says earnestly as he kisses Holden sweetly.

Holden pulled away and opened up the door, whilst LJ carried their bags inside.

"So this is it," Holden says nervously letting LJ survey the cabin.

"It's great," LJ says excitedly. "It's got a woodsy feel to it."

"Well that could be due to the fact that it's made out of wood," Holden replies sarcastically.

"Okay smarty pants," LJ counters. "And what does one do in a cabin like this?"

"No idea," Holden replies. "I've only been here twice and both of those times were for strictly healing purposes… I don't think anything's wrong with me this time."

"So what do we do?" LJ asks her confused. "Is there even electricity here?"

"No," Holden answers. "But apparently there's a lake somewhere near by, we could, I don't know, catch our own fish."

"How are we going to cook them?" LJ asks her thinking that he had her.

"Open flame," Holden answers. "You know a fire… I'm sure that there are matches around here somewhere."

"Please tell me that you brought food regardless," LJ asks her hopefully. "Because I went fishing with Grandpa Luke once before and we didn't catch anything."

"Of course I brought food," Holden replies.

"So, and I repeat, what do we do?" LJ asks her.

"God," Holden replies. "I'd love to see you living in the era when they had no electricity, I think that you would've gone mad."

"Oh I did bring my ipod," LJ says excitedly reaching into his bag. "And my ipod dock… good thing I put some batteries in the dock, I didn't know that we were going back to the fifteen hundreds."

"Let me pick a song," Holden says grabbing the ipod off him. "God why do you only have punk rock on here… don't you have anything… romantic?"

"I have Ice Ice Baby?" LJ replies. "It's not romantic, but it's the closest you're going to get."

"Ice Ice Baby?" Holden questions amused. "That's like what, forty plus years old, why do you even have it on your ipod?"

"I downloaded it for a slideshow I made for Grandma Lorelai's fiftieth birthday," LJ answers. "And iTunes just loves to load every piece of music off your computer regardless to whether or not you listen to it, so that's why it's on there."

"Makes sense," Holden says still scrolling through the songs. "Oh, I have it the perfect one, well the best one you have on here at least."

"What is it?" LJ asks as Holden sits the ipod in the dock and 'Something in Your Mouth' by Nickleback starts to play. "And why did you choose this song?" LJ asks her confused.

"Well it's our anniversary after all," Holden explains. "And we have been progressing steadily, that I now believe that it is time to take our relationship to the next level, and what better way then to start it off by putting something in my mouth."

"Oh god," LJ says and it comes out as half a moan. "You are too dangerous for your own good Ms. Mariano."

"Well I do aim to please," Holden answers acting innocently.

* * *

"Mmm, I enjoyed that," LJ tells Holden as he pulls her closer, enjoy the aftermath. His gift had officially sailed and he didn't regret it one bit.

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "It was quite enjoyable."

"Only quite?" LJ asks with the infamous Gilmore pout.

"I don't think that there's a word to describe it," Holden says as she kisses his chest.

They were interrupted by Holden's phone ringing.

"Don't answer it?" LJ mumbles.

"I have to," Holden says trying to get out of LJ's embrace. "It might be dad."

"Don't let dad ruin this moment," LJ mumbles into her hair but loosens his grip on her regardless of what he wanted.

"Thanks," Holden said sliding off the bed and putting on her robe. She picked up her phone and answered it. "Dad, this better be important."

She listened, but noting came just the sound of Jess' heavy breathing.

"Hello, dad?" Holden says. "I know you're there, why are you calling?"

"I… I…" Jess tries to begin and then Holden hears a frightening sob come from her dad that she had only heard once before… when her mom died.

"Dad?" Holden questions trying to stay calm. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Rory," Jess managed to choke out.

"What about her?" Holden questions her father. "Is she alright?"

"Blood… baby… oh god," Jess chokes out. "There's too much blood… there's blood everywhere."

"Dad you need to call for an ambulance," Holden tells him forcefully. "How long has she been like this? How long has she been bleeding for? How long did it take for you to call me? Answer me please."

"I… I don't know," Jess tells his daughter. "Minutes, an hour… I don't fucking know."

"Is she conscious, is she alive?" Holden asks her father.

"I don't know," Jess replies another round of sobs wracking his body. "There's too much blood… god the baby… I can't lose her now Holden, not after all this time."

"Dad I'm going to have to hang up," Holden tells him.

"No!" Jess immediately protests.

"I have to," Holden tells him forcefully. "I'm going to call Luke and he'll come over straight away. LJ and I are leaving right now and we'll meet you in Hartford at the hospital, okay?"

"Hospital," Jess chokes out.

Holden hung up on him, she needed to get him help.

"What's going on?" LJ asks frantically as Holden searched her phone for Luke's number.

"It's our mom," Holden tells him. "Something's wrong, with her and the baby… Come on Luke pick up."

"Luke's," Luke answered.

"Oh god," Holden says frantically. "Uncle Luke get over to mom and dad's right away, something's happened, there's blood, and dad's freaking out. Get over there quick… call an ambulance or take them to the hospital, please get to them in time."

"I'm leaving right now," Luke says gravely as he hangs up the phone and runs out of the diner.

"We're all packed," LJ says sadly. "Get dressed and we'll hit the road."

"Of course," Holden agrees numbly getting dressed and trying not to let her thoughts wander to the worst possible scenario, but she knew her dad, he would have freaked out, so it would have been a long time between whatever happened to Rory and the time he took to called her. Holden just hoped that not too much time had passed and that Rory and the baby would be fine. They had to be fine, they just had to be.

* * *

**A/N- So like I said before I'll try and get the last six chapters out in the next six days… so review **


	45. Why?

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **bluedancer, blueguju, Bubbly131, chica5345, Curley-Q, diva3337333, .dream slut., Jeremy Shane, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, MielAngelEyes, mizskitles220, Novanca, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Rory we don't have any peanut butter," Jess tells her as he comes back into the living room. "Rory?"

"Jess?" Rory screams from behind the couch. "Jess."

"Rory?" Jess asks frantically as he moves behind the couch and sees the blood. "Oh god, are you alright?"

"Jess… I'm scared," Rory tells him clutching her stomach. "There's so much blood."

"Umm…" Jess falters. "You'll be alright, we'll get you to the hospital."

"Jess?" Rory questions just before slipping into unconsciousness. "Choose the baby, please choose the baby."

"What?" Jess asks her confused as she passes out. "Rory, wake up, please wake up," He pleads, shaking her, trying to wake her up. "I can't do this alone Rory?"

Jess cradled her limp body to his, they were both now covered in her blood. All rational thought had left his mind. His wife was dying in his arms and his mind was blank. He knew that he was supposed to do something, but he couldn't think. He tried to rack his brain, he needed to… Damn where was Holden? What would Holden do? Holden, Jess grabs out his phone and calls his daughter.

He tried to tell his daughter what was happening but he just couldn't. He managed to get it out in the end though. Having his daughter on the other end of the line was comforting, the rational thoughts were slowly coming back… but then she hung up. His mind went blank again and he held Rory to himself even tighter. Willing her to wake up, willing for the blood to just disappear, and willing for everything to go back to normal. Hadn't they had enough drama this year?

"Jess?" Luke questioned running into the house. "Jess? Where are you?"

"Luke?" Jess says his voice coming out low, but just loud enough for Luke to hear.

"Oh god Jess," Luke says dropping down beside them and dialing 911. "Ambulance, please hurry my daughter's pregnant, but something's happened… there's blood everywhere, please hurry."

"What's your name sir?" The call taker asks.

"Luke, oh god," Luke tells them.

"Good, Luke, my name's Sandy and I just need to ask you a few questions," Sandy tells him. "How many months pregnant is your daughter?."

"Nine, nine months," Luke answers.

"We're going to have to get you to deliver the baby Luke," Sandy tells him. "As there's blood, the placenta's probably become detached. I need you to have a look and see if you can see the babies head."

"Oh… okay," Luke says as he quickly pulls off Rory's pants and underwear. "I can't see… there's too much blood, damn why didn't I call Lorelai."

"You're going to have to feel down there, or wipe some of the blood away," Sandy tells him.

"Okay sure," Luke says as he reaches down gently. "I… I can't feel anything, it's closed… I think, I don't know."

"How long has she been bleeding for?" Sandy asks him.

"I don't know, Jess?" Luke asks his nephew. "How long has she been bleeding for? Jess, answer me, now!"

"Fif… fifteen minutes or so," Jess answers. "Please save her Luke."

"Fifteen minutes," Luke tells Sandy.

"Good, not too long," Sandy tries to reassure him. "Is she bleeding heavily at the moment?"

"No, not really," Luke replies. "As I said she's closed off down there, but there's maybe a pint of blood on the floor, but I don't really know what a pint of blood looks like, it could be less."

"Keep calm Luke, what's your daughter's name?" She asks him.

"Rory," Luke answers.

"Stay with Rory," Sandy tells him. "There's not much you can do at the moment, the ambulance should be there soon. It's on route from Hartford."

"But that's half an hour away," Luke protests. "God I should have taken her straight there."

"No, Luke, you did the right thing," Sandy tells him. "She's getting the best help that she can at the moment, if you moved her then she could have bleed out on her way to the hospital. And the ambulance is breaking a million traffic laws right now to get to you as soon as possible, I've update them on Rory's condition and all, so now we just have to wait for them to get there. Who else is there with you?"

"Jess, Rory's husband," Luke answers. "I think he's gone into shock, god if he didn't call his daughter in time and if she didn't call me."

"Luke, stay focused," Sandy tells him. "You got to her in a small amount of time, there's nothing else you could've done. Check her pulse for me, is it strong?"

"I don't know," Luke says holding onto Rory's wrist. "It's not strong, but it's not weak either… I don't know."

"The paramedics have hit Stars Hollow right now, so they should be there shortly," Sandy tells him. "Stay on the phone until they get there Luke, but it won't be long now."

"Tha… Thank you," Luke tells her. "I can hear the sirens now… here they are."

"Are they with you?" Sandy asks him.

"Yes," Luke responds.

"Good, you did good Luke," Sandy tells him. "I'll leave you with them."

Luke quickly hung up the phone and moved out of the way of the paramedics. He watched them as the worked silently on Rory and the baby. They were talking to each other, but Luke couldn't make out half the words. All he got was emergency C-Section, and he knew that wasn't good. They needed to be in a hospital, in an operating room, not a living room.

Luke watched in horror as the paramedics cut into the side of Rory's body and pulled out the baby. The baby was too still, Rory was bleeding freely again. One paramedic worked on Rory whilst the other worked on the baby. It wasn't enough though, there weren't enough paramedics.

"Who's has her medical consent?" One of the paramedics asks.

"Jess is her husband," Luke says pointing to Jess.

"You have to make a decision sir," The paramedic tells him. "We mightn't be able to save them both, so who do you want us to try and save first, your wife or your baby?"

"I… I don't know," Jess replies pulling at his hair.

"Hurry sir," The paramedic tells him. "We're losing them both."

Jess looked at Rory and his baby, they were both dying, he had to make a decision, but how could he make that decision… he couldn't. Then Rory's words ran through his head… '_Choose the baby, choose the baby_'

"My wife, save my wife," Jess pleads them. "I can't live without her… please."

"We need to get to the hospital," The other paramedic says.

"We're going to have to treat them on transport," The other paramedic agrees. "Luke right? We're going to need your help."

"Okay," Luke agrees going over to them.

The paramedic packed Rory's side with clean towels to stop the bleeding.

"Hold them down tight," The paramedic tells Luke. "Don't let go we need to stem the bleeding."

Luke nodded his head and the paramedics lifted Rory up onto the stretcher.

"Here," The paramedic says handing Jess his limp child. "You're going to have to hold your baby in the ambulance… I'm sorry."

Jess let out a wretched sob as he looked down at his baby. His baby was dead, it was too late… but Rory still had a chance, she had to live, she just had to. They hopped into the ambulance, but not before Luke told the crowd that had gathered to let Lorelai know what was going on and to meet them at the hospital. The paramedic worked frantically on Rory, whilst the other one sped them back towards Hartford. Jess just looked down at his baby, it was so little, it didn't even have a chance to live its life before it was taken away.

Jess felt useless in the ambulance, at least Luke was helping, so he did the only thing he could think of, he began cleaning his child. Wiped around the babies mouth and nose, cleaned its face and then began cleaning its chest. Slowly rubbing up and down its chest, willing that things had gone differently.

"I'm sorry," Jess tells his child as he leans down and kisses it, keeping his mouth on his child's. "I wanted to choose you so badly, I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry."

"Do you know CPR Jess?" The driver asks him.

"Yes," Jess answers still looking at his baby.

"Maybe if you use it on your baby… it's worth a shot at least," The driver tells him and Jess immediately does it, he didn't like feeling left out, and now he had a task to do, no matter how pointless it may be. "Just do it gently, okay?"

"Sure," Jess answers and focuses on the task at hand.

They all worked to save Rory and the baby. Jess thought that his task was all in vain, there was no life in his child, but he had to do something… anything, so he applied CPR. They made it to the hospital in record time and the doctors were already waiting. They took Rory and the baby away, leaving Jess and Luke, covered in blood, out the front of the emergency door.

Minutes passed.

"Luke, Jess," Lorelai says frantically running up to them. "I came as soon as I heard, drove like a madwoman to catch up… how are they, how is Rory? The baby?"

"I don't know," Luke replies. "But I don't think it looks good."

"Come on," Lorelai says walking them into the hospital. "Let's get some information."

They walked straight over to the nurse's station.

"My daughter Rory and her baby were brought in not too long ago," Lorelai tells the nurse. "Do you have information on either?"

"Rory's in surgery, I have nothing here about a baby though," The nurse explains. "But can you fill out this paperwork please."

"Sure," Lorelai says grabbing the paper. "Please let us know as soon as you know anything."

"Of course," The nurse replies. "There's a waiting room right behind you and the cafeteria is on the next level up. Ask me if you need anything."

"We will," Lorelai says leading Jess and Luke to the waiting room.

Two hours had passed, Lorelai had filled out the paperwork and they were patiently waiting for any information.

"What did they mean by there was nothing about a baby?" Luke asks Lorelai confused.

"Well the baby doesn't have a name," Lorelai explains. "Maybe they haven't related Rory to the baby, I don't know."

"The baby has a name," Jess finally speaks.

"What is it?" Lorelai asks cautiously.

"It's…" Jess begins but is cut off.

"Dad," Holden says coming over to him and hugging him. "I'm here," Jess started crying. "Its okay dad, everything's going to be okay."

"What's going on?" LJ asks Lorelai. "How's mom?"

"We don't know," Lorelai answers. "She's in surgery at the moment."

"We need answers," Holden states simply as she stands up and walks over to the nurse's station.

They all watch on as Holden worked her magic, and swiftly came back over.

"So?" Jess asks impatiently.

"Rory's still in surgery, she lost a lot of blood, but they are doing everything that they can," Holden relay's to them. "I've got good news though, they have an extra baby floating around, a little boy in the ICN. They think he must be Rory's son."

"No, no," Jess protests. "My son is dead, I saw him and there was no life in him."

"Well either way, he's not breathing on his own, they've got him on a ventilator," Holden explains. "There's a chance for brain damage because he wasn't getting any oxygen for a while, but they're holding onto hope."

"Let's go see him," Lorelai suggests. "Maybe you'll recognize him Jess… its worth a try at least… it might give us some hope for Rory."

"Okay," Jess agrees. "But it won't be my boy… it can't be."

They walked silently down to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and were allowed to enter. The others stayed by the door whilst Jess made his way over to the baby boy. He leant over the incubator and looked down at the baby, he looked beyond all the tubes and wires, and burst into tears.

"Dad?" Holden questions walking over to him. "Is it him… is it my brother?"

"Why?" Jess cries out crumpling to the floor. "Why did this happen? My son's clinging to life and my wife's in surgery, and I'm fine… why?"

"Oh dad," Holden says coaxing him off the floor. "Look at your son, he's strong, he's hanging on, and Rory will be too, she won't want to leave you after all that's happened."

"Dad?" LJ asks cautiously hugging his other side. "What's his name?"

"Oliver," Jess choked out looking down at his son. "Oliver James."

* * *

**A/N- Okay I totally made all the medical things up, didn't research a thing, and bent it all so that it would fit in with the chapter, so hopefully it's at least plausible, and I'm sure if it's not the self appointed nurse of all my stories bluedancer will let me know… it is fiction after all **

**Anyway, Review **


	46. I Love You

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **bluedancer, Bubbly131, Curley-Q, diva3337333, .dream slut., Idjumper06, Jeremy Shane, jory-brucas101, keeper of dragons, kylielink, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, MielAngelEyes, mizskitles220, Novanca, OYwithTHEpoodlesALREADY, SoManyObsessions, Storygirl21, With a K- **I really appreciate them **

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**It was the following day, and they were all sitting around Rory's bedside. The doctors had stitched her back up and were hopeful that she would make a full recovery. She had lost a lot of blood, but it had been replenished. She appeared to be out of the woods, but the doctor kept reminding them that she could contract an infection due to being cut open in a non sterile environment, so everyone tried not to get too excited. But she seemed fine lying unconscious in front of them, her heart beat was steady and she was breathing on her own. The doctor even said that she should wake up soon.

Oliver on the other hand was healing faster than his mother. He was now breathing on his own and there appeared to be no signs of brain damage, but they were keeping a close eye on him just in case. He was still in ICN, but he was of a normal size and weight, so they said that he should make a full recovery. Jess stayed with his baby boy the whole time, he only left when the doctor told him that Rory's surgery was over and that she was being transferred to the ICU.

So here they all are, around Rory's bedside, talking amongst each other in the hopes that it would rouse Rory from her unconsciousness.

"No Luke," Lorelai interjects. "Jess really did steal a beer from my fridge that day you came over, and if I remember correctly Rory told me that he tried to get her to ditch the dinner as well."

"And what'd she say?" Luke asks Lorelai slightly confused.

"No, of course," Lorelai answers. "She was at the dinner, remember?"

"No, you kicked me out, remember?" Luke counters.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai says slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that, but your nephew was acting like a putz that day."

"Can we please change the subject," Jess pleads them, holding Rory's hand tightly in his own.

"I know," Lorelai rejoices. "Younger generation listen up, I'm going to blow your mind with this, this is going to make _'What you talkin' bout Willis'_ seem so lame."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Holden asks her confused.

"Who's Willis?" LJ questions equally confused.

"Who educated you... look it doesn't matter, well it does," Lorelai rambles. "Okay the only thing that you need to know is that '_What you talkin' bout Willis_' was a very popular catchphrase... and I would have liked to say that it was popular even in this day and age, but you've crushed my hopes of that now, haven't you?"

"That was a popular catchphrase?" Holden questions. "Why?"

"Yeah," LJ agrees. "So was it more or less popular than '_Save the cheerleader, save the world_'?"

"Oh how about, '_With great power comes great responsibility_'?" Holden asks her. "Cause I doubt that it would be more popular than that."

"You're getting off track," Lorelai tells them. "The important thing is that I came up with a catchphrase to beat all other catchphrases out there... Rory and I were at the Grandparents at the time..."

"Just spit it out," LJ says impatiently. "I want to see if this is really as good as you say it is?"

"Okay prepare to be amazed," Lorelai says dramatically. "Oy with the poodles already... so?"

"I don't see it," Holden replies.

"Well you had to be there," Lorelai tells her. "But trust me it blew Rory, plus my parents out of the water."

"There was water?" LJ mocks her.

"Luke, they're picking on me... make them stop," Lorelai whines.

"Kids," A tired Rory warns, her eyes still closed.

"Rory?" Jess questions frantically jumping up from his chair and hovering above her."Are you awake? How do you feel?"

"Oliver?" Rory asks opening her eyes. "Where's our baby? Where's our baby Jess?"

"Ssshhh he's fine, he's going to be fine," Jess reassures her. "How are you?"

"Sore," Rory replies. "What happened Jess?"

"You were... There was... I thought I lost you... and the baby," Jess confesses, now crying. "You scared the shit out of me, don't ever do it again."

"I won't," Rory promises. "So can I see Oliver?"

"I'll go tell the doctor you're awake and ask them if you can," Luke tells Rory and then leaves the room.

"So Oliver James?" Lorelai questions trying to keep things light and happy. "How'd you come up with that name?"

"Well Oliver after Oliver Twist, our favourite book," Jess explains finally allow himself to feel somewhat happy. "And James after my father, Jimmy. It all seemed fitting."

"And just to make this clear," Lorelai says tentatively. "You're not going to shorten his name to OJ are you?"

"What? Mom, no!" Rory replies. "Yeah we were going to willingly call our kid OJ."

"It's possible," Lorelai defends. "You called LJ, LJ."

"It never even crossed our mind, did it Jess?" Rory questions and Jess stays silent. "Jess?"

"Of course it crossed my mind," Jess tells her truthfully. "As Lorelai said you named your first son Lucas Jess and shortened it to LJ... come on Rory, what else was I supposed to think?"

"That I only called Lucas LJ for two reasons," Rory replies. "One was so that it wouldn't get confusing with him and Luke, and the second reason was because I didn't want anyone to know that I was still hung up on you... that I was still pining for you."

"But we all knew that you were still pining for Jess," Lorelai tells her. "The whole town knew."

"They did not," Rory says in disbelief. "Why didn't they say anything then?"

"Because Luke made sure that they didn't," Lorelai explains. "You know how much he hated that his own nephew hurt his daughter so badly."

"It's true," Holden agrees. "Luke made me lie to all of you about how I knew him, and he wouldn't let me tell dad that LJ lived in Stars Hollow, or that I met any of you."

"He just loves you babe, and wants to keep you safe," Lorelai tells Rory.

"I know," Rory replies. "It's fine... we're all fine."

"They're bringing him down now," Luke tells Rory as he re-enters the room. "They're going to try and feed him... if you're up to it that is."

"Here he is," The nurse says as she wheels over Oliver in his crib. "Oliver James Mariano."

"I can't believe it," Rory says shocked as Jess helps her sit up in bed.

"Do you feel strong enough to hold him?" The nurse asks and Rory nods her head eagerly.

"Here," Jess says grabbing the baby off the nurse and turning towards Rory. "Are you ready to see our son?"

"Yes," Rory answers excitedly as Jess hands him over to her gently. "Oh he's so... I cannot believe this. Hello Oliver."

"Little OJ," Lorelai says jokingly and Rory glares at her. "Okay, no nicknames."

"How about Ollie?" LJ suggests. "That's a good nickname... plus the whole family has a nickname."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "Now we have an Oliver and a Dodger, I wonder if they will be good friends."

"I can't be his friend," Jess responds. "It's a fine line between being a parent and being a friend and I've crossed that line once before and I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Why?" Rory asks him confused. "Holden turned out alright."

"And Rory turned out alright," Lorelai argues. "And we were best friends."

"Yeah, but you needed Rory there to keep you grounded," Jess tells her. "I just let Holden rule our household, granted she didn't do anything drastic, but she could have."

"Let me hold him," Lorelai says impatiently holding out her arms.

"No way," Jess tells her. "I heard about how LJ was dropped as a child."

"Hey," LJ protests.

"I didn't drop him," Lorelai says. "Rory did."

"What?" Jess asks confused trying to take Oliver off Rory.

"Jess," Rory says holding Oliver against her, not letting him go. "Who do you believe me, your beautiful wife, or my mother?"

"Oh don't call me '_mother_' like that," Lorelai replies.

"Someone dropped me on my head?" LJ questions confused. "Why was I never informed of this? And more importantly who dropped me?"

"Would you believe us if we said that Emily Snr dropped you?" Rory questions her son. "Or how about Tristan... no Finn, he was drunk at the time."

"You haven't even seen Finn since Yale," LJ tells her. "And I'm pretty sure that he didn't drop me in the last couple of months."

"Let me hold him," Jess says grabbing Oliver off Rory. "Clearly someone here dropped him and they don't want to own up to it."

"Oh no," Luke says amused. "I do seem to remember Liz telling me that you dropped Doula once before Jess."

"Jeez what's up with you guys and dropping babies?" Holden questions. "Maybe none of you should hold him."

"Okay I'll admit that I did in fact drop Doula," Jess confesses.

"Okay hand him back over," Rory demands.

"But in my defence," Jess says holding on to Oliver. "I did manage to catch her just before she hit the ground... no blood, no foul."

"Wait," LJ says interrupting them. "Was there blood when one of you dropped me?"

"Of course not," Lorelai lies. "You were fine."

"Yeah if by fine you mean eight stiches later, than he was better than fine," Luke explains.

"God," LJ says. "How old was I? I must've been old enough not to obtain brain damage, and why do I have no recollection of this, it is starting to sound very traumatic that I think I would remember it."

"Well..." Rory falters.

"Well what?" LJ asks her suspiciously.

"I didn't want this to come up here and now," Rory tells him. "But you were four and ummm... we left you in the car with the window down whilst we went inside to grab some coffee before hitting the road, and you... kind of fell out of the car window onto the sidewalk. You were fine though, they stitched you up. It was a good thing that we weren't in Luke's truck though."

"So let me get this right," LJ says. "You left a four year old alone in a car whilst you and Grandma went and got coffee? Is that right? Why does this story seem familiar to me all of a sudden?"

"I had no part of that," Rory defends. "Ask your Grandma Lorelai."

"We... well I may have convinced you that it was a fairytale," Lorelai explains. "A fairytale with a good ending."

"And why would you do that?" LJ asks confused. "You weren't responsible for the accident."

"No, of course not," Lorelai lies.

"Actually your Grandma decided it would be fun to hold a doughnut just out of your grasp," Luke tells him truthfully. "And that's when you leant out of the window, she held it out too far and you didn't know any better, so you leant forward to grab it and fell out of the car window."

"This is... I... How could you?" LJ says speechless. "I remember that fairytale, the 'Prince' fell out of his 'horse and carriage' right into the 'Princesses' waiting arms... which now thinking about it doesn't even make sense because a Princess would never be allowed to catch anyone, not even a Prince."

"So where's the scar?" LJ questions them. "If I had to get stitched up then there must be a scar."

"Just above your hairline," Lorelai tells him. "We may have told you that it was a birth mark... but we were just trying to protect you LJ, honest."

"Jeez someone call Child Services," LJ says and then turns his attention to Oliver. "Get out while you still can."

"See," Rory says proudly. "I did not drop my son, so can I hold my new son now?"

"Of course," Jess says as he hands Oliver over to her.

"Hang on a minute, you've always joked about me be being slow," LJ says to them. "Do I have brain damage," Rory lets out a little laugh. "This is not funny mom."

"No, you don't have any brain damage," Rory tells her son. "At least I think you don't."

"Well it looks like you're definitely feeling better," The doctor says coming into the room.

"Well having my family around does keep my spirits high and my mind distracted," Rory tells him.

"How about we let her get some sleep," The doctor says to everyone else. "It's pretty late and I'm sure that visiting hours are over."

"We'll see you in the morning," Lorelai promises as she gets up and kisses Rory on the head. "Get better."

"Can I stay here?" Jess asks the doctor hopeful. "I nearly lost her yesterday and I don't want to leave her."

"Sure," The doctor replies. "But only you, the rest of you have to leave."

"Thank you," Jess says sincerely.

Everyone gives their goodbye, whilst the doctor checks Rory over. The nurse comes back in and wheels Oliver out and everyone else follows, leaving Rory and Jess alone.

"I'm so glad that you are okay," Jess tells Rory as he hugs her tight. "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you and the baby."

"Don't even think about it," Rory tells Jess as she runs her fingers through his hair comfortingly. "We're both fine... you never have to think about it again... Now come up here and join me, I want to sleep next to you."

"Are you sure?" Jess asks her concerned. "Will I hurt you?"

"Lay against my good side and we should be right," Rory tells him and he climbs onto the bed gently. "The doctor upped my pain meds whilst he was in here anyway, so I'll be fine."

"I love you Rory," Jess says as he snuggles into her good side and lays his head on her chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Jess," Rory replies simply as she runs her fingers through his hair lovingly, not long later they both fall into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Review **


	47. Home

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **bluedancer, Bubbly131, Curley-Q, .dream slut., Esmeralda2134, ICanSeeYourFace, jory-brucas101, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, literatiwhore, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mizskitles220, Novanca, SoManyObsessions, Storygirl21, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy, With a K- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**A week had past. Rory had contracted an infection but the doctors caught it early and pumped her full of antibiotics, she was fine after a couple of days. The doctors had run every relevant test and were assured that Rory was out of danger for the time being, so she was allowed to go home, though due to the damage caused during the impromptu surgery there was little hope that Rory would be able to get pregnant again. Oliver was moved out of intensive care and put in the nursery where he belonged, though he spent most of his time in Rory's room surrounded by his family and friends.

So there they were on their way home, Rory and Jess up front, with Holden, Oliver and LJ in the middle seat of Jess' SUV. Rory looked back and smiled at her children, with all that had happened lately she didn't have a lot of hope that they would all be together as a family again, but now they were. Holden and LJ sat either side of Oliver trying to captivate his attention, but he seemed more interested in sleeping. They entered Stars Hollow and they were surprised to see that there was no one to greet them. This was Stars Hollow after all, and this was the biggest news the town had since Luke and Lorelai's wedding.

"We're home," Jess says to Rory as he pulls into the driveway.

"Where is everyone?" Rory asks disappointed.

"Who cares," Jess responds. "We're finally home, don't you just want to go inside and rest."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "But it would be nice to know that the town cared."

"I'm sure they care mom," LJ tells her. "Maybe Grandma Lorelai told them not to bother you."

"Yeah that must be it," Rory agrees as she gets out of the car and unbuckles Oliver. "Come on baby boy, we're home."

"Hang on," LJ says stopping Rory. "I'm not your baby boy anymore."

"No, you're not," Rory tells him. "Oliver is."

"Don't tell me that you're going to spaz out now because you think that the new baby is going to take your spot in the family," Jess says to LJ. "We still love you Lucas, this new baby doesn't change that."

"I know that," LJ replies annoyed. "I've always been mom's baby though."

"Rory," Jess begins, but Rory stops him.

"Don't you dare," Rory warns him walking up the front steps.

"But he's so-" Jess continues.

"Jess," Rory warns again.

"He's not normal," Jess quickly blurts out.

"Hey," LJ protests. "At least I didn't put fake crime scenes up in the town just to hide my real crimes."

"And what real crime was I hiding?" Jess asks him expectantly.

"Dad calm down," Holden tells him, pushing him in the house. "I'd feel the same way if Oliver was a girl... I'd hate not being your baby girl anymore."

"Never," Jess promises her as he pulls her into a hug.

"Never say never," Holden tells him knowingly. "Even with Rory's permanent injuries there's still a chance, there's even adoption."

"I think Oliver's enough for now," Jess says as he hears Oliver crying. He walked straight over to Rory and took Oliver off her.

"Thanks," Rory says relieved. "I'm going to go take a shower and then get some sleep."

"He's not going to cry forever," Jess tells her.

"I know," Rory replies looking at LJ. "I remember." She practically runs up the stairs, wanting to savour all the time she has alone.

"Oh no, I think Oliver just..." Jess says trying not to breathe through his nose. "Holden that's your job."

"No it isn't dad," Holden replies stepping away from him.

"LJ," Jess pleads.

"No way dad," LJ say joining Holden. "You're the dad, it's your job to change him."

"Fine," Jess huffs. "But you guys are supervising, because Rory and I are going to have a weekend away soon and you're going to have to look after him."

"Fine," LJ replies. "Lead the way."

They followed Jess upstairs and into Oliver's room, which was across the hall from Holden and LJ's rooms, and next to Rory and Jess'. Jess made his way inside and the kids reluctantly followed.

"Why do we need to watch you again?" Holden asks her father.

"Oh you never know when this might come in handy," Jess tells her, grabbing all the things he needs. "How about when you and LJ have a child of your own?"

"Never going to happen," Holden replies.

"Why not?" LJ asks her confused.

"I'm not going to have children," Holden tells him.

"Ever?" LJ questions confused. "Why?"

"Why not?" Holden replies.

"She's got a strong opinion on this one," Jess warns LJ.

"Give me one good reason why," LJ says to her, changing his tact.

"Because we're not normal, humans are not normal," Holden explains. "And life is hard... I don't want to put someone through that."

"But isn't it worth it?" LJ questions. "Look at Oliver here, yes I agree life will be hard for him, but what about everything he will experience... his first love, graduating high school and college, getting married, having children of his own. It will be a tough road getting there, but it will all be worth it."

"Fine, I'll admit that you make a valid point," Holden relents. "How about, I won't say I'll never have children, deal?"

"It's the best you're going to get," Jess tells him.

"Fine I'll take it," LJ reluctantly agrees. "But I'll convince you otherwise."

"Yeah, good luck with that one," Jess tells him as he does up Oliver's new nappy. "There we go, all done."

"What's that smell?" LJ questions and Jess sniffs Oliver.

"Oh no," Jess says putting Oliver down and checking his diaper. "Good, false alarm," He says visibly relieved.

* * *

"Do you wish it was a girl?" LJ asks Rory and Jess.

"It didn't matter to us," Rory replies rocking Oliver in her arms gently. "Either sex would be fine with us."

"Speaking of sex," Jess says cutting in. "I hope my daughter's still a virgin Lucas."

"Umm, sure," LJ lies unconvincingly, he could never lie well, just like his mother.

"Yeah," Holden pipes up. "My gift has sailed dad, sorry, but I can't be a virgin forever."

"You're sixteen," Jess replies. "Your mother here didn't have sex until she was twenty."

"With a married man," LJ clarifies.

"And when did you have sex dad?" Holden questions.

"That's not relevant," Jess replies.

"Come on Jess," Rory pleads. "Even I don't know how old you were."

"That's because it is in the past," Jess tells them. "And it will stay in the past."

"Oh you know what will be fun," Holden says looking at Oliver. "When dad has to give little Oliver James the sex talk."

"Oh god," Jess says thinking about it.

"Welcome to the joys of parenthood," Rory tells him.

"What'd he tell you?" LJ asks Holden.

"He said 'babies come from the mommy's, so don't go anywhere near boys because they're the daddy's'," Holden tells them. "Mind you I was six at the time."

"What?" Jess defends. "I was just making sure she knew from an early age, I didn't exactly want her to get pregnant at a young age."

"Yeah because a lot of six year olds get pregnant," LJ replies sarcastically.

"Now look what you did," Rory scolds Jess as Oliver starts crying.

"You can't blame me," Jess argues.

"Come on Oliver," Rory says patting him on the back soothingly. "It's okay... come on baby boy its okay."

"Give him to me," Jess says outstretching his arms.

"No, no," LJ says. "Give him to me."

"You're doing it wrong," Holden tells Rory. "Give him to me."

"No don't give it to the baby hater," LJ jokes.

"I don't hate babies," Holden replies. "I just don't want any of my own, so that doesn't mean that I don't know how to make them stop crying."

"So how do I make him stop crying?" Rory asks her.

"Give him to me and I'll show you," Holden says taking a step forward.

"No don't," LJ says dramatically as he steps in front of Holden.

"Here," Rory says handing Oliver over to Jess. "There, it's all settled. And you two," Rory says to Holden and LJ. "Stop acting like an old married couple."

"Fine," Holden and LJ relent as they sit down on the couch.

"Look at that," Jess says cockily. "I got Oliver to stop crying."

"Probably because you're covered in moms scent," LJ tells him. "Oliver can smell his mother all over you."

"No it's because I'm his father," Jess replies. "And he knows that."

"Wow he's smart for a baby," Holden says sarcastically.

"It's intuition," Jess explains. "Babies are born with it... you know, like how they know how to breathe."

"Jeez, stop fighting everyone," Rory says. "This is supposed to be a happy family moment."

"Okay," They all relent.

"Now," Rory says sitting down in between Holden and LJ. "You two are going back to school Monday, now won't that be fun?"

"Great," LJ replies.

"I miss school," Holden says excitedly. "I started Chilton, and then you and dad pulled us out because of LJ's psycho dad, then we went back, then we were pulled out again and home schooled because of the incident... it's going to be great. Oh and I will be able to sit with Caroline and Laura... not to mention that I am dating the king of Chilton, Whoo! Go me!"

"I've probably been dethroned by now," LJ says. "And I hope I have."

"No don't say that," Holden pleads him. "I want to be crowned queen at prom."

"And I have to be the king of Chilton for that to happen?" LJ questions her.

"Well, yes," Holden replies. "I could do it all on my own, but you being king already will make it all that much easier."

"Why do you want to be queen anyway?" Jess asks her.

"First step to world domination," Holden replies shrugging her shoulders. "I've got to start out somewhere... and this should be easy enough to achieve."

"I don't know," Rory says. "The Chilton bunch can be a tough crowd to please... especially if you take their mother's into consideration."

"It won't be a problem," Holden replies. "Oh my gosh Stephanie, look at your outfit, you look stunning, Brad is totally going to ask you out," Holden says in a high pitched voice. "See easy."

"Where'd you get that from?" Rory questions amused. "One Tree Hill?"

"No," Holden replies. "Bring It On... or was it Mean Girls? Some movie from your era, mom had the best DVD collection."

"Oh let's watch a movie," Rory says excitedly. "I know we'll have our first ever movie night, with everyone here, Holden, Oliver and of course you Jess."

"I agree on one condition," Jess tells her.

"Okay," Rory accepts. "Shoot."

"We're watching Almost Famous," Jess replies happily.

"No!" Rory and Holden say at the same time.

"What's Almost Famous?" LJ asks confused.

"Just the best movie you'll ever see," Jess replies as he hands Oliver to Rory. "I'll go grab it."

"Has Jess not found another movie that he likes more than Almost Famous in the sixteen years we've been apart?" Rory asks Holden.

"No," Holden replies. "I've lost count how many times I've had to sit through that movie. One day I took all his copies, yes he had more than one, and I hid them in my room. He tore through the whole house looking for them and when he found them in my room he grounded me, but it was so worth it, the look on his face... classic."

"So what happens in this movie?" LJ asks.

"Sex, drugs, rock'n'roll," Rory answers.

"Oh and don't forget suicide," Holden adds.

"And this is dad's favourite movie?" LJ questions. "Why?"

"Let's see sex, drugs..." Holden replies.

"Maybe I'll ask him," LJ says.

"No," Holden and Rory plead.

"Ask me what?" Jess asks confused as he comes back into the room.

"Nothing," LJ answers after seeing Holden and Rory's serious faces. "Let's watch this movie... I hear it's good."

"Damn right it's good," Jess says as he puts in the DVD and sits down on the couch. "Get ready to get blown away Lucas... this is the best movie ever."

"Just press play already," Rory tells Jess.

"Yeah the sooner you start it," Holden adds. "The sooner it finishes."

"Okay, okay," Jess says. "I'm pressing play."

* * *

**A/N- Review **


	48. Baby Shower

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **blueguju, Bubbly131, Curley-Q, Esmeralda2134, iXheartXjessXmariano, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, literatiwhore, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, Midnight-Gypsy101, Novanca, SoManyObsessions, Storygirl21, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy, With a K- **I really appreciate it**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"This is stupid," Rory says standing out on the front porch. "Where is everyone, the town's deserted... that's it, I'm going to find out what's going on."

"No," Jess says stopping her. "I'll go find out for you, I'll even bring you back some of Luke's coffee."

"Fine," Rory huffs. "But I expect you to return with some answers... like why no one in this town has visited Oliver yet, got it?"

"I've got it," Jess reassures Rory. "I shall return with answers."

"And coffee," Rory tells him. "Don't forget the coffee."

"I won't," Jess says as he kisses her and then heads off towards the diner.

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?" Jess asks Lorelai as soon as he walks into diner, packed with townspeople. "Rory's freaking out that no one loves her."

"There's a hitch in the plan," Luke tells him.

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "Your wife has a clear view of the town square, and she's been out on her front porch for ages."

"You have to take her somewhere Jess," Luke tells him. "Take the whole family."

"And how do you expect me to take four people somewhere without any of them questioning me?" Jess asks Luke.

"I don't know," Luke replies. "But hurry up, I want these people out of the diner today."

"Fine," Jess says. "Give me ten minutes, and we'll be at the bridge."

Jess made his way back to the house, wondering why the town couldn't just greet Oliver like any other normal person would.

"So?" Rory asks expectantly from the doorway.

"I don't know," Jess replies. "Kirk enforced a curfew or something, they're in the diner now deciding whether or not to depose Kirk."

"So when are they coming to see Oliver?" Rory questions. "And where's my coffee?"

"They are coming to see Oliver when the meeting has finished," Jess explains. "And I forgot your coffee."

"Remind me why I married you again?" Rory asks him a little peeved that he forgot her coffee.

"Because I'm smart and rich," Jess answers. "And because I love you."

"Fine," Rory huffs. "And why can't we go to this meeting?"

"Apparently we've missed too much," Jess answers. "Blame Kirk."

"Kirk's in there?" Rory questions confused. "Why? They're discussing his future as town selectman."

"Exactly," Jess replies. "He's trying to persuade them not to depose him... anyway you know what we should do, we should take Oliver and the kids down to the bridge, what do you say?"

"Why?" Rory asks him suspiciously.

"For fun," Jess answers. "You do remember fun don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Rory replies smiling. "Kids, out front now!"

"What?" LJ asks confused as he, Holden and Oliver join Rory and Jess on the front porch.

"We're going to the bridge," Jess tells them excitedly.

"No thanks," LJ says turning around to go back in the house.

"Hey, get back here," Jess says as he grabs the back of LJ's shirt. "You're coming with, no exceptions."

Rory took Oliver off Holden and walked towards the bridge, Jess at her side. The kids following behind, talking amongst themselves.

"Now Oliver," Jess says stepping onto the bridge. "This is the bridge, and you're going to love this place... and if you don't then we'll disown you."

"Jess," Rory warns.

"What?" Jess replies. "It's not like he's not going to like this place. I like it and you like it. And Holden and LJ seem to like it," Jess says motioning over to the teens already sitting on the edge of the bridge in the middle, LJ's arm around Holden.

"I can't believe it," Rory says looking at their kids. "That used to be us Jess. Never would I have imagined that our kids would be sitting here nearly twenty years later."

"Yeah, but they are," Jess responds. "And just think when Oliver finds that special someone he'll be down here with her too."

Oh god, don't say that," Rory says holding Oliver closer to her body. "Oliver's never going to grow up."

"Well hand over Peter Pan then," Jess says taking Oliver off Rory and walking down to where the kids were sitting.

Rory followed and sat down next to Holden. Jess handed Oliver back to her and sat down next to LJ.

"See this isn't too bad," Jess says punching LJ on the shoulder lightly. "Is it?"

"I guess not," LJ says looking out over the water. "Swan!" LJ yells and Jess immediately grabs LJ and tries to hide behind him.

"That wasn't funny," Jess says as he loosens his death grip on LJ.

"No dad," Holden says in between laughter. "That was funny, and after you teased Emily like that it only seems fair."

"You were in on that plan," Jess says to his daughter. "So ssshhh! Plus that swan traumatized me, you're lucky I can even come out here anymore."

"Stop teasing your father," Rory tells them, trying not to laugh. "He can't even come out here alone anymore."

"How about you hand Oliver over," Jess says to Rory. "And then I push all three of you in the lake."

"You can't," Holden says triumphantly. "We can't be wet for the party."

"Holden," Jess hisses.

"What party?" Rory questions confused.

"A baby shower for Oliver," LJ tells his mother. "The town's throwing it for you."

"Jeez Holden and LJ," Jess reprimanded them. "Can't you keep your mouths shut, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Don't worry," Rory tells them excitedly. "I can act surprised," They all looked at her with a questioning gaze. "What?" Rory argues. "I can lie."

"Well we might as well head back now," Jess says standing up and taking Oliver off Rory. "You already know what's going on."

"I knew they didn't forget," Rory says jumping up from the bridge.

They all made their way back to the town square. Rory bouncing up and down excitedly the whole way there.

"Rory," Jess says stopping her before they came into view of the town square. "You might want to stop bouncing up and down if you want to convince them that you're surprised."

"Right," Rory says, keeping her feet on the ground and taking a couple of deep breathes. "Let's do this."

They walked towards the town square and Jess was surprised that the town could get everything set up that quickly, they weren't even gone that long. Rory kept on taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself, but it wasn't working. The closer she got to the town square, the closer she got to the decorations and townies, the more excited she got.

"Congratulations!" The whole town cheered once Rory was in earshot.

"Oh wow!" Rory says trying to act surprised but completely failing.

"Who told her?" Lorelai demanded as she slumped down into her chair.

"They did," Jess says pointing to Holden and LJ.

"Well this sucks," Lorelai says defeated.

"I may not be surprised," Rory tries to reassure Lorelai. "But I am excited."

"It's not the same," Lorelai tells her.

"Do I still get presents?" Rory asks hopeful.

"I don't know," Lorelai replies. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Of course you do doll," Babette says leaning over her walking frame. "Now hurry up I aint getting any younger and if I stay out too long then my arthritis plays up."

"You heard the woman," Taylor says from his gopher. "Get on with it."

"Didn't the townies used to be nice?" Jess asks Rory.

"They did," Rory agrees. "But then they got old... closer to death, every minute counts for them now."

"Huh," Jess responds looking at the now old townies, they were still as weird as he remembered them.

"Okay," Lorelai says reaching behind her chair and grabbing a present. "Open mine first."

"Sure," Rory says excitedly as she grabs the present off Lorelai. "What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Open it and find out," Lorelai replies just as excited.

"Oh my god," Rory says tearing the paper off the present. "Hug-a-world."

"Hug-a-what?" Jess asks her confused.

"Hug-a-world," Lorelai tells him.

"Is this new?" Rory suddenly asks cautiously. "This isn't the one from the garage is it?"

"No, this one's animal free," Lorelai replies. "Like I'd give Oliver an alive hug-a-world."

"What the hell is a hug-a-world?" Jess asks them completely confused.

"It's a hug-a-world," Rory replies clutching it to her chest. "You hold it like this and where ever our pinkie fingers ended up that's where mom and I were going to travel when I grew up."

"We never did go to Uzbekistan," Lorelai tells her.

"Where did you find this?" Rory asks Lorelai happily. "I didn't think that they made them anymore."

"Ebay," Lorelai answers simply.

"Thank you," Rory says hugging Lorelai. "I love it, and I'm sure that Oliver will as well."

"Great," Kirk mumbles.

"What?" Rory asks him confused.

"How are our gifts supposed to match up to that?" Kirk asks her. "If I knew that you'd get that reaction from a stuffed world globe then that's what I would've got you."

"I'm sure I'll love anything that you and Lulu picked out for me," Rory tries to reassure him.

"Sure," Kirk scoffs. "I'm sure you'll love the three wheel stroller with disc brakes and a multi-adjustable seat lift."

"Kirk, none of that makes any sense," Luke says stopping him. "You know nothing about this stroller do you?"

"No," Kirk admitted. "But it does have three wheels."

"You really got me a stroller?" Rory asks Kirk excitedly and Kirk nods his head. "Oh my god, thank you Kirk," Rory says as she brings him into a hug.

"Umm, Rory," Jess says stepping in and removing her from Kirk. "Why'd you just hug Kirk?"

"Yeah," Kirk agreed, taking a step back. "That was... strange."

"I don't know," Rory replies, visible a little shaken. "I just got caught up in the excitement."

"You know," Kirk tells her. "I've only ever been hugged by mother and Lulu... but that was nice, thank you Rory, it feels good to be loved by someone else."

"Oh Kirk," Rory replies, trying to decide whether she should feel sad for him or whether she should be freaked out that she got that close to Kirk. "Didn't your imaginary girlfriend ever hug you?"

"No," Kirk tells her. "She had a severe case of OCD... she didn't like touching, though I did catch her at Doose's rubbing up against Patty... maybe it wasn't me after all, maybe she just liked girls."

"Well you can sure pick them," Jess says amused. "What did she look like Kirk?"

"I don't know, she was invisible," Kirk responds.

"No way," Lorelai says on the verge of tears from laughing too hard. "Your girlfriend was invisible as well as imaginary?"

"Well I couldn't see her... she was imaginary," Kirk responds dumbly.

"What does that mean?" Luke asks confused.

"I think that means that he's not smart enough to imagine the physical features of his girlfriend," Jess explains. "Or imaginary and invisible mean the same thing in his mind."

"I don't know about anyone else," Finn says just joining in on the conversation. "But I think we now know more about Kirk than we ever intended to."

"Back to presents," Lorelai suggests.

"Me next," Liz says stepping forward. "Hi Oliver, my beautiful grandson. Now this," She says to Jess pulling out a bracelet from her pocket. "Is a charm bracelet, well a manly charm bracelet, I've added some things already. A book and a newspaper for his parent's occupations. The bridge, a H and LJ for his brother and sister... and if you ever think of something that should go on there, than let me know and I'll be happy to make it and put it on there for him."

"Thank you mom," Jess says taking the bracelet off her. "It's beautiful. It's been eighteen years and I still can't believe that you make this stuff," Jess says referring to the bracelet. "It's just amazing."

"Us next," Miss Patty said, moving forward with her new husband and Babette at her side.

"We want to give you this," Babette says handing Rory an envelope.

"Piano lessons?" Rory questions surprised as she opens the envelope.

"Yeah, in memory of Morey," Babette says sadly. "It will be good for someone else in this town to be blessed with the gift of music."

"But if he doesn't like it," Miss Patty tells her. "Then don't force him into it, we just want him to try, he might even enjoy it... and to have Stars Hollow once again filled with Morey's talent would be a great way to uphold his memory."

They spent the rest of the day exchanging gifts. Rory was relieved to find out that the town still loved her, and they showered her with lots of gifts, she was like their own daughter after all. Jess and the kids watched on as Rory interacted with everyone, she was really happy and they all loved that. Lorelai was at her side the whole time, commenting on how cute all the gifts were. And Miss Patty and Babette even decided to stay longer than they had planned, 'pain be damned, this is the most fun I've had since Morey passed' Babette had exclaimed. They partied on into the night, no one wanted to go home, but eventually the crowd thinned out and they went home to put Oliver to bed.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I don't know what's going on, I think my muse has disappeared. I'll try and get the last two chapters out soon, but chances are that they are going to be as hard to write as this one, so we'll have to see how long it takes **

**Review**


	49. Getting Back to Normal

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Bubbly131, Curley-Q, Esmeralda2134, ICanSeeYourFace, jory-brucas101, K-Marie-M, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, mizskitles220, Novanca, SoManyObsessions, Storygirl21, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy, With a K- **I really appreciate them all**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Ha," Lorelai laughs at Holden and LJ. They were all sitting in the diner. "You have to go to school."

"You have to go to work," Holden counters.

"So," Lorelai replies. "Work's fun, school's not."

"I don't know," LJ says. "It will be good to see if I have been replaced as the king of Chilton."

"Just think of all the rumours going around," Lorelai tells them. "They probably think you're dead LJ, and as for you Holden they'll think that you've been impregnated."

"Sounds about right," Holden agrees.

"Hey," LJ protests. "You are not pregnant."

"No, I was referring to their assumptions being about right," Holden explains. "After hearing Oliver cry, I'm not going to go and impregnate myself just yet."

"See look at that," LJ says to her proudly. "You're already considering having children."

"Well what can I say, you're just too cute to say no to," Holden replies as she leans across the table and gives him a kiss.

"Hey, hey," Luke says tapping a sign behind the counter that read '_No kissing, it's a health code violation_'. "Take that outside."

"Come on Grandpa Luke," LJ pleads using his Gilmore pout. "Make an exception."

"No," Luke replies firmly. "You know the rules... you're just as bad as your Grandma and her cell phone."

"Yeah and whatever happened to that '_No cell phones_' sign?" LJ asks Luke.

"I took it down for the greater good," Luke tells him.

"Meaning?" Holden questions Lorelai.

"Meaning I disobeyed the sign so many times, that he snapped one day and threw the sign out the door," Lorelai tells them amused. "He said something about '_What's the point of having the sign when no one, meaning you, never obeys it_'. I believe Kirk has the sign now."

"Ready for school kids?" Jess asks as he comes into the diner. "Let's go."

"We're eating," LJ tells him.

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Well then you should have gotten up earlier," Jess says. "Now come on, you can eat the rest in the car."

They grabbed their plates, walked outside, and got in Jess' SUV.

"Isn't this exciting," Rory says from the front seat.

"No," Both teens reply.

* * *

"Now LJ, no funny business," Rory warns him out the front of Chilton. "If I get a call from Tristan I want it to be because he wanted to talk to me, not because you are in trouble, got it?"

"Sure mom," LJ replies.

"Holden keep an eye on him please," Rory asks.

"Will do," Holden says as she and LJ get out of the car.

"Don't forget to act slutty," Jess yells out to his daughter.

"Jess," Rory scolds as she hits him in the arm.

"What?" Jess asks her in mock confusing. "I read it in the school brochure."

"Sure thing," Rory replies. "LJ told us the story."

"Don't worry dad," Holden says grabbing LJ's hand. "I think I'll be alright this time round."

"No PDA," Jess yells, but they ignored him and headed into the school.

"They'll be fine," Rory tells Jess, convincing herself in the process. "Holden will keep them both in line."

* * *

"Holden, LJ," Mr. Medina said as they came into the classroom. "Glad that you two have finally decided to rejoin us."

"Yeah, sure," LJ replies. "It's our pleasure Max."

"It's Mr. Medina," Mr. Medina corrects. "And have you finished off your English Lit assignment, the one on Romeo and Juliet?"

"No," LJ tells him. "I thought that we were exempt from that one."

"No, you weren't," Mr. Medina says regretfully. "I really thought Holden would be the one to straighten you out LJ."

"Well she likes me just the way I am," LJ says happily.

"Here," Holden says handing Mr. Medina the assignment.

"What's that?" LJ asks her confused.

"Our assignment," Holden tells him. "We did work on it Mr. Medina, before all this started actually, so there you go."

"Thank you," Mr. Medina says, and Holden and LJ take their seats in the back.

"What?" Holden asks LJ confused. "You're not going to try and kick me out of your seat this time."

"No, you can have it," LJ tells her. "Though if you kiss Johnny this time round, then don't blame me if he has a broken nose and I get suspended."

"Don't worry," Holden says. "I won't be kissing anyone other than you."

"Holden, LJ," Mr. Medina warns. "Pay attention."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Rory asks Jess confused. "I've gotten used to the kids being here all the time, and now they're back at school... what do we do?"

"We should probably get back to work," Jess suggests. "But today is a monumental day."

"Why? Because our babies have left the nest... again?" Rory asks confused.

"No," Jess answers walking towards the house. "You see those two big ass trucks out the front of our place."

"Yeah," Rory replies confused, wondering what the hell was in the trucks.

"Well I figured that I'd move the rest of our stuff from the Hartford house, seeing as Holden and I are living here now," Jess tells her.

"Really?" Rory asks excitedly. "So this is all your things."

"Umm, no," Jess answers. "The first truck is filled with my books, as well as half the second truck."

"Jess you are aware that we cannot possibly fit all your books into our house," Rory tells him.

"I know," Jess replies. "I'm still figuring that out."

"But the main thing is that the Hartford house is empty, we don't have to go back there for any of our stuff anymore," Jess says happily.

"That is good," Rory agrees. "So did you sell the house?"

"No," Jess answers. "LJ was right, apparently there's too many rollerblade scuff marks, and apparently no one want to buy a house that's ruined. It's alright though, I figure that Matt and Chris can stay there when they come and visit us, or when they start up that Truncheon branch in Hartford. So it won't be a complete waste."

"That's alright then," Rory says as she kisses Jess. "But what are we going to do with all your books, I want to keep them all, but I don't think that we can."

"I have a rough plan in my head," Jess tells her. "But I still need to work out the kinks, and until then they can just stay in the truck."

"Sure," Rory agrees. "So I guess that we better start unloading... and by that I mean you unload and I'll watch."

* * *

"Lunch, finally," LJ says as he gets up from his seat and pulls Holden up with him. "I thought that Max would never stop talking."

"I know what you mean," Holden agrees as she follows LJ out into the hallway. They go to his locker and Holden shoves her books in there.

"Here," LJ says as he grabs out two lunch bags and hands her one.

"What's this?" Holden asks confused as she opens it up. "Ah, a famous Grandpa Luke packed lunch."

"Yeah," LJ agrees. "Turns out that he likes you too."

"Well of course," Holden says following LJ outside, to her usual table. "Who doesn't like me?"

"Them," Laura says pointing over to a table of girls.

"Well of course they don't," Holden says sitting down. "That's LJ's personal fan club."

"I know what you mean," Caroline says joining them. "They keep asking me if you two are really going out."

"Well we are," LJ replies.

"Oh before I forget again," Holden says quickly. "Something's been bothering me and I keep on forgetting to ask you guys."

"What?" Caroline asks as she grabs a fry out of LJ's lunch bag.

"LJ called you Courtney on my first day here, didn't he?" Holden asks them. "Or am I just imagining things."

"No you're not imagining things," Caroline reassures her. "LJ would call me Courtney sometimes, he was pretending that he couldn't remember my name."

"You guys have a complicated relationship," Laura tells them. "It's even worse than Holden and LJ's, and they're brother and sister."

"And you thought I couldn't make any friends my first day here," Holden tells LJ. "Look around you, I'd consider these people my friends."

"I'm still sticking by what I said," LJ says. "I'm not sitting on your imaginary friend again am I? I don't mean to, but she just doesn't catch my eye or say anything to pre-warn me."

"You're stupid," Holden tells him playfully. "And yes, you are sitting on my imaginary friend, so get off her."

"Well okay then," LJ says as he stands up, but sits down on Holden's lap. "Is that better?"

"No," Holden says trying to push him off. "LJ you're squashing me."

"Now you know how your imaginary friend feels," LJ says as he gets off her and sits back in his own seat.

* * *

"So was LJ replaced as the king of Chilton?" Rory asks them as soon as they got off the bus in Stars Hollow.

"Surprisingly no," Holden answers.

"Yeah," LJ agrees. "I'm not the king anymore, but no one replaced me, it's the strangest thing I've ever seen."

"There's no king of Chilton?" Rory asks her son. "What is the world coming to? I'm pretty sure that's against the laws of everything."

"It's pretty funny," Jess says. "Their king leaves for a few months, and the whole hierarchy crumbles."

"Aren't we going to the diner?" LJ questions confused.

"Yeah," Holden agrees. "Why are we going home?"

"Because your dad's been moving all your things inside," Rory tells her. "Took him nearly all day too."

"Where's Oliver?" LJ asks confused, just realising that his baby brother was missing.

"Luke and Lorelai are having some bonding time with him," Jess explains.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "We didn't want him to get attacked by a toppling box."

"What?" The two teens ask confused as they make their way up the porch steps. "Oh," They say in realisation when Jess opens the door.

"What the hell happened in here?" Holden asks confused, staring at the boxes that were everywhere in the house. "I didn't think that we owned this much stuff."

"You don't," Rory tells her. "All these boxed here are your dad's books."

"And they're not still in the truck, why?" Holden asks confused.

"Because it started raining, it was a light shower really," Rory tells them. "But Jess was afraid that his books were going to get wet, so he relocated them into the house, just watch your step."

"It's not that bad," Jess replies. "It reminds me of living with Luke, and they're not going to be here forever, I have a plan."

"Well why you work on that plan I'm going to pick up Oliver and take the kids to the diner," Rory tells her husband as she kisses him on the cheek. "And one week."

"One week what?" Jess asks her confused.

"One week and these three thousand odd books must be out of here," Rory tells him. "So work on that plan, or I'll kick you out of the house with the books." Rory says jokingly.

"Great," Jess mutters as he looks at the boxes and boxes of books stacked everywhere, truthfully he had no idea what he was going to do with them. "Just great."

* * *

**A/N- One chapter to go, I'll get it out when I can, no promises on when it comes out, though I'll try my best to make it come out in the next week at least**

**Review**


	50. The Final Hurrah!

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Bubbly131, Curley-Q, jory-brucas101, kylielink, literatijavajunkie092, Miguel51, Novanca, smartbookworm, SoManyObsessions, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- **Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP and the CW

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Jess?" Rory questions.

"Just keep your eyes closed," Jess tells her. "You too Holden and LJ."

"This is stupid," LJ retorts, but keeps his eyes closed regardless. "Where are we even go_- Humph_," LJ says as he trips over the kerb. "What the hell was that?" LJ asks, picking himself off the ground.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you to watch your step," Jess replies.

"Are we nearly there?" Holden asks her father.

"Yes, just relax everyone," Jess tells them.

"Where's Oliver?" Rory asks frantically. "You didn't leave him at the house did you Jess."

"No, I've got Oliver," Jess answers. "Just relax, we're almost there."

"How much longer?" Holden asks. "Give us a rough estimation, how many more steps?"

"I don't know," Jess replies. "Minus seventy-four."

"Minus?" LJ asks confused.

"Yeah, minus," Jess answers. "We actually got to our destination awhile ago, but you were all being pains so we circled around it."

"I can't believe you Jess," Rory says as she opens her eyes. "I'm going to get- Oh, is that what I think it is?" Rory asks Jess in disbelief.

"Well if it's what it says on the sign, then yes," Jess says and then looks at the kids who still had their eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now."

"Finally," LJ mutters and then looks at the building in front of him. "Huh?"

"Nice one dad," Holden says proudly. "That's great."

"It's a library," LJ deadpans.

"Not just any library," Holden tells him. "This library has the best collection this side of... the universe."

"Doesn't Stars Hollow already have a library?" LJ asks confused.

"Lucas," Rory warns.

"See when you said that I had to find a place for my books," Jess explains. "I thought what's a better place than a library."

"And you're really going to let other people read your books?" Rory asks him. "Because I know how territorial you can get over your books."

"Yes, they can read them," Jess replies.

"I don't believe you," Rory says stubbornly.

"No, it's true," Jess tells her.

"So you're telling me that your first edition of Hemingway's '_Old Man and the Sea_' is in there," Rory says motioning towards the library.

"No, of course not," Jess replies. "I'm not letting the kids get their sticky jam hands on my first editions, or any Hemingway book for that matter."

"Jess?" Rory questions. "How many books did you keep that aren't in this library? And where exactly are they now?"

"I don't know," Jess answers truthfully. "I'd say no more than three hundred."

"Three hundred?" Rory questions him in disbelief. "And where are they?"

"In _our _house," Jess replies emphasising the word 'our'. "The ones I couldn't cram into _our _library I put in the study downstairs."

"We don't have a study downstairs," Rory tells him.

"Oh," Jess replies. "Well think of it as a second library with a desk in it then."

"Oh, Jess," Rory says. "Why do I love you?"

"Because of my books," Jess answers hopeful. "Do you at least like the name of the library?" Jess asks Rory.

"_The Literate Library_," Rory reads the sign aloud. "Kind of ironic don't you think, I mean, I'm sure if they couldn't read then they wouldn't be going to the library. Also, are there any books even in this library you've constructed?"

"Whatever," Jess huffs. "I like it."

"_Emergency town meeting_!_ Emergency town meeting_!" Lane yelled running through the town.

"Who knew Stars Hollow had a town crier," Jess says amused as Lane ran past them.

"Who knew that it was Lane," Rory says amazed.

"Well come on," Holden says grabbing Rory's hand and dragging her towards Miss Patty's. "It's an emergency town meeting after all."

"They haven't had one of these in years," LJ says excitedly. "I wonder what it's about."

They made their way quickly to Miss Patty's, and by the time they got there it was already packed.

"I guess we're stuck in the doorway," Rory huffs disappointed. "I can't even see."

"LJ, guys," Lorelai says. "We saved you seats."

"Thank the lord," Holden proclaims as she makes her way through the crowd over to Lorelai and the four empty seats.

"How'd you score us these seats?" Rory asks Lorelai as she steals a red vine off her. "Kirk never lets anyone save seats."

"Well Kirk isn't here," Lorelai replies, and Rory immediately turns her attention to the podium.

"Ladies and gentleman... ah who am I kidding we're all mates here," Finn says from behind the podium. "I've called this town meeting because I want to dethrone Kirk. I know that there have been discussions about it already, but we need to act. So who's with me?"

"Yes," The crowd cheer in affirmation.

"This is so exciting," Lorelai says bouncing in her seat.

"I know," Rory agrees. "This is way better then when we dethroned Taylor."

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "Taylor just gave up and Kirk took over... this is like a revolution, we the peasants are revolting... but not revolting as in disgusting, ah you know what I mean."

"A revolution?" Jess questions. "Damn, I left my pitchfork and flaming torch at home today."

"I like him, he's funny," Lorelai proclaims. "Has he always been funny Rory?"

"Pretty much," Rory answers.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Lorelai questions her daughter. "All this time I've wasted."

"You're the one that didn't want to get to know Jess, so don't blame me," Rory replies.

"Finn! Finn! Finn! Finn!" The crowd chants.

"Oh no," Lorelai says glancing around. "What did we miss? Holden?"

"Not much," Holden answers. "Finn told them that in order to dethrone Kirk they need another person ready to step in and overtake the role of town selectman."

"Oh no," Rory says. "Finn won't go for that."

"I'll do it," Finn tells the crowd and they all cheer in response.

"Let's go knock down Kirk's door," Andrew yells.

"Yeah," Gypsy agrees.

"People, people," Finn says trying to get them to calm down. "No one will be breaking down Kirk's door. This will be a big shock to him, because he's Kirk, so I think that we should throw Kirk his very own festival to lessen the blow, who's with me?"

"Okay," The group reluctantly agree.

"Come on people," Finn tells them. "Kirk mightn't have done the best job, but he's done it to the best of his ability, and I think that he should be rewarded for that. And who doesn't like a festival, come on, I know you guys love your crazy festivals."

The crowd seemed to be torn between Kirk and their love of festivals.

"The festival will be held, there's no changing that," Finn tells them. "Meeting adjourned."

"Oh my god," Laura squeals. "What till they hear about this at school. I cannot believe that you're the new town selectman dad, that is so cool."

"What did I just agree to?" Finn asks Rory, Lorelai and Luke concerned.

"Oh not much," Jess answers. "You just sold you soul to the devil and you're never going to get it back."

"Great," Finn mumbles. "Stupid chanting crowd, it's just like being back on the red carpet '_Take off your shirt Finn!_' and trust me when you have a hundred girls screaming that at you then you do it."

"I can't believe you got coerced by the town," Rory says to him. "Well you're definitely a townie now."

* * *

_The day of the Kirk festival._

"This festival rocks," Rory says to Finn. "I must say that you've outdone yourself."

"Why thank you love," Finn replies pulling Rory into a one armed hug. "Kirk's sure enjoying himself."

"Yeah," Jess agrees. "But he forced you into making this an annual event, you are totally Kirk-whipped mate."

"Look who made it onto the front page of the paper," Lorelai says excitedly running over to them. "

"Please don't let it be me again," Jess prays.

"No, it's Finn," Lorelai says excitedly, handing Jess the newspaper.

"_Finn Morgan, Town Selectman_," Jess reads the title off the paper. "_Finn Morgan, who will be playing himself in the yet to be filmed but highly anticipated movie 'Dodger' has been crowned Town Selectman in the town of Stars Hollow, where he recently moved to with his daughter Laura. And it seems as though Star Hollow is the place to live, Dodger Holden (Jess Mariano) also resides in the small town, with his now wife New York Times writer Rory Gilmore, and their three children Lucas Jess, Holden and Oliver. So if you're considering moving, move to Stars Hollow, it's the place to be. Now back to the task at hand_-"

"Who the hell wrote this article?" Rory says snatching it off Jess. "Oh Tina, well that explains why it's so... gossip column worthy, don't they edit anymore?"

"Give it back," Jess says as he takes it off Rory. "I knew it. I knew that I saw my name mentioned again."

"Well I'm going to go and see if Kirk's having a good time," Finn says as he starts to leave.

"No, stay here," Jess says as he grabs a hold of Finn's shirt and keeps him where he is. "_We talked to Finn Morgan and this is what he had to say, 'It's not a challenge I wished to take, it was thrown upon me, but I will do what I believe to be right by the people. But one man cannot do this alone, so I've appointed Jess Mariano (Dodger Holden) as my right hand man, thank you'._ Finn, I cannot believe that you did that."

"Guess what?" Rory says excitedly. "You know what this means?"

"No, and I'm guessing that it's not something good," Jess replies glumly.

"Oh no, it's good," Rory tells him. "You are now officially a part of this town, you've avoided it for a long time Jess, but it's official, you're a Stars Hollow-er... ian? ... It's not important, but you are a part of this town now, I knew you would be one day."

"I am not a part of this town," Jess replies defiantly.

"Yes you are," Rory says as she pulls him into a hug. "And I'm glad that you are."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N- **The end, finally, jeez those last five or so chapters took so long to get out

**Sequel- **Okay, so here's the deal, at this point in time there isn't going to be a sequel. Now I know I said that there would be one, and one day there might be, but for the time being this story isn't going to have a sequel. Sorry if that disappoints you, I do have some ideas for the sequel, so it may still happen. Either way you can put me on author alert if you want, even if I don't write a sequel I'll have some more Rory/Jess stories, like option a/one that I mentioned earlier in this story, that will be the next Rory/Jess story I write, but not until I finish my other stories Six Years and JD's. So no sequel, but chuck me on author alert just in case. I also have a Rory/Finn story, and a Kirk/Lorelai (eventual Luke/Lorelai) story that I want to write, so either way I don't have the time right now, I need to get these ideas out of my head and onto paper before I suffer an aneurysm : )

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the story at one point or another, and to those who reviewed constantly, I really do appreciate your comments

And with that all said, do it one last time... review

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story and if you did I'd just like to let you know that I've recently published my first novel as an eBook and would be greatly appreciative if you could check it out at, l****ink is on my profile page. Thank you for your support in advance, it really means a lot to me.**


End file.
